Changes Within
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Sequel to 'What's Hidden Underneath'- Klaus is in Tyler's body. Will this affect who Chelsea chooses? Neither Damon or Klaus will give up on her. With Elena becoming a vampire and the whole town on alert how will Chelsea be able to choose? Everything has changed when secrets are revealed and people come back from the past. Damon/OC/Klaus -Season 4 timeline- -COMPLETE-
1. Growing Pains Part 1

**~ First of to be fair, I wrote a majority of this chapter before 4.01 Growing Pains aired. It was mainly from the promo vids and pics. The second part is already being written and should be up before the second episode of season 4 airs.  
~ It starts off with a slight summery of how '_What's Hidden Underneath_' ended, just for the ones that don't remember or didn't read that one. ****  
**_**  
**_**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
Chelsea's POV**_

_Bonnie walked in the cellar first. I could hear his heartbeat as I stopped in front of Bonnie.  
__"We know you're here." I said, knowing he could hear me. Klaus walked out of the shadows, but I saw Tyler. My mind had to remind me that we put Klaus inside of Tyler.  
__"I must say you two really did that spell brilliantly." He said as he looked between me and Bonnie. "I didn't think you had it in you." He said as he looked to Bonnie.  
__"She didn't do it alone." I said to Klaus. His expressions were different in Tyler's body.  
__"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus." Bonnie said. "Not you. Although, I can't say the same for Chelsea." I glanced at Bonnie,  
__"The spirits won't be happy with you." Klaus said to Bonnie.  
__"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore." She said as she took a step closer to him. "I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to." Klaus turned his head and looked at me with slight curiosity.  
__"The spirits don't exactly like me anyway, so it doesn't matter what I do." I walked to Bonnie's side. "And I was the one that gave the idea to her about putting you in Tyler."  
__"I wonder what the others will think about your part in this." He said as he took a step closer to me.  
__"It shouldn't matter. They'll all alive so they should be happy that I had a part in saving their lives."  
__"You know they won't see it that way."  
__"They should."  
__"Something's changed Chels." He said, talking a small step towards me.  
__"Not really Nik. I'm just looking out for me and those I care about, including you." A small smile appeared on Tyler's face, which reminded me that Klaus was in there._

_**General POV  
**_

_Klaus was inside Tyler's body because of what Chelsea and Bonnie did. They had to do something to save everyone that they love. Klaus knew that if he died, then Chelsea would die. He was dangerous to be around, not only was his mother's creation after everyone, but he cared for Chelsea. In his mind, he would do almost anything for her and he didn't want anything to happen. Klaus stepped up to Chelsea and he could tell she was different from when they first met. 'Is it because of me?' he couldn't help but think.  
"Leave us alone, will you Bonnie?" Klaus asked Bonnie.  
"I'm not leaving you alone with her." She said to him.  
"Bonnie," Chelsea said as she turned her head towards her ", I can take care of myself." Bonnie looked at Chelsea before reluctantly walking out, leaving Chelsea and Klaus by themselves. "Why are we alone?" Chelsea asked Klaus.  
"Were you really going to leave Mystic Falls with me?" He asked.  
"I've always wanted to travel, so yeah." Chelsea answered honestly. "I wouldn't have stayed with you the whole time though. All my friends are here Nik. I couldn't just leave them and I still won't. Everything has changed."  
"Nothing has changed." He said as he got closer to Chelsea.  
"Really?" Chelsea asked, hiding the disbelief in her voice. "I went behind my friends backs to save you, I've lost most of my family, and the only thing that I really have is my friends." After a moment of thinking about her words, Klaus spoke again.  
"Do you wish things were different?"  
"If I'm being honest, yeah."  
"I'm going to regret this." Klaus said as he made sure that he was within inches of Chelsea.  
"What?" She asked before Klaus looked straight into her eyes.  
"You will remember helping Bonnie save me. You will go home and after a good night sleep chose Damon. You will not remember this conversation until you see that I am back in my own body." Klaus looked at Chelsea, knowing that this might backfire on him. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that she was a weakness of his, but he didn't care.  
__**~End of Flashback~**__  
_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but be worried. Damon was left protecting Klaus's body and I left him. I didn't know if he was still alive or not. If Alaric put the stake in Klaus's body, believing he was dead, he would have gone after Damon. My mind wanted me to lay, wondering, but my body operated on it's own. I just grabbed a pink tank top and a pair of jeans before going towards my dresser. I checked my phone and I had no calls from anyone, not even Bonnie. '_I hope everyone is okay'_ I thought before going in the bathroom.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed after taking a shower. My phone was buzzing and I quickly answered it.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"_Chelsea, it's Jeremy." _He said. "_There's a problem."  
_"What?" I asked with worry.  
"_It's Elena. She's,"_ there was a pause ", _she's in transition."_  
"What? How did this happen?" I asked as I quickly picked up my keys.  
"_Meridith gave her vampire blood and Rebecca caused Matt to crash the truck._"  
"Why were they in a truck in the first place?"  
"_Matt and I wanted to get Elena out of town. Chelsea, you have to come over."  
"_You know Elena and I don't exactly get along anymore."  
"_Then come over here for Damon. _  
"Okay, I'll be over there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up. I knew Elena never wanted to be a vampire and now she was in transition. '_Elena shouldn't have to go through this'_ I thought. We didn't get along but it should happen to her. '_At least Damon's okay'_ I thought. '_He's alive'_ I smiled before I started to make my way out of the boarding house.

* * *

I took a deep breath before opening the door of Elena's house. The first thing I saw was Stefan walking out of the kitchen. I gave a small sad smile before he walked up the stairs. I slowly looked towards the kitchen and saw Damon. He was looking at me with a sad and surprised expression on his face. I slowly walked toward him, not breaking eye contact. When I was standing in front of him, I gave him a hug. I could sense that he was surprised.  
"I'm happy you're okay." I softly said as I pulled away. "Jeremy called." I said softly to him, feeling emotion within me. "I'm going to go after Rebecca for this if it's one of the last things I do."  
"I thought you were her friend." He said with a slightly irritated tone before taking drink from his glass.  
"When something like this happens, I have to do something." I looked straight into his eyes. "I need to do something about this."  
"There's nothing you can do."  
"You don't know that."  
"There is no way around it Chels. Just like there is no way around your boyfriend dying." I was taken by surprise as Damon started to walk away.  
"He's not dead." He stopped in his tracks.  
"What?" Damon turned around and faced me.  
"He's not dead." I stepped towards him. "He's not dead because he is right in front of me." I looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him. It felt like we kissed for hours before he pulled away. "It took me last night to realize that I don't want to lose you." He opened his mouth but I interrupted him. "It's not because he's dead." '_Although he's not really dead_' I thought. "It's because I've seen you hurt and I know what it would be like if I would have chose him and I don't like it."  
"So you're mine?" He asked with slight disbelief. I just nodded and kissed him. When I pulled away, he looked at me with happiness in his eyes. I could feel some guilt for not telling him that Klaus is in Tyler's body and that I helped Bonnie with that, but I chose Damon. Sure, I do care for Klaus, but not like the way I care for Damon. The time that I've had with Klaus I felt different, not like myself. With Damon I felt happy, even through the heartbreak and pain he's caused me. I know I love Damon and if you love someone, you shouldn't let them go.  
"I love you Damon Salvatore." I said before giving him a hug.  
"I love you to." He whispered into my ear.  
"I feel soo stupid for blowing everything out of proportion and for everything that I've done." I said, not pulling out of his embrace.  
"You should feel stupid." Damon said. I pulled away and saw a faint smirk on his face. "But you're still new at being a vampire. It's only been a year and it takes longer than that to learn even to control them." I gave him a small smile. His expression changed as he raised his hand up to my cheek. That's when I noticed that I was starting to cry.  
"Caroline has better control than me." I sadly said. "When I was human..." I let out a sigh "...I never really had too much control over them and I know that it was heightened when I turned, but I had better control when I was first turned and now I'm a wreck." I could feel tears slip out my eyes before I went to hug him again. I didn't want him to see me cry, not now.  
"It's okay." He whispered. "You have me." I just snuggled my head closer to his chest.  
"I've missed this." I whispered.  
"Crying into me?"  
"No." I let out a small laugh. "Me and you together." I slowly pulled away after a few minutes and wiped the tears from my face. We just stood there before I heard Stefan walking down the stairs.  
"You two should come up here." He said without walking into the kitchen. I gave him a nod before turning my attention back to Damon.  
"Let's go." He gave me a nod before finishing his drink.

Damon and I walked up the stairs, holding hands. There was a slight part of me that wanted to hold Klaus's hand again, but I shook it out. '_I chose Damon_' I thought as we entered Elena's room. The curtains of the windows were down, not letting any sunlight in.  
"Is she?" I asked when I saw her on her bed.  
"No." Damon said. "Not yet." I stood at the edge of Elena's bed, just looking at her. '_She never wanted this'_ I thought before slowly making my way next to Damon, who was sitting on Elena's window seat. Stefan sat down at the edge of Elena's bed, looking at her. I could tell he was trying not to let tears drop from his eyes. My hand held Damon's as we watched Elena.

* * *

**~ I have the next part planned out, with appearances from Klaus, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rebecca. **  
**~ Although it might not seem it at times, it will still be a Klaus/OC/Damon story. I want Chelsea to be conflicted between the two, but as I put in the beginning, she might not be completely like that right away. **  
**~ I am going to try to write this story as season 4 airs, but if I can't I'll try to keep it slightly equal.**

**~ This story makes my ninth current story. I have made a list on what stories I will try to get done first, but at the same time I will try to update the other ones as I can. **

**~ I hope to see your thoughts on the first part and your ideas on what might happen. **

**R&R 'till the next update **


	2. Growing Pains Part 2

******~ I'm glad to see how this is being received so far. I wasn't originally going to post this, because of the number of stories that I currently have going, but I'm glad I did. **  
~ This contains a scene that I had written before the episode aired. I just tweaked it a little.  


_Nymartian: Especially with what is rumoured to happen between Damon and Elena in this season, Chelsea will be.. I guess you could say conflicted. I think a major thing for Chelsea will be what she overhears/sees at the end of the chapter. I already have slight plans for future chapters, just from the released summaries._

storylover3: I actually thought that the episode was okay, but I have plans for this story as a counterpart. There might be a little scene where Klaus might get pissed at Chelsea, or possibliy the other way around... but you'll just have to wait and read :) Rebecca won't be completely alone in this, but the scene with her and Klaus will happen the way it happens in the show.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

Damon and I sat on Elena's window seat as Stefan sat at the edge of her bed. I could tell that Damon and Stefan were both worried about her. Damon's hand gently squeezed mine when Elena gasped for breath.

"Stefan." She said, almost breathless after looking around.  
"Hey." He quietly said to her. "I'm right here." He gently placed his hand on her knee.  
"What happened? Elena asked.  
"You were in an accident."  
"Oh my god. Matt is he..?"  
"Alive?" Damon asked, finishing for Elena. "Ask Stefan. The hero." He said, as he looked at Elena.  
"He's fine." Stefan said.  
"Thank you." Elena whispered. "I thought that I... how did you?"  
"Save you?" Damon asked, finishing for Elena again. "He didn't."  
"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened your injuries were worse than anyone knew." Stefan explained to Elena, which was also news to me. "Meredith Fell made a choice. She used Damon's blood to heal you." I looked at Damon.  
"And when Rebecca ran Matt's truck off the road you had vampire blood in your system Elena."  
"Oh my god." Elena said when she realized what happened. "Does that mean that... I... Am I dead?" Nobody said anything. "No, no, no no! That wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan said to her. "I talked to Bonnie. She said she's stronger than ever. There might be something she can do to help and with Chelsea's help..."  
"There is no way around this." I said, making Elena and Stefan look at me.  
"The only thing that's going to help is if you feed and complete the transition." Damon said to Elena.  
"We have all day before she has to feed." Stefan said to the both of us. "That's all day to exhaust every possible way out of this."  
"There is no way out of it." Damon said, basically repeating what I said earlier. "We all know the drill. you feed or you die. There is no door number three."  
"What Damon is saying is that there is going to be no witch way around this." I said to Stefan before looking at Elena.  
"I was ready to die." She said. "I was supposed to die. I can't be a vampire." I closed my eyes as Elena spoke. "If there is something Bonnie can do, we have to try."  
"We will try everything." Stefan said, trying to reassure her.  
"Your choice Elena." Damon said. "As always." He slowly got up and walked out of the room.  
"I should go talk to him." I said as I stood.  
"No. I will." Stefan said before walking out of Elena's room.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked me. I slowly took Stefan's place at the edge of her bed.  
"Jeremy called me." I said, not telling her that I was here for Damon. "You should be the last person to have to go through this. And I know we don't get along, but we should start over or at least forget why we weren't getting along. I know I'm one of the last people that you really want to talk to right now, but you don't have to go through this alone. I know how you're feeling right now because I went through it last year. So did Caroline, Stefan and Damon. If you do decide to transition, then you won't be alone." She smiled at me.  
"Thank you." I gave her a nod before I slowly left her room.

I walked down the stairs to see Damon in the kitchen again with a drink in his hand.  
"_I made a mistake that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life."_ I could hear Stefan say to Damon._ "Now let me try to fix it."_ Stefan walked past me and towards the stairs.  
"You shouldn't be giving him a hard time." I said to Damon as I leaned against the doorway.  
"He killed her." He said as he took a drink from the glass in his hand.  
"Rebecca did." I said to him. "If it wasn't for Rebecca, she would still be human. We can't blame your brother for something she did." I walked towards him. "I know you do care for Elena Damon, but it's going to be her choice."  
"She won't turn."  
"She will." Damon looked into my eyes. "She said that she wants to die, but nobody really wants to die." He was about to say something, but my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
_"Chelsea, I need your help."_ Bonnie said. "_Meet me at the witch house with Jeremy."_ She hung up and I looked at Damon.  
"Will you be okay without me?" I quietly asked him. He didn't say anything, but I knew by his eyes. "I'll just be a phone call away." I kissed him on the cheek. "Call me if anything goes wrong." He gave me a nod. We kissed before I walked towards the stairs.

After a few minutes Jeremy stood at the top.  
"Bonnie wants us at the witch house." I said before he went into his room and got his keys and we left the house.

* * *

Jeremy and I walked down the stairs of the witch house to see candles lit up all over the place. I saw Klaus's coffin. '_I thought it would still be in the cellar' _I thought before Bonnie spoke.  
"It would help if channel you." I just gave her a nod before sitting across from her. I glanced at the grimoire in front of us before Bonnie took my hands. When she closed her eyes and started chanting, I closed my eyes and let her channel me.

Bonnie was chanting for a good five minutes before she let go of my hands.  
"The spirits aren't listening." She said more towards Jeremy than to me.  
"Was that it?" Jeremy asked when he stopped pacing. "Is that all we can do?"  
"There's something else I could try." She said to him.  
"What? Do it." Jeremy said before Bonnie got up, holding the grimoire.  
"If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself."  
"What?" I asked before getting up. "Are you crazy?"  
"The Other Side?" Jeremy asked Bonnie, ignoring me. "The Other Side is for dead people."  
"She's still in transition." Bonnie said. "Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?"  
"Even if it does, you'd be stupid to try it." I said.  
"How can you get there?" Jeremy asked Bonnie. "You're not dead."  
"She has to die." I said in a whisper.  
"No!" Jeremy stepped closer to Bonnie. "No, Bonnie!"  
"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus's." Bonnie started to explain to Jeremy. "I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me."  
"This is stupid." I complained.  
"You don't have to help me." Bonnie said before turning her attention back to Jeremy.  
"This is all assuming you wake up." Jeremy said.  
"I'm stronger now. I found a new source of power."  
"A new source of power?! What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" '_Dark magic'_ I thought.  
"Do you want Elena back or not?"  
"She didn't go anywhere." I said to Jeremy. "She's just in transition."  
"I don't want my sister to be a vampire."  
"It shouldn't matter what she is." I said to Jeremy, holding in my anger. "She is your sister and you should love her no matter what." I knew that he wasn't going to change his decision, so I walked away.

I stayed in room as Bonnie sat down with Jeremy across from her. She started to chant the spell, but I didn't look at them. '_He's being shallow'_ I thought about Jeremy. He doesn't want a vampire as a sister, even though there is no way around it. After a few seconds I could smell blood. I turned to see Jeremy looking at Bonnie with a worried look.  
"Oh my God." I hurried next to him and saw that Bonnie was bleeding from her nose. "Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!"  
"If she is it's your fault." I snapped at him. '_If he wasn't so stubborn, then maybe Bonnie wouldn't be in this situation'_ I thought before seeing veins started to ascend from her hands up her arms. "What the is that?!" I asked when I saw them.  
"Bonnie, no!" Jeremy basically shouted when she started to hyperventilate. "Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!" He rushed to her side, shaking her body. "Chelsea, do something." I found myself rolling my eyes before bending down to her side. "Bonnie, wake up!" Jeremy continued to plead with her. I placed my hands on her side and focused, trying to bring her back. "Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes." I could hear the emotion in his voice. A minute later, Bonnie's eyes shot open. "You're awake!" I moved away as Jeremy moved closer. He pulled her into a hug. "You're alive."  
"I couldn't do it." She said. "It didn't work." '_I knew it wouldn't' _I thought before taking a few steps away.

My phone started to vibrate. I took a couple of steps away from Bonnie and Jeremy before answering.  
"Hello?"  
"_Chelsea, are you okay?" _Damon asked me with his voice filled with worry.  
"Yeah." I said, glancing back at Bonnie and Jeremy. "I'm still with Bonnie. Why? What happened?"  
"_The council took Stefan, Elena, and Rebecca"  
_"What?"  
"_I'm going back to Elena's house. Stay with Bonnie."_ He said to me. "_I don't want you to get hurt." _I couldn't help but smile.  
"I love you Damon. Be careful."  
"_I love you to." _Damon hung up on me and I turned to Jeremy and Bonnie.  
"We have to do something." I said and they nodded, without having me explain what happened.

* * *

I paced back and forth, worried about him. Bonnie was sitting on the floor with candles lit around her while Jeremy was standing behind her.  
"Can you stop?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
"No." I said, trying my best not to be rude. "I can't stop Bonnie." I said as I continued to pace. '_I hope he's okay_' I thought. He said he would text and he hasn't.  
"They'll be here soon." Bonnie said to me.  
"I'm not worried about that." I said. I didn't tell Bonnie what I did at Elena's house earlier. "You know what?" I asked before taking off my charm bracelet. "I have to go." I tossed the bracelet towards Bonnie. "Just keep that incase you need extra power." I picked up my purse "I can't be here." I started to make my way out of the room when I saw Caroline and Klaus in Tyler's body come down the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Klaus asked me.  
"Somewhere that's not here." I said before getting out of the witch house before he could say anything else. '_Klaus would ask me about this later_" I thought. It doesn't matter though, because I don't love him.

* * *

I ran to Elena's house, the fastest I could. To my luck, Damon was still there.  
"I thought I told you to stay with Bonnie." Damon said when he saw me.  
"I got worried." I said to him before giving him a hug.  
"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere." Liz said, making me realize that she was there. I looked around and saw that Matt and Meredith were also in the room.  
"Come on, guys, think." Damon's said as his arm laid on my shoulder. "It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."  
"Vervain, lack of blood." I added to Damon.  
"The Pastor has a cattle ranch. " We all looked at Matt. "Those pens could easily be modified."  
"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith said to us.  
"Well, guess what?" Damon asked as he looked at Matt. "Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are. Let's go." Damon's hand slid down to mine. "You to." I just gave a nod before leaving with Damon and Matt.

* * *

Damon and I were walking on each side of Matt.  
"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked Damon.  
"Nah, we don't need weapons." I looked at Damon as we stopped. "Just bait." He bit into Matt's neck, drank some blood, and let him fall to the ground. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" Damon yelled at towards the house as I slowly bent down next to Matt. "Big, bad vampire out here."  
"Make that two big bad vampires." I said, glancing at the person that had just walked out. I turned back to Matt and bit in the same spot that Damon had made and bit into it, drinking some of Matt's blood. It didn't help that I didn't have enough today.  
"Let him go." A voice said, bringing my focus from my hunger. "The boy's innocent." I slowly stood up, after knowing that Matt was still alive.  
"Well, that's the point." Damon said as he glanced at me. "Give us Stefan and Elena, he's all yours." Damon picked up Matt from the collar, holding him close. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him." I faked a cough. "Excuse me," He glanced towards me ", WE will kill him."  
"You know we will." I said, making sure my fangs were showing.  
"Go away!" The Pastor yelled. "You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Damon and I both got shot in the chest. We fell to the ground. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Damon, pretending to be knocked out. '_We have the same plan'_ I thought before closing my eyes. Even though I wasn't doing any magic, I could feel myself getting a bit weaker. '_What's Bonnie doing?'_ I asked myself as I heard footsteps approached us. One of them kicked my foot, but I didn't move. When I heard a snap I opened my eyes and saw that someone was standing over me. I bolted up and bit into the guys neck. His blood was slightly tainted with vervain, but that didn't stop me from draining all the blood from his body.  
"Chelsea." I heard a voice say before feeling hands on my shoulders. "He's dead. That's enough." I slowly raised my head from the neck and watched as the body fall to the ground. I turned my head towards Damon, who was looking at me, slightly worried.  
"I'm okay." I said in a whisper as I felt the veins around my eyes recede. "I'll be okay." He gave me a small smile. "I'll wait by the car while you wait for Elena." He gave me a small nod before I walked to Damon's car.

I could tell that Damon had a problem that Matt was still human and Elena was in transition. My mind went over how much has changed. Damon never used to care about me, the council didn't know about the vampires that were right under their nose, Bonnie never had to use dark magic, and I never lied to Damon about if Klaus was alive or not. I let out a sigh as I wiped the blood from around my mouth. After what seemed like an hour, Rebecca sped away.  
"You turned." I said when I saw Elena talking to Damon. "I knew you would." She gave me a small smile. "Welcome to club vampire."  
"I'm just gonna go back to Stefan." She said before turning around.  
"You know I wanted what she wanted." I said to Damon as I watched Elena walk away. "I wanted a family, have kids before I planned to be like this."  
"I'm sorry." I couldn't help but look at Damon. Those words rarely came out his mouth. "I took that choice from you a year ago and I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry Damon." I said in a whisper before taking his hand. "I may not be able to have children or the family I wanted, but I have my brother and you." I gave him a small smile before feeling his lips against mine.  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
"Three times today so far." I pressed my lips against his. "You should probably help your brother." I said in a whisper. "I have something I need to check. I'll meet you back at the boarding house." Damon nodded his head before giving me one last kiss.  
"Be careful." I gave him a nod before I sped away.

* * *

I stopped in front of Klaus's mansion. '_Rebecca should be here' _I thought. Even if I was going to go after her for what she did, but that didn't mean I couldn't make sure she was okay. I slowly walked in, slightly hoping that she wasn't inside.

"_How dare you save Caroline over me!"_ I heard her shout.  
"_Hello brother. Thought you were dead." _My eyes widened when I heard Klaus's voice. '_Bonnie did it.'_ I thought. "_So pleased you're not."  
_"_You left me!" _She shouted.  
"_I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed._ _Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on and find some more werewolves."  
_"_So you can create your hybrid family?"_ Rebecca asked._ "You don't know anything about family!"  
_"_Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger."  
_"_NO!" _I heard Klaus yell. "_Drop them."  
_"_I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!  
_"_Put the blood down, Rebecca. There's a good girl."_ '_Is it some of the blood he took from Elena when she was human?'  
_"_It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, ME! I loved you through everything and you don't even care! Tell me one thing, do you even care for Chelsea?"_ My ears perked up. I remember at the decade dance he told me he loved me, but that was real... right?  
"_Just drop it Becca."  
_"_You want your family? Here's your family!" _I could smell the scent of the blood.  
"_You know something, Rebecca, you're right. I don't care." _Something in me became saddened. "_From this moment on, you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing."_When I heard a neck snap, I took a deep breath and decided to make my presence known.

"I guess the fire got rid of more than just your beard" I said when I saw him standing there. He looked at me with surprise, but something happened in me. There was a new memory in my head. It had been from when I helped Bonnie save him by putting him in Tyler. "She was your family and you treat her like nothing." I scoffed. "I guess you really don't have any humanity left in you after all." I turned to run away, but he appeared in front of me. His hands cupped my my face and placed his lips onto mine. For a second I was letting him kiss me, but then I pushed him away. "It's your fault." I said, trying to contain my anger. "You're the reason Elena's a vampire."  
"You can't blame me love." I couldn't help but scoff.  
"Really?" I asked when I crossed my arms across my chest. "Then why is it that everything went to hell AFTER you arrived in town almost a year ago? Everything was fine until you came to break your curse."  
"What can I do to make things better?" I could tell that he was holding back his emotions.  
"You can't do anything, but if you really want to try, stop being such an ass." I sped away, not giving him a chance to say anything else.

* * *

I ran straight for the boarding house and went straight into Damon's room. To my surprise, he was already lying in his bed.  
"I told you I'd come back." I whispered to him as I slipped into his bed. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.  
"I got worried about you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I could feel tears flowing out of my eyes. Neither one of us said anything as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have Chelsea overhear the conversation that Rebecca and Klaus had at the end. The actual ending of the chapter was slightly planned, but I cut it a little bit short. **  
**~ Hopefully Klaus will be in 4.02 '_The Memorial'_ , but if he isn't... I'll try to find some way to squeeze him in ;)**

**~ There are some parts that I'm unsure of, but watching the new episodes will make it clearer for things that I have planned. **  
**~ If there is anything you want to see, don't be afraid to share. (Conversations, certain people in a scene, etc...) Hopefully I can put them in somehow. **

**~ I'm thinking about bringing Chelsea's brother back to Mystic Falls, but we'll just have to see how the show goes until I decided to or not. **  
**  
R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Memorial Part 1

******~ I started to write the beginning before the episode aired, but didn't continue writing it until after the episode finished.  
~ The episode is actually one of my favorites of season 4, even though there are only two episodes right now.**

**~ There is a scene in this chapter, where Klaus has written something to Chelsea. Hopefully it will live up to Klaus expectations, but at the same time, I hope it's a little different from what we are used to from him.  
~ At the end of the chapter, someone close to Chelsea calls, but you'll have to see who :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Damon sleeping next to me. The memory flashed in my head of Klaus compelling me. '_Would I have chose Damon either way?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. '_I can't tell him about the compulsion'_ Damon would go ballistic if he knew and he wouldn't believe me if I told him that I really do still love him. I wasn't going to leave him, especially not now. My mind was telling me that I should give us another chance, a real one.  
"You're staring." He said, which made me smile a little.  
"I know." He kept his eyes closed. "Are you going to do anything?" He didn't answer me, so I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." I whispered before slipping out of his bed. I picked up a piece of clothing off the floor, that happened to be one of Damon's shirts. Before I left his room, I slipped on his shirt, just incase Elena or Stefan would see me.

I walked into my room and saw a box laying on my bed. '_It has to be from him'_ I thought as I walked closer. On the top there was a notecard. '_To Chelsea' _it read and I immediately recognized the handwriting. I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I set it to the side. I slowly took off the top of the box, revealing five things. The two that were most noticeable were the dresses. One was a lime green dress, which matched my eyes. The other was a aqua blue dress, which was one of my favorite colors. On top of them there was a picture, drawn by him. It was me in the dress that I wore to the ball. In the drawing, my eyes were filled with happiness, which I couldn't help but smile at. I placed it to the side and looked at the other things in the box. There was a smaller box, which when I opened revealed a charm bracelet. It was similar to the one he had given me before, but it had different charms. I slightly smiled at it, but placed it on top of the picture. the last thing in the box was an envelope. I opened it and revealed a letter.

'_Chelsea,  
This isn't something that come easily to me. You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Although you may not always see it, I care. I thought my humanity was gone or that I never had it to begin with. My family and you are the only things I truly care about, but it seems like I can never keep either of you. Something always seems to get in the way. For now, I will try to find a way to create hybrids without human doppelganger blood. It seems like the only thing that I can't screw up. Hopefully we will see each other in fifty years and we can give each other a chance.  
Love, Nik'_

I let out a gasp. '_Why is it that everytime I think he's an ass, he tries to redeem himself?'_ From the letter, it seemed like he wasn't going to come back to Mystic Falls. '_He's more confusing than Damon'_ I let out a sigh as I carefully placed the letter back on top of the dresses. I looked back at the drawing and the bracelet. He was the best artist I ever met. The drawings were always so detailed and realistic. It would go good with the two other drawings that I have from him. '_I could start a collection'_ I thought. The bracelet was another story. There were two reasons that I gave Bonnie the other bracelet and one, I think, was because of the compulsion '_She could still use it'_ I thought as I looked at the new bracelet. I wanted to wear it, but at the same time I didn't. Instead of sitting there for a while, deciding rather or not to wear it, I put it back into the big box... along with the drawing. '_What would happen if Damon saw this?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself as I put the top over the box. As far as I knew, Damon thought that Klaus was dead. I took the box and put it in my closet, under the box with my scrapbooks.

When I stood up, I realized how much time I spent at the boarding house. The room I stayed in was basically my home away from home, even though now it was now my home. The only things that were the same were the bed, desk, dresser, the chair, and basic stuff in the bathroom. After I started to spend a lot of time here, Damon put in a bookcase and a chest seat at the end of the bed. There weren't many things in there, but there were a few witchy things. I had pictures on my bookcase shelves that were in frames, a jewelry box and make-up box on my dresser, and a few things on the desk. People wouldn't think that I've only been staying here for less than a year and three of the months I was with Klaus because I saved Damon's life. '_I wonder what happened to my other stuff'_ I thought. '_Dylan probably has it'_. He was my big brother and now the oldest of our family. _'I wish you were here'_ I thought about my brother before getting clothes out of my closet and going into the bathroom.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when I heard something.  
"_You're making a big mistake" _I heard Damon's voice.  
"_No I'm not." _I heard Stefan say before I decided to walk towards Stefan's room.  
"If I can get Elena used animal blood straight out the gate..." Stefan said as I appeared at his doorway.  
"You're reaching." Damon said.  
"And it won't work." I said, which made Stefan glance at me.  
"Maybe she can bypass all the things that we went through." Stefan said, ignoring both me and Damon.  
"Delusional." Damon said as I stepped into Stefan's room.  
"Maybe she actually has a shot."  
"Wrong. You're just wrong." Damon said to Stefan before glancing at me as I sat on the arm of Stefan's couch.  
"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone Damon. Her compassion is her achilles heel and everything is magnified right now."  
"You better hope she's not a fan of bambi." I couldn't help but smirk at Damon. "She needs human blood Stefan, from the vein."  
"Or from the blood bags" I said, glancing at both brothers.  
"From the vein is better." Damon said with a smirk.  
"Oh, come on. You know what happens." I looked back at Stefan. "You name me a vampire that didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan looked from me to Damon before putting stuff in a bag.  
"Name me one that went on the bunny diet and didn't kill dozens." Damon said as he got off the desk chair.  
"If she kills someone, she will crumble. How much pain do you think she can take before she shuts off her humanity switch?" I could see Damon glance at me for a moment before looking back at his brother.  
"It happens to the best of us at least once." Damon said, with a hint of softness in his voice. "We get over it Stefan."  
"In a couple of months." I said, referring to myself in a way.  
"Or in a hundred years or so." Damon said, adding to what I said.  
"Yeah, I think I'd like her to skip that part."  
"Won't be easy." I said as I stood from the arm of the couch.  
"She can't learn to control the bloodlust if she never actually experienced it." Damon said as he unpacked the bag Stefan was packing.  
"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon as I stepped closer to them. "Knock it off."  
"Jeeze, it's like giving a kid a calculator before they even know math."  
"I said stop." I was watching as Stefan stopped Damon and stared at him. It felt like they were going to start a fight if one of them said the wrong thing.  
"Be nice." I said to them before hearing footsteps.  
"What's going on?" I turned my head to see Elena, standing a few feet inside the room.  
"Oh, just having a disagreement about the process." Stefan said, without looking away from Damon.  
"It's just the same old Salvatore drama." I said, looking at Elena before looking back at Damon and Stefan.  
"You're still not on board with the animal plan." Elena said towards Damon.  
"Nope." Damon said as Stefan moved away from Damon. "I say rip off the proverbial band aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire Elena, be a vampire."  
"Except with no killing." I said towards Damon. "There are still people on alert."  
"You ready to go?" Stefan asked Elena as he put the bag on his shoulder.  
"Vampires eat people." Damon said to Elena, making her and Stefan both stop. "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me. You're going to be miserable." I looked at Elena as her and Stefan walked out of the room.

"It could work." I said as Damon walked closer to me. "By some miracle." He placed his arms around my waist.  
"I doubt it." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "Never completely worked for my brother."  
"Yeah, but like you said before, he's either one or the other." I said to Damon. "Maybe Elena will be different."  
"Or she could be just like him." I slowly turned around to face Damon, still in his arms.  
"Every new vampire is different. I went straight to blood bags, but did kill a person no thanks to you." I tried to say with some humor. "Caroline fed from animals for a while before sneaking blood bags from you."  
"She took our bags?"  
"Yeah, she kinda told me not to tell you." He gave me a small smile before kissing me. "Don't tell her I told you."  
"How are you going to persuade me?" He asked with a smirk.  
"We can't in your brother's room." I said, knowing what he was thinking.  
"Why not?" I couldn't help but smile.  
"Because that would be wrong."  
"So?" He smirked and kissed me.

We stood there in each other's embrace when my phone started to ring.  
"Don't answer it." Damon whispered in my ear.  
"But I have to." I said as I recognized the ringtone. "It's probably important." He slowly took his arms off of me, allowing me to answer my phone. "Hello?"  
"_Surprise."_ I couldn't help but smile.  
"Dylan?" I asked in disbelief.  
"_It's me little sis." _He said.  
"I've missed you. What have you been doing?" I turned a little from Damon, even though he could hear the conversation.  
"_Well I've moved and you'll never guess where."  
"_Where?" I asked with a little bit of impatience.  
"_Maybe if you'll meet me in the town square, you'll find out." _It took me a moment, but I figured out what he meant.  
"Wait, you're here? Back in Mystic Falls?"  
"_Yep." _I couldn't help but smile. "_I have a surprise."_  
"What is it?"  
"_You'll have to come to the square and find out."_ I turned to Damon, trying to see if he wanted me to stay with him.  
"I think I can squeeze away from Damon for a while."  
"_I should have figured that you two are back together."_  
"I can meet you in a hour. I have lots to tell you."  
"_Okay. love you sis."  
_"Love you to." I said before hanging up. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and looked at Damon. "I guess Stefan's bed is going to stay clean after all."  
"Yeah, well tomorrow's another day." I couldn't help but smile.  
"You're driving me, right? Cuz he probably doesn't believe that we're back together and he hasn't seen you in a while."  
"Of course. More time with you." He smiled before kissing me on the cheek. I slipped my hand into his before we walked out of Stefan's room.

* * *

**~ I think I might keep doing where the first part of episode will be shorter than the second... but seeing as this will soon be 4 chapters... it's somewhat hard to say if it will always be like that**

**~ Chelsea's brother Dylan is back! I had planned before I started writing for the season, to bring him back. What surprise to you think he has for her? I can tell you that there is more than one thing.**

**~ For '_The Rager_', which is episode 3, I have idea for Damon, which I hope you will like. I have it very slightly planned from the promo's and summary... so hopefully, it will turn out the way I want it. *insert evil face here* And I can tell you that the dresses that Klaus got her, will be part of a future chapter. **  
**~ I would like to read your ideas on what I could do with Chelsea in season 4, if you have any.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. Memorial Part 2

**~ So, I decided to split 'Memorial' into three chapters, which is sort of a first for me... at least with Chelsea. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, depending on how fast I type it. Either way, it should be up before Thursday.  
****~ This chapter is mainly Chelsea with her brother, a few scenes with Damon, and Tyler, Stefan, and Caroline are at the end. **

_susl: Klaus won't show up in person, in Mystic Falls until the events of the next episode. I think Chelsea will be surprised, especially with what he said in the letter. I can't say for sure right now, but there might be scenes in 'The Rager' where Damon and Klaus will have scenes with Chelsea and they might get jealous of each other... maybe. I won't know for sure until the episode airs._

**ENJOY!****  
**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I sat in Damon's front seat, watching everything pass us by. My brother was back and I was happy. The last time I saw him was before I saved Damon's life by going with Klaus.  
"The last time I talked to him was before the decade dance." I said to Damon without moving my head. "That was five days ago and he knew we weren't together." I turned my head towards Damon. "What made him think that we would be back together?"  
"Because you can't resist me." Damon said with a smirk, momentary looking at me before looking at the road. '_I can't tell you'_ I thought. _'If Damon knew.'_ I let out a sigh before looking back out my window. "Anything wrong?" Damon asked.  
"I'm just wondering what his reaction will be when I tell him everything that's happened." I slightly lied to him. It was one thing I was wondering, but not the thing that kept bugging me. "He's not going to like the things I've done." I whispered to myself. I knew Damon heard me, but he didn't say anything.

Damon drove for a few more minutes before parking in the Grill's parking lot. When I got out, I looked across the street at the town square. I began to walk towards the square and noticed that Damon wasn't moving.  
"Well, come on." I said as I looked at him.  
"I'm not going to talk to your brother." Damon said.  
"Oh, come on." I said as I walked over to his side. "Just five minutes?" Damon looked at me, with some annoyance in his eyes, but he knew I wouldn't give up.  
"Five minutes." I smiled and grabbed his hand before we started to walk. "You're lucky I love you." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

When we got to the square and I saw my brother sitting on a bench.  
"Dylan." I almost squealed, which made him look up. I ran up to him at fast human speed and gave him a big hug. "I missed you." I hugged him tight, because I didn't want to let him go.  
"Okay Chels." He said. "I need to breath." I pulled away and felt Damon step up behind me.  
"Sorry." I gave him a small smile. "What's the surprise?" His head looked to the side and I followed with my head. That's when I noticed a baby carriage and a little baby inside.  
"This is my daughter..." Dylan said as he reached in and brought his daugher out "... we named her after Anna." I stepped closer to him and smiled at Anna's face.  
"Who's we?" I asked, still looking at Anna. '_I could help take care of her'_ I thought. '_It's as close as I will be able to get'_  
"Me and my fiancee." I looked up at Dylan with slight shock. "She's back at the house right now, but she really wants to meet you." He looked at Damon. "Maybe you to. She hasn't decided yet." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Not many people actually want to meet Damon."  
"Hey, what's wrong with me?"  
"Really?" I asked Damon. "Do you really want me to list everything?" Damon smirked.  
"I've missed you two." I looked at Dylan.  
"I know you missed me because I'm your sister... but why do you miss him?" I asked, pointing to Damon.  
"You should be nicer to me." Damon said.  
"Are we forgetting who the Hybrid is here?" I asked Damon with a smirk and he held his hands up in defense.  
"I give up."  
"Good." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll be at the Grill." Damon said before turning around.  
"I'll see you at the funeral." I said as he walked towards the Grill. "Can I hold Anna?" My brother handed me to her. When she was in my arms I couldn't help but think. "She is so cute."  
"I think she likes you." Dylan said when Anna smiled. "You and Damon seem happy."  
"We are." I said, not looking away from Anna. "At least for now."  
"How'd you get back together in five days?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I have time." I looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face.  
"Let's not talk about it here." I said, glancing down at Anna. "There's some stuff that I'd rather not have Damon know."  
"I know the perfect place. My house."

* * *

I was sitting in the back seat, with Anna. Dylan was driving to his house.  
"So, where is your house?" I asked, as I tried to get Anna to smile.  
"Someplace very familiar." He said, which made me slightly confused. As he slowed down to a stop, I looked out the window.  
"No way." I said when I saw the house. "How?"  
"When our parents died, the title transferred to me." I turned my head towards him. "I'm the oldest and the last mortal in the family." He tried to look at Anna. "Well, you know what I mean."  
"How come you didn't tell me?"  
"I wanted Anna and the house to be a surprise." Dylan smiled at me. "Can you get her out for me?" I nodded my head before getting out of his car. I walked around to the other side so I could get her.  
"Come on Anna." I said to her as I picked her out of her seat. I kicked the door closed and carried Anna to the porch. Dylan stood in front of me and opened up the door. I held Anna as he took a step in and turned towards me.  
"Come on in." He said with a small smile before I entered the house.  
"It looks the same." I said as I looked around.  
"I thought it would be better if it was left the same." Dylan said. "Everything in your room is still the same."  
"When did you move back?" I asked as he took Anna from me.  
"A couple of weeks ago. I wanted it to be a surprise and considering things that have happened in the past couple of days..."  
"Oh my gosh, you are never going to believe what I helped Bonnie with." I said to him before hearing footsteps from the upstairs.  
"You must be Chelsea." She said before walking down the stairs.  
"And I take it you're my brother's fiancee?" She nodded her head.  
"Bridget." She held out her hand and I felt something.  
"Are you a witch?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Like you."  
"Well not exactly like me." I couldn't help but give a small smile.  
"By the way, it's time for Anna's nap." Bridget said to my brother before he handed Anna to her. "Nice to meet you Chelsea." She said before taking Anna upstairs.  
"I can't believe that you got the house and you've been here for a few weeks and I didn't find out."  
"We'll we've been in and out of town fixing up the house even though we did most of it during the summer." He said as we walked to the kitchen. "Before I tell you about what has happened with me, what about you?" He pulled out a couple of sod's from the refrigerator.  
"I don't think you'd like what has happened."  
"Tell me anyway."  
"You asked for it." I said before taking a sip of the soda.

* * *

I told my brother everything that has happened since his last visit. Well, almost everything. I told him about every break up between me and Damon, the things between me and Klaus as well as everyone else. He even learned about the times that Klaus compelled me and healed me. He stuck more on the Originals, because they were new to him, the times I've spend with Klaus, and mainly the personal stuff. I told him all the other stuff, even if he didn't exactly enjoy it. He was concerned when I told him about the summer. Even though it seemed like I was okay about everything, he seemed worried. He didn't say anything directly to me, but I knew sooner or later he would want me to talk about it. I know he didn't say anything, but from what I've told him, he likes me better with Damon.

On the way out of the house, Caroline called me and told me to meet her at the boarding house. She said something about Tyler being shot by someone and I just hurried over. I walked into the library to see Caroline looking worriedly at the couch, where Tyler was, and Stefan was taking the bullets out of him.  
"Please tell me that's the last one." Caroline said to Stefan as I walked in front of them.  
"Those the bullets?" I asked when I saw them. "They look different." I said.  
"Yeah, these were specially carved; the length, the width." He said as he looked at it while holding it using metal tongs. "If you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead."He said towards Tyler.  
"This guy knew what he was doing." Tyler said to the three of us as Stefan attempted to clean the bullet. "His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."  
"Great just what we need." I groaned. "A homicidal vampire hunter that won't stop until he kills us all." '_Such a great time for my brother to come back'  
_"These etchings…." I stepped closer to Stefan, who was looking at one of the bullets. He tried touching it but pulled away quickly when it burned him.  
"Are the bullets spelled?" Caroline asked before I went to Stefan's side to get a better look.  
"Let me try something." I said before I got Stefan to give me the tongs. I set it on the the chair next to him. I bent down next to it, hovered my hand over the bullet, and focused. "They don't seem spelled." I said after a minute when I failed to sense any spell from them. "But they're something." I said as I picked it up, using the tongs. "Maybe you should ask Bonnie." I said to Stefan before handing him the tongs.  
"Maybe you should go." Caroline said.  
"There would be a better chance if Stefan went." I said as I stood next to Caroline. "Bonnie is in a bit of a rut and if we," I pointed to myself, Caroline, and Tyler ", she might not even answer the door." Stefan gave a nod just as my phone pinged. I pulled it out to see that my brother send me a picture of him and Anna. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Caroline looked at my screen.  
"Who's that?" She asked. '_She never met him'_ I thought.  
"My brother and his daughter." I said before showing the screen to Stefan and Tyler. "He just moved back." I turned the screen back towards me and looked at the picture. "They named her after Anna." I said with a small smile.  
"She's cute." Caroline said before I slipped my phone back in my pocket. I just gave her a smile and a small nod.  
"I'm just gonna go upstairs until later." I said before I slowly walked away from them. '_Should I tell my brother about the hunter?'_ I asked myself. '_I probably shouldn't worry him'_ I thought as I walked into my room.

* * *

**~ I had plans of bringing Dylan back into the story, but with a daughter and a fiancee. I wanted his daughter to be named after Anna, because she was Chelsea's best friend. Hopefully I will be able to write a scene where Klaus meets him or see's Chelsea with Anna.**

**~ The next chapter will be the rest of '_Memorial'. _It will be longer than the last two chapters, but hopefully it will be worth it.**

**~ If you would like to see anything, please share. (:**

**~ If you didn't know, I have season 3 for Chelsea already up and I am currently working on seasons 1 & 2, which is the story '_Into the Darkness' _which hopefully will have parts that are referenced in this story.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. Memorial Part 3

**~ The last part of '_Memorial_'  
****~ It is mostly scenes from the episode, but hopefully you won't mind :)**  
_  
SomebodyWhoCares: He only has a fiancee, which is Bridget... the mother of his child. Let's just say that when it comes to the blood sharing... if she were to find out, it wouldn't be from Damon and it wouldn't make her the happiest person in town._

_storylover3: Dylan knew how much Ana meant to his sister, so he talked it over with Bridget and they decided to name their child after her. She really is open with Dylan because he's her brother and because she does need some emotional release._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_

I walked into the church by myself. I didn't know where Damon was and that had gotten me worried since there was a hunter on the loose. He could take care of himself though, but if there was a hunter out there, we would all have to be careful. I sat in the same aisle as Matt and Jeremy, but near the end. I haven't talked with Jeremy since he called me about Elena and I haven't seen Matt since the Decade dance. The whole idea of the funeral reminded me that I was never able to go to my parent's funeral. '_I bet Dylan was able to go'_ I thought just as Elena walked passed me and sat down next to Matt.  
"You okay?" Matt asked Elena as I looked towards them. I could see Elena was slightly pale and that wasn't a good sign for a vampire. She nodded her head, but I could tell something was wrong. I phased out of their conversation because my mind went towards my brother and parents. I was happy that my brother was back but on the other hand there was a hunter in down that wanted to kill vampires and I am one. If I would die, I know that Damon and my brother would be furious and they might end up dead themselves.  
"What are you doing here, Tyler?" I heard Stefan ask from behind me, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Being sensitive to the community's loss." Tyler said.  
"With a hunter out to get you?" I asked, knowing that they could hear me.  
"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." Tyler said, which made me smile a little.  
"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline said before Stefan started to move.  
"Have fun with that." I said to Caroline as Stefan sat between me and Elena. He slipped me a piece of paper, which made me slightly confused. When I unfolded it, my eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" I asked him in a whisper and he nodded. I crumpled the paper in my hand just before Carol stepped up at the podium.

"Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council." Carol said as she looked at everyone. "I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Carol looked around and nobody moved. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" All I knew about him is that he liked to kill vampires, and you couldn't really say that in front of everyone. Out the corner of my eye, Elena stood up after a minute. "Come on up, Elena." Elena slowly started to walk up. I couldn't help but worry if she might lose control. I could hear the door open, but I didn't bother to look at who was there. My eyes stayed on Elena, hoping that she wouldn't lose control in front of everyone.  
"She doesn't look so good." Damon said as soon as he sat down next to me.  
"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan said to Damon. "Jealousy's beneath you, brother." Damon said. If it wasn't for the note that Stefan gave me, I wouldn't know why Damon said Stefan was jealous.  
"Oh, bite me." I slightly smiled at Stefan and held back a chuckle.  
"I uh, when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak." Elena said when she stood at the podium. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Damon look at me but I kept my eyes on Elena. "And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." I looked at Stefan who looked from me to Damon before I turned my attention back to Elena. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them. '_Or that you might lose them'_ I added in my head, but that's when I started to smell something and I noticed that Elena could smell it to.  
"Do you smell that?" I heard Caroline ask Tyler.  
"Blood." Tyler said. I found my hand going for Damon's. With everything that's been going on, I had a worry that I might lose control. After a year, I should have control over the hunger by now, but like my emotions, it's been slightly chaotic.  
"Nobody move." Damon said to all of us with vampire hearing. "Don't turn around, it's a trap."  
"Stupid hunter." I said in a whisper.  
"I um…" Elena was fighting the urge for blood in front of everyone. Stefan got up and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"It's okay, it's okay." I could hear him say to her. "I got you, I got you."

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book." The priest said to everyone once he stood at the podium. "Let us join together in a song." Everyone stood up. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan holding Elena close to him. My hand was still holding Damon's, which made it easier.  
"The blood." Elena said to Stefan, which made me hold Damon's hand slightly tighter. "Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much."  
"It's alright, just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this." I took a deep breath and tried to do what Stefan told Elena to do. It was easier for me and I knew Damon wouldn't let me move from my spot.  
"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.  
"She's hungry." Stefan said to Matt. "She hasn't fed."  
"So, get her out of here."  
"We can't." I said to Matt. "There's somebody watching us on the balcony." I could tell with my senses and with my witch side that he was above us.  
"I'm gonna go rip his head off now." Damon said, loosening his hand from mine.  
"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us." Stefan said.  
"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Damon said and I slightly rolled my eyes.  
"And what if he kills you before you get the chance to rip off his head?" I asked Damon.  
"Stefan, I'm losing it." Elena said with worry in her voice.  
"You have ten seconds before I go old fashioned on the new guy."  
"Don't do it." I said to Damon  
"Three, two, one. Bye." He let go of my hand, but then Matt spoke up.  
"Wait, wait. Elena, feed from me." I moved my head just half an inch or so to get a better look at Matt. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset." I let out a small breath before looking back at the front. "Just feed from me. It's okay. You'll be okay." After a minute I heard Elena.  
"Thank you." I could tell that Elena was being held by Stefan again, but I saw Tyler walk up towards the podium.  
"What's he doing?" I asked in a whisper.  
"The blood. I can still smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her."  
"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan said to her.  
"Then I'm gonna do it!"  
"You can't." I said to elena before noticing Tyler standing at the podium.  
"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." Tyler said when he stood up there.  
"What are we going to do?" I wondered in a whisper before sitting back down with everyone else. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports"  
"He's gonna get shot." I said in a whisper.  
"Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…" That moment, Tyler got shot and everyone ducked down. I looked to my side and saw Damon rush out with the people behind us. I snuck behind Caroline and walked up in front of the church.  
"Oh my God." She said before taking the stake out of Tyler.  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Tyler said after coughing. I let out a sigh, knowing that Tyler was okay.  
"Don't worry." Stefan said. "Damon's way ahead of you." I looked back at the door. "Stay here, I'm going to help." He said to Elena as I started to walk out.

* * *

When I got out of the church, I looked around for Damon. Stefan walked out past me and I didn't even need to be told to follow him. Damon wasn't close to the church, which made me slightly worried.  
"Damon?" Stefan and I both asked at the same time, hoping Damon could hear us. I turned my head and saw Damon on the ground.  
"There he is." I said when I saw someone going away from him. When we got to Damon I saw some blood stains on his shirt.  
"Ow." He moaned just before Stefan held out his hand. I watched as Damon took it. He was being pulled up by Stefan before being punched in the face and landing back on the ground.  
"What the hell was that for?" Damon asked with anger towards Stefan.  
"You know what." Stefan said before walking away. I couldn't help but let out a sigh before helping Damon up.  
"Thanks." He said when he was standing. I just stood there with an accusing look on my face. "What?"  
"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked, hoping that he would tell me. "Maybe something about you and Elena?"  
"Stefan told you." He said in realization.  
"Yeah." I said. "You're lucky I love you right now, otherwise I would have punched you to." I said before walking away.

* * *

I went to Dylan's house, which I guess you could say was my house to. When I told him about what happened, he didn't blame me for going there instead of the boarding house. Bridget was slightly surprised when I appeared in the house, but she said that I can come over whenever I wanted. They even gave me a key. It felt good to know that nothing really changed between me and my brother and that Bridget was already treating me like a sister.

I was in my room, wearing loose fitting pants and a purple Tshirt that was still in my closet. I wanted to go back to the boarding house, but at the same time I wanted to stay in the room and reminisce. There was some footsteps in the hall, but I figured that it was just Dylan or Bridget, so I closed my eyes and pretended that I was sleeping. It was good for a minute or so before I heard a voice.  
"It's just as I remember it." I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Damon standing at the doorway. When our eyes connected, he took a step in my room. "Chelsea.."  
"Not right now Damon." I said in a tired voice, but that didn't stop him. '_Dylan must have invited him in'_ I thought. He laid next to me in the bed, making me slide over so there was enough room.  
"I had to feed her my blood Chelsea." Damon said, but I didn't look at him. "I had to try something and she wanted to avoid human blood."  
"Couldn't you have asked Stefan?" I asked.  
"He wouldn't have liked it and I've told you, she's like my sister. I had to help her."  
"So, you had to let her drink from you." I sat up. "She never experienced blood sharing before, so she doesn't know what it means, but I do and you do to."  
"I had to try something." I let out a sigh.  
"But it's the vampire equivalent of kissing her... again." I was about to look away, but he pulled my head towards him and he laid his lips onto mine. '_If we were at the boarding house...'_ I thought. I could feel his thumb gently rub my cheek as I brought my hand to his face.  
"I love you." He said with his eye filled with emotion as he looked into mine. I couldn't help but smile.  
"I love you to. I thought I got used to you and the things you do." He gave me a small smile before leaning closer to me. That's when his phone started to ring. Damon groaned as he took his phone out of his pocket.  
"What do you want Stefan?" He asked into the phone.  
_"Can you get Chelsea and meet us at the school?"_ Damon looked at me and I just nodded.  
"Sure brother." He said before hanging up.  
"Guess we gotta go." I said before slipping out of the bed. '_I'm not completely okay with him feeding Elena'_ I thought. I know enough from fiction vampires, real vampires, and by being a vampire that sharing blood between vampires is special and shouldn't be between vampires who aren't together. I gave Damon a small smile before we walked out of the house.

* * *

When Damon parked, I got out of the passenger seat and saw Bonnie getting out the car in front of her.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked her as Damon walked around the car.  
"I don't know" She said. "Ask Stefan."  
"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked as we walked up to everyone. Stefan looked between all of us and pulled out a paper lantern from a box.  
"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan said as he handed Elena a lantern. "We need to start healing, Damon." He glanced around at everyone. "We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it." I glanced at Damon through the corner of my eye. "We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel." I looked back at Stefan. "We've never just let ourselves grieve."  
"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah, we need to do this." Stefan handed Damon a lantern, that he tossed back onto the table.  
"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council." Damon said. "We have more important things to be doing right now than this."  
"I think Stefan has a point." I said to Damon.  
"We have to honor those that we've lost." Stefan said, which made Damon scoff.  
"This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric." Stefan said as he looked at Damon. He lit his lantern and handed the lighter to Matt.  
"This is for Vicki." Matt lit his lantern before Caroline got up and took the lighter from him.  
"This is for my dad" She said. "And Tyler's." She lit her lantern before Jeremy took the lighter from her.  
"This is for our parents." He said as he looked at Elena. "For Vicki." He said as he looked at Matt before looking to me. "Anna." I slightly smiled as a picture of Anna flashed in my head. '_My niece should know why she's named after Anna'_ I thought. "Jenna. And Alaric." Jeremy lit his lantern before handing the lantern towards Damon.  
"No way." Damon said, taking a small step back. "I'm not doing that." I couldn't help but watch him as he walked away. I wanted to go after him and get him to do it, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.  
"This is for my Grams." Bonnie said, which brought my attention to her. Stefan looked at Elena, who stood up, look a lantern and the lighter.  
"This um, is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess." She lit her lantern and I decided to light one of my own. I took the lighter from her and took a lantern from the box.  
"This is for Anna." I said. "And for my parents, Vicki, Lexi, Rose, Alaric, Jenna, and for everyone here who has died and came back to life in some way." I took a deep breath before lighting my lantern.

Elena was the first to let her lantern go. I looked up at the sky and watched as it floated away. Caroline was the next to let hers go, then Stefan and then Bonnie. When I let mine go, I let some tears escape my eyes. This was like a way of remembering them, even though I could still see my mom in a way. It wasn't the same as having her or my dad here with me. '_I miss you' _I thought as my lantern started to float out of sight. I looked to where Damon had parked the car, but it was no longer there. '_Oh Damon'_ I thought before looking at everyone. I gave them a small smile before walking away, looking for Damon.

* * *

After thinking I figured that there was only one place, besides the boarding house, that Damon would be. I slowly walked behind him, but leaned against a tree. He was sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon.  
"They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that?" He asked, obviously not knowing I was there. "A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!" I internally laughed a little, but I just watched him with sadness. "Do you know what they are? Children." He said after taking a gulp from the bottle. "Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; "_It makes them feel better, Damon_." So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make?" He stood up and for a minute, I thought he was going to turn towards me. "Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong."  
"It makes us feel better Damon." He turned towards me, with the bourbon in his hand.  
"How long have you been here?" He asked me.  
"Long enough." I said before walking towards him. "I know you don't really do the whole greif thing, but for those who do, it helps Damon. It pays to do these things once an awhile."  
"I think it's a waste of time." He took a sip from his bottle.  
"I know you think that." I walked up, so I was arms length away from him. "But it would help you." He turned around and looked at the stone. I slipped my hand into his and looked at the stone with him.  
"You owe me big." He said to the stone before taking another sip. "At least I still have her." He placed his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Let's go home." I said before we turned around and walked towards his car.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have Chelsea's reaction about the blood sharing, but I wasn't sure if I wanted her to go to the boarding house after she found out. It just came out that she went to her brother who lives in the house they lived in when they moved there in season 1.**

**~ We all know, or at least I'd hope, that Klaus is going to be in episode three. What do you think Chelsea's reaction will be when she finds out he's still in town. I have some plans for her to share some scenes with him and maybe some scenes with Rebecca. **

**~ 'W_hat's Hidden Underneath'_, which is Season 3 for Chelsea is referenced when she mentioned that Damon and Elena kissed.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	6. The Rager Part 1

**~ I'm glad that I am finally able to upload this part of '_The Rager'_.  
~ As I watch the episodes, I try to plan the chapters for this, but some of it are still open to change. **  
**_  
_**_SomebodyWhoCares: Just because Chelsea seems like she forgave Damon, doesn't mean she will easily forget what he did. I think that if her and Damon get into a fight, she might come out and say it. Plus, she didn't exactly say 'I'm okay with the fact that you fed Elena your blood' to Damon._

**~ This chapter turned out a little longer than I planned. Rebecca is kinda in this chapter, same with Meredith, Stefan and of course Damon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I was on my bed in my room at the boarding house. I opened my eyes and just stared at the wall. The fact that Damon fed Elena his blood was still stuck in my mind. It wasn't a life or death situation, because there was always fresh human blood. The only time I drank from another vampire, was when I was bitten by Tyler and Klaus had to heal me. If it wasn't for him, I would have died. Elena just didn't want to feed on human blood and I guess that _had _ to involve feeding off of my boyfriend. It would be like me feeding from Stefan because I didn't feel like going downstairs to get a blood bag. I moved onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

The situation with the hunter was also stuck in my mind. If the news of the hunter reached Klaus, then would it be possible that he would come back? In the letter he said that he wouldn't come back because he wants to try and find a way to make hybrids now that he doesn't have the blood. If the hunter went after Tyler, then maybe Klaus would come back to protect him. I let out a sigh and forced myself not to think about Klaus.

I stood from my bed and slowly moved to my closet. When I opened it, I just stared at the clothes for a few minutes. It's seems like much longer than a year since everything has drastically changed. Last year, when my parents were alive, the biggest thing I had to worry about was school and now I have to worry about a hunter along with relationship issues. I took a deep breath and let it out before grabbing a thin long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

I could feel Damon as he stood at the doorway.  
"Hey." I said quietly as I tossed the clothes onto my bed. "I'm not going to break down this time." He didn't say anything as I got a few things from my dresser. The last time Damon and I broke up, was when he and Elena kissed. That was before my emotions were off for the first time, for real, and Klaus compelled me to chose Damon. I didn't want Damon to know about the compulsion because I decided to stay with him and give him a chance. Yes, I was upset that Damon fed Elena his blood, but I wasn't going to let break us apart like the last time. I tossed the things onto the bed before Damon stood next to me. He gently cupped my face and kissed me.  
"I love you." He whispered to me when he pulled away.  
"I love you to." I said back in a whisper as my hands held his wrists. There was happiness in his eyes, which I liked to see in his eyes. '_And Klaus's eyes'_ my mind said to me, which I pushed the thought away. "I have school today." I said in realization.  
"Who ever said you have to go to school?" Damon asked with a suggestive smirk.  
"I do." I said as his hands when down and mine intertwined with his.  
"What if I don't want you to?"  
"Then you have to give me a good reason not to." I said with a small smile.  
"I want to make sure you're safe and with that hunter around, the safest place is at each other's side." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Why is it that when I want to be mad at you for something, you make it hard for me to be mad?"  
"Because I'm awesome." He said with a cocky smirk. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me again. "Wanna take a shower?"  
"Yeah." I said as I slowly moved my hands away from Damon's. "But by myself." He pouted.  
"Why are you mean to me?"  
"Because I love you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into my bathroom.

* * *

After I walked out of my shower, fully clothed, I couldn't help but stand in front of my closet. Inside was the box of stuff that Klaus left me. There was a part of me that wanted to wear the bracelet, but then I would have to tell everyone where I got it. '_Maybe some other time' _I thought before making sure I had my phone. I slipped it into my pocket before I walked down the stairs.  
"_Good day for a midlife crisis."_ I heard Damon say as I walked down the stairs. "_163 years, I'd say you're due_." I decided to use my vampire speed to appear next to Damon.  
"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." I said when I saw Stefan sitting on it. He gave me a slight nod before looking at Damon.  
"Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing." Stefan said to his brother. "I'm gonna help her have some fun."  
"Oh." Damon stepped out of the house. "Those who can't do, teach." I held back a sigh.  
"I see we're still fighting. Got it." Stefan said before I stepped out of the house. I stepped closer to the motorcycle.  
"When will you take me for a ride on one?" I asked as I looked at Damon.  
"After the hunter business is over." I gave him a small smile before walking towards him.  
"Where are you two going?" Stefan asked us.  
"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle." Damon said.  
"How come you didn't tell me this?" I asked.  
"I was going to tell you later." He said as he looked at me before looking at Stefan. "We're gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him."  
"I'll go with you." Stefan stood from the motorcycle.  
"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and spend the rest of my eternity with Chelsea." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but smile before Damon and I turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

I let Damon lead me to where we were going. He was being protective when there was a hunter out to get us, but I sort of did want to go to school.  
"Remind me why I'm not in school again?" I asked Damon. He slipped his hand through mine.  
"Because I'm being protective." He whispered in my ear.  
"And it's cute." I said, gently placing my head on his shoulder.  
"I don't do cute." Damon said to me.  
"Then I think we have a problem." I couldn't help but look up at him with a smile. Even though we were going together, I was still nervous. "Are you sure the hunter isn't here?" I asked him a whisper as we got closer to the trailer.  
"You should be able to hear."  
"I don't feel like listening in." We stopped in front of the door.

Damon let go of my hand and placed a finger on his lips, signaling me to be quite. I stayed still as he slowly opened the door and was able to enter. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile of satisfaction. As he took a step closer in, I stayed outside and acted as a lookout. I heard some paper rustle before hearing Damon semi-yell.  
"What's wrong?" I stepped into the trailer to see two arrows in him. There was on in his leg and one in his chest. "We have to get those out." I said before reaching for the one in his chest. There was a string that was attached at the end that caught my attention. I followed it with my eyes and saw that it was attached to a bomb. "Oh, no." I said before looking back at Damon.  
"In my back pocket is my phone." Damon calmly said to me. "Take it out and hand it to me." I reached into his back pocket and gave it to him.

* * *

I was carefully sitting on one of the chairs inside the trailer. After Damon got shot, he wanted me to leave, but I said no. We were waiting for Meredith, which made me think of Alaric. Damon would always call him to get out of situations like this, but now he had Meredith. Damon didn't want me to even attempt to take the arrows out, because he didn't want us to be blown to bits. In my pocket, my phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Rebecca.  
'_Didn't see you in school. I don't have anyone to talk to here. ~Rebecca'  
'I'm skipping school today. ~Chelsea'_ I texted back, but it didn't take long for her to reply back.  
'_You're not mad at me for what I did to Elena, are you? ~Rebecca'  
'The way I see it, she was going to become a vampire sooner or later. The one you have to worry about is Matt. ~Chelsea'  
'So you're not mad at me? ~Rebecca'  
'Not like everyone else is. We are still friends, just don't tell Damon. He thinks I'm going to take revenge on you... don't worry, it's a long story. ~Chelsea'  
_ I remembered the moment Damon and I talked before Elena woke up. Klaus had compelled me to choose Damon, which is probably why I said what I said about Rebecca. I decided to put my phone back into my pocket, knowing that she would probably text me again.  
"Who were you texting?" Damon asked.  
"Just my brother." I said, lying to him. "He wanted to know what I was doing. I told him I was watching you dance drunkenly around the room with a pink tu-tu on while listening to Taylor Swift." I held back my laughter until I saw the look on Damon's face.  
"If these weren't attached to bombs..." Damon said threateningly, but at the same time in a flirty way.  
"You wouldn't do anything." I said with a smile before the door opened.

Meredith entered the trailer and immediately saw me, but then looked to Damon.  
"Why were you being so cryptic?" She asked him.  
"Come in." Damon said as she stepped into the trailer. "Close the door." She closed the door behind her and stepped closer to Damon. Her eyes saw the arrow in him and then followed the string to the other end.  
"Tell me that is not a bomb." She said to the both of us.  
"Okay." Damon said, rather calmly. "It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and slightly smile at Damon.  
"All this time I thought it was an ice cream sundae." I said, which made Meredith glance at me.  
"Why didn't you call your brother?" She asked Damon. "Or have Chelsea help you out?"  
"Because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here."  
"You have the stubborn part right." I said to Damon before looking at Meredith. "He didn't want to take a chance with me removing them."  
"Come on, you're not gonna get hurt." Damon said to Meredith. "All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…"  
"The string will make the bomb blow." I said to her and then looked at the arrows in Damon.  
"Okay." She said before grabbing a knife, that was on the table. I could tell that Damon picked up a piece or paper.  
"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?" Damon asked Meredith after a few seconds.  
"He was a patient of mine." She said as she focused on the arrow going through Damon's back. "He was always a nice guy."  
"You can't judge a book by it's cover." I said, which made me think of Klaus. I tried to push the thought of him down, but I knew it was still there.  
"Nice, crazy guy." Damon said. "He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." He tilted the paper towards Meredith, who quickly glanced at it.  
"What does he mean '_a greater evil is coming_'?" She asked Damon before focusing back on the arrow. "Don't we have great enough evil already?"  
"You'd think." Damon said and again, Klaus came to mind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When Damon's phone started to ring, I opened my eyes. He checked his phone, but slipped it back into his pocket.  
"How did you get stuck on hunter duty?" Meredith asked, more towards Damon than me.  
"Stefan had a Physics test."  
"And Damon's being protective of me." I said, adding to what Damon had said. He looked at me with a small smile.  
"Okay, I think that should be good." Meredith said, bringing me out of Damon's gaze. He took no time to yank the arrow out of his chest. Damon carefully bent and pulled the other one out which, to my surprise, didn't make the bomb explode.  
"Thanks." Damon said, which slightly took me by surprise. That wasn't something you'd hear much from him.  
"So now what?" I asked as I stood up.  
"I have a plan." Damon tapped his head and glanced at Meredith. "We have to stop at the boarding house first."  
"I have to get back to the hospital." Meredith said before leaving the trailer.  
"I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to be here when the hunter gets back." I turned towards the door.  
"And you think I want to be?" Damon asked as we both walked out of the trailer and closed the door behind us.

* * *

**~ Even though Chelsea doesn't think know that Klaus is back... she still is thinking about him... kinda.  
~ I actually have the next Chelsea/Klaus kiss planned... I just hope I will be able to do it (it won't be for a littleish while yet)**

**~ So, I have a few questions. One, When do you think Klaus should find out that Chelsea has a brother? Two, When and from who do you think Damon should learn about the compulsion Klaus did to Chelsea in the first chapter? Three, with what happened in 4.04 'The Five', between Damon and Elena, how do you think Chelsea should react to that? Four, when it comes to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in 4.07 (I think), should Damon or Klaus be Chelsea's date? And finally five, when do you think the next Chelsea/Klaus kiss will happen? I'm also thinking about instead of Damon calling Tyler, Chelsea shows up at the Lockwood mansion to ask Tyler to help, and then she see's Klaus there.**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up before the end of next week, but it could be sooner.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. The Rager Part 2

**~ I tried to get this up last night, but I couldn't focus.  
~ There is some Chelsea/Damon... and Chelsea/Klaus... after she finds out that he is back in Mystic Falls.**

_SomebodyWhoCares: That's when I roughly planned to have the kiss between them happen, but I wasn't completely sure when Chelsea learns about the Damon/Elena thing_

_Psycho17: I've been waiting for you to review this :) Thank you, your ideas to the questions help._

_Maya95: I don't think that Klaus will find out about Chelsea's brother in 'The Rager', but I did sort of have it planned that he finds out before he goes to Italy. I think that I might use that line, or something similar, for Klaus to say to Damon... with the possibility of Chelsea in the room. I think Damon playing ignorant might happen, but I think Chelsea might do the same thing when she learns what Damon and Elena will do in 'The Five'. I'm not sure if Chelsea will go solo, but after watching the episode.. I think I will decide if she should go solo, with Damon, Klaus, or maybe tag along with Stefan. I'm like 50/50 for Team Damon and Klaus... but it mainly depends on the episode..._

**~ Damon and Klaus will have scenes with Chelsea that will affect their relationships with her, which you will start to see in this chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
Damon and I made our way back to the boarding house. He wanted to change his shirt before laying out a trap for the hunter. I was walking up the stairs to his bedroom, after I had gotten him a blood bag. I was going to get one for myself, but I figured I could drink some later.  
"_Hope you plan on cleaning this up._" I heard Damon say, which made me know someone was in his room.  
"_I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party."_ I heard Elena say as I got to Damon's doorway. _"_Yours is better than Stefan's."  
"Just because it's stronger, doesn't make it better." I said to Elena as I walked into the room. Damon gave me an entertained smile before looking back to Elena.  
"Top drawer in the dresser." He said, even though I knew better.  
"Thanks." Elena said to Damon before turning around. I couldn't help but give Damon an '_I can't believe you'_ look. He just gave me a smirk as he pulled a silver flask out his back pocket. He held it to me, but I didn't take it.  
"You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?" Elena asked when she turned around with a pair of briefs in her hand.  
"No." I said as Damon took a sip from the flask. "Who would keep it there?"  
"You weren't looking for alcohol, were you?" Damon asked as she tossed the briefs back into the drawer. "Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it?" He slipped the flask back into his pocket.  
"At least you learned from the moonstone." I said to him, remembering that he had put it in his soap bowl.  
"What happened to you?" Elena asked as Damon took off his shirt and examined where the arrow had penetrated earlier.  
"Hunter accident. Nothing to worry about." I said as I tossed the blood bag onto Damon's bed.  
"You know he was at the school today?" Elena said as she stepped closer to Damon.  
"Yep. Jeremy told me." I looked at Damon through the corner of my eye. I knew that Damon had talked to Jeremy because I listened in on the conversation.  
"Why were you talking to Jeremy?" Elena asked Damon, but looked at me.  
"Don't worry about it." Damon said as he began to take his shirt off.  
"Don't bring him into this." Elena said to the both of us.  
"We can't bring him into something that he got involved in without us." There was some disbelief on Elena's face. "Don't worry about your brother Elena. He can take care of himself." I saw Elena's eyes look down, which is when I noticed Damon was loosening his belt.  
"You staying for the show or...?"  
"No." I said for Elena as I glanced at Damon. He had a '_You are jealous'_ look with a cocky smirk on his face.  
"I'm finding that stake." Elena said before walking out.  
"Was it just me or did you sound jealous?" Damon asked me after Elena walked out of the room.  
"It was just you." I said with a smile before kissing him. I was going to leave the room, but he pulled me close to him. "Do you want to stay for the show...?" He asked with a smirk.  
"I'm not sure." I said, teasing Damon. "Is there even a show worth seeing?" He faked a hurt expression before cupping my face and laying his lips onto mine.  
"What am I going to do with you?." He whispered into my ear before gently kissing my neck.

* * *

Damon had gone into the shower and I decided to go to Tyler's house, even though Damon wanted me to stay. He wanted Tyler's help with a plan that he had, but I thought that we would have a better chance if I went in person instead of Damon calling Tyler. There was something weird to me. The closer I got to Tyler's house, I saw people guarding it. '_Why?'_I asked myself.

I walked right past them, which was slightly awkward. They just watched me as I walked in the back. I could hear Tyler talking to someone, but who? The closer I got, I figured out who he was talking to. '_Klaus'_I thought. Why would he come back?

I slowly walked to the door, leading into what used to one of the offices. That's when I saw both Klaus and Tyler as they turned their heads to me.  
"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked me. I didn't miss Klaus looking at me, but I ignored him.  
"Damon and I wanted to know if you want to help with the hunter." I took a step into the room. "He has a plan to get some answers."  
"He wouldn't." Klaus said and I held back rolling my eyes. "I however..."  
"I wasn't asking you." I said to Klaus, finally looking at him. He had a slight look of surprise on his face that quickly went away. "We wanted Tyler's help." I let out a breath. "What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you were trying to find a way to create hybrids without Elena's blood."  
"He came back to protect me." Tyler said. "He doesn't want to lose the hybrids that he has left."  
"Of course." I mumbled.  
"Why don't you leave us alone mate?" Klaus asked Tyler. "Unless you want me to tell Caroline your little secret." Tyler looked from Klaus to me before slowly walking out of the room. The Klaus looked to me.  
"So you came back to protect your hybrids?" I asked, trying to hide the emotion that wanted to leak through.  
"They are a dying breed." He took a step closer to me.  
"You compelled me, snapped your sister's neck, and all you did was leave a note with gifts." I reluctantly looked in his eyes. "You didn't even bother to tell me that you came back to town." Klaus took a step closer to me, but I backed away a little. "I'm still upset about before."  
"How can I acquit myself?" He asked with emotion in his voice. I couldn't help that it was easier for me to be mad at Klaus than Damon. '_Is it because of everything that he's done?'_ I asked myself as I looked away from him.  
"I don't know." I honestly said. "Like I said before, you have to try to stop being such an ass." I looked back at him and saw him looking at me.  
"Well, since Tyler is indisposed why don't we go see what Damon's plan is the is. Okay love?" I couldn't help but sigh before nodding my head. I started to walk in the direction that I had come from. Klaus followed me.

* * *

I was walking closer to the hospital, where Damon said to meet him. Klaus followed me the entire way and he was quiet, which worried me a little. He was one of those people that is worse when they're quiet.  
"You're quiet." Klaus said, which was unexpected.  
"Didn't notice." I said, playing dumb.  
"I know you're upset with me," He gently put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him ", but I didn't think of being back like this. I needed you to be happy." I couldn't help but see the emotion swimming in his eyes as I looked into them.  
"That didn't turn out so well." I said in a whisper.  
"What happened?" He asked, with genuine curiosity in his voice and written on his face. We stood there for a few minutes and I was almost considering telling him, but out the corner of my eye I saw Damon. I turned towards him to see that he had a surprised look on his face.  
"He has Tyler on house arrest." I said, hoping Damon wouldn't ask many questions. "Did you put your plan in motion?"  
"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p' as he walked up to my side. "Let's just get this over with." Damon said before putting his hand through mine, showing Klaus that I was his. I held back a sigh as we started to go into the hospital.

* * *

Klaus, Damon and I were all standing behind a rack of medical supplies. Damon was in front of me and Klaus was in back of me. I tried to ignore the fact that I was stuck between them, so I focused my hearing on our surroundings. I could hear the door to the room open and footsteps before they stopped.  
"Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" A voice asked, which made me think it was the hunter. Damon walked out from behind the rack and spoke.  
"Did I say that I was a germaphobe?" Damon asked. "Pft, sorry, I meant vampire." There was a second that made me think Damon was going to get shot, until I heard something hit the ground.  
"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon asked before I decided to move to Damon's side.  
"Don't be mean." I said to Damon before getting a good look at the hunter. He tried to reach the gun that was on the ground, but Klaus came out from behind the rack and kicked it away.  
"Hello, mate." Klaus said to Conner, who looked back at me and Damon.  
"You won't be able to take them out." I said to the hunter, who tried to take an arrow out.  
"We'll be scraping you off the ceiling if you keep that up." Damon said.  
"You three are gonna kill me anyway." Conner said to us.  
"If it comes to it, that's their job." I said, referring to Damon and Klaus.  
"Well, let's not be too hasty." I glanced at Klaus, who had a smirk on his face. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other." I held back a chuckle.  
"Let's start with the basics." Damon said, getting closer to Connor. "Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because we've fought this guy," he pointed to Klaus ", and there's nothing more evil than that." He handed Klaus the letter that he had found in Conner's trailer.  
"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said as he looked at the letter.  
"I'm not telling you anything." Connor said, glancing at the three of us. "And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place."  
"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos."  
"What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus and I asked at the same time.  
"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing." Damon said to the both of us before Klaus bent down and looked at Connor.  
"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" He asked right before Connor tried to stake him. Klaus stopped him by holding his wrist. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." '_That's because you're not the average vampire'_ I thought as I observed them.  
"You're one of the Five." Klaus said as he observed the stake that Connor tried to stake him with.  
"The what?" Damon asked Klaus, who didn't give him an answer.  
"And I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor said and before I realized it, Damon had taken me out of the room and we were on the ground. There was shattered glass around us with a slight blaze from the explosion. I quickly got up and looked at the room. '_Klaus'_ I couldn't help but think as most of the flames receded. He was in there when it went odd, but he can't be killed. '_He wouldn't let himself get killed'_ I thought.  
"Hey." Damon whispered to me as he placed his arms around my waist. "You okay?" I nodded my head and hugged him. That's when I noticed that I was a little weak. '_I should get some blood'_ I thought as Damon pulled away. "Are you sure you're okay?" He quietly asked as he brushed some hair behind my ear. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "I'm just gonna go back to the boarding house." He nodded his head before I slipped out of the hospital, unnoticed.

* * *

When I got back, Stefan told me that Elena got werewolf venom in her and I told him what happened with the hunter, minus the explosion. I didn't think that he needed to know that Klaus was stuck in the explosion, even though he got out. If he didn't get out, then we would all die. After we talked and I spent a minute with Elena, I had got a blood bag from the basement and laid on a couch in the living room.

As I was drinking from the blood bag, I could tell that Klaus had entered. Neither one of us said anything as he went straight to Stefan's room. I didn't bother listening in while Klaus was up there. He seemed to care about me earlier when I sort of mentioned that I wasn't happy. I remember from the 20's decade dance he said he loved me, which took me by surprise. To find out that he compelled me to choose Damon because he wanted me to be happy was sweet and out of character for him. He never really came across as the sweet, romantic, thoughtful kind of guy, but then again, neither did Damon. I have admitted to Caroline that I like Klaus, but is it worth it if Damon and I broke up?

Without looking, I knew Klaus had returned downstairs.  
"Are you ignoring me now?" He asked as the sound of his footsteps came closer to me.  
"No." I said as he appeared in front of me. I moved my legs and he sat on the other side of the couch. "I'm just a little tired." I said before drinking the last drop from the blood bag. "Damon won't be too happy to see you here." I moved into a sitting position.  
"I can take care of him." He said with a serious tone, but I didn't want anything to happen. "What did you mean before when you mentioned that you weren't happy?" I was actually surprised that he asked me that.  
"I shouldn't be surprised with you." I said, referring to his question. "It's nothing Nik." I let out a sigh and looked away when realized that I called him '_Nik_'. "It's just drama with Damon." I reluctantly looked back at him. "I know the whole reason that he and I are together right now is because of you," There was a slight flicker of emotion in his eye and I couldn't tell what it was ", but I was actually giving me and him another chance. I thought you left town so I figured '_why not?'_." '_Why am I telling him this?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. "It's just he and I are going through a rough patch, that's all."  
"If he ever does anything bad, tell me and I'll snap his neck." I let out a small chuckle and looked at Klaus's expression, hoping he was joking. He wasn't.  
"I could always just give him a few aneurysms. I haven't done that in a while." I found myself giving a small smile. "I can protect myself."  
"I know." He said with with a small smile.  
"I think I'm going to sleep." I said to him. He just gave me a very small nod before standing up. I stretched my legs over the area where he was sitting.  
"Sweet dreams sweetheart." He gently kissed me on the head, which surprised me before he left the boarding house.

'_How can he be as evil as it gets and still care?'_ I asked myself before I slowly moved so I was completely laying on the couch. I didn't feel like walking up the stairs to my room so I just figured that I'd sleep on the couch. It was comfortable, which made it harder to resist sleeping on it. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, while thinking of both Klaus and Damon.

* * *

**~ I actually was going to have Klaus slightly push Chelsea to feed on him to get her stronger, but that's not how it came out. I actually want that to happen, without Chelsea getting bit by a hybrid... again. All I have to do is make that possible... the questions are how and when?**

**~ I'm going to try to get this story in-line with the show (meaning current episodes vs current chapters). I know I'm about 2-3 episodes behind the show right now, but I will try to catch up. Otherwise it feels like I'm behind :( I will do at least 1 chapter a week, but I will try to get one episode (2-3 chapters) a week done.**

**~ I have an idea for another Damon/Chelsea/Klaus story. I got the idea from watching an episode of Doctor Who. It basically an alternate sequel to 'What's Hidden Underneath' involving an alternate universe because a spell goes wrong. I actually started to write the first chapter... despite how many stories I'm working on right now.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	8. The Five Part 1

**~ I wanted to get this chapter up before the Mid-season finale aired and I did. :) **  
******I know it's been a little while since the last update, but with the TVD winter hiatus coming up and my story '_Deep Within_' nearing it's end, I will try to update this story more often. I want to try and have the story in-line with the show before it comes back from the hiatus.**

**~ I can tell you that there is a Chelsea/Klaus scene in this chapter along with some Chelsea/Damon.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and started to realize that I wasn't on the couch anymore. I realized that I was in Damon's room, on his bed. '_He must have saw me on the couch'_ I thought before I turned around to see him on the other side. He was still sleeping so I decided to slowly get closer to him. His arm moved around me, but he didn't wake up. I looked at his sleeping face for a moment before I fell back asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun shining into the room. I stretched my arms and noticed that Damon wasn't in the bed anymore. '_Where did he go?'_ I asked myself. There was some sounds coming from downstairs, which made me think that he could be down there. I slowly got out of his bed and walked into my room. When he wasn't in my room, I figured that he was doing something downstairs of with Stefan. I quickly picked out a skirt, which I don't wear that often, and a green tank top that matched my eyes before going into the bathroom.

* * *

I walked down the stairs with my hair in a ponytail and I could hear Damon and Stefan in the library.  
"What's all that?" I asked Damon, who had a box filled with stuff in front of him.  
"Some personal items that I sneaked from the vampire hunter's RV." Damon said to me as he glanced at me. "May he rest in peace." I let out a small scoff, knowing that he didn't mean that. "I'm searching for a supernatural handbook."  
"And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" Stefan asked as I stepped up next to Damon.  
"Definitely wasn't natural." I said as I started to look through the box.  
"The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council." Damon said as he took some stuff out the box. "He's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert, of all people in the world, seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?"  
"What's The Five?" Stefan asked.  
"No clue." I said, looking up at Stefan.  
"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." I mentally smirked at Damon's cockyness before his phone rang. "Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff."  
"_The room was searched, but there was no remains found." _She said over the phone. '_Klaus'_ I couldn't help but think. '_If Connor was part of this five that he seemed to know about, then he had to have done something'  
_"What?" Damon asked with disbelief. "That's... concerning. Keep me posted." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
"What?" Stefan asked with curiosity. "You're not gonna tell me?"  
"Can't tell you. Private." Damon said momentary looking at me. "We're in a fight."  
"Not still mad at me about Elena?" I looked away from Stefan, knowing that he looked towards me.  
"You let her feed on you." '_Thanks for bringing that up again'_ I thought towards Stefan. " I'm always gonna be mad at you but we're not in a fight."  
"They didn't find any remains at the explosion site." I said, making both of them look at me. "What? You know I eavesdrop on things half the time." I said when Damon looked at me.  
"So Connor's still out there." Stefan said, which I replied with a nod.  
"Apparently so." Damon said. "I'm gonna need you to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college."  
"What?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?" Stefan asked Damon.  
"I'm teaching her how to feed." Damon said more to me than Stefan. "She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever." Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but Damon stopped him. "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?" Stefan looked at me for a moment before he left the room.  
"So, you're going to be with Elena?" I asked, trying to sound natural.  
"Yeah." Damon looked at me. "Are you jealous?"  
"I just don't want her make a move on you." I said, which made Damon smirk.  
"So you are jealous. If it makes you feel any better, Bonnie will be with us."  
"So considerate." I said as I looked up at him. "When did this happen?"  
"I don't know, but it's horrible." He smirked before he kissed me.  
"I love you."  
"I know you do." His eyes looked down. "You're wearing a skirt." He said in realization. "You're soo mean to me."  
"What are you going to do about that?"  
"Absolutely nothing." He smirked before kissing me again.  
"What am I going to do when you're gone?"  
"Try not to get into trouble, help your brother, hang out with blondie."  
"I think I'll find something to do." I said before kissing him and walking away.

In my mind, I knew that Stefan was more likely to get answers from Klaus if I was there as well. I knew that Damon wouldn't like me spending time with Klaus, but he didn't necessarily have to know.

* * *

On the way to Klaus's mansion, I had texted Bonnie to ask her to make sure nothing happens between Damon and Elena. She said that she would tell me anything that might happen, which made me feel better about leaving Elena with Damon. '_I've become too jealous' _I thought. I knew Elena cared for Damon and now that she's a vampire, those feelings are heightened. Bonnie didn't want them together, so I trusted her with the situation.

I took a deep breath before going into Klaus's mansion.  
"_It's from the Inquisition."_ I heard Klaus say._ "I thought it was a nice touch."_ I appeared in the room behind him and Stefan.  
"You couldn't have just tied him to a chair?" I asked, which made Klaus and Stefan turn to me.  
"Where would be the fun in that love?" Klaus asked me with a smirk.  
"What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked, bringing Klaus's attention to him.  
"Not enough." Klaus said. "He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over."  
"Maybe you have another sibling that no one knows about." I suggested, which made Stefan smirk. Klaus looked at me with a slightly entertained look before looking back at Stefan.  
"What brings you two snooping?"  
"Well, I can't say it in front of him." Stefan tilted his head towards Connor. "As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."  
"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus asked Connor.  
"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor said.  
"You probably do." I said, leaning against the doorway. "You just won't say anything." Klaus looked at me again with an entertained smile before looking back at Connor.  
"Thankfully, I know plenty." He said before walking towards me. "Shall we?" He asked more towards Stefan than to me as he gestured towards the other room. Stefan followed behind Klaus after a few seconds.

I walked around the couch and decided to sit down, being careful how I sat because of my skirt. I watched as Klaus closed the door and turned towards me and Stefan.  
"So, what's with the home invasion?" Klaus asked Stefan more than me.  
"Damon and Chelsea said you knew something about this guy." Klaus's eyes slightly flickered towards me. "Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return."  
"I was feeling benevolent." I saw a small smile on Klaus's face.  
"You're never benevolent." '_Really?' _I thought sarcastically towards Stefan. "Who is this guy? What's the Five?"  
"So many questions."  
"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Stefan said as he sat on a chair.  
"I'm just here until something else pops up." I said, mainly referring to my brother. I didn't want to say that out loud, because Klaus didn't know about him yet.  
"Fine." Klaus said as he walked around the couch. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." He sat down next to me, but kept his eyes on Stefan. "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy." He looked towards me, to make sure I was listening before he continued. "My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went."  
"Sounds like you and Kol." I said, which made Klaus send me a small smirk.  
"With the bloodshed came exposure." He continued. "A hunter named Alexander had captured a vampire and set him loose in front of a crowd. It didn't go far before bursting into flames. Elijah was worried with how Kol and I were acting, but I was more concerned with Rebecca, who fancied Alexander."  
"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan asked once Klaus was finished.  
"Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then." He nudged his head towards the room Connor was in. "Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."  
"Maybe they are trying to hide." I suggested, remembering that werewolves are hard to find because they hide to.  
"And Rebecca had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."  
"And what's that?"  
"Get Rebecca over here. She's being stubborn and hateful."  
"You did snap her neck." I said right before my phone started to ring. I took it from my bra, which I rarely put it, to see that my brother was calling. "This is important." I said before I got up and went into a different room.

"Hey Dyl." I said when I answered my phone in a different room.  
"_What's up sis?_"Dylan asked, which made me smile a little. It was always nice when he called me 'sis'.  
"Just with Stefan." I said, leaving out the part about also being Klaus. "Just hanging out while Damon's out of town."  
"_So, you're not busy then?"_ He asked.  
"A little."  
"_Well, will you be busy tonight? Bridget and I want to go out tonight and we need someone to watch Anna."  
_"Tonight should be fine. I want to see my favorite niece anyway."  
"_She's your only niece."  
_"And that's why she's my favorite. Which is the same reason you're my favorite brother."  
"_That makes me feel so special."_ I could picture Dylan smiling.  
"_Tell her I said hi."_ I heard Bridget say in the background.  
"Tell Bridget I heard her and I say I back." I said to my brother. "What time do you think tonight?"  
"_Not until six or seven." _  
"That should be fine." I said, thinking that we should have information about The Five by then. "I'll see you later." I said before hanging up.

I looked out the window for a moment before feeling Klaus behind me.  
"I didn't know you had a brother." He said without moving.  
"Not many people do." I said, knowing that only a small group of people know. "I don't want to put him at risk especially since he has a daughter now." I slightly smiled, knowing that Dylan named her after Anna. "When you first came to town, I stopped talking about him because I didn't know what you would do." I said after a minute when he didn't say anything.  
"What about now?" He asked and I slowly turned towards him.  
"I don't think you'd intentionally hurt him." I said as we were face to face. "He's my brother and if anything would happen to him like my parents," I let out a sigh ", I don't know what would happen." I thought I saw sadness in his eyes. "He knows that we've had dates."  
"You've talked about me?" He asked with a small smile.  
"I had to get him caught up on events when he moved back. I told him about everything... even the compulsion. It's easy to say he's not exactly your biggest fan."  
"I'll protect him." Klaus said, which slightly surprised me.  
"You don't have to, but thanks." He took a small step closer to me.  
"Why don't you tell me all about him."  
"You want to know all about my brother, who I've kept a secret from you."  
"He's important to you love."  
"He is." Klaus held his hand towards me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it and letting him guide me to the living room.

There was a different feeling with Klaus than with Damon. With Damon, he never really wanted to know about my family, just me. Most of the stuff Damon knew about me was because I told him when he didn't ask. Klaus on the other hand wanted me to tell him about me and one of the people that was most important to me. It was nice to tell somebody about my life... even if it wasn't Damon.

* * *

**~ I wanted Klaus to eventually find out that Chelsea has a brother. I had it planned to have it in the second part of '_The Five', _but it came out in this part. I think it turned out good, even with the softer side of Klaus showing up. **

**~ I can tell you that MAJOR Klaus/Chelsea things are going to happen... you might be able to guess if you've seen 4.07 My Brother's Keeper  
****~ I want to have Shane and Chelsea meet, but I don't know when. I'm thinking in 4.07 My Brother's Keeper.**

**~ What do you think Chelsea's reaction will be when the cure is mentioned? What do you think will happen in _'4.05 The Killer_', _'4.06 We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes_', '_4.07 My Brother's Keeper_', and '_4.08 We'll Always Have Bourbon Street_' ?**

**~ If you have any suggestions on what could happen... which includes characters actions, reactions, lines, please don't be afraid to share them. I always like to see your suggestions, which come in handy if I get stuck. And I like to see if anyone thinks of anything that I've already had planned.**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up within the next week.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	9. The Five Part 2

******~ I've been having some internet and computer issues, otherwise I would have had this updated a few hours ago. I will try to get the next chapter up before Thursday. I want to get this story caught up with the show's number of episodes and the winter hiatus gives me some time to do that. **

**~ I'm trying to finish up my second Klaroline Oneshot... hopefully it will be done before the end of the month.**

**~ Those that like Chelsea/Damon... might be a tad disappointed with this chapter... but hopefully the beginning of the next chapter will make up for it.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I was semi-laying on the couch that Klaus and I had been sitting on. He went to check up on Connor and I decided to stay in the room. I wasn't a huge fan of of seeing people getting tortured in real life. In movies and TV it was okay, because I knew it was fake. In real life it was different, but I could deal with it to a point. I lifted my head when the door opened and saw Rebecca walking in with Stefan behind her. I gave her a small smile, which she returned before stepping behind the couch I was on.  
"Welcome home, sister." Klaus said. He was saying stuff to Connor before Rebecca arrived, but I wasn't paying attention to him.  
"Is this a trick?" Rebecca asked as I saw her look at Connor. "How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?"  
"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." Klaus said before walking out of the room.  
"Finally, food." I said as I stood from the couch. Klaus closed the door to Connor's room and turned towards me with a small smile. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before walking towards the table, that was set with four places set.

Stefan was the first to sit down with Rebecca next to him. Klaus was going to pull out a chair for me, but then I sat on the other open chair. He smirked at me before sitting down. Klaus signaled a woman, who served us champagne and food.  
"Thank you, my lovely." Klaus said to the woman after she finished putting his plate on the table. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town." He said as he looked back towards us. "They made my life so much easier. "  
"You'd have to kiss Damon then." Klaus looked at me with a slightly puzzled look. "He is on the council after all." He let out a chuckle.  
"Yeah, well maybe I won't kiss the whole council." He said before looking at his sister. "Rebecca, love, eat your veggies." I looked at her plate to see that she hasn't even touched any of her food.  
"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebecca said to Klaus.  
"For which indiscretion?" Klaus asked her. "There have been so many." '_That's true'_ I found myself thinking before Rebecca spoke.  
"You broke my neck."  
"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids."  
"Because you took me for granted."  
"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart."  
"That's only you Nik." I said which made him and Rebecca look at me. "Mine has never done that."  
"You have a brother?" Rebecca asked and I nodded.  
"I can always list things you've done to me to." I said when I looked back at Klaus.  
"You mean besides the compulsion love?" I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it again. "I wonder what Damon would think if he finds out I made you choose him." My eyes flickered to Stefan. '_Now he knows'_ I thought before sitting back in my seat. '_You win this round'_ I thought towards Klaus before Stefan spoke.  
"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan said, glancing at the three of us.  
"Alright, fine." Klaus leaned back into his chair as he looked at Rebecca. "I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?"  
"I'll take it under consideration." Rebecca said before Klaus looked at me.  
"What?" I couldn't help but ask. "You've already talked to me about my situation."  
"I know love." He said with a faint smirk on his face.  
"Okay, good." Stefan said, which brought my attention back towards him. "Now, why don't you tell me about Rebecca's hunter?"  
"Right, Alexander." Klaus said. "Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings. Elijah, Rebecca and I had him over for a meal... where we tried to get information from him. Inconspicuously of course." He glanced towards me before continuing. "Alexander said that his group was only made of five men. They were bound by fire with a witches last breath for one cause. To destroy all vampires. He said that they had a weapon, that no vampire could survive from."  
"So, that's what this is about?" I asked. "A weapon?"  
"Not just any weapon." Rebecca said to me.  
"Rebecca, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus said.  
"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked and I knew he mainly meant Elena. Rebecca and Klaus just looked at each other, but didn't say anything. "Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?"  
"Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle." Klaus said to Stefan. "Which seems to have disappeared."  
"What puzzle?" Stefan asked. Although Klaus didn't say anything, my mind started to put some things together.  
"The tattoo." I said out loud, which made Klaus look towards me. "What is it?"  
"A map." He said before looking back towards Stefan. "Leading us to its treasure."  
"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." Rebecca said to her brother.  
"We can't, but someone else can." I looked towards Stefan as Klaus looked behind himself. "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" '_Jeremy'_ I ended up thinking. He was the only person that I knew of that could see Connor's tattoo. "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." Klaus said just as his hybrid brought Jeremy into the room where all of us could see. I was going to get up, but Stefan sped up but then Klaus went faster and stood in between Stefan and Jeremy. "I wouldn't." I watched them with caution. If anything went wrong, i would step in. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist." Klaus looked from me, to Stefan, then to Jeremy.  
"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy said before the hybrid took Jeremy's ring off and tossed it to Klaus. "Oh, I'm afraid you are." I let out a sigh.  
"Just don't hurt him." I said, which made Klaus look at me.  
"I wouldn't dream of it love." He smirked before forcing Jeremy into the room that Connor was in.

When Stefan sat back down, I started to eat some of the food. I had a feeling that Klaus wouldn't harm Jeremy and not just for the reason that he was a friend to me. Stefan started to pick at his food, just to pass the time while Rebecca looked at me.  
"I didn't know you had a brother." She said to me, which is what Klaus had said to me earlier.  
"Neither did Nik." I said after swallowing some food. "I didn't tell many people because I didn't want him to be in danger. He has to protect his daughter."  
"You have a niece?" Rebecca asked and I nodded.  
"He named her after Anna." My eyes flickered towards Stefan, because he knew her. "She was my best friend before she died." My eyes went back to my food and then my mind started to go through a few things. I only knew that Anna died from when my mom appeared as a ghost. There was only a few people that knew that I lost my parents and my best friend, besides the obvious. My mind flickered to the homecoming dance. I had told Klaus about my parents dying, but not Anna. '_It doesn't matter'_ A voice in my head said. '_You have feelings toward him'_. I started to eat more food, hoping that I could just distract my thoughts.

Klaus came back to the table and sat down. He looked at me for a moment before eating some food off his plate.  
"So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan said just as Klaus put some food in his mouth.  
"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything." Klaus said after swallowing.  
"Naturally." I said, which made Klaus look at me for a minute before looking back at Stefan.  
"Rebecca, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" He looked at Rebecca, who was looking down. "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night, that was after he told Rebecca that his sword was the key." He looked from me to Stefan. "He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me."  
"How was I supposed to know?" Rebecca asked with hurt in her voice.  
"Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." Klaus said with slight anger as he raised his glass. I just put some food into my mouth.  
"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan wondered towards Klaus.  
"They don't." I saw him show a smirk. "I took them by surprise when I killed them all. Then I undaggered Rebecca and the rest of our family. I figured that Alexander offered my sister something that let her guard down." Klaus looked to his sister. "Go ahead, Rebecca. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"  
"A cure." Rebecca said, which made my ears perk up. "He said there was a cure." '_A cure?'_ I thought hopefully. '_I could get rid of my vampire half'_ I thought before thinking of the things I would miss. All the perks, the speed, strength, enhanced senses would all be gone but I could have children and a family. If the time came when I wanted to be a vampire, I could always get someone to turn me. I was brought out of my thoughts when Klaus stood from his chair.  
"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan said as he followed Klaus into the other room.  
"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebecca said when she got up and followed the two of them into the other room.  
"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan asked angrily as Klaus poured a glass. I decided to get up and walk into the room by them.  
"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct." Klaus said before turning around. "For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town.  
"Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebecca asked.  
"We find the cure." I said before anyone else could say anything.  
"We don't do anything." Klaus said to Rebecca. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it?" I let out a sigh and was glad that's when my phone started to ring. I sped out, not wanting to know what Klaus was going to say next.

I stood outside and answered my phone.  
"I'm glad you called." I said, knowing it was my brother calling me.  
"_Stefan boring you?_" Dylan asked me.  
"No." I said. "I just needed an excuse to get away from the sibling rivalry going on between Klaus and Rebecca."  
"_You're with Klaus?"_ He asked with some worry.  
"Don't worry Dyl. I'll get you caught up."  
"_Well, Bridget and I were ready to leave and were hoping that you could come over now and watch Anna."  
_"Of course. I'll be there soon." I hung up and started to make my way to his house.

* * *

I walked into the house and noticed that Bridget and Dylan were in the living room.  
"Guess who's here to raid the refrigerator." I said, trying to joke.  
"Oh, it's only you." My brother said, pretending to be less than enthusiastic that I was there.  
"Well, I guess I'll just leave and you guys won't be able to go out." I said before Dylan smiled at me.  
"I'm only kidding." He said as he gave me a hug.  
"Are you sure you want to watch over Anna tonight?" Bridget asked me as she stepped closer to me with Anna in her arms.  
"I'm sure." I said with a small smile before she handed me Anna. "There is a list of numbers on the refrigerator with all the other information you'll need to know."  
"You guys go have fun." I said with a small smile. They each took their turn giving me a one armed hug before leaving me alone with Anna.  
"You get to spend some time with the best aunt in the world." I said to Anna and I could swear she smiled.

* * *

Anna was sleeping in my arms. I know that I should have put her in her crib, but I liked the feeling of her in my arms. '_If I got rid of my vampire half, I could have children like her.'_ I thought before I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the door and saw Klaus on the porch.  
"It took me awhile, but I finally found where you were hiding." He said with a small smirk.  
"My brother's not here, so you can't be invited in." I said to him, knowing that he would want to come in.  
"I'm just here to tell you I know where the sword is." He said, with his eyes just looking at me. "I'm leaving for Italy within the next few hours. I would ask you if you want to come, but it seems you're busy." His eyes looked down to Anna, which made me look down at her. She was still quietly sleeping in my arms. I slightly smiled at her before taking a step onto the porch, next to Klaus.  
"I never told you about Anna. My best friend who my brother named her after." I looked up to Klaus. "I knew her since I was a little girl and she helped me when I became a vampire." I glanced back down at Anna. "It was her blood that was in my system when I turned last year." I reluctantly looked back up at Klaus. "Rebecca's not pathetic you know. She just wants what every girl wants. Real, authentic love."  
"Every girl?" I couldn't help but have a small smile appear on my face.  
"I don't know why I like you." I found myself saying out loud.  
"Are you sure it's not more than like?" He asked and I felt myself blush.  
"I'm still thinking about that." He smirked before I spoke again. "Bring me something back from Italy. Preferably some earrings." He gave me a small nod before giving me a kiss on the forehead, which took me by slight surprise. He looked down at Anna before he turned to walk off the porch. I stood there, with Anna in my arms as I watched him speed away. Even though I've only known him for about seven or so months, he still took me by surprise. I looked down at Anna, who was still sleeping. I smiled at her before walking back into the house and closing the door.

* * *

**~ I know that there is no Damon in this chapter. I had originally plan to have him at the end... but I had Klaus instead. Damon will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Like I said before, I'll try to get the chapter up before Thursday.**

**~ What do you think will happen for '_4.05 The Killer'_? With what happened in 4.09 _O, Come All Ye Faithful_, I have some plans for what will happen between Chelsea and Klaus... I can guarantee those of you that like them together, will like how that should end.**

**~ I want to have Chelsea get 'indisposed' in The Killer, but I don't know how. Maybe there is more than one hidden vervain dart left in Alaric's loft, Stefan snaps her neck... or... idk... what are your ideas? Also, what do you think Damon's reaction will be when he finds out Chelsea is working with Stefan and Klaus?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The Killer Part 1

**~ I was going to try to combine this episode into one chapter... but I decided against it. I feel like if I don't update at least one story once a week... I go a little crazy. *sigh* (:  
****~ For those of you that missed Damon in the last chapter... you will have some Chelsea/Damon moments in the beginning of this chapter and maybe a small one at the end of the chapter.**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I think Damon will definitely be mad/upset that she is helping him, especially since it's possible that he might find out about the compulsion soon. *evil smirk*. Chelsea won't be too happy with him either, especially with what she will learn in this chapter._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

After Klaus left, I decided to put Anna in her crib. When I did that I went to my room and fell asleep. There was times in the middle of the night when I thought I heard her crying, but it never lasted long. I didn't hear my brother or Bridget come back, so I thought they could have spent the whole night out. I turned to my side and felt something next to me.  
"Damon?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. He smirked.  
"About time you woke up." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"You weren't in your room or mine, so I checked here."  
"I had to watch Anna for the night."  
"I know. You're brother was surprised to see me in her room last night."  
"You were in Anna's room?" I asked with surprise.  
"Don't sound soo surprised." I slightly smiled. "I'm actually good with children." '_What if I wasn't a vampire?'_ I asked myself.  
"Out of pure curiosity..." I started to say as I moved into a sitting position "... would you still be with me if I wasn't a vampire?"  
"Why are you asking me that?" Damon asked me with some surprise.  
"It's just..." I let out a sigh "... hypothetically speaking, if there was a cure for immortality and I would take it, would you stay with me?"  
"I love you." He cupped my face before kissing me. "What makes you think about that?" '_I can't tell him about the possible cure'_ I thought. Klaus didn't tell me to keep it a secret, but I figured that it should be kept a secret.  
"It's just with my brother here with Anna, it makes me think about being able to have a family."  
"So, you miss being human?" He asked as he gently grabbed my hand. I just nodded my head.  
"I like being a vampire, minus the enhanced emotions and need for blood, but I do want a family."  
"I would just have to be careful with you then." I looked at Damon. "But I don't have to now." He made me lay back down and started to kiss me.  
"So, that would be a yes?" I asked, somewhat distracted by Damon.  
"Of course." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.  
"What about my brother?"  
"Don't be such a party pooper Chels." He said with a small smirk before kissing down my neck.  
There were footsteps in the hall, but Damon didn't stop.  
"Not with my sister." I heard Dylan groan. Damon slowed down and we both looked towards my brother.  
"He started it." I said.  
"Yes, blame me." Damon said as he looked at me.  
"Well, you did start it." I said to Damon, which made him smirk.  
"Okay, so when you two lovebirds are done, there's food downstairs." My brother said before walking downstairs.  
"We're alone again." Damon whispered in my ear.  
"They might not have super hearing, but they know what we're doing." I said, which made Damon pout. "Don't pout, it's not attractive on a man your age." He just smirked before kissing me again. "Damon."  
"Be a party pooper then." He said as he stopped.  
"Always a party pooper." I said, pushing him off to the side. "I have to take a shower and no you can't join me." I said before Damon could say anything.  
"Why are you mean to me?" He asked, which made me smirk at him.  
"That list is way too long." I said, joking with him before going into the bathroom.

* * *

When I got out of the bathroom, Damon was gone. '_He would stay with me if I was human'_ I thought with a small smile as I looked through my closet. There wasn't much in it, which either meant I had to go shopping or put some of my clothes from the boarding house in it. I picked out some basic black pants and an aqua blue T-shirt. When I had them on, I picked up my phone and saw that I had two texts. One from Klaus and one from Bonnie. I looked at the one from Bonnie first, because she sent it last night after I put my phone on silent.

_'It looked like Elena was dancing dirty with Damon. I couldn't stop them and it didn't look like Damon wanted to'_ I felt sad that he didn't tell me when he was over before.  
'_Why?'_I asked myself before checking the text from Klaus.

'_The Hunter got loose and he has werewolf venom. He needs to stay alive. Stefan has that covered, but be careful.'_ I slightly smiled, knowing that he cared about my safety.  
'_I can take care of myself :) but I'll be careful'_ I texted back before butting my phone on vibrate and slipping it into my pocket. '_He would have told me'_I thought about Klaus if we were together and someone had danced that close to him. I let out a sigh, trying not to think about it before going downstairs to hang out with my brother.

I didn't even tell him about the possible cure or even ask him what I asked Damon.  
"Hey Dyl." I said when I walked into the kitchen. "Did Damon say where he was going?"  
"I didn't know he left." He said.  
"He must of snuck out." I said before taking a pretzel that was in a bowl. "He said he took care of Anna while I was sleeping."  
"I was surprised to." Dylan said as he held a plate towards me. "Eat." I took the plate from him and smiled.

* * *

After eating with my brother, I decided to go to the boarding house to get a blood bag and to look at my clothes. Some of the clothes I liked, but almost never wore. '_Those can go to the other room'_ I thought when the image of the almost empty closet appeared in my head. My eyes went to the bottom of my closet to the box that Klaus had given me. '_Maybe those should go there to'_ I thought before bending down with the clothes I wanted to move in my hands. Nothing inside the box was touched since I put it in my closet that night. I decided to open the box, to see if there was enough room to put the other clothes in. When there was, I neatly and carefully put the clothes on top of the stuff Klaus gave me before my phone vibrated.  
'_The hunter has hostages at the Grill. Strategy meeting at the Lockwood's. ~ Damon'_  
I found myself letting out a sigh, knowing that Damon would want Connor dead. He needed to stay alive, why, I didn't know. Klaus said that Connor needed to stay alive, but he also said that Stefan had that covered. I grabbed my keys and made sure I had my phone before I left the house.

* * *

I walked into the Lockwood mansion to see Tyler, Damon and Elena. Damon turned towards me as I entered the room where they were all in.  
"Hey." I said to them. I wanted to say something about what Bonnie texted me, but I kept it to myself. The hunter situation was more important at the moment and we didn't need another problem. I wasn't going to bring it up with Damon right away, because I've kept the compulsion that Klaus did a secret, even though I should have told Damon. I sat down in a chair, not really wanting to stand. "So, what's the plan?"  
"We each take a different entrance," Damon said, referring to all four of us ", hit them at the same time." '_That does sound good'_ I thought.  
"There would be no way out." I said out loud.  
"That's the point." Damon said before Stefan walked in the room.  
"Stefan." Elena said as she walked over to him.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Damon asked him as Elena hugged him.  
"Coming up with a plan." Stefan said to Damon. '_Or talking to Klaus'_ I thought, but didn't say it out loud.  
"Yeah, we have a plan." Damon said as he glanced at me, which made me look up at Stefan. "The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."  
"That's not a plan." Stefan said as he glanced at me. '_I can't tell Damon that Klaus needed Connor alive.'_ I thought. "We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."  
"Hence, the open heart surgery." Damon said before I stood up.  
"Damon's right." Elena said, looking between all of us. "Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us."  
"But do we have to kill him?" I asked, hoping there was another way. "Couldn't knock him out and put him somewhere where there is no chance of escaping?"  
"Then what?" Elena asked. "Do this all over again when he breaks free?" I let out a sigh.  
"I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler said just before Caroline walked in.  
"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets." She said with her phone in her hand. "They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."  
"Good, great." Damon said, which brought my attention back to him. "No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around."  
"Alright, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan looked at Caroline, Elena, and me.  
"He shot me like nine times." Tyler said. "If we're killing him, I want in."  
"He's got Jeremy." Elena said. "I'm going."  
"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into."  
"I'm with Stefan." I said after Stefan spoke, which earned a slightly surprised look from Damon.  
"Until _you _figure it out?" Damon asked Stefan after looking from me. "Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants."  
"This guy is known for setting traps, right?" Stefan asked, mainly towards Damon and Elena. "We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." '_Klaus won't be able to cure anyone'_ I thought.  
"Does he?" Elena asked Stefan.  
"He's had it before." I said, glancing at her before looking at Damon. He didn't look like the happiest person.  
"Fine." Damon reluctantly said. "Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, Chelsea's coming... unless our wicked witch of the west can help." '_Great, so I'm a second choice now?'_ I asked myself.  
"She can't do magic." Caroline said, referring to Bonnie.  
"Really?" Damon asked Caroline after glancing at me. "Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement." He stepped in front of me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." He said protectively before he took me with him as he walked out of the room.

'_This is great.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically. This is the one time that I didn't want Damon to be so protective. Besides the secret of compulsion, I'm not telling him that Stefan and I are sort of working with Klaus. There was also the secret of knowing what he and Elena did when they went to the college. A lot of things seem to be piling up on my side when thinking about my relationship with Damon.

* * *

**~ So.. Klaus wants Chelsea to be safe and she is looking at her relationship with Damon. I wanted to have the Chelsea/Damon scene in the beginning of the chapter. **  
**~ I have plans with how I want the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle to progress... definitely Klaus/Chelsea scenes in the future (not in the next chapter) and with a jealous Damon. I'm not going to go into details.. because I don't want to spoil it :)**

**~ In the next chapter, I want to have Chelsea become 'indisposed' for a little bit... like how Damon became when Stefan injected him with vervain. I had a couple ideas on how to do it, but I want to hear your ideas. Should her neck be snapped? Should she be injected with an extra thing of vervain? Or something else?**

**~ I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. I am also working on a chapter for '_The Salvatore Sister'_ and I'm also working on my second Klaorline Oneshot that I've had in the works for the past couple of months. I hope to get it up before the end of the year. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. The Killer Part 2

**~ This went a little longer than I thought, but I still got it up the day I had planned.**

**~ Some tension between Damon and Chelsea will start in this chapter, but I will let you know something more at the end of the chapter.  
****~ Hopefully you will like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I followed Damon to the front door of Alaric's old loft. He opened the door, but I didn't go in.  
"I have to go with Stefan." I said, which made Damon and Elena turn towards me.  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Damon said, taking a step towards me.  
"I can take care of myself Damon." I said to him. "It's cute when you are protective, but you know you can't protect me forever." Damon looked frustrated before I decided to walk away. I knew that more than likely Stefan was going to call Klaus and tell him that Connor had hostages at the Grill. I wanted to be a part of that conversation, but I knew I couldn't tell Damon that we were working with Klaus.

_**General POV  
**_  
Damon looked out the window of Alaric's loft so he could keep an eye on Chelsea. He couldn't help but be worried and protective of Chelsea. She made him feel his humanity and he didn't want to lose that feeling. The happiness she made him feel, overshadowed the negative things he felt. He didn't think anyone could make him feel this way. Damon thought that he had lost her when Elena kissed him, but he was relieved that Chelsea had chose him after he lost Alaric. Although he and Chelsea were in a good place, he couldn't help but feel like she was keeping secrets from him. Damon knew that he should tell her about what happened between him and Elena at the college, but he wanted to find the right time. He didn't want Chelsea to break up with him and he didn't know how she would take it. What Damon didn't know was that she already knew because Bonnie had told her. His eyes looked at her as she walked up to Stefan's side.  
_**  
Chelsea's POV  
**_  
Stefan had pulled out his phone, called Klaus, and had told him that Connor had hostages in the Grill.  
_"You expect me to care about bloody hostages?_" Klaus asked, which made Stefan look to me.  
"Everybody else does." I said to Klaus when I took Stefan's phone. "If anyone besides us or one of your hybrids gets to Connor, then you wasted a trip to Italy. Stefan can buy some time, but Damon's getting impatient."  
"_But you can keep him busy, can't you love?_" Klaus asked.  
"Between the two of you, I don't know who's more protective." I let out a sigh. "I could try, but I don't know how I can really distract Damon without saying that you need Connor alive." I would have said more, but Stefan took his phone from me.  
"So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan." Stefan said to Klaus. "Unless you want everyone to find out about the cure." He hung up and looked at me.  
"Did you just threaten him?" I asked Stefan.  
"How else am I going to get his help?" He asked before getting closer to the Grill. I stayed where I was and listened in on the Grill, which I knew that's what Stefan was doing. Even with the enhanced hearing, I couldn't really hear anything, but that was because of how far I was away. I looked up towards Alaric's loft and saw Damon looking at me through the window. '_Was he looking the whole time?'_ I asked myself. '_Did he try to listen in on us?'_I gave him a little wave, showing him that I saw him. He gave me a little wave back before he walked away from the window.

I walked closer to the Grill as Stefan started to walk towards me.  
"So?" I asked.  
"Connor has three people." Stefan explained to me.  
"And Jeremy is one of them." I said and he nodded his head before pulling out his phone.  
"_What did you find out?" _Elena asked after answering the phone.  
"I can only make out the voices." Stefan said.  
"_How many hostages?"_ Damon asked.  
"Three." I said, knowing that's what Stefan told me.  
"Elena, it's Matt and April Young." Stefan said.  
"_What?!" _She asked in surprise.  
"_Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets."_ Damon said with frustration.  
"Everyone in this town that has some relation to the supernatural is a danger magnet." I said to Damon.  
"_We have to get them out of there."_ Elena said.  
"I just need a little more time." Stefan said. '_Klaus must have told him to keep me out of it.'_ I thought. That was unless Stefan wanted to get Connor out of there on his own.  
"_Well, the clock's ticking, brother."_ Damon said.  
"You know, I could do without the colored commentary." Stefan hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
"Maybe we should tell them." I suggested to Stefan. "What Klaus doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?"  
"What if we do Chelsea?" Stefan asked me. "What if Elena finds out that there might be a cure to find out that it might not even exist?"  
"So you think Klaus is lying?" I asked. "Why would he lie about something that important?"  
"Because he's Klaus." Stefan said before walking towards the building where Alaric's loft was. I looked up at the window and Damon wasn't there so I decided to follow Stefan.

* * *

Stefan opened up the door to Alaric's loft and I walked right past him, towards Damon.  
"Did you find the tunnel map?" Stefan asked Damon.  
"Got it." Damon said as he held up his phone before putting it in his pocket. "It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started."  
"Not yet." Stefan said. "Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front and the three of us can take the tunnels." Stefan glanced towards me before looking back at Damon.  
"Since when did we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?" Damon asked Stefan, but glanced at me.  
"Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom." Stefan said to Damon. "We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets."  
"Well, I can create a distraction with my magic." I said to Stefan even though I knew he was right. "While Connor is checking it out you guys can sneak in and get everyone out."

_**General POV**_

"Chelsea's plan is better." Damon said, which earned Chelsea a glance from Stefan. Both Chelsea and Stefan were working with Klaus, but Chelsea didn't want Damon to know that. "How are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?" Damon asked while Stefan turned around and secretly picked up a vervain dart that Damon had taken out earlier.  
"Stop being paranoid, Damon." Stefan said as he held the dart in his hands.  
"Start telling the truth, Stefan." Damon said, which made Chelsea slightly relieved that Damon didn't look towards her. "Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?"  
"Klaus didn't use compulsion." Chelsea said to Damon, which earned her a surprised look. She looked at Damon for a moment before looking at Stefan. "I told you we should tell them." Stefan tried to keep his expression neutral as he looked at Chelsea.  
"You know he's involved?" Damon asked Chelsea. Chelsea opened up her mouth to say something but closed it when Stefan spoke.  
"I am telling you the truth." Stefan said to Damon. "This is the best way to get everyone out."  
"Okay, what is with you guys?" Elena asked the three of them. "We're wasting time."  
"Let's just tell them and get it over with." Chelsea said to Stefan, who looked like was considering it for a minute before snapping Chelsea's neck.  
"What the hell?" Damon asked after Chelsea's body hit the ground.  
"She wanted to ruin everything." Stefan said as nonchalantly as he could.  
"You know what, Elena's right." Damon said. "Screw your plan." He took a step towards the door, but Stefan stopped him. "Let me through." He said, staring into Stefan's eyes.  
"She was compelled." Stefan said, which was met by some confusion from Damon.  
"What?" Damon asked Stefan.  
"Chelsea was compelled to chose you."  
"You lie." Damon said to Stefan, after momentarily glancing back at Chelsea.  
"Just think about it."  
"You know what?" Elena asked, but neither Salvatore moved. "I'll just get Jeremy out myself."  
"No." Damon and Stefan said at the same time before Stefan took the vervain dart he took earlier and stabbed Damon in the neck with it.  
"Stefan." Elena said in shock as Damon fell into Stefan's arms as the vervain took over.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that Stefan had snapped my neck. '_We're on the same side'_ I thought. The both of us are working with Klaus, but I actually thought that the best chance of getting Connor out alive was to tell Damon the truth. I looked around and didn't see Stefan, but I saw Elena standing by a window and Damon on the couch.  
"What happened?" I asked as I slowly made my way towards Stefan.  
"Stefan vervained him and left." Elena said, without looking towards me. I got closer to Damon and noticed that he didn't have his ring. '_You must really want Elena human'_ I thought about Stefan. Elena opened her mouth to say something but then there was a sound of an explosion. She hurried to the window, but I kneeled next to the couch where Damon was laying. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him about the cure and working with Klaus, but Damon hadn't told me about what he did with Elena. '_Once he tells me, I will tell him' _I thought. If I did tell Damon about working with Klaus, I would have to tell him about the compulsion to. I found myself holding Damon's hand, waiting for him to come back from the vervain. Elena had pulled out her phone and called someone, but I didn't bother listening in.

After a few seconds Damon groaned, which made me feel relieved.  
"Damon." I said in a whisper. "Hey." I gave him a small smile. "Can you get up?"  
"Where's Stefan?" He asked after looking at me. "I'm gonna kill him."  
"Get in line." I said as he slowly tried to sit up, but got burned by the sun.  
"Ow! Ow!" Elena rushed next to us and looked at Damon.  
"He took your ring?" She asked when we both noticed he didn't have his ring. "Why would he do that?!"  
"Because he's being an idiot." I said as I backed away from the couch so Damon could roll off.  
"And because he's playing us." Damon crawled away from the sun. "All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up." He sat on the arm of the couch, out of the sun. "He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled."  
"There was no compulsion involved." I said to Damon, who just stared at me.  
"You would say that." He said, which made me confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Stefan said that you were compelled to chose me." He stood up but I didn't say anything. "Now either he was trying to distract me or he was telling the truth." I tried not looking in his eyes, which probably gave it away. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Do you think I wanted to?" I asked him. "Not even an two hours after she turned," I pointed to Elena ", the compulsion broke and I actually wanted to give us another chance. I was going to tell you after the hunter business was over but it's not like you tell me everything either." I took a deep breath. "Does dirty dancing with Elena ring a bell?" His expression changed and I knew that what Bonnie texted me was the truth. Why would she lie to me anyway? "I dealt with you feeding Elena your blood and you knew how I felt about you and Elena together."  
"That was before you were compelled to chose me." He stepped closer to me. "How am I supposed to know what's real?" I opened my mouth to say something, but then I took a deep breath instead.  
"I'm not even going to try." I said before speeding out of the loft.

* * *

I sped to my room at the boarding house and closed the door behind me. '_I knew the happiness was short lived'_ I thought as I could start to feel tears fall from my eyes. There was a part of me that didn't think he would be as upset as he was but I didn't think I would be upset with him at the same time. I grabbed some stuff from the room, just some basic's before speeding off to my brother's.

* * *

When I entered the house, Dylan was surprised to see me and he was even more surprised that I was crying. At first I didn't say anything because I put the stuff in my room and stayed in there by myself. In my mind, I didn't want to fight with Damon but it wasn't my fault he wasn't in the mood for me to fully explain. There was a part of me that wanted to turn it off again, but I couldn't. Not only would I lose access to my magic, what would happen with my relationship with my brother? It would make me seem weak if I kept turning it off almost every time something went wrong.

About an hour later, I finally went downstairs, where my brother was.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He softly asked me. I just shook my head before beginning to make hot chocolate. When I was about to pour it into a cup, the doorbell rang. "Chelsea." Dylan said before I turned around and saw who was at the other side of the door.  
"It's important." Damon said when he saw me. I didn't exactly want to talk to him again so soon, but I should at least give him a little time. I kept the cup of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter before walking towards the front door.  
"I'll be right back in." I said to my brother before reluctantly going onto the porch with Damon. "What's so important?"  
"Stefan told me that there could be a cure." He said, even though I didn't look at him. "Is that why you are working with Klaus? Because you want it?"  
"Yeah." I leaned against one of the columns holding the roof up. "That doesn't matter anymore. Even if you didn't really say it, I know it's over between us." '_Again'_ I added in my head.  
"It's not forever." He said, which surprised me. I turned towards him and looked at his face.  
"And what if it actually is this time?" I couldn't help but ask. "You made it clear that you don't know if my feelings for you are real because of the compulsion. I was telling you the truth when I said it's been broken since the night Elena turned. I stayed with you because I wanted to give us another chance and yeah, maybe I should have told you about the compulsion, but I didn't know how you'd react. You didn't tell me about dancing with Elena, I had to find out from Bonnie. Stefan told you about the compulsion, so we're even." He stepped towards me, but I didn't move.  
"We are not even Chels."  
"Well, I'm not going to try if it's going to end like this every time we do something the other disagrees with. Remember this morning when I asked you if you would stay with me if I wasn't a vampire? That's because I want to take the cure and you understood that I wanted and still want a family. You told me the night Elena turned. What happened to him? To that Damon?" I asked before going back into the house before he got a chance to respond.

"Do I want to know?" Dylan carefully asked me as I grabbed the hot chocolate.  
"Probably not." I said before taking a sip. "But I'll probably tell you sooner or later." I found myself quickly drinking the whole up before going up to my room.

* * *

**~ I can tell you that Chelsea and Damon's relationship won't exactly be the same after this chapter. Chelsea still cares for Damon and Damon still cares for her, but with the compulsion secret out in the open, things are going to change. There are things that I have planned that will definitely test the two of them... and with what I have planned for the the chapters including '_My Brother's Keeper'_all the way to the mid-season finale... there will be more Chelsea/Klaus scenes... that will make for a jealous/possibly pissed Damon.**

**~ I have a question (which has more than one part to is). Although I do have it planned, I would like to know if you think that in 4.08 '_We'll Always Have Bourbon Street', _Should Chelsea stay in Mystic Falls with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline? Or go with Damon and Stefan? And a third part... do you think I should add a Klaus/Chelsea scene (that's in person) into those chapters even though Klaus isn't in the episode?**

**~ I hope to hear your ideas and thoughts about the future chapters.**

**~ Do you think we can get at least 3 reviews on this chapter before the next one is up?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	12. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Part 1

**~ Looking back, I'm glad I put Dylan back into the story because it will give Chelsea a distraction from everything... no matter how short the time or what they do together.  
~ There is a small Chelsea/Damon scene in this chapter, but it ends with Chelsea/Klaus (: She will have scenes with the both of them in the next chapter as well. **

_Guest: They are not engaged, but that would be interesting if they were. Although, that gives me an idea for the alternate universe story that I wanted to write with the Klaus/Chelsea/Damon triangle._

_Mia Salvatore: I think that there will be at least one Klaus/Chelsea scene in every chapter. If it's in person or over text/calling... we'll see about that. With the sire bond between Damon and Elena... some of the things will happen just like the show... but others will be slightly changed since Damon will still have feelings for Chelsea, with how I have it planned so far. There would definitely be a fight between Chelsea/Elena if Chelsea stayed in Mystic Falls for those chapters... depending if Caroline and Bonnie intervene or not. I can say that especially what I have planned to happen in '4.07 My Brother's Keeper', there will definitely be jealous Damon...possibly pissed of Damon before that... if not, after._

_Croonsgirl: I can't decide either, but at the moment I'm leaning more towards Klaus... which might explain why I have what I have planned so far :) lol I keep watching the show for Klaus... there hasn't been anything that I've been too upset with besides in 3.14 Dangerous Liaisons when Elena told Damon that his feelings are the problem... and a little bit in the mid-season finale when Klaus killed Tyler's mom. _

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I tried to go to sleep all night, but at most I only got a few hours. I wanted to sleep, but my mind wouldn't let me. When I couldn't sleep, I just read some books that were in my room. A couple of times I got out of my room, but only to take care of Anna when she started to cry. I tried to sleep, but for the first time in awhile I just couldn't.

It was early in the morning when I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Normally I didn't drink it, but it would make me feel warmer.  
"Why are you up so early?" Bridget asked tiredly as she walked into the kitchen.  
"I couldn't sleep." I said as I turned towards her. "Problems again."  
"Maybe you should give Klaus more of a chance." She said, which made me surprised. "Don't look so surprised. I'm going to be your sister-in-law, of course Dyllie will tell me." I let out a sigh.  
"I want to talk about something but it needs to be kept a secret and I don't think you do too well in the morning without coffee."  
"What gave you that guess?"  
"You're hair," I pointed to her hair ", the fact that you have no make-up on and everytime you talk, you sound tired."  
"Talk to me after I have my morning coffee then." I nodded my head.  
"I have to get something from the boarding house. Will you stay awake until I get back?" I asked hopefully.  
"Once I get coffee, I won't be tired anymore."  
"I'll be back soon." I said before walking out of the house. I was tempted to use my car, but it hasn't been the most reliable in the past few days, so I decided to speed to the boarding house.

* * *

When I go to the boarding house, I hoped that Damon wouldn't be up. I just wanted to go in, grab a blood bag or two and get back to my brother's. Nobody was in the living room which made me glad as I walked to the basement.

I walked into the basement to see Damon by the freezer.  
"Hey." I said quietly, which made him turn around.  
"Chelsea." He said, just as quietly.  
"I just came here for a few blood bags." I explained to him. "I don't have any at my brother's." Damon gave me a small smile before stepping to the side. "You're staring." I found myself saying as I reached into the freezer. "I told you before, I'm not going to break."  
"You're not exactly stable." Damon said. I turned around with two blood bags in my hand.  
"That's because I think too much. I was telling the truth when I said I was willing to give us another chance, but you made it clear to me last night that you don't trust my feelings for you are real because of the compulsion." I could tell that he wanted to talk, but I think I was afraid of what he was going to say, because I didn't give him a chance to talk. "Relationships are about trust and honesty. I know I should have been honest about the compulsion, but you didn't tell me about what you did with Elena. And you should trust me when I say the compulsion didn't change how I feel about you." I let out a sigh. "Our relationship is like a rollercoaster. We have our ups and downs, but maybe it's time to get off." He looked at me sadly as I left the boarding house.

I sped back to my brother's, but went up to my room so I could drink the bags in private. For the past year Damon and I had so many bumps in the road, but this was the first time that he got upset over something I did. Usually I would be the one that broke us up because of the the Katherine, Rose, and Andie incidents. There was also when Elena kissed him, but I wanted to give us another chance. It just felt different with him, in a way, initiating the break-up. When I eventually finished the two blood bags, I went downstairs and talked to Bridget.

* * *

I cautiously told Bridget about the cure. It was probably a bad move, but I had to talk to someone about it. She promised that she wouldn't tell Dylan until I would tell him, because of the sensitivity of the subject. Bridget stayed at the house for a while and we hung out before she had to leave for work.

Dylan had to stay at the house and watch Anna, which gave us the opportunity for some brother-sister time. We talked a little bit before Dylan suggested we play a little video games, like we used to. He let me choose first and I choose Mario Kart to play on the Wii that was in the living room. It had been a while since the two of us actually sat down and played video games like we used to.

I chose Baby Peach and Dylan chose Mario. He was sitting on the couch playing, while I was standing behind the couch, mainly because I didn't want to sit down. We were on the last course of the cup, Rainbow Road. I kept my eyes on the bottom screen, which was my character.  
"You know, if I win this, I'll would be the winner." I said, not talking my eyes from the screen.  
"Don't count on it sis." Dylan said as a red shell hit me.  
"That was your fault." I said, even though I know it didn't come from him.  
"Why don't you blame Luigi?" He asked. "He's the one that passed you."  
"Luigi isn't my brother, now is he?" I asked as I continued driving, managing not to fall off the road. There was a knock on the door. "Don't pause the game." I said, when I noticed that Dylan was going to pause it.  
"We have to see who's at the door."  
"It's probably Klaus." I said, still not taking my eyes off the screen. "Caroline, Bonnie and Elena would ask before coming over. Stefan's not going to over after what he did yesterday and I don't see Damon coming over, since I saw him this morning." I started to get closer to Dylan's position on the game. "I'm going to beat you."  
"Don't count on it." He said before my character shrunk.  
"You can't do that." I groaned. "So... are you going to let him stay out there until we finish the race?"  
"I can always pause the game."  
"I am not letting you pause it. The last time you paused a game we were playing, you unpaused it when I wasn't by my controller and you made me lose."  
"It's not my fault you took too long."  
"I went to the bathroom."  
"And you took too long."  
"If that's how you want to play it." I said before releasing the blue shell, which would go after him since he was in first. "Payback." I said with a smile.  
"I'm tempted to invite him in just to see you lose."  
"Who's in first right now?" I asked him right before he passed me.  
"Not you." I didn't move my eyes from the screen, but I opened the door using my magic. "Come in." Dylan said and I knew Klaus entered the house.  
"I have to beat my brother in this race before I do anything else." I said towards him, still not taking my eyes off the screen. I managed to get in front of my brother only for him to knock me off the road into the space. "Oh, no you didn't." Dylan chuckled a little.  
"Now how are you going to win?" Dylan asked me, obviously ignoring the fact that Klaus was in the house.  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I said just as I took off again.

It was nearing the end of the race. Dylan was still in first and I was in third.  
"Almost there." I said when I knew the finish line was coming up.  
"You're going to lose sis." He said.  
"Don't be so sure." I said with a smirk, even though he couldn't see it. I released my item, which was a red shell, hitting Luigi. "Prepare to eat my dust." I said when I moved to second, right behind my brother. "YES!" I basically shouted when I past the finish line in first. "I told you." I said into Dylan's ear. He pulled me over the couch and I almost landed on the floor. He just smiled at me. "Don't be a sore loser." I said with a smile. It was a genuine smile that made me feel good. I knew I hadn't smiled like it in a long time. My eyes went behind Dylan, to Klaus. '_I almost forgot he was here.'_ I thought before I was pushed onto the floor. "Hey!" Dylan smiled at me before I got up and hit him with a pillow that was on the couch. "So, you two haven't met." I said, after taking a deep breath. "Nik, this is my brother." I sort of pointed towards my brother. "Dylan, that's Klaus. The one you don't particularly like."  
"Don't make me regret letting you in." Dylan said to Klaus after getting off the couch before looking to me. "I'm going to check up on Anna." He said before walking up the stairs.

I looked at Klaus and noticed that he was holding two boxes.  
"What's in there?" I asked, rather curiously.  
"While I was in Italy, I managed to do a little shopping." He said, walking around the couch.  
"Why don't we go up to my room and you can show me there." I said, which he seemed to be surprised by. "It was my room before I got the one at the boarding house."  
"You have your own room here?"  
"This was the house my parents brought when we moved here last year." I said to him. "My brother got it after they died." I wanted to say something else, but I didn't know what to say so I walked around the couch. I knew he was following me as we walked up the stairs.

I stepped into my room first and let Klaus look around. The room was different than the one I have at the boarding house. This room I had before I was a vampire and it felt more normal.  
"So, now can I see what's in the boxes?" I asked him when I was in the middle of the room.  
"Take the small one first." Klaus said before I took the small box from him. He put the bigger box on my bed, just as I opened the small one. Inside was silver hoop earrings. '_I did say to buy me earrings'_ I thought.  
"These will go good with the dresses you got me." I said before looking up to him.  
"And the bracelet, if you would ever wear it." He said, which made me look at my wrist. When he gave me the first bracelet, I put it on almost right away. The newest one he gave me was with the dresses in the box that was at the bottom of my closet at the boarding house.  
"I just need the right moment to wear it." I said, which made him slightly smile. "What's in the other box?" I asked, before looking at the bigger box that was on my bed.  
"Open it." I put the earrings on my dresser before sitting on the edge of my bed, next to the box. '_What's in there?'_ I asked myself before I slowly opened it.  
"It's..." I said when I saw what was inside. I held it and ran my fingers through it "... soft." It was a blanket, which surprised me. The color matched my green eyes. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome love." He said as he sat next to me on the bed.  
"Why a blanket?"  
"Why not?" I slightly smirked before looking back at the blanket. '_It's from Italy'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"What happened to Connor?" I turned my head towards Klaus. "I'm not exactly in the loop right now."  
"He's dead. I heard that Elena killed him." His eyes became soft. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.  
"No." I said before taking the blanket completely out of the box and standing up next to my bed. "I've told my brother and his fiance about it, which is good enough for me right now." I said as tried to lay the blanket on top of my bed.  
"Will you come with me?"  
"Where?"  
"On a little errand." I didn't know how to answer him.  
"Just go with him." Dylan said from the hall. I looked to see him standing with Anna in his arms. "I can take care of Anna for a while."  
"Okay, but we are having some more family time at the Grill later." I said to my brother.  
"Whatever you say sis." He said with a smile before I gave him a small hug. "Don't hurt her." He said before walking into Anna's room.  
"I'll drive." I said before Klaus stood up and followed me out of the house.

I got in the car and tried to start it, but it stalled.  
"Stupid car." I mumbled to myself, but I knew Klaus heard me. After a few more minutes of trying, I gave up. "Maybe we should just walk." I said, looking towards Klaus. He gave me a very small nod before we got out of the car. "The car is just being stupid." I said when we stood by each other's side behind the car.  
"How'd you get it?" Klaus asked me.  
"It was my brother's before he got his current car." I said. "He gave it to me as a 16th birthday present before we moved down here." I looked from the car to Klaus. "It's getting up in age, but there's not much I can do about it." I let out a sigh. "So, why don't you lead the way." He slightly smiled before we started walking.

* * *

******~ Getting closer to the next Klaus/Chelsea kiss (: I'm excited for it.**

**~ Chelsea isn't the best when it comes to relationships, but who really is? Hopefully if you remember from the beginning of the story, Chelsea's emotions have been going back and forth, even though it's been little over a year since she was turned. If you've read '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ (which I hope you have), you would know a little bit more about the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle. Hopefully you are reading or will read '_Into The Darkness'_, which is the start of Chelsea and Damon during seasons 1 and 2 of TVD. I'm writing that as I'm writing this and my other stories.**

**~ I am soo tempted to try and put a Damon/Chelsea kiss at the end of the next chapter, but I don't know how I would do that considering what's going on between the two of them. I'm also tempted to put a 'General POV' section in the next chapter, which would involve the Klaus/Stefan call before he shows up at the Gilbert house. There is also one thing that I'm debating on. When Klaus goes to the Lockwood mansion near the end of the episode and offers his hybrid for Jeremy to kill (which will still happen), I'm thinking about rather or not to have Chelsea there when it happens. It would be seeing Haley for the first time if she does.**

**~ Klaus will be more Klaus like in the next chapter, even though he will have definite scenes with Chelsea.**

**~ Do you think we can get another 3 plus reviews on this chapter?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	13. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Part 2

**~ I was going to post a few days ago... but I was distracted by working on a few different stories and some stuff in RL :( but at least I'm updating.  
****~ I hope the story can keep getting the same number of reviews on each chapter as it has been getting... it helps me with getting the chapters up sooner (unless I get distracted... lol)**

**~ This isn't the rest of the episode, but I'll have some more on that at the end of the chapter.**

_SomebodyWhoCares: The Chelsea/Klaus kiss won't happen for a few chapters yet, but without ruining when, it will happen before I post the 2nd part for 4.09 'O Come All Ye' Faithful'._

_Guest: He's only nice to Chelsea because he likes her. Klaus is still Klaus and there will be times when he's exactly like the show. It's too early to see who Chelsea will end up with... but if I wasn't writing this, I'd honestly think she'd end up with Klaus. But if you take a look at the show and how many times Stefan and Elena broke up but still got together, you never know. _

_Mia Salvatore: Damon will still have feelings for Chelsea, that's not even a question. That won't stop him from lashing out if he were to see things... I guess you could say 'move along' with Chelsea and Klaus. This is one of my stories where I'm not going to get Damon and Elena together, but just don't tell Elena because she doesn't know that. Some jealous/pissed Damon will actually start to happen in this chapter and will definitely happen when I write the chapters for 'My Brother's Keeper' and 'O Come All Ye' Faithful'. Klaus/Chelsea scenes will happen (hopefully) every chapter from now on... at least up until 'O Come All Ye' Faithful'. After that, it depends on the episode when they air it._

******_ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I was walking alongside Klaus. He obviously heard me when I was talking to my brother about who would be at the door when he showed up earlier. I was actually glad that he didn't ask me what happened last night with why Stefan or Damon wouldn't show up.  
"Do you have any other siblings I don't know about?" Klaus asked me as we walked.  
"Nope." I said. "Just Dylan. I think my parents were going to have another kid, but they never got the chance." I tried not to get sad over their deaths, even though I never really got a chance to say goodbye to them before they died. "Where are we going?"  
"I need to check up on something." He said. Out the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out his phone.

_**General POV  
**_  
While Klaus and Chelsea were walking, Stefan and Damon were in the kitchen at the Gilbert house. Stefan took his phone out of his pocket when it rang.  
"It's Klaus." He said to Damon.  
"Oooh, time to face the music." Damon said. "Pay the piper, dance with the devil."  
"You know I'm glad you find this amusing." Stefan said to his brother with some irritation ."If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us."  
"Quit avoiding him. That' means shady. Shady people get outed." Damon said to Stefan, which made Stefan reconsider answering the call.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Stefan said when he answered.  
'_Stefan'_ Chelsea thought when she heard his voice. She was eavesdropping on Klaus's call, like she has been doing with most calls in the past year.  
"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future." Klaus said to Stefan as he and Chelsea continued to walk.  
"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me and Chelsea to secrecy." Stefan said, which made Chelsea speak up.  
"Don't bring me into this Stefan." When Damon heard her voice, he couldn't help but wonder why she was with Klaus. '_She can't be over me, can she?'_ He insecurely asked himself. Damon still had feelings for Chelsea, but at the moment he knew they were in a fight. To Chelsea, they were broken up again because to her, Damon didn't trust that her feelings for him were real. It wasn't really anything that either one of them wanted to think about.  
"Now that you mention it," Klaus said, which brought both Damon and Chelsea out of their thought ", I hadn't swear her to secrecy." '_It's true'_ Chelsea thought. She thought that Klaus would have wanted to keep the cure a secret so she kept it from Damon, but she did tell Bridget. Chelsea wasn't going to tell Klaus that, knowing how he might react and that it wasn't much of his business if she told those close to her. '_But why?'_ She asked herself '_Does he actually trust me?'_ She asked herself before Klaus spoke again. "Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five, we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" '_What if I change my mind by then?'_ Chelsea thought. She had been thinking about all the human times she had since her brother came back to town. When she learned about the cure, she'd been thinking about possibly being human again. If they couldn't get it for even one century, she'd have to see her brother possibly die, if he didn't slow down his aging using magic.  
"You're using your calm voice today." Stefan said to Klaus. "Who's getting killed?"  
"Not you, if that's what you're worried about." Klaus said. Chelsea knew that she was safe, along with her brother. "But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?"  
"What hallucinations?" Chelsea curiously asked.  
"What do you know about that?" Stefan asked Klaus as his eyes met Damon's.  
"I'll tell you." Klaus said. "Where are you?"  
"I'm at her house." Stefan said.  
"How convenient, so are we." Klaus said as him and Chelsea walked up the porch of the Gilbert house and knocked on the door.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

After Klaus knocked on the door, Stefan came out and walked to the sidewalk. I decided to follow Klaus to his side instead of going in.  
"You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside." Klaus said to Stefan.  
"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you." Stefan said to Klaus. I could tell that Stefan wasn't Klaus's biggest fan, but then nobody really was. "What do you know?"  
"I killed the original five hunters, remember?" Klaus asked Stefan, reminding him of the story he told us. "When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."  
"What kind of consequence?" I asked, actually curious.  
"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires," Klaus said as he looked at me before looking back at Stefan ", if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him."  
"But you said Connor's dead." I said to Klaus.  
"That doesn't mean anything because he's part of The Five." Klaus said to me before looking back at Stefan again. "Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." '_I think he's telling the truth about keeping her safe'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan said to Klaus.  
"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."  
"She's stronger than that." Stefan said, which I actually doubted myself.  
"Is she?" Klaus asked Stefan. "Believe me, it's for her own good." '_If Klaus went through this, he would know what exactly is happening to Elena.'_ I thought before the three of us looked and saw Elena open the front door in a hurry. Klaus sped up to Elena and took her right before Damon came out.  
"Elena!" Damon yelled before looking at Stefan and me. I avoided his eyes and pretended to look where Klaus could have took Elena. '_I'm not bothering to ask Klaus'_ I said to myself. It seemed like Klaus was telling the truth when he said he wanted to protect Elena and I believed him. I knew that if I said that to Stefan or Damon, they would say I'm crazy. When I noticed Stefan going towards Damon, I decided to follow him. Damon just looked at me as I followed Stefan into Elena's house.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall in the kitchen of Elena's house. Stefan decided to call Bonnie to see if they could help find Elena. Even though Stefan or Damon didn't say anything, I don't think that they trusted me too much anymore. I wasn't to fond of Stefan at the moment because he told Damon about the compulsion, which led to me and Damon breaking up. Damon and I weren't in the best spot because of that and of what he did with Elena. I could feel Damon looking at me as I scrolled through pictures of my brother on my phone. When Bonnie came in, I slipped my phone into my pocket stood a bit straighter, but stayed against the wall.  
"You lost her?" Bonnie asked Stefan and Damon.  
"Well, lost is a very strong word, we just technically don't know where she is." Damon said as he sat on the island.  
"So you lost her." I said as I looked at Damon.  
"You could have stopped him." Damon said to me.  
"Yes Damon, I'm going to risk my life by going against an Original that could rip my heart out in two seconds." I said sarcastically, but it wasn't something I'd normally say. I knew Klaus wouldn't do anything to harm me like that, but they really didn't know.  
"It's to save a friend." He somewhat softly said to me.  
"You would stand up for her." I irritably said.  
"Can you two stop fighting?" Bonnie asked, but Damon and I didn't stop looking at each other. I was upset with Damon, but I didn't really want to fight with him. That didn't stop me from saying what I said.  
"Yeah, stop it with the lover's quarrel already." Stefan said said with a bit of anger in his voice. "We have more important things to worry about like what Klaus said about this hunter's curse."  
"How does Klaus even know about this?" Bonnie asked and I finally looked away from Damon.  
"How does Klaus know anything?" Damon asked Bonnie. "Guy's like a billion years old."  
"A thousand." I said, clarifying what Damon said.  
"Whatever." He said and I knew he rolled his eyes.  
"He said it was a witch's curse." Stefan said as he got closer to Bonnie. She looked at me before looking back at Stefan.  
"You know if I could do anything to help, I would." Bonnie said. '_The witches really took it out on her'_ I thought. "But I..."  
"But nothing," Damon said, interrupting Bonnie as he slid off the island and stepped to Stefan's side ", wave your magic wand, hocus pocus, begone hunter ghostus, whatever."  
"The spirits won't let me do the magic I'd need to break the curse." Bonnie said to Damon. "But I can ask Shane for help, he knows everything about everything."  
"Uh... hello." I said, bringing everyone's attention to me. "Witch here." I held up my hand and did a little wave. "I can do the magic."  
"Are you sure?" Damon asked as he looked at me.  
"Yeah, it's not like it will kill me." I said back to Damon before looking at Stefan. "Unless someone wants to snap my neck again before I get a chance to help."  
"When did he snap your neck?" Bonnie asked me.  
"Last night." I said to Bonnie before looking at Stefan, who was already starting to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Damon asked him.  
"I'm gonna get her back." Stefan said before he left the house.  
"It's just the three of us then." Damon said.  
"Actually no." I said. "I made plans with my brother, which I need right now." I said before leaving. I wanted to say more, but I wasn't sure how much I wanted Bonnie to know at the moment. '_Everything is getting so complicated'_ I couldn't help but think before walking to the Grill.

* * *

I walked into the Grill and walked straight to a booth and just sat down. I hoped Dylan would show up soon because I didn't really want to be alone. '_I just want some normal time'_ I thought. When I was with my brother in the morning was a perfect example of the normal time that I need.  
"Look up." I heard a voice say before I looked up. Dylan was standing with Anna in a carrier.  
"Just the person that I wanted to see." I said with a smile at my brother before he sat down with Anna.  
"How long were you waiting?" He asked me.  
"Not long, but I'm glad you showed up now rather than later." I told him.  
"You and Damon always make up." Dylan said, like he was trying to reassure me. "You two love each other."  
"It's so obvious that you like him better than Nik."  
"Of course I like Damon better." Dylan said as he held a bottle to Anna to drink from. "He never forced you to do anything."  
"Well, besides the obvious."  
"You were going to become a vampire either way sis." He said before looking at Anna, who was looking tired. "You were just going to have a family first."  
"Yeah." I said sadly. "At least I can watch Anna grow up and if anything were to happen to you, I can tell her all about her father when he was growing up."  
"Don't tell her anything embarrassing."  
"But I have to Dyl... you're my brother." I gave him a small smile. "I can tell her about when you mixed your red socks in with your underwear and you had pink underwear for a month." Dylan looked embarrassed.  
"How do you even know about that? You were at school that day."  
"Mom told me when she picked me up that day. After that mom never really let you to the laundry." I said with a small smile. "Don't you remember that I used it against you when I wanted to sneak out one night?"  
"Yeah, but then you got caught anyway when you tried to sneak back in without your key."  
"That's because my brother is an evil snitch."  
"Dad bribed me with $20, how was I going to turn that down?" I let out a sigh but couldn't help but smile.  
"Siblings are supposed to stick together." I glanced at Anna. "If you guys give Anna a brother or sister, I'm going to make sure they stick up for each other... most of the time."  
"You better be around for their children to so you can tell them how much of an awesome brother I was." I smiled at Dylan.  
"I'll just tell them about the pink underwear thing."  
"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"  
"Nice try." I said, joking along with him. "I'm still going to tell them about when you had pink underwear." Dylan gave me a small smile.  
"Let's eat together."  
"Sounds good to me." I said before we got menus.

I was glad my brother was back. He is easily distracting me from the drama that's happened in the past few weeks. With him back in Mystic Falls, I felt normal again and I liked it.

* * *

**~ Although this chapter isn't the rest of the episode, I'm going to do things a bit differently. The rest of the chapter would mainly be Chelsea/Klaus with some Chelsea/Damon near the end... so what I'm going to do is post this and then start on the other part. When it's done, I'm going to post it, but then copy and paste so I can add it to the end of this chapter. I wanted to update this story... but unless you don't like that idea above, then I can just put the rest of the episode on it's own without adding it to the end of this one... It might be a tad shorter (unless I end up putting a lot in it) but if you want it that way, I'll do it. I have no problem with that.  
****  
~ I can tell you that there are definite Chelsea/Klaus scenes (which I've already said) and I am going to try to have some Chelsea/Damon as well... because I wouldn't be able to resist it... (:**

**This is going to seem like a lot of questions... but...:  
****- So, since there are going to be Chelsea/Klaus scenes in the next chapter, what are some things you think they should talk about? Should they do more than talk? (like play pool or darts or something like that?)  
- Do you think I should attempt to put a Chelsea/Damon kiss in the next chapter? Or have Klaus kiss Chelsea on the cheek (which isn't the kiss that's coming up) or maybe even both?  
- Do you think Chelsea should be at the Lockwood's when Klaus hands over his hybrid to get killed? **

**~ I have a new version of an old poll up. I hope you check it out.**

**~ On my page, I have a list of stories that I'm working on and a list of ideas of stories I want to write. On my list of current stories, I have it so you can see what stories I have on hiatus at the moment. Those stories I don't exactly know when the next update will be, but the ones that don't have it... I am more than likely working on a chapter for at the moment.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	14. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Part 3

**~ I would have updated sooner, but I had to post a chapter for my stories 'Past Temptations' (The chapter I had been working on for about a month) and 'Becoming Reality' (Which I was working on for about two months)...and plus my overall muse has lowered a bit (nice reviews help it come back)... Hopefully you didn't mind a few days late for this chapter...**

_GUEST: It won't be just a Chelsea/Klaus story because it would be too simple... at the moment Damon and Chelsea are just fighting. I can say that they will have better moments, but Damon definitely won't give up on her, even as they are right now._

_Mia Salvatore: There will be some Delena stuff, but this is not a Delena story. In 'What's Hidden Underneath' (Which is season 3 for the Klaus/Chelsea/Damon triangle) some Delena stuff happened, but remained a Klaus/Chelsea/Damon story. I sort of have two Delena stories and I don't want to make this one of them because that wouldn't make it a triangle, more like a square._

**~ I tried to make sure there was some Klaus/Chelsea and Damon/Chelsea in this chapter :)**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
My brother and I spend a hour, maybe longer just talking about our childhood as we ate our food. It felt good to reminisce, but it made me miss my parents. I knew from the day the ghosts appeared, that they are still watching over us. Dylan already knew about that day, because I had told him about everything the day I found out that Damon had fed Elena his blood. I looked at Anna, who had started to cry.  
"I think I have to change her." Dylan said to me. "I'll be right back." I gave him a nod before he went to the bathroom with Anna.  
"Did he leave you alone?" I lifted my head to see Klaus.  
"No." I said before moving closer to the wall, knowing that he probably wanted to sit down. "He just went to change Anna's diaper." Klaus slid in the booth next to me. "Dylan know about everything, minus the cure." My phone vibrated and Damon's name showed up on the screen. There was a minute when I considered answering it, but I hit ignore before putting my phone on the table. "I knew that it should have been kept a secret."  
"Do you want to know why I didn't swear you to secrecy like I did Stefan?"  
"Sort of." I said. "But at the same time I don't want to." I took a sip of my soda. "And I think I already know." Klaus and I sat in silence for a minute before he spoke up.  
"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked.  
"I want to be sober." I said. "Besides, I don't think my brother would like that."  
"What wouldn't I like?" Dylan asked when he returned with Anna.  
"Me drinking." I said as he slid into the booth.  
"It does help with your cravings." '_But if I became human...'_ I thought. "I think I'm going to have Anna take a nap." Dylan said after a minute before he started to make sure he had everything. '_That means he's leaving me along with Klaus.'_ Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Klaus had looked at me. "Do you need any help?" I asked, slightly hoping that I could help him with something.  
"I think I can take care of Anna by myself." He said with a small smile. I couldn't help but think of something I used to do when I was younger. It wasn't something I did know because I was too big. After looking from Klaus to my brother, I quickly ducked under the table and crawled so I was in the open area, where everyone else could stand.  
"I haven't done that in a long time." I said when I saw the look on my brother's face before I dusted my pants. "That used to be so much more fun when I was little."  
"You were smaller."  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked my brother, almost forgetting that Klaus was there.  
"Of course not." He said with a small smile before sliding out of the booth. "You're just bigger than when you were little." He said before making sure that Anna was safely in the carrier. After he had the carrier in his grip, he looked at me. "I'll see you later."  
"Okay." I said before giving him a hug. "Love you."  
"Love you to sis." He gave me a small smile and walked away.

After a few seconds, I sat in Dylan's spot.  
"Care for the drink now love?" Klaus asked after a few minutes.  
"I shouldn't." I thought outloud.  
"I won't tell anyone love." He said with a smirk.  
"I guess one drink won't hurt." I said after a moment. "Let's drink at the bar." I said, which Klaus must have agreed on because he got out of the booth and waited for me to get out before we walked to the bar. He handed me my drink after ordering it for me. "What did you mean when a person kills a hunter, there is a consequence?"  
"When I killed the the original five hunters I was haunted." It seemed like he was reluctant to tell me. "For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture."  
"Did you try to kill yourself?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"I did." Klaus softly said. "Problem is, I'm immortal." After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Let's not talk about the past." I could tell he looked at me. "Let's talk about you." I held back a small smile. It was nice to know someone wanted to talk about me, but I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. "What have you done since I left?" I let out a sigh and looked at my glass.  
"Damon broke up with me because Stefan told him about the compulsion and he doesn't trust me even though I told him the truth." I said, rather quickly before taking a sip from the glass.  
"Well, he's a fool for not trusting you." I glanced at Klaus, who was looking at me.  
"I might have more than one drink." I said, taking another sip. "Just don't tell my brother."  
"My lips are sealed." Klaus said as he gave me a small smirk.

* * *

I ended up having a few drinks and I could tell I was buzzed. Although I didn't want to drink much and it wasn't like me to drink to avoid a subject, it made me think that Damon was rubbing off on me. My emotions were a bit unstable, but I somewhat assumed it was from my emotions coming back when Klaus had been looking for Finn. Neither one of us talked for the past few minutes, but I could tell that he kept glancing at me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I slid it out. '_Damon'_ I thought when I saw that a text from Damon flashed on my screen.  
"_Stefan lost Elena."_  
'_So they found where she was?'_ I asked myself.  
_"He needs a vampire for Jeremy to kill for Elena's hallucinations to stop and he will turn anyone. I know are probably with Klaus,"_ It made me slightly sad knowing Damon thought that I was with Klaus. I could have easily been at either the boarding house or at my brother's house ",_ please try to get some answers. Hope you are okay."_ I slightly smiled, knowing he was still concerned about me, even if it was a little bit. I let out a sigh before putting my phone on the counter.  
"That was from Damon." I said before looking at Klaus. "Apparently they somehow found where you put Elena and they lost her." When his expression changed, I quickly spoke up again. "I just found out about this now, but apparently they found out how to stop the hallucinations."  
"How?" He asked me.  
"They need a vampire for Jeremy to kill."  
"Let's go." He said, not saying much before we left the Grill.

* * *

Klaus had parked his car in front of the Lockwood mansion. Before we even got there, he picked up Stefan and Jeremy. Stefan reluctantly told us that Jeremy, being a potential hunter had to kill a vampire to take Connor's place and that would make Elena's hallucinations stop. All of us got out of the car, but Klaus and I got to the door first.  
"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked just as the front door opened. He used his speed and held his hybrid by the throat, against the railing. "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?"  
"It's not his fault, it's mine." Tyler said. "We were trying to distract you. It's my fault she got away!"  
"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it." Klaus said to Tyler without looking towards him.  
"No one has to die!" The person next to me said before Klaus rushed in front of her.  
"Did I not say mind your business?!" I could tell that Klaus was mad, which made me feel better about just staying in the background.  
"Tyler's covering for me." She said. "I'm the one that let her go."  
"Hayley…" Tyler said in a whisper.  
"No." Haley said to him before turning his attention back to Klaus. "You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway then end up as one of your sired little bitches."  
"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Klaus said. Something inside me liked the moment, but I blamed it on the alcohol.  
"Your existence is to serve me." Klaus said at his hybrid after turning back to him. "To please me. Do you understand?"  
"I'm sorry, I won't fail you again." His hybrid said.  
"No, you won't." I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what I was really feeling inside. "Get out of here." Klaus said before moving to the side. The hybrid made his way towards the door, but Stefan staked him, making him fall to the ground.  
"No!" Haley screamed before Jeremy stepped into the room with a cleaver in his hands.  
"Jeremy?" Tyler asked in confusion. "What the hell?" He asked more towards Stefan.  
"I'm sorry." Stefan said before looking at Jeremy. I looked at Jeremy as Stefan nodded his head, giving him the okay to kill the hybrid. I closed my eyes just as Jeremy chopped off the hybrid's head. In my mind, I should be used to all the violence by now, but there was a part of me that didn't like it too much. It was weird because I thought that I might have been enjoying how rough Klaus was getting before. '_What's wrong with me?'_ I asked myself before I could tell Klaus stepped up next to me.  
"Time to go love." Klaus said to me, which made me think that Stefan or somebody else would take care of the fallen hybrid. Klaus surprisingly slipped his hand into mine before we left the mansion.

* * *

I was leaning my head against the window, looking out it as Klaus drove. He was driving to the boarding house, because I had mentioned having more clothes there than my brother's.  
"Here you are love." Klaus said just as he pulled up at the boarding house.  
"Thanks." I said before unbuckling. In a flash, he appeared on the other side of my door. He helped me out, even though I didn't need it. "I can walk you know." He just looked at me before walking me up to the door, which I don't know why he did. "Thank you." I ended up saying when we reached the front door. He just gave me a small smile before kissing me on the cheek.  
"You're welcome love." He said before walking back towards his car. I stood for a moment, watching him walk towards his car before I walked inside.

I could tell that no one was home, so I freely walked upstairs. I went straight to my room and picked out a few pieces of clothing before deciding to go into Damon's room. It felt a little strange being in his room, considering what was going on. I liked his shower and his bed better than the ones in my room.

* * *

I was sleeping on Damon's bed after I used his shower. The past few weeks of events started to pass through my mind, making it slightly harder for me to sleep. It's been especially tiring over the past few days. My mind shifted when I felt something on the bed. I slightly opened my eyes, to see him there.  
"Damon." I said in a whisper, still tired. "I can move to my bed if you want."  
"No, it's okay." He said. "I want you to stay." That made me slightly confused.  
"Why?" I asked as he became eye-level with me.  
"Because while I was helping my brother save his girl, I kept thinking of you." I couldn't help but smile, but then I felt a little guilty from all the things I talked about with Klaus earlier. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did about the compulsion. I should have trusted that you were telling the truth."  
"Is the great Damon Salvatore admitting he was wrong?" I asked, trying to joke even though I was still tired.  
"I was wrong because I was jealous." He moved a little closer to me. "I love you and I don't want anyone else to have you." I smiled before moving my head onto his chest. '_I'm glad he still loves me'_ I thought before closing my eyes. '_What's going to happen when he finds out about the deal I made with Klaus?'_ I couldn't help but think. '_He won't be happy about that'_ I tried not to think about it before slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**~ I know it wasn't written in the chapter, but Chelsea did make a deal with Klaus. If you remember back to the actual episode, the deal that Chelsea made is possibly similar to the one Caroline made with him.  
****~ I tried to put a Chelsea/Damon kiss at the end of the chapter, but hopefully you won't mind with how I ended it.**

**~ I'm thinking within the next three chapter, the next major Klaus/Chelsea kiss will happen (the one that I hope you guys have been looking forward to) and also, I'm thinking about having Chelsea meet Professor Shane within the events of '_My Brother's Keeper'_. I'm also thinking about making a scene that's from Damon's POV. Also, I'll be having Caroline and Chelsea sort of hang out within the next few chapters.**

**~ How do you think Chelsea will take the news that Stefan and Elena broke up? What about how Damon will react when he learns about the deal that Chelsea made with Klaus? What things would you like to see in future chapters.**

**~ Hopefully the next chapter will be up before TVD officially comes back from it's hiatus.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	15. My Brother's Keeper Part 1

**~ A little later than I wanted this to go up, but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. If I get a total of 40 reviews or more, I will try my best to get the next chapter before the next episode of TVD airs.  
~ I'm actually really glad on how this chapter turned out... which doesn't happen too often. So that means I think this is a good chapter and I hope you will think so to :)**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I don't think Damon will be too happy that Stefan and Elena broke up. She was the reason that Chelsea broke up with him in season three when Elena kissed him. Chelsea won't be too happy either, considering that she wants to try and be friends with Elena, but she knows the feelings that Elena has for Damon. Although Damon and Chelsea are in a tough spot right now, there will be small things to help them with absolutely no help from Elena. Damon will be pissed/upset with Chelsea by the end of the events of 'My Brother's Keeper' which will possibly leave him to do what he did in the episode._

**~ The events of ****_My Brother's Keeper_**** takes place over two days, so one day is going to be one chapter and other day is going to be the next chapter... which is the Miss Mystic Falls competition. **

**~ There are both Chelsea/Damon and Chelsea/Klaus scenes in this chapter :)**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and started to think about what happened in the last two days. My brother and I had some quality time, which I needed. He calmed me down because at the time, Damon and I were upset with each other. Yesterday, we surprisingly spent the whole day together. He gave me a chance to actually explain everything and he settle down, which was actually surprising to me. I thought he would stay mad at me for longer, but something must have happened when he was helping Stefan save Elena. It felt good to know he trusted what I felt for him. There was a part of me that wanted to tell Damon about the deal I made with Klaus to sacrifice one of his hybrids, but we were good again and I didn't want to ruin it. At the same time I knew that if I didn't tell him and he found out, he'd be angry at me. I knew that I would be busy because Caroline is making me help set up for the Miss Mystic Falls competition, which seemed to be early this year. They probably thought that with the events that have been happening, that it would be better to have it now rather than later.

I sighed and forced myself to get out of bed. I walked over to my closet and looked inside. '_What should I wear?_' I asked myself before reaching for a pair of jeans. After looking at the clothes, I also decided on a pink Tshirt.  
"Hanging out with your brother today?" Damon asked as he stepped into my room.  
"No." I said as I tossed my clothes onto my bed. "Caroline has me helping set up today for tomorrow."  
"You could always stay here." He suggested to me.  
"Yeah, but you know Caroline she'd skin me alive if I don't show up."  
"You could be a little late." He suggested. I couldn't help but think from what he's saying that everything his back to normal for us, but it's not.  
"I have to bring some things to my brother's house." I said, picturing the box of clothing I had in my closet. "I want to be occupied with non-vampire related things today."  
"But didn't you do that yesterday?" Damon asked, taking a few steps closer to me.  
"Yeah, but it's not like I have a choice. We both know how Caroline can be."  
"You don't have to listen to blondie."  
"Either way, I still have to bring stuff to my brothers."  
"At risk of sounding Stefan like, are you okay?" I looked at him with slight confusion. "With everything, especially after yesterday."  
"That does sound very Stefan like." He flashed a quick smirk that disappeared. "I think I am." I honestly said to him. "I think my brother has a lot to do with it though because if it wasn't for him and the way my emotions are, I don't know what would have happened." I said as I went to get some things from my dresser. '_It's not something I'm going to worry about_' I told myself as I tossed some more stuff onto my bed.  
"Any chance you want any company in the shower?" Damon asked with a cocky smirk.  
"Want, maybe. Need, no." He faked a hurt expression. "I think we have to get back to that point." I walked to the bathroom door. "But you're making good progress, considering." I couldn't help but give him small smile before going into the bathroom.

* * *

I carried a box in my arms as I walked down the stairs. It had everything that Klaus had given me, plus some of my own clothes that I could store at my brothers. '_They would be safe at my brother's_' I thought. They wouldn't be something Damon would be good about seeing and I don't want anything to go bad, again.  
"Moving out?" Stefan asked me as he came up behind me.  
"No." I said to him. "It's just a few things for my brother's house."  
"Where have you been?" Damon asked Stefan as he came from the living room.  
"Ah, you know, out." Stefan said to Damon as he walked past me.  
"Where you going?" Damon asked him.  
"Out." Stefan said as he reached the front door.  
"Okay, I see shady Stefan is back." Damon said, which made Stefan stop. "Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus." I stayed quiet, not telling Damon about the deal I made with Klaus.  
"You two obviously haven't heard." Stefan said after he looked from me to Damon. "Elena and I broke up." '_Great, another issue._' I couldn't help but think. '_She might go towards Damon_' I thought before looking at him through the corner of my eye.  
"Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then." Damon said, getting slightly closer to me. "So, apparently, if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunter's mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter."  
"That might take a while." I quietly said.  
"Okay." Stefan said. "And?"  
"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but turns out he's shadier than you are. Matt Donovan connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council."  
"So you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, the same old Damon stuff." I said, which made Damon look towards me.  
"Yep." He said with a small smirk until he looked back at Stefan. "Unless he tells me what he's up to." He patted Stefan on the shoulder, almost like he was trying to comfort him. "What do you say? Should we tag team this?"  
"You can tag team with Chelsea." Stefan said.  
"I'm busy." I said to Stefan as I glanced at Damon. Damon knew because I told him my plans for today.  
"Then I'd say you're on your own." Stefan said before trying to leave, but Damon stopped him.  
"Or we could just blow it off and go get drunk." Damon suggested to his brother. "Brother bond over some Tri Delts. If you, you know, want some quality time." Stefan and I slightly smiled. It was rare to see Damon genuinely sensitive to other's feelings, but it was good to see him like that.  
"Let's not pretend that this isn't bothering the both of you." Stefan said as he glanced at me. I knew he meant him breaking up with Elena. I stood next to Damon as Stefan left the house.  
"Maybe you should just skip helping Caroline." Damon said to me, slightly distracted.  
"Maybe." I said, slightly agreeing with him. "Thinking about the situation wouldn't help me, so I'm going to let Caroline boss me around today."  
"I'll be waiting for you." He said as I started to make my way towards the front door. "Just don't let Caroline tire you out." I stopped to turn and give him a small smile.  
"Don't worry." I said before walking out.

I put the box in the passenger seat of Damon's car. My car was still at my brother's and I knew where Damon put his spare key in his car. I had driven his car before, which made me feel okay with driving his car. Damon appeared outside the house, looking at me as I started his car. I just gave him a small smirk before driving to my brother's.

* * *

After I dropped the box off in my room at my brother's, I drove to the Lockwood mansion. Right away Caroline found me and basically put me to work. I was the only one that she wasn't really bossy to. Caroline had won the last Miss Mystic Falls so she was in charge of the decorations.  
"Woah, woah, woah, stop, stop!" Caroline said as three girls walked towards us with flowers in their hands. "Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had plenty of time to memorize." I sighed at how bossy Caroline was, but she was always like that when organizing things. "Yeah, thank you." She said as the girls walked away.  
"You could be easier on them." I said when she looked at her clipboard..  
"The decorations need to be perfect for tomorrow." She said before looking up to me. "Remember how it looked last year?"  
"Yeah. Simple and beautiful." Caroline slightly smiled. "If you're comparing this year to last year... this is way more extravagant."  
"What's wrong with extravagant love?" I heard Klaus ask. Both Caroline and I turned to see him behind me. "How did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?" He asked with his eyes on me.  
"She's busy." Caroline linked her arm in mine. "Go away." I slightly smiled.  
"I was wondering what time I should pick her up tomorrow." Klaus said, glancing at Caroline.  
"She has a boyfriend." I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at Caroline.  
"You know I don't." I said to Caroline, who just gave me a glare. '_She must not want me with Klaus_' I thought before looking back at Klaus.  
"Not that it's any of your business," Klaus said as he looked at Caroline ", but I was promised a date with Chelsea in return for one of my hybrids." Without even looking at Caroline, I could tell that she was looking at me with disbelief as I unhooked our arms. "Surely the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't need your help the whole time." I glanced at Caroline before looking back at Klaus, who was giving me puppy eyes. _'I wish I had a camera_' I thought. His puppy eyes made me smile, which in turn made him smile.  
"Fine." Caroline said, which broke me out of my little 'Klaus spell'. "If you insist on being her date, meet her here. 2 PM." Caroline grabbed my hand.  
"Black tie optional." I said before Caroline started to drag me towards the mansion.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Chelsea." I heard Klaus say before I got completely dragged through the door.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Caroline asked me in a semi-yell when we are alone in a room. "Why are you making deals with Klaus?"  
"I thought you wanted me to give him a chance." I said to her.  
"That was before you and Damon made up." Caroline said, slightly irritated. "And that was before everything that was happened." I let out a sigh.  
"You mean before he occupied Tyler. I helped with that you know." I said, trying to stay calm.  
"I know, but you should be with Damon. You two are perfect for each other." I could tell that Caroline wouldn't give up about the situation. "Do you really want to be with Klaus, the homicidal hybrid for the rest of eternity?"  
"How am I supposed to know if I don't take a chance?" I found myself asking Caroline. "That's practically your words."  
"Okay, fine." Caroline said in defeat. "Whatever." She took a deep breath. "Does Damon know you're going with Klaus tomorrow?"  
"No." She gave me an '_are you kidding me?_' look. "I'll tell him." I said, defending myself. "He doesn't need to find out another thing about me and Klaus from someone else."  
"Okay, good." She said with a small smile. "What do you mean another thing?" She asked me with slight confusion. '_The compulsion_' I thought as I opened my mouth but closed it. What was I supposed to say to her? '_Yeah, Klaus compelled me to chose Damon after I put him in your boyfriend._'?  
"Nothing." I lied. "What else do you need me to do?" I asked, hoping that I could prolong possibly telling her about it. She looked at the clip board and immediately found something, which I was actually glad for. '_I still have to tell Damon_' I told myself before I started to work on what Caroline told me to.

* * *

**~ So, what did you think? Just to let you know (and I hope you don't focus on this) the Klaus/Chelsea kiss is closer now than ever and I can guarantee that it will happen before the events of _O' Come All Ye __Faithful_(episode 9) and I can promise major Klaus/Chelsea in those events, along with the obvious Klaus/Chelsea scenes in the next chapter. There will be some Damon/Chelsea to... just to even it out a bit... (:**

**~ I was thinking about having Chelsea actually meet Shane in the next chapter along with also having a section of 'Damon's POV' of his encounter with Shane in the mansion. I was thinking about having Shane mention Chelsea in the convo, which is why I want to have it in the next chapter.**

**~ Did you hear about practically the best news ever? They are planning a spin-off with The Originals, to take place in New Orleans. It's not completely 100% sure, but I am excited for it. I'm already thinking, depending in how this story goes, that I MIGHT have Chelsea/Klaus in that... but instead of Damon... (who might or might not show up) it would be Kol also flirting with Chelsea, more than likely when Klaus isn't around. Any ideas on what I could do if this story allows me to go along that as well? Would you even want to read that?**

**~ After the events of ****_After School Special_****, I was thinking about possibly adding a little Kol/Chelsea, but maybe by use of compulsion... I kinda want to do it, because I want to do a little scene (or scenes) with a sire bond or compulsion events. It would definitely piss off Klaus and Damon if they were to find out *insert evil face here***

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	16. My Brother's Keeper Part 2

**~ This is another episode that I'm splitting into three parts... I hope you don't mind too much. **  
**~ I will always try to keep each episode into two parts, but if I just want to update this story, it will more than likely end up being three parts.  
**_  
JasmineChyanne: That's good, thanks :) I would love to see what happens to and I'm the one writing it... lol I have an idea (already... lol) on how this story could end, but that depends on where the season goes._

_SomebodyWhoCares: Stuff is about to blow, especially with Chelsea/Damon and the friendship of Chelsea and Elena. It's not the plan to piss of vamps (even though it will happen), I just want to write something with a sire bond or compulsion situation. Mainly because of a vampire book I read... lol_

_Psycho17: I love reading your reviews :) Knowing Kol, he will definitely try to flirt with Chelsea when he comes back to Mystic Falls in the events of After School Special, assuming I can fit a Kol/Chelsea scene in it, if not, sometime after :) In the beginning of season 4, the town council burned the vervain, which made the only vervain in town the little bit that stored away in Alaric's loft. But back in season 3 (technically the first chapter of this story), Chelsea had stopped taking vervain for a while, which is why she was able to be compelled. Since there is no more vervain, Kol might take advantage of that in a later chapter, and possibly the spin-off... depending on what happens._

_MiaSalvatore: When I read that you said that my ideas are awesome, internally I was 'Love you', lol I just love it when people review (if it isn't obvious, lol) and they like what has happened in the chapter and my ideas for future chapters :) Thank you for reviewing._

**~ More Author's note stuff at the end of the chapter :)  
**_  
**ENJOY!**  
_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I had decided to stay the night at my brother's after helping Caroline. Damon had dropped me off and wanted to be my date, but I told him no. I still didn't tell him about being Klaus's date and Caroline kept pressuring me into telling him. Caroline was in my room, touching up her makeup. She was glad to finally meet my brother and she even saw Anna for the first time. After my brother and Bridget let, Caroline kept talking about how I shouldn't be with Klaus because of everything that happened and that I should stay with Damon. After the first few minutes, I didn't pay much attention to her, knowing that she wouldn't stop.

I was standing in my bathroom, in front of the mirror. I had decided to go with the blue dress that Klaus had gotten me. It ended right above my knees and was slightly skin tight, but it was also loose. I had put on a pair of earrings that matched the color of the dress, along with the bracelet I was wearing. It was the one that Klaus left in the box with the other stuff before he left the one night. The shoes I was wearing, I had borrowed from Caroline. She didn't want me to wear any of my shoes because to her they weren't up to the 'Bossy Caroline' standards. I didn't mind because I actually liked them.

"So, what do you think?" I heard Caroline ask.  
"Good." I said, slightly distracted.  
"You didn't even look." Caroline said and I let out a sigh before stepping out of the bathroom.  
"That dress looks good on you." I said when I saw her.  
"Good."  
"Where'd you get that dress?"  
"A friend." I said, trying to avoid telling her that Klaus had gotten it for me. Caroline just stared at me.  
"It was Klaus, wasn't it?"  
"We're going to be late." I said, hoping to change the subject.  
"If you don't want to admit he gave you that dress, okay." She said, knowing where I stood on the subject. "At least tell me you told Damon that Klaus is going to be your date." I tried to avoid her gaze, but I knew that gave it away. "Chelsea, what are you doing? Yesterday you said that you were going to tell him."  
"He asked to be my date and I said no. I was maybe hoping to tell him later before Klaus shows up and gives it away."  
"You are cutting it way too close."  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Can we go now?" I asked and she nodded.

When we walked onto the porch, I locked the door behind me. I looked towards my car, which was parked in front of Caroline's car. There was a second when I thought about driving it, but I went against it and got into the passenger seat of Caroline's car.

* * *

I couldn't help but take a deep breath as I walked next to Caroline.  
"I have to go take care of some things." She said to me before going into the Lockwood mansion, leaving me along outside.  
"Blondie leaving you alone?" I heard Damon ask from behind me. '_Now I know why she left me alone.'_ I thought before turning around. Damon stood in front of me, wearing his classic black tie suit. "Nice dress." He said with a small smile.  
"Nice tie." I said with a small smile. "There's something I should tell you." I said in a whisper after a few seconds. "You know the other day when Elena was having the hallucinations and you texted me, I was with Klaus. I should tell you that the only reason he gave up one of his hybrids was because I told him I'd go on a date with him."  
"Which is why you said no." Damon said in realization. I could tell by his voice and by his expression that he didn't like the idea of me being Klaus's date.  
"Yeah. If I didn't do that though, Elena would be dead."  
"So, you decided to go on a date with Klaus." Damon said, basically just repeating my words. He started to walk closer to me, which surprised me a little bit. "Just make sure you save some time for me." I just gave him a small nod before he walked away. There was a part of me that knew he wasn't as okay with it as he seemed. I just let out a sigh and started to walk around.

* * *

I was walking around for a few minutes before I saw Damon talking to someone.  
"_So, I'm in search of another Hunter." _I heard him say. '_Why would he be talking to someone about Jeremy?'_ I asked myself before I decided to walk towards them. If I didn't, I wouldn't know what's going on. "Same reason anyone needs a Hunter." Damon said after the two of them said some things I wasn't listening to. "Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf."  
"You're not that lonely Damon." I said as I came up behind him. Damon looked at me before I looked at the person he was talking to.  
"You must be Chelsea." The person in front of Damon said. "I'm Professor Atticus Shane." He held out his hand and I shook it. '_He's cute'_ I found myself thinking. "Bonnie's talked about you."  
"Bonnie has mentioned you to." He gave me a small smile before looking back at Damon.  
"I thought you said you already had a Potential." Shane said to Damon, continuing their conversation.  
"I did, but he ended up being a potential problem." Damon said to him.  
"There's nothing I can do to help you." Shane said to Damon.  
"Hmm, why don't you help me with this…" Damon turned to become face to face with Shane "..Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?"  
"You think too highly of me, Damon. I'm gonna go find the other judges." Shane started to walk off, but Damon stopped him.  
"Hey, no pity votes for April Young, okay?" He said pretty quietly. "I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill."  
"Damon." I said in a whisper, trying to get him to tell him to be careful.  
"If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask."  
"Okay. How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?" Damon asked Damon and I knew he didn't listen to me.  
"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" Shane asked Damon.  
"It's sort of his specialty to threaten and accuse people in public." I said, which made Shane look at me.  
"Nice to meet you Chelsea." He said with a small smile before walking away.  
"How can I make sure I have some time if you if you are going to start threatening people?" I asked Damon and almost saw a smirk. He held out his hand and I was tempted to take it. '_You're not on a date with him'_A voice said to me. After a few seconds, I decided to take it.

_**Damon's POV  
**_  
There was a split second that I really believed that Chelsea wouldn't take my hand. I felt relief when she did, which was reflected by the small smile on my face. She gave me a small smile before we started to walk towards a table. Chelsea seemed different from when I first fell in love with her, but at the same time she was the same. Her emotions are a bit more unstable, but she has been starting to act more like herself. When she came back to Mystic Falls with my brother, she wasn't herself. Lately it seemed like she was starting to act more like her old self, which was comforting to see.

_**General POV  
**_  
Damon and Chelsea sat down at a table unaware they had eyes on them. Caroline and Elena stood, watching them. Caroline had saw Damon and Chelsea before being distracted by one of the waiters. She walked away, but Elena kept watching them. Ever since Elena turned, her feelings for Damon had been magnified. She did want to be friends with Chelsea again, but at the same time she wanted to be near Damon. With everything that has been going on, Elena knew that Chelsea cared for both Damon and Klaus. Elena knew how Damon had acted after finding about that Chelsea was compelled to choose Damon. She didn't want to see Damon like that and Elena felt that sooner or later, he was going to feel that way again.

As Elena thought about Damon, across the property Klaus was watching them as well. He just saw Damon and Chelsea sitting at a table, drinking from glasses of champagne. At the moment, he wasn't worried that Chelsea would go back to Damon. He didn't move from his spot, but he could tell that Chelsea was wearing one of the dresses he had got her. A small smile appeared on his face, knowing that she was taking advantage of what he had gotten her. The last time he got her something was when his family had the ball and he had picked out Chelsea's dress. He could tell that she didn't have her emotions then, but she did know. Even though she was sitting with Damon, Klaus knew that she would eventually be his.

* * *

**~ I didn't originally plan to split this into three parts, but I didn't want to wait any longer than today to update. The next chapter will have more of Damon's POV along with a lot of Klaus/Chelsea scenes... and possibly Chelsea will see something that she doesn't want to see.  
****~ I hope you don't mind if I end up making a few episodes into three parts (like this one and the last one). If I keep doing that, some of the chapters might be shorter than the others. The way I see it is at least I'm updating the story and you don't have to wait weeks until the next chapter is done.  
****~ I felt that I had to put some of Damon's POV in this chapter, just because I didn't want you to wait until the next part for it (:**

**~ I know Damon seems a little too okay with the fact that Chelsea is going to be having a date with Klaus, but I can say that what happens in the next chapter will make up for it. What do you think will happen in the next chapter that will make Damon pissed? *hint* It involves Chelsea and Klaus * insert evil face here*. The next chapter has a scene that I've been wanting to write for a few weeks, so I hope you guys like it. It will defiantly have a ripple effect.**

**~ I have planned some slightly evil stuff (or at least I consider it evil, lol) for the whole Damon/Chelsea/Klaus, but it won't really start until _Catch Me If You Can, which_ is the 11th episode. *insert evil face here* lol  
~ In _After School Special_, I can say that there will be a mini-Chelsea/Damon scene, but what happens depends on the next few episodes (_We'll Always Have Burbon Street and O' Come all Ye Faithful.)_  
**

**~ Please check out my story 'The Other Hybrid', because I updated it a few days ago and I want to know what people think of the chapter (especially since I already started to work on the next one :) )**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up within a few days, but I am also working on chapters for _The Salvatore Sister, Deep Within, The Other Hybrid,_ and I'm also trying to work on some non-TVD stories (that are not posted yet). I'm also working on re-formatting _Funny TVD on Facebook_.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	17. My Brother's Keeper Part 3

**~ I hope you don't mind that it took a little longer. Hopefully the Klaus/Chelsea moments plus the Damon's POV section will make up for it :)  
**

_SomebodyWhoCares: The *insert evil face here* is mainly because I can't make a evil face emoticon on here... lol I hope you will like what I have in store for the whole Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle... especially when I get to the possible 'Kol uses compulsion' part._

_Mia Salvatore: It definitely won't take long for Damon to explode especially with a move that Klaus makes with Chelsea that Damon definitely sees (although, Chelsea won't know he saw it until the events of the next episode). I do like your reviews, because you are one of the few people that actually write a review that tells me you actually did read the chapter. Hopefully if I do the version for the Original spin-off (depending on what goes on in it) the whole Kol compulsion thing will kind of be a small look into what might go on with Klaus/Chelsea/Kol... but I might end up putting something in this story (around the time Kol uses compulsion) that I got from Doctor_Who.

**~ There will be a longer Author's note at the end of the chapter. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I walking around with Caroline because she had decided to pull me away from Damon. There was a part of me that didn't want to have the date with Klaus, but there was a part of me that was really glad for it. I should be able to try spending time with Klaus, at least that's what I've been telling myself. The only person that I've really ever dated was Damon, if you don't count the jerk I dated before I moved to Mystic Falls.

I wanted to distract my mind so when I saw some empty champagne bottles on a table, so I picked them up.  
"I'll take them." Caroline said as she took the empty glasses out of my hand before turning to a bus boy. "Hey, why am I bussing your tables?" She put the glasses on the tray that was in his hands. "I said no empty glasses." I let out a sigh, stopping myself from saying anything to Caroline. She walked towards the orchestra. "Will you guys pick up the tempo?!" She snapped her fingers. "This is a pageant, not a funeral."  
"Caroline, settle down." I said to her before she took a deep breath. "Everything is fine."  
"And how am I doing?" I heard Klaus ask. I turned towards him to see him looking at me.  
"Perfect." I found myself saying, almost in a whisper. He smiled and then I found myself smiling.  
"Well, I'm going to leave." Caroline said before she reluctantly walked away. I knew she didn't want me with Klaus, but she didn't want to be near him so she left me with him.  
"You look lovely." Klaus said, which made a small smile appear. "There's only one thing to add." He said before holding his hands up, revealing a corsage.  
"It matches my dress." It was all I could say. I never got a corsage before and if it wasn't for Klaus giving me gifts already, then I would be surprised. Klaus stepped closer to me and held out his hand. I gave him my hand that didn't have the bracelet on it and he slid the corsage onto it. "Thank you." I said.  
"I see you're finally wearing the bracelet." I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the bracelet he had given me.  
"I thought it was a good time to wear it." I looked up at him and I thought I saw a smile on his face. He held out his other hand and I took it and he led me towards the crowd.

As we stood there, I knew he wasn't paying much attention to the Miss Mystic Falls dance. Out the corner of my eye, I could feel someone looking at me. I slowly turned my head and came in eye contact with Damon. I gave him a quick smile before looking back at the dancers. It made me think of the last one, when I had to watch Damon and Elena dancing together. Even though we weren't dating then, I was jealous when he danced with Elena. '_He probably feels the same way'_ I thought when I pictured him seeing me with Klaus. I couldn't help but start to feel regret from agreeing to be on a date with Klaus in front of Damon.

* * *

Klaus and I were walking around the pond that was on the property. I couldn't help but think about Damon and I knew Klaus could tell I was thinking about something because I was quiet.  
"Penny for your thoughts love?" Klaus asked me.  
"It's nothing." I said, slightly lying. I didn't want to talk about Damon to him, seeing as the both of them like me. "I never had two guys like me at the same time."  
"I find that hard to believe." Klaus said, which actually made me smirk.  
"It would be easier if you knew more about my life before I moved here."  
"Why don't you tell me?" He asked as we got closer to a bench.  
"I don't talk about it, but before I moved here I had a boyfriend. He was nice and everything, but he wanted something that I wasn't going to give him so he got it from someone else." I sat down on the bench while Klaus sat at the other end. He placed a champagne bottle and two glasses in the middle. "He was the only boy that actually paid attention to me, but we broke up a few months before I moved here."  
"He missed out." Klaus said, which made me look at him. There was a faint smile on his face as he poured the champagne in the two glasses. "You're wonderful." I gave him a small smile as I took one of the glasses.  
"Thanks." I took sip from the glass. "Would you ever take it?" I asked, hoping to change the topic. "The cure."  
"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" '_Of course.'_ I thought to myself and looked away. I kind of knew where he was coming from, but it actually saddened me a little knowing that he wasn't even considering it.  
"How about you?" Klaus asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"I've been thinking about it." I honestly said to him. "I wanted to have children before becoming a vampire. I even had a plan." I slightly smiled, remembering when I was younger and I had come up with the plan with Anna.  
"Did your plan include telling them," I could tell that Klaus stood up ", that you fell backwards on the ice your first time ice skating?" I looked straight at him. '_I never told him that'_ I thought. "Or that you fell face first into the sand when you were chasing your brother at the beach?" I put the glass on the bench and stood up in front of him. "This is one of my favorites," He said with a smile as he glanced at the paper in his hands ", you were scared of the lion at the zoo was going to eat you."  
"I was five." I said in an almost embarrassed tone. "Where did you get that?" I asked and I could tell that he was almost laughing. '_I've never seen him like this'_ I couldn't help but think, but stayed focused on the paper.  
"Your brother was kind enough to share some things with me." When he looked back at the paper I let out a sigh. '_I'm going to complain to Dylan later.'_ I thought before Klaus looked back at me. "It seemed he really wanted me to know about the time you put you put your clothes on inside out before you went to school."  
"I was in a rush." I said as I tried to grab the paper from him, but he held it out of my reach. I gave him an '_I can't believe you look'_ and he gave me a '_Come and get it'_ look. Getting one piece of paper with embarrassing things about my childhood wasn't really that important. The longer I stood there, I realized that he was making me laugh and I was enjoying myself. I started to laugh at the little things I did when I was younger. Klaus gave me a small triumphant smirk before we both sat back down on the bench.

* * *

_**Damon's POV**_

When I saw Chelsea laughing with Klaus I started to lose it. I overheard their conversation, but I didn't want to see them together so I went inside. I knew I hurt her but to see her happy with Klaus, made me want to punch a wall.  
"Oh, you again." Shane said when he saw me enter the room. '_Just the distraction'_ I thought as I got closer to him. "I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever." He said with a chuckle and I fought the urge to snap they guy's neck.  
"Well, you still never gave me a name. And it's kind of urgent." I said, even though I knew he wouldn't tell me.  
"Listen, there is no other name. Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, alright. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible." He walked away and I let out a frustrated sigh before speeding in front of him, stopping from him from leaving the room. After seeing Chelsea with Klaus, I wasn't in the mood for games.  
"Subtle."  
"Like you didn't already know." I said with a small smirk that quickly went away.  
"Well."  
"You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." I said, hoping that I could kill him.  
"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the mark. It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing, even if you complete the mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only a certain kind of witch can perform."  
"What kind of witch?"  
"Come on, Damon." I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it as tight as I could without breaking it.  
"I love pressure points." I couldn't help but smile. "What kind of witch?"  
"Come on, you're a big boy, you can figure this one out."  
"A Bennett witch." I said after a minute. '_Chelsea'_ I couldn't help but think. I knew she was part Bennett, so she could possibly do the spell.  
"Aren't too many of those lying around as I'm sure you know. So, none of this matters until Bonnie's back in touch with her magic or you're back with Chelsea." '_How does he know?'_ I found myself squeezing his wrist tighter, still not breaking it even though I really wanted to. "Between the two of us, who do you think Bonnie trusts more. I doubt Chelsea will be helping you anytime soon." I reluctantly let him go even though I really wanted to break his wrist. "Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award." As he walked away I made a fist in frustration. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't if there was a chance he could have a part in finding the cure. I let out a grunt of frustration before going back outside.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

After a while Klaus and I decided to do some walking. Even though I wasn't talking, I was actually happy. He made me laugh and I saw him laughing, which was something I needed. It made me feel better about the whole situation, knowing that he could make me laugh.  
"I want to share something with you." Klaus said, which made me stop and look towards him. "There was a time when I thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun." I slightly smiled. "And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. That was the only time I thought about being human." I smiled a little again and found myself reaching for his hand. To see the big bad hybrid share something like that was nice to see. I looked at his eyes and I thought I saw happiness. He started to get closer to me, which took me by surprise. I found myself unable to move as his lips pressed against mine. He was gentle and I found myself returning the kiss. He slowly pulled away and I found that we were both smiling. My hand was still in his before we started to walk again.

* * *

Near the end, Klaus drove me to my brother's house. I changed out of my dress and took a shower before I decided to drive my car to the boarding house. It actually started, which slightly surprised me. I didn't stay at my brother's because despite him being back, the boarding house felt like it was also my home. I had my own room that was filled with my stuff, which made me feel comfortable to sleep the room night after night.

As I drove, my mind went over the things that happened. When the day began I wasn't in the best of moods, but Klaus surprisingly made me feel better. He made me laugh, he shared something personal with me and he kissed me. I was still slightly unsure about the whole thing, but I was handling it a lot better because I was in a better mood. '_I should still talk to Damon'_I thought just as I drove into the parking lot of the boarding house.

I got out of my car and walked into the house. I froze in my spot when I saw Damon and Elena making out against the wall. Tears started to gather in my eyes as Elena tore Damon's shirt open and they didn't look at me. I used my vampire speed to go up to my room and close the door behind me. In a hurry, I found what Sage I had and started to burn it. When I knew they couldn't hear me, I flopped down in my bed and cried into my pillow.

* * *

**~ Finally... the Klaus/Chelsea kiss! I've been wanting to have it in here since the promo pics for the episode were released. Too bad Damon saw that (even though Chelsea doesn't know for sure) and that Chelsea saw him with Elena. Let's just say in the events of_ We'll Always Have Bourbon Street_, Chelsea will definitely be the happiest person in Mystic Falls. I would say more, but I don't want to spoil the chapters for the episode... lol What do you think Chelsea will be doing for the events of the next episode?  
**

**~ Even though I have it planned, I would love to read your thoughts on what I could do with _After School Special _and _Catch Me If You Can (_depending on when you read this chapter). I try to add some of your ideas if I come into a block or it fits along with the story.  
~ I'm not the best when it comes to POV's that aren't of an OC or the General POV, so I hope you liked the _Damon's POV _section that I had in this chapter.**

**~ I have a new story (despite how many I already have going). _Never Giving Up_, It's a TVD story that is Delena. The chapters are a bit shorter that I normally do, but it lets me do more frequent updates... I'm currently working on the fourth chapter for it.**

**~ I hope to get the next chapter up within the next four days, along with a chapter for _The Salvatore Sister_ and maybe for _Never Giving Up_.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	18. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Part 1

**~ The new chapter when I had it planned... just a few hours early. I stayed up late just to make sure this got up. I have a busy day when I wake up, so I wanted to make sure this was uploaded. **  
**~ I hope you like this chapter... (:**

_SomebodyWhoCares: more Drama is more than in this chapter now... even though I'm not the best at typing drama._

_Mia Salvatore: Damon spent the night with Elena (just like the episode) but because he was angry and frustrated with Chelsea. I did say in the author's note of the last chapter that Damon saw the kiss. Honestly, I don't think Chelsea will let Damon explain what happened, at least not right away._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I laid in my bed, not wanting to move. I didn't sleep too much because every time I closed my eyes, I saw Elena and Damon. The sage stopped burning sometime during the night, but I didn't care. My body didn't want to move, even though I knew there was school. I slipped my phone of of my pocket and noticed that I was going to be late. '_Oh, well' _I thought before putting it on my bedside table and finally getting out of my bed.

I stood in front of my mirror and noticed my hair was a mess. '_I should take a quick shower'_ I thought to myself. Even though I knew I was already going to be late for school, I still wanted to take a shower. '_Maybe it would distract me for a little bit'_ I thought before slowly walking into my bathroom.

* * *

After my shower I put on a pair of black sweatpants that had pockets and a dark purple Tshirt. I didn't usually wear two dark colors or sweatpants to school, but I didn't feel like putting on jeans. As I stood in front of my mirror again, I noticed that my eyes showed that I was crying. I let out a sigh and found a pair of sunglasses, to hide the fact I had cried. I didn't even put make up, because I didn't feel like it. With what I saw, I didn't want to talk to either Damon or Elena. '_So much for the friendship'_I thought before finding some headphones and picking up my phone. Before I made sure I had everything, I put my headphones into my phone and played some music, hoping that no one would talk to me.

I slowly walked down the stairs so I could get a blood bag before I got to school. As I got closer to the basement, I saw Damon and Elena, but I didn't even acknowledge that they were there. I could feel them look at me as I walked past, but they didn't say anything. When I got to the basement I let out a sigh as I got a blood bag out the freezer. I stayed in the basement as I drank from it, not wanting to see Damon or Elena. With what I saw last night, I didn't really want to talk to them or see them at the moment.

When I was done with the blood bag, I slowly started to make my way upstairs. There was a second when I considered using my vampire speed to get out the house, but I decided to walk. I knew that Damon would still be up there, but I didn't know about Elena. I took a deep breath as I walked towards the front door.  
"Chelsea" I faintly heard Damon say over the music, but I ignored him. I was about to go to the front door, but Stefan stopped in my way.  
"We need to talk." I heard Stefan say over the music.  
"I'm going to be late for school." I said, not taking the headphones out my ear.  
"It's important." Stefan said, which made me sigh.  
"Fine." I said as I slowly took my headphones out my ears and stopped the music. "Better not take long, I don't want to be too late for school." I said before going towards the living room. I caught a glance of Damon out the corner of my eye and I had to push what I felt down, so I wouldn't make a scene.

Stefan sat on the same couch as me and I didn't even look towards Damon, even though I knew he was looking towards me. Stefan told me and Damon that he was at Caroline's last night and that they came to the conclusion that Elena was sired to Damon.  
"Sired? Really Stefan?" Damon asked, but glanced at me. "That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day." I rolled my eyes and I was glad nobody could see.  
"It was your blood that turned her, right?" Stefan asked Damon when it was clear I wasn't going to say anything. "I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that."  
"Sure I can." I rolled my eyes again and fought the urge to leave for school. I didn't really want to be in the same room as Damon for a long period of time. "I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me." '_So making out and having sex with you makes her happy?'_ I thought towards Damon, even though I knew he can't hear me. I was glad that no one could hear my thoughts, because that would hurt Stefan.  
"All right. You know what? Prove me wrong." Stefan suggested to Damon. "Tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag."  
"She can't. Her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag."  
"Because of the sire bond." I snapped at Damon. Both Stefan and Damon looked at me with shock on their face. I usually didn't snap at anyone, which probably made them curious. "You told her that she couldn't drink from a blood bag and she couldn't."  
"She had to drink straight from the vein because you said so." Stefan said to Damon, which made me let out a deep breath. "She almost died to make you happy." I got off the couch and started to walk towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Damon asked.  
"Somewhere not here." I said before walking out.

When I got outside, I let out a huge breath. It felt like everything that I felt last night was increasing itself. I never really felt like taking out my anger that bad before now. The worst I ever did with releasing my emotions, was the first night I saw Elena kiss Damon. I killed a man that night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm myself before going to my car.

I got in my car and tried to start it, but it kept stalling. I groaned as I hit the steering wheel. '_Stupid car'_ I thought before getting out and kicking it. I must have kicked it harder than I thought because it flew into the air. It landed upside down, not too far from the house. I let out sigh, knowing that I couldn't drive it now. There was some noise behind me and when I turned I saw Damon. I only looked at him for a few seconds before speeding to school.

* * *

When I stopped outside the school, I patted my hair down, knowing that it would be messy from the vampire speed. '_Please distract me'_I thought about the school just as I walked through the doors. As I walked through the halls, to my locker, I felt a bit normal. Even though I was a bit on edge, I felt like a day at school could simmer the feeling down.

I got to my locker and my phone rang.  
"Checking up on me?" I asked when I saw who called.  
"_Why wouldn't I love?"_ Klaus asked and I could picture him smiling a little.  
"I'm fine." I told him, even though I was lying. "Can't say the same for my car."  
"_What happened?"_ He asked. I knew he could probably tell that I wasn't fine, but he didn't ask why.  
"Well, long story short, I kicked it earlier and it sort of went flying." I said as I took the stuff I need for some of my classes. "I had to run to school." For some reason, talking with Klaus made me feel slightly better. It could be that he was one out of the people that I didn't mind talking to at the moment.  
"_Everything okay?"_ He asked and I let out a sigh. I didn't want to talk about the situation, at least not at the moment.  
"Everything's fine." I said, lying to him. "I gotta go, don't want to be late for class." I said before hanging up on him. My eyes closed and I let out a sigh. I wasn't thinking about the fact that Klaus called me, but I was trying to keep the emotions that I felt this morning under control.

When I opened my eyes, I closed my locker and felt someone by me.  
"Chelsea." I heard Elena say and I fought against rolling my eyes. "Caroline, Bonnie and I are having a girl's night. Want to join?" '_She invites me to a girl's night after I saw her and Damon?'_ I asked myself in disbelief.  
"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' before walking past her to my first class.

* * *

The first couple of classes easily distracted my mind, but not the feelings. I could feel them there, but they were easier to deal with distractions. As I walked to my locker between classes, my phone rang.  
"What do you want Stefan?" I asked when I answered it.  
"_I might need your help."_ Stefan said. "_How quick can you get to the boarding house?"_  
"I'm at school Stefan." I said. "Unlike some people, I haven't graduated yet."  
"_It's important Chelsea."_ I closed my eyes and let out a sigh as I stopped in front of my locker.  
"Okay. I'll be there soon." I hung up on Stefan and put my phone into my pocket. '_Will I ever get a normal day of school?'_ I asked myself. That's all I wanted today, was a normal day of school to distract myself. '_At least Elena's not at the house'_ I thought to myself. After I got everything in my locker I walked out of the school and ran.

* * *

I stopped at the front door and walked in without flattening my hair.  
"_That was my first clue."_ I heard Damon say from the library. I took a deep breath, to calm myself as I walked in.  
"She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan asked as I stood at the archway to the library.  
"More like when she went all 'Fatal Attraction' on me, then I had to make a clean break." I rolled my eyes.  
"How'd you do that?" Stefan asked Damon. When Damon wasn't looking, Stefan looked up at me.  
"Ah, phew, here." Damon handed Stefan something.  
"Who's Valerie LaMarche?"  
"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond." Damon took a drink from the glass that he was holding before standing in front of Stefan. There was a second when I thought that he knew I was there, but he didn't say anything to me. "Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street."  
"This is why you might need my help?" I asked Stefan, which made Damon know I was there. "To break Elena's sire bond." I didn't look at Damon, even though I knew he was looking at me.  
"You're the only person that knows besides Caroline." Stefan said to me.  
"And now all of a sudden you want me to come with you two to New Orleans." I said, looking at Damon for a second before looking back to Stefan.  
"More people the better." Stefan said, even though I had a feeling that he wanted to say more. I just let out sigh.  
"Fine, let me just go and fix my hair." I said before speeding up to my room.

When I was alone in my room, I let out a deep breath, which I felt was one of many to come. Instead of fixing my hair right away, I walked over to my window. I closed my eyes and felt tears starting to fall. My emotions wanted to shut down, but I knew I couldn't do that. No matter what happened, I couldn't do that again. If it meant being rude while trying to ignore Damon and Elena, then that was something I had to do.  
"Chelsea." I heard Damon almost whisper as I wiped a tear away. "We should talk before we go."  
"There's nothing to talk about." I said as I turned around, not looking at him. "I saw you with her last night, end of story." I brushed my hair to make it straight.  
"But Chelsea..."  
"No buts Damon." I turned towards him, coming face to face with him since yesterday. "You can't say anything that will make me feel better." I looked at him for a moment before walking past him, towards the stairs.

When I got downstairs, I waited with Stefan. He didn't ask me about what happened and I was glad because I didn't know how he'd react if I told him. Damon came down a few minutes later before the three of us left for New Orleans.

* * *

**~ The next part I can't wait to type up is the major Chelsea/Klaus stuff in _O' Come All Ye Faithful_. I'm not going to say anything, even though I really want to... I don't want to give it away... (:**

**~ So, Chelsea's not happy with what she saw. Do you think that she'll let Damon or Elena explain anytime soon? Any idea's on what she'll do in New Orleans? Maybe go off on her own a little? Possibly have a secret call or text from Klaus?**

**~ I started to think of something that I could do with the next episode that I didn't have planned. Since '_The Rager_', I've wanted Chelsea to drink Klaus's blood, but there hasn't been a situation where she would have to. I don't have it planned yet, but I had an idea. We all know that the next episode is the one where Haley sets up the hybrids to be killed by Klaus. I was thinking that maybe the hybrids somehow kidnap Chelsea and they bite her, which means Klaus would have to heal her. I have some Klaus/Chelsea stuff planned which would really affect things later on, especially if I put the Kol compulsion idea in. How do you think I could do the whole 'Hybrids kidnap Chelsea and bite her' situation? I'd love to hear your ideas. Should I even put that in?**

**~ I think this episode and the future ones might end up being three parts each... are you guys okay with that? That would make it about one chapter every two to four days. If you like the longer chapters better (with a longer wait), let me know.  
****~ I wanted to update today because today is my birthday :) Hopefully we can get a total of over 50 reviews on this story today... I hope to see your thoughts and ideas on the story :)**

**~ I'm going to try to update '_The Salvatore Sister'_ and '_Deep Within'_ later... depending if I have enough time or not. **

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	19. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Part 2

******~ The end of this chapter took a turn away from how I planned it, but it only affects the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next chapter.**

_JasmineChyanne: Well, considering that the day before they had a date and he didn't know where she'd be, I thought it was a good idea for him to call her. Plus, I wanted Klaus to be in the chapter :)_

_Anna. B: Thank you for the longest review that I have ever gotten :) I also (well, most of the time) prefer Klaus with an OC (which explains most of my stories, lol). I love the originals to... if it isn't that obvious. O' Come All Ye Faithful is going to be interesting, that's for sure. I have some parts planned, but with the whole 'Hybrids kidnap Chelsea' part, that's still in the debating section of my head. Damon and Elena will feel guilty, but more Damon than Elena. With what I have planned, there might be a slight change with how Elena acts towards Chelsea. Chelsea won't know what's going on because nobody will tell her, unless someone tells her or she gets kidnapped by the hybrids. The hybrid that runs into the cellar is Kim :) (I remember.. lol). There will be romantic Klaus/Chelsea in those chapters... with something major. At one point, she will be visiting Jeremy, Damon, and Matt at the Lake house, but I'm not going to say if she's with anyone or not._

_Mia Salvatore: I sort of want to put the 'Hybrids kidnap Chelsea' part in O' Come All Ye Faithful, but I don't know exactly how I'd do it with what I already have planned for those chapters. When I have it planned for Klaus to call Chelsea, I don't think she'll tell him what happened... because of who will be in hearing distance. That doesn't mean that she won't eventually tell him, if she does. Maybe around the whole 'Kol Compulsion' part... I don't know yet :)_

_xxxRena: Thank you. Damon really did screw up and I don't think Chelsea will forgive him or Elena if at all. With how I have it, Chelsea and Klaus will get closer. When it comes to Damon and Chelsea, they won't be the same as they have been. There will be moments in future chapters where Chelsea will be happy but as we know, happiness in Mystic Falls is often short_lived.

**~ I hope you like this chapter, even though it's a bit shorter than most of the chapters and it didn't end exactly how I planned. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
On the way to New Orleans, I tried to stay as far away as I could from Damon. I made sure that Stefan stayed between me and Damon, mainly because I didn't want to talk to Damon.  
"Well, the city is the same." Stefan said, mainly towards Damon. I looked around at the people that were dancing and having a good time. "Just brighter."  
"Have you been back here since '42?" Damon asked Stefan.  
"Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't." Stefan said to him.  
"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk." '_Of course'_ I couldn't help but think. I could tell that Damon glanced at me, but I ignored him. When I heard Damon's phone chime, I knew it had to be Elena. "Hey, good news brother. Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble." I rolled my eyes. '_If she's there when we get back, I'll stay with my brother'_ I thought, not wanting to have a fight. "Bad news, I think they got into the dom. Told her to make herself at home."  
"Yeah, you told her so she does." I mumbled, which made Damon look at me. Stefan stopped a few feet in front of us, but Damon and I stayed in out spots. I reluctantly looked at Damon, who looked at me with a saddened expression before taking a few steps closer to me. I backed away, not wanting him near me.  
"Sire bond is not that literal." He said in a soft tone, but I could still hear him over the music that was playing around us.  
"Really?" Stefan asked with disbelief. I looked away from Damon, not wanting to get emotional with all the people around. "Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?" I could tell Damon that Damon looked back at Stefan.  
"You know what I haven't gotten?" Damon asked him. "Chelsea to stay more than one minute in a room with me since yesterday." I looked away, not wanting to feel anything at that moment. "I can't get Elena to leave me alone long enough for me to be with Chelsea, but I get it Stefan. I get that your pissed that Elena dumped you because she thinks she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too."  
"I do." I mumbled, even though I knew Elena had feelings for Damon before she was turned.  
"Yeah, you know what?" Stefan asked Damon. "I absolutely do."  
"Why, because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?" Damon asked and I stepped away from them.  
"No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her. You're supposed to think of Chelsea and not the fact that Elena might have feelings for you." '_Way to go Stefan.'_ I thought. He was actually defending me in a way, but I'm not sure if I wanted him to or not.  
"More than might." I mumbled, knowing that they could still hear me over the music and I could tell that Damon started to walk away from us. I would have said something, but I was still mad at him.  
"Hey, wait, Damon, I'm sorry." Stefan said, which made Damon stop and turn back towards him.  
"What'd you say?" Damon asked, clearly just wanting Stefan to repeat himself. When Stefan didn't say anything, Damon started to walk away again, but this time Stefan an I followed him.

"I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault." Stefan said to Damon with some reluctance before we came to a stop.  
"Well, don't look at me." I said when Damon looked at me. "I'm not apologizing." I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no reason to." I said, emphasizing _I_. '_Damon and Elena are the ones that need to apologize'_ I thought, even though I didn't want to talk to either of them.  
"Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet." Damon said to Stefan, trying to ignore what I said. "It's where the witch lived." He pointed to a door in front of us.  
"Do you expect her to be alive and staying in the same place?" I asked.  
"No." Damon said to me before turning towards Stefan. "I couldn't remember where the store was, so I figured it'd give us a start."  
"Maybe there's another place to start." Stefan suggested. "You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?"  
"Yeah, maybe." '_Yay'_ I sarcastically thought when Damon answered Stefan.  
"Where was the last place you saw her?"  
"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine." Damon looked at me for a second before looking back at Stefan. "Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner." I reluctantly looked at him. "I was gone by morning." He looked at me for a moment before noticing that Stefan was walking away.  
"Where you going?"  
"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. See how literal the sire bond is." Damon sighed before he started to walked towards him. I stayed in my spot and when Damon realized I wasn't following, he turned back towards me.  
"Come on Chels." He said and I shook my head.  
"No." I said with a deep breath. "I think I'll just go around by myself and meet you guys back home." I said.  
"Okay, well be safe." Damon said with sadness in his voice before he continued to follow Stefan.

I stood in my spot and watched them walk away. New Orleans seemed like a fun place and I wanted to bring something back, like I did every new place I went. That is, with the exception when I was going through the summer with Klaus and Stefan. At the same time, I didn't want to leave because I could have a break away from everything. I just looked around before walking back towards all the people.

* * *

I bought a few small things and put them on my pockets so I would lose them. After doing a little shopping, I decided to have a few drinks.  
"You look like you could use a drink." A man said as he stepped in front of me. He held out one of the drinks he was holding and I took it.  
"Thanks." I said before drinking it. "I did need that."  
"There's plenty more where that came from." He said with a small smile and I could tell that there was something different about him.  
"Are you...?"  
"Am I a what?" He asked because I didn't finish my question.  
"Are you a vampire?"  
"What would make you think that?" He asked as he got me another drink. This time when I took the cup from him, I made sure we touched.  
"You are." I said after our hands touched and I took the cup.  
"You must be a witch."  
"Well, I'm a bit more than that." I said with a small smirk as I drank from the cup. "I'm the only one of my kind." I said, knowing that there are no other witch/vampire hybrids.  
"I knew someone like that. He was quite fun."  
"I know a couple of fun people, but it all depends on your definition of fun." I said as I drank from the cup. He just smirked.  
"Stay long enough and you might find out." He said before I followed him towards a small bar.

* * *

I had been in the bar for a while and was drunk. The man and I talked and I learned that he's name is Marcel and he knew Klaus. He had gone to the bathroom and I managed to walk out of the bar without falling over. When I was outside, I leaned against the building and my phone rang.  
"Hello." I said.  
"_Are you drunk?"_ Klaus asked me.  
"Pretty much." I answered him.  
"_Where are you?"_ He asked with concern. '_He cares'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"In New Orleans. I came here with Stefan and Damon but went on my own."  
"_I'm coming to get you."_  
"Don't worry Nik, I'm okay."  
"_Don't leave." _He hung up and I slid my phone into my pocket before sitting at a table that was outside.  
"This is where you went." Marcel said when he sat on the other chair. "Brought you another drink."  
"Like I need anymore." I said with a chuckle as I took it.  
"Drunk vamps are always more fun than the sober ones." He said.  
"Can't disagree with you there." I said as we hit our glasses together and drank from them.

* * *

About an hour later, Marcel and I almost drank the whole bar. I didn't think I could get more drunk.  
"Chelsea." I turned around and saw Klaus.  
"Hey." I said and I was pretty sure I was smiling like an idiot because of the alcohol.  
"How much have you had to drink?" He asked me as he brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"A lot."  
"I'm going to take you home." He said before hold me up bridal style. I found myself bringing my hands around his neck. "Hold tight." He said before speeding away.

* * *

I knew that Klaus brought me back to his place because I could tell the rooms were bigger. He walked into a room, still carrying me, before placing me on a bed.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile.  
"You're welcome love." Klaus said as he brushed some hair behind my ear. He was about to leave, but my hand held his wrist. I didn't say anything, but he knew what I was saying. He just gave me a small smile and slid in next to me. "Why are you like this?" He asked as my eyes started to close.  
"Problem for another day." I mumbled as I felt him pull me closer to him. If it wasn't for the alcohol, I wouldn't really want to be near him like this, but I didn't mind. I felt him kiss my forehead as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ If you know about the Original's Spin-off, then you might know who Marcel is. I don't exactly know his character since he hasn't really been introduced, so I hope I got kind of close to how they are planning, if not... who cares, lol. Since Kol might not be in it, I wanted to create a little back up plan... if Chelsea would go along with Klaus... if the spin-off gets picked up (I hope it does).  
****~ The part I wrote near the end with Chelsea and Klaus sort of reminded me of a part in Fifty Shade of Grey when Ana calls Christian on semi-accident when she's drunk and he comes to her rescue.**

**~ I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you guys don't mind too much. If you don't like it, I'll try to make up for it with O' Come All Ye Faithful and After School Special.**

**~ What things do you think Klaus will get Chelsea in the next chapters, since it's the Christmas Special episode? Do you think Damon will get her anything? What about Damon's reaction when Chelsea shows up at the boarding house in the morning? Anything specific that you want to see? **

**~ I'd like it if you guys could check out my story '_Deep Within_', if you haven't already. There are about two chapters until that story is completed. Also I hope you check out '_The Other Hybrid'_ and _'The Salvatore Sister_', which were all updated this past week.  
****  
~ Who else hated what happened to Kol in the last episode?**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	20. O' Come, All Ye Faithful Part 1

**~ The Author's notes seem to be getting longer... lol. I have no problem with that.. but do you guys?  
****~ This chapter is actually up sooner that I thought it would be :) Hopefully, the second part of the episode will be up before the end of the week.**

_SomebodyWhoCares_:_ Well, Chelsea already has a necklace that she wears everyday that she got from Damon back in 'What's Hidden Underneath' and a bracelet (technical two) from Klaus. One she wears and the other she had given to Bonnie to use as a talisman before she got into Expression. I don't know if Damon will blow up at her yet, because he still cares despite what he has done. I think that especially with what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters, Chelsea might start to see Klaus that way :)_

_Mia Salvatore: I can say that Klaus will be getting her something big, but I didn't really plan for Damon to get her anything, so we'll see. Damon, I think will be concerned at first, but then angry and jealous that she was with Klaus. I didn't want them to kill him either, he's my second favorite Original. Hopefully Elena gets some payback from Rebecca and Klaus._

_Anna.B: I love the Originals to, well except for Finn, Mikeal and Esther. I have a really good memory when it comes to TVD (: Everyone else I like. With how I have it planned, I'm think Elena will start to become more Katherine like when it comes to Chelsea. That won't help since Chelsea doesn't like Elena, but I don't know if Damon will use the sire bond to make Elena stop it or not. Klaus will be getting something big for Chelsea, I sort of had it planned not too long ago and I think it will make Damon jealous. I loved Kol, but you never know about the world of TVD, even though they say he might not come back with the exceptions of flashbacks. I rant a lot to, lol I don't mind it. I think that's a good idea with Damon ending up doing something stupid, but I also think that he will try to get Chelsea back... even if he doesn't think it will work. Chelsea is still mad at Damon, but that doesn't mean she won't have some semi-normal conversations with him. I plan the chapters as I watch the episode, but sometimes I change little bits so I can fit the other episodes or just because I feel like it (like I did with the ending of the last chapter). I don't think Elijah will be back in TVD until episode 15, but I know he's going to be in the spin-off, so I can try to have Chelsea/Elijah moments (friendship.. if it gets to more, that all depends) in it. If I put Chelsea in the spin-off (which I want to at this point), Damon won't be in it... so it can't be a Damon/Chelsea/Klaus story... so I have to do something about that (: lol I don't care if it's long, I rather like it because it makes up for the ones that don't say anything about what happened in the chapter (: I never really liked writing until I started writing fanfiction... lol Since I started, I actually want to be a writer and I do have ideas for stories floating around in my head (: but for now I'm just writing fanfiction :)_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I slowly started to open my eyes and looked around. I could tell that I was in Klaus's room, but he wasn't in the bed. '_Wow, I must have drank a lot.'_ I thought before bringing my hand to my head, feeling a small headache. Vampires were fast healers, but I could tell that I had a slight hangover. I looked up to see someone enter the room with a trey. They set it near the edge of the bed before walking out. When they were gone, I moved into a sitting position before looking at the trey. To my surprise, there was good, a glass with blood in it, and a little note.  
'_When you're done, I have something for you ~ Nik'_  
I slightly smiled, knowing that he did care. '_I wonder what he got me'_ I couldn't help but think before biting into the toast that was on the tray. '_I could get used to this'_ I thought as I ate the food.

* * *

After I finished to food and the blood, I walked downstairs trying to find him. I eventually found him in a room, painting.  
"Good morning love." Klaus said after he stopped painting. He turned towards me, still holding the paintbrush. "I see the blood helped." I found myself giving him a small smile.  
"Yeah." I said. "Thanks." He gave me a small smile before putting the brush down. "I got you something." I said when I remembered the shopping I did in New Orleans. I reached into my pocket and made sure I had the right one before giving it to him. "It's just a keychain with your name on it." The keychain said Nik on it, so I brought it for him. "I know it's something little compared to what you've gotten me, but I thought of you..." I ended quietly. He always got me expensive things, so a key chain with his name on it wouldn't be impressive.  
"I got you something to." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Follow me." He held out his hand and I took it, wondering what he got me.  
"You didn't have to get me anything."  
"I'll just take it back then." He said before we stepped outside.

Parked right in front of was a brand new car with a big bow on the top.  
"It's for you." Klaus said before I used my vampire speed to get close to it. It was one of my favorite shades of blue. I ran my hand down the hood, not believing it was mine.  
"You got me a car." I thought out loud in disbelief and I knew he could hear me. "It's a brand new car." I said to myself as I walked around it, not taking my hand off of it. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus step up on the other side of it.  
"Do you like it?" He asked and I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know what to say.  
"I love it." I said before looking at him to see a smile on his face. "Why a car?"  
"You do need one, don't you?"  
"You got me a car, just because I basically killed my other one?"  
"Are you saying that I can't buy you a car?" I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again.  
"Thank you." He opened the driver's side door as I walked around the back of the car, towards him. I couldn't help but look inside and I was surprised at how updated it was. It had cupholders, a place where I could hook up my phone, a built in GPS, a sun roof and a whole bunch of other things that I didn't have in my old car. "It's amazing." I said as I slid into the driver's seat.  
"You'll need these." He said as he reached into his pocket to pull out some keys. I smiled as he handed me the keys to the car. As I started the car, he closed the door. "I'll see you later."Without even asking, I knew he meant seeing him at the Grill later for the charity event. I looked up at him for a moment before I started to drive away.

I couldn't help but be in a better mood than I was in yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was the new car, the break from Damon, or just the softness of Klaus's bed. The anger that I felt was gone, but I had a feeling that it would start to come back when I got to the boarding house. I couldn't help but look at the gas meter and saw that the car had a full tank. '_I can take my time'_ I thought as I slightly slowed my driving.

* * *

As I stopped in the driveway, I couldn't help but notice that my old car was no longer upside down. It wasn't even near the house anymore. '_They must have gotten rid of it'_ I thought before slowly getting out of my new car. I stood, looking at my car and noticed that the bow was still on it. There was a second when I thought about keeping it on, but I took it off and carried it with me as I walked into the boarding house.  
"There you are." Damon said. "Took you long enough."  
"Kinda got drunk." I said with a shrug before going towards the stairs.  
"Where'd you get the bow?" Damon asked as I reached the stairs, which made me know he was following me.  
"From the top of my new car." I said, because of my better mood. If I was feeling how I felt before, then I wouldn't really be talking to Damon. When I got to my room, I put my bow onto my bed. As I stepped up to my dresser, I could tell that Damon was standing at my doorway.  
"Where were you?" He asked as I took a suitcase out of the closet.  
"Do you really need to ask?" I quietly asked. "I'm in a good mood Damon, don't ruin it." I put the suitcase on the bed and opened it. It was one of the suitcases I packed the night of the 20's decade dance, when I was originally going to leave town with Klaus until everything happened.  
"Are you moving?" He asked and I knew he was trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.  
"No. Just moving a few things to my brother's."  
"Are you still mad at me?" Damon asked after I put some earrings in the suitcase.  
"I saw you making out with Elena and I know you slept with her." I said as I turned towards him. "What do you think?" I walked into the bathroom, where I kept my makeup. I took some of it, plus some shampoo and conditioner and put it in the suitcase.  
"Do you want to come with us to help Jeremy?"  
"With you and Elena, no thanks." I said, not wanting to be near Elena. I may have been talking to Damon, but I was still mad at the both of them.  
"Chels..."  
"No, Damon. I don't care if Elena is sired to you and that we aren't together, but you slept with her."  
"It's not like you haven't slept with him." I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my temper down.  
"My emotions were off so I didn't care. What's your excuse?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out another keychain, that I had subconsciously bought for Damon. "This is for you." I said before I closed the suitcase, picked it up along with the bow and walked past Damon. It took a good majority of my self control not to continue with Damon, but I gave into walking away. I couldn't help but feel like I've been changing, but I just current worry about it at the moment.

I slowly got into my car after putting the stuff in the back seat. As I sat in the front seat, I could hear something shatter from inside. I couldn't help but think that it was Damon throwing a glass into the fireplace. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before starting my car and driving away.

* * *

I parked in front of my brother's house and saw him sitting on the porch with Anna in his arms.  
"Where'd you get the car?" He asked as I got out of it.  
"Klaus gave it to me." I said before getting the stuff out of the back seat.  
"What happened to the other one?" He asked as I started to walk towards the porch.  
"It kind of got in an argument with my foot yesterday."  
"What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it now Dyl." I said as I stepped onto the porch. "I don't want to ruin my semi-good mood." I smiled when I looked at Anna in his arms, but then I looked at my brother. "I'm going to shower, make something to eat, and give you something that I picked up in New Orleans."  
"When did you go there?"  
"Yesterday." I shrugged. "I'll tell you over lunch." I said with a small smile before walking into the house and going straight up to my room.

I set the suitcase on the floor, near the edge of the bed and I put the bow on top of my dresser before sitting on my window seat. I couldn't help but look at the big stuffed bear that sat across from me. '_Damon got that for me'_ I couldn't help but think. He had won it the night of the carnival when we found out that Caroline was a vampire. I couldn't help but let out a sigh before getting closer to it. When I was next to it, I noticed that there was a small box in it's hands. '_What is it?'_ I asked myself before holding it in my hands. When I opened it, I noticed that there were a few pairs of earrings and a note inside.  
'_Chelsea, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. These are for you. Merry Christmas. I love you, Damon.'_  
I couldn't help but feel like I was going to cry. '_Damon can always chip away at my wall of anger'_ I couldn't help but think. All the times I was angry with him, he would always do little things that would chip away at that until I wasn't angry with him anymore. I looked at the earrings, and saw that there were a few pairs inside it. In some way, they all matched the necklace that he had gotten me on my first day of school this year. The necklace that I haven't took off since I put it on the day I had dinner with Stefan, Damon, Elijah and Klaus. I let out a sigh and stood up and went into my closet to get some lazy clothes before taking a shower.

* * *

**~ I have a Klaroline oneshot that I've been working on for what seems like forever and I am going to do my best to get it up on Valentines day. I think I started writing it before season 4 started, but I forgot... lol I also have another chapter of Deep Within I'm working on that should be up tonight or tomorrow. **

**~ I was thinking that when I write After School Special, it _might_end up being one chapter, because what happens at the end in the bar, is how Catch Me If You Can starts... Another thing... I want to have Chelsea with Klaus and Stefan when Klaus tells Stefan why he keeps the letters, but if I do, I don't know how I'd put it in for a hybrid to kidnap Chelsea... any ideas? Or do you think Chelsea should get kidnapped before then?**

**~ It seems like I'm making Klaus OOC, but I think it's just because we don't see him act more human...I can say that he will be more the evilish Klaus that we all know, especially with what happens in the upcoming episodes. The car isn't the only thing that Klaus will give Chelsea... you'll find out what else he got her in the next chapter.**

**~ I actually can't believe that when I posted this chapter, this story has a total of 57 reviews. I think that if you guys keep reviewing like you have been with the last two chapters, then by the end of season 4, this story will have over 100 reviews. I hope when it does get to that point, this story will have over 136 reviews, which is how 'What's Hidden Underneath' (Season 3 for Chelsea) ended with. Who thinks that by the end of season 4 we'll get there?**

**~ I have a link to a link to her new car on my profile, along with a pic of her outfit for the next chapter.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	21. O' Come, All Ye Faithful Part 2

**~ It took me a little bit longer (just by a couple of hours) to get this chapter out, but hopefully that won't make a difference.  
~ I like how this story has been getting reviewed :) **

_SomebodyWhoCares: I know... as much as I like writing Klaus's softer side... it just seems kind of OOC because they don't show a lot of it in the show. I think within the next few chapters, Damon will start trying more with Chelsea, but you'll have to see where that leads. It's only been a day since Elena and Damon slept together... so he will try more. I haven't really planned a Klaus/Damon confrontation concerning Chelsea, but I'll be able to fit one in (:_

_Mia Salvatore: I had it planned that Klaus would get her a car since I knew that they were going to have a Christmasish themed episode.. lol Technically speaking he gives her more than one more thing, but you can really only could one of them as a gift. Of course Damon got her something, lol he still loves her, despite what has happened._

_xxxRena: I think that if Chelsea would have gone with Damon and Elena to the Lake house, he would be trying harder. With the situation, Chelsea is taking it harder and because of that she isn't letting Damon have the chance to really make it up to her and try to get her back. Thanks, I can't help but feel slightly weird when I'm typing Klaus nice because I love the evil Klaus that he is in the show a majority of the time. Although, he will be getting back to that soon :)_

_Anna.B: As long as you review before I post the next chapters... I'm okay with it, lol. If I manage to get a Chelsea/Elena scene in, I will definitely be trying to make Elena act a bit more like Katherine when it comes to Chelsea. As far as Chelsea's concerned, Elena blew their friendship when she slept with Damon. Kol is supposed to be in the 16th episode, but that could be a rumor... I just hope it's not. I hope he comes back from the dead because he NEEDS to be in the spin-off... lol The only thing I don't like about the long reviews is that the whole thing doesn't show up on my Ipod when I get the e-mail alert... but I can always see the whole thing on my laptop :) I think after reading your review, I decided how to do the kidnapping part. It will definitely go with the things I have planned for Into The Wild. Everytime I see the scene when Klaus murders the hybrids and Klaus's mom, I feel sorry for him because he's alone once again. But for this story, that won't entirely be the case. (: Since you like this story, maybe you might like my other TVD fanfictions if you eventually read them :)_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I was sitting in the backseat of my brother's car wearing the green dress that Klaus had gotten me a while ago. My brother was driving with Bridget in the passenger seat and Anna in a car seat next to me. The car ride was quiet, but not awkward. I couldn't help but think of Damon and that I should have given him a chance to talk before I left, but my thoughts ended up being distracted by the fake snow falling in the town square. I smiled at the snow, remembering all the things that my brother and I used to do in it while we were younger. My parents would always join in snowball fights with me and Dylan and they would sometimes help us make snowmen when we were younger. '_First Christmas without them'_ I couldn't help but think before looking towards Anna. She was so lucky that she was so young not to have to deal with everything.  
"Can you get Anna?" Bridget asked me, which brought me out of my thoughts. I gave her a nod before getting out of the car and walking around it to the other side. As I got Anna, she started wake up. She surprisingly didn't cry, but she did smile.

After I had Anna in my arms and closed the car door, I followed Dylan and Bridget towards the Grill. We walked under the fake snow and I couldn't help but stop and look down at Anna. She was looking around with a smile.  
"Chels." Dylan said, which made me look up. "Anna seems to like you." He said after a second.  
"I would hope so." I said before looking down at her. "She should see real snow." I said, not looking from her.  
"Maybe next year the three of us will take a vacation back home." I couldn't help but smile at Dylan's idea.  
"That would be nice." I said before looking up at him. "But we don't know what's going to happen in a year."  
"No matter what happens sis, if the four of us are still alive by next Christmas then we will go on our own to where we grew up." Dylan put his hand on my shoulder. "No one else, just us." I gave him a nod.  
"I always wanted to see where my Dylie grew up." Bridget said as she wrapped her arm around my brother's waist.  
"Maybe we'll get first class plane tickets." I said, trying to change my own mood. "First class is very comfortable." I remembered back to when I flew with Damon and Elena to Denver in first class.  
"You're paying for them." Bridget said, even though I knew she was joking.  
"That's fine." I said before we started walking again.

* * *

Dylan went of the bathroom and left Bridget alone with me and Anna. We were standing in front of a painting that I knew Klaus did.  
"It's beautiful." Bridget said as she held Anna in her arms.  
"Yeah." I said in a whisper before feeling like we were being watched. I turned my head to see Klaus looking at me with a smile on his face. "Hi." I said with a small smile.  
"You must be Klaus." Bridget said from behind me. "Chelsea has talked about you."  
"Really?" He asked me with a smirk. I found myself smiling.  
"I found your brother." Bridget quickly said, which made me look towards the bathroom to see Dylan. "I'm gonna go." She said before she walked away before I could say anything.  
"That's my brother's fiance." I said to Klaus, making sure he knew that I wasn't telling strangers about him.  
"You've talked about me?" He asked, sounding impressed.  
"Like I said, I had to get my brother caught up on what happened." I said, becoming self conscious at the moment. "The day you came back from Italy, I was talking to her about you. She wants me to take more chances with you." I said, sort of stumbling over my own words. I saw Klaus smirk before walking closer to me.  
"I have something for you." He said, slightly changing the subject.  
"I hope it's not another car." He let out a little chuckle before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box. When he handed it to me, I opened it and just stared at it. It was another bracelet, but this time it was fancy like the one he originally was going to give me on Caroline's birthday. "Thank you." I said with a small smile as I took it out of the box. He surprisingly took the box from me and helped me put the bracelet on the wrist I didn't have anything on. '_How can he be so evil when can be so nice?'_ I couldn't help but ask. "Nice snowflake, by the way." I said, which made him slightly smirk again.  
"Can I offer you some champagne?" Klaus asked me after the bracelet was on me.  
"Just don't let my brother see." I said before he started to walk away to get the champagne.

My phone buzzed, so I took it out of my pocket of the shorts I was wearing underneath my dress. I saw that I had a text from Bridget.  
'_You two look cute together.'_' I looked up to see her next to Dylan, who was now holding Anna. She gave me a small smile, which meant she must have seen me looking at her. I looked back down at my phone to see that she there was more to the text. '_Don't listen to your brother, give Klaus a chance.'_ I couldn't help but smile, knowing that my brother didn't like me with Klaus, but with Damon. My phone buzzed again, with another text from Bridget. '_Don't come home tonight ;)'_ I opened my mouth with slight shock, because I knew what she meant. I looked up to see her smiling and seeing Klaus come back out the corner of my eye. Before Klaus could see the texts, I quickly slipped my phone back into the pocket. When he offered me a glass, I took it before glancing over at my brother and Bridget.  
"I think they're going to be spying on us all night." I said to Klaus.

* * *

After a while I told Klaus that I wanted to go outside for fresh air. We both went out, but I went off on my own. I couldn't help but think how everything has changed for me in the past few days. '_Yesterday I was pissed at Damon and drunk in New Orleans but now I'm happy and semi-drunk'_ I thought before noticing that Tyler was walking up to me with someone.  
"You're Haley, right?" I asked, slightly remembering her name from the night Klaus came back from Italy.  
"You remember me." She said with a fake small smile. "You're Chelsea." I gave her a little nod.  
"We have a problem." Tyler said to me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly curious.  
"The hybrids have turned against Klaus." Tyler said.  
"What?"  
"Well to be specific, we turned them against Klaus." Haley said. Before I could say anything, both of them ganged up on me. If I tried to use my magic, it would create a scene and only affect one of them without risking my own energy. I put up a fight, but because of Tyler being a vampire/werewolf hybrid, he had more strength than me and easily took over.

* * *

They brought me to a place in the woods, where the hybrids were gathered.  
"Don't let her escape." Haley said to them as she pushed me towards them. Tyler sped away from the area, which I thought was smart of him. "Do whatever you have to." She said before starting to walk away. I focused my mind on Haley and she held it in pain. I lost focus when I was bit in the neck. Haley looked back towards me before giving me the evil eye and walking away.  
"Let's see if you can get away with a loss of blood." The woman that was holding me whispered in my ear before biting me again. I knew that I had a bite that would have to be healed by Klaus, but it would affect me faster from my lack of blood. When she lifted her head, she dragged me down some stairs and dumped me next to a coffin. '_Klaus'_ I couldn't help but think, hoping he would come soon.

* * *

After a while of being alone, I could feel the werewolf venom chip away at me. I was weak and didn't bother escaping, knowing that there were hybrids above me and I didn't want to waste what energy I had left. There was a sound like somebody was coming for me, but I wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or not. The woman that had bit me and left me alone had tripped down the stairs. She moved and started to scoot along the ground, away from the entrance. I could see someone walking in and when I looked up, I thought the person looked like Klaus. I didn't trust what I saw, not knowing if it was real or not, but I tried to pay attention.  
"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus asked her as she stood up against the bars. "You'd do well to answer me, love." He said as he pointed a sword at her. '_This has to be an hallucination' _ I thought, thinking that if it was real, Klaus would ignore her and heal me. Klaus pushed the sword against her neck, but not killing her. "Where is he?!" He yelled, which made me flinch. '_This can't be real'_ I tried to tell myself before the woman spoke.  
"I don't know." She said  
"Wrong answer." Klaus said before pushing the sword against her throat with enough force that her head fell off.  
"Nik." I said just as he was turning around. He stopped and looked at me before I felt my eyes close.  
"Chelsea." I heard his voice say as his footsteps got closer to me. "Chelsea." He said again before I felt him move me. I could smell blood before something pressed against my lips. My body started to move on its own as I started to suck, what I believed was real. '_He saved me'_ I thought as I drank his blood, healing the bite that was on my neck. He slowly pulled his wrist away and picked me up into his arms. I looked up at him and saw that there was blood on his face. I didn't question it as he carried me.

* * *

My eyes were closed, but I could feel him place me down. I slowly opened my eyes to see him, with blood still on him.  
"Nik." I said, which caught his attention. "I hoped you would save me."  
"Rest." He said before turning away.  
"No." I said as I slowly moved into a sitting position and put my legs over the edge of the bed. "I can't rest right now." I slowly stood up.  
"You lost a lot of blood." He said with some concern in his voice.  
"I know." I took a deep breath. "But while I was down there, I realized something." I brought one of my hands up to his face, which surprised the both of us. "I realized that I'm falling in love with you." I saw something in his eyes but I wasn't exactly sure what it was. His eyes looked into mine as we slowly got closer and our lips touched. He slowly pulled away and slightly smiled. My eyes looked all over his face and even though there was blood all over, we kissed again.

* * *

**~ I don't think the part where I made Tyler and Haley get Chelsea is the best, but that could just be me. I was going to have one or the other kidnap Chelsea, but it just came out like it did.  
~ I have planned some important stuff to happen with Klaus and Chelsea. I'm not going to say if it brings them closer together or farther apart... but it doesn't happen until the events of 'Into The Wild'. There will also be some important stuff with the two of them starting the next chapter, because of what I have planned :)**

**~ I started to type the next chapter when I had a slight writer's block with this chapter. Since After School Special will be one chapter, it might be updated a little later, but hopefully it won't be. I'd like to hear your thoughts about what could happen in After School Special... maybe I'll be able to put in an idea or two in (like I did with the part of Tyler being there in person when Chelsea gets kidnapped)**

**~ Starting the next chapter, you'll see a small difference with how Chelsea refers to Klaus. :) You'll see right away what I mean when the next chapter is posted :)  
********~ I feel like this is a smaller chapter, but hopefully you will like it anyway. I honestly didn't think that I would have gotten this chapter up when I did.  
********~ I am going to try and get After School Special up before the next episode (:**

**~ I posted a Klaroline Oneshot the other day that I worked on and off during the past six months. I hope you check it out :)**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	22. After School Special

**~ This is the first chapter for this story that I managed to get one whole episode in... except for the ending. The end of After School Special is also the beginning for Catch Me If You Can, so those parts are going to be combined in the next chapter.  
****~ The next episode will be two chapters, but I'll more on that near the end. **

_SomebodyWhoCares: After School Special is the one where Rebecca makes Stefan, Caroline and Elena stay in the library to get some answers by using compulsion. I don't think there will be too much of a difference, especially with what I have planned. Chelsea and Rebecca are friends, but Chelsea doesn't even know that Klaus daggered her this last time. Rebecca doesn't know that for sure though._

_Anna.B: Since you asked and I needed to make this chapter a little longer... I'll put some of Klaus's thoughts in it. I've only attempted Klaus's POV in two of my stories because I don't want to make it bad. Without spoiling the chapter, I can say that Chelsea is in Mystic Falls for a little bit... but she won't be in the library with the others. Rebecca likes Chelsea better than the others because Chelsea has never stabbed her on the back. Chelsea isn't that type of person, yet (if she ever gets to that part). The only way that Chelsea and Damon could argue (if they do) is if they are within hearing distance of each other. (without spoiling, lol) I think that if Chelsea get's upset over how Elena feels about Damon, it will be because Rebecca could have recorded the situation on her phone or tells her in the events of Catch Me If You Can. I like the idea of a Chelsea/Elena confrontation, which was slightly a plan of mine for A View To Kill... because I have two different ways I could end those chapters. Although, as I'm writing this reply, I could maybe try to get Chelsea in Mystic Falls while the others are in the library... or have Rebecca video chat with Chelsea while she's on her own a little and Chelsea hears what's going on as it happens. We'll see what I end up typing._

_Shannon the Original: I can only update this story every three or so days because I work on other stories at the same time. But thanks for reviewing._

_Mia Salvatore: Yeah, I don't have couple names for them but Dylan is for Chelsea/Damon and Bridget is basically pushing for Chelsea/Klaus. I think it's because Dylan is Chelsea's brother and likes it better when she's with Damon. Bridget has really only seen Chelsea be upset with Damon and she see's that Klaus can make Chelsea happy to a_ point.

**~ Hopefully those of you that like Chelsea/Klaus and/or Chelsea/Damon will be happy with the end of the chapter. :)  
**  
_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Nik was sleeping next to me. It felt weird to see him peaceful, quiet, and laying next to me. The events of the past week played over in my head. They made me actually miss Damon, mainly because I haven't seen him in three days. I wasn't with him, but I wanted talk to him. '_Maybe I should have answered one of his calls'_ I couldn't help but think. As I looked at Nik I couldn't help but feel happy but at the same time sad. I was happy because I knew that even though he was evil, he cared. But I felt sad because by being with Nik was hurting Damon and I knew what happened when Damon was hurt. I let out a sigh before slowly sneaking out of the bed, being careful not to wake him. I quietly picked out some clothes that I had before slipping into the bathroom.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
As Chelsea took a shower, Klaus slowly started to awaken. Over the past few days, Chelsea managed to help him with his anger, at least a little bit. Klaus was furious with Stefan for not warning about the hybrids, but he was more furious with Tyler after what Chelsea told him. He knew that if he killed anyone that not only would he hear about it from Chelsea, but he knew it diminish their chances in finding the cure. He didn't want it for himself, but he needed it to make Elena human and because Chelsea was considering being human again.

Klaus couldn't help but think about what Chelsea said to him a few days ago. Chelsea said that she was falling in love with him, which made him smile at the thought. He was getting closer to the girl he wanted for the past four months, even though they've been around each other for almost a year. There was a part of him that knew that Chelsea still cared for Damon, but Klaus ignored that fact as long as Chelsea was with him. There was a part of Klaus that thought that Chelsea might go back to Damon because he was unlovable, but then he would replay what Chelsea said a few nights ago. '_I'm falling in love with you'_ just those words coming out of Chelsea's mouth brought a small smile to Nik's face. He was glad that the woman he loved was finally returning the same feelings.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I walked out of the bathroom wearing a purple tank top and a pair of jeans. I noticed that Nik was laying on the bed, with the blanket only up to his waist.  
"Like something you see?" He asked with a smirk as I tried not to say anything.  
"Yeah." I said, which made him smile. "The window is pretty nice." I said as I pointed to the window. I honestly wasn't sure if I was ready to say what he wanted me to, but that didn't mean I couldn't think it. "What time is it?"  
"Why?" He asked with some curiosity.  
"There is a mandatory thing at the school because of what happened." I said, not mentioning that it was because he killed the mayor, before looking for my phone.  
"I'd rather you come with me with something I have planned."  
"After." I picked my keys off the dresser. "I can't really use the excuse '_Tyler lead me to my almost death'_ as a reason for me not to go." I said to Nik. "I'll see you later." I said, giving him a small wave before walking out of the room.

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Tyler, even if he did almost kill me in a way. He had no parents now and I didn't either. '_I would just go there and ignore him' _I thought before putting on my shoes, which were by the front door. As I walked to my car, I couldn't help but think that Carol was one of Damon's friends. '_I should really talk to him'_ I thought. '_Maybe after the assembly'_ I thought as I got into my car.

* * *

I quietly stood near the exit of the gym with a lit candle in my hand. I knew that Elena was sitting by Tyler and Caroline, which gave me some calmness knowing that she wasn't by Damon.  
"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing." Liz said in front of the whole school. "That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members, but how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader, she was an open minded friend," I thought of Damon ", and a concerned mother taken from us too soon by a terrible accident." I knew she couldn't say that Nik killed her, which to me honest I wasn't completely okay with. Sure, Tyler deserved something for what he did, but losing his mom was a bit too far. I knew I couldn't really do anything about it and that Nik had done worse than killing Tyler's mom. I noticed Tyler walked past me and out of the gym, but we didn't say anything to each other. My mind started to go towards the thought of my parents. '_I wasn't there for them'_ I thought, remembering when I found out about their deaths was the day the ghosts came back. "Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory." When everyone put their heads down, I could see someone stand in front of me. '_Rebecca?'_ I asked myself before seeing her walk away. I looked at everyone and then reluctantly walked out. There was a part of me that wanted to stay in there, a part of me that didn't want to be in the gym because it reminded me of my parents, and another part that wanted to know exactly why Rebecca was there.

I walked in the hall and eventually got to my locker after failing to find Rebecca. I let out a sigh and put my head against the locker. My mind went back to the thoughts about my parents. '_I miss you guys'_ I thought, wishing that they could still be here.  
"Chelsea." I heard Rebecca say, which brought me out of my thoughts. "I actually expected you to be with my brother."  
"The assembly was mandatory." I said. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here because Tyler lead me to my almost death."  
"Did you know Nik had daggered me after our dinner?" She asked and for a minute I thought she was going to compel me to answer.  
"No. I left when I did because my brother called and I didn't want to be there when he was saying what he said. You're my friend, I wouldn't let him dagger you without having something to say about it."  
"You are too good for him." She said after a minute.  
"If you were daggered again then why are you here?"  
"How else am I going to get caught up?"  
"Let me know what you find out then." I said, not wanting to ask about the details of what she was going to do. "They don't keep me in the loop much anymore."  
"Just don't tell Nik I'm here." She said and I gave her a small nod before she walked away. I let out a sigh and blew out my candle before walking out of the school.

When I got outside, I noticed that Nik was leaning against my car.  
"I'm driving." He said before holding out his hand. "Give me the keys."  
"Why?" I asked, feeling protective of my new car. "You have your own car." After a few seconds I tossed him the keys. "Just don't get a scratch on her." He gave me an amused look before we both got into my car.

* * *

I looked out the window the whole time while Nik drove my car. He didn't say anything and I knew that he wasn't really the talkative type in this situation, even if he was nice before. I knew he was going to the lake house where Damon was. It made me think about what Damon's reaction might be and what I might say to him after not talking to him the last few days.

After a while he parked the car and I knew that we got to the lake house. I took a deep breath before getting out the car.  
"Okay, time to give me my keys back." I said when I turned to see him. There was a part of me that thought that he was going to give them back right away, but he just held them up.  
"You mean these?" He asked and I could figure out what he was going. It was the same thing as the Miss Mystic Falls competition. I sped around to his side of the car, but he didn't give them back right away. He leaned down and gave me a kiss and he slipped the keys into my back pocket. "There you are." He whispered in my ear before giving me a smirk. Nik gave me another kiss before walking around me. I let out a sigh and followed behind him.  
"I'm sorry." Nik said just as he walked around the house. "Did we interrupt play time?" I could see Damon look straight at me. Our eyes met for a minute, even though I tried to avoid looking at him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Nik.  
"I'm simply appreciating the sites and smells of nature-neither of which presently include the smell of rotting vampire flesh, so i'm a bit concerned." '_Who would want to smell rotting flesh?' _ I couldn't help but think. "How many vampires has he killed?" Nik asked Damon.  
"If we throw Jeremy out in the real world right now, he's chum." Damon said. I agreed on it, but I didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, see that's not a number." Nik said as the two of us got closer to them. "Twelve! That's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword." '_And then saved me'_ I thought when my mind flashed back to that night. "Three. That's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. Two. That's the number of purposes you serve." I looked at Damon, hoping that I was one of the reasons that Nik was keeping him alive. Nik hopefully knew that if he killed Damon, then I would be majorly pissed at him. "You are here to grow Jeremy's mark so I'll ask again, how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?" He asked as he stepped closer to them. I stayed behind him, but looked at Damon.  
"Zero." Damon said and without looking I could tell that Nik was smirking.  
"That's a pity. I'm going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shorted and all." '_I hope for me to'_ I thought. "How can I help?" When Damon picked up the gun that was on the picnic table, I had an idea of what he was going to do so I took a step out of the way.  
"You know, now that you mentioned it," Damon glanced at me before looking at Jeremy ", Jeremy, watch and learn." He said before he shot Nik in the chest. "That's for Carol Lockwood." I knew that Carol was Damon's friend, so he had a right to be pissed. After settling down, Nik looked at me. I knew he wanted me to go with him, but I just tossed him the keys to the car. He took one last look at Damon before walking away.

* * *

I had been at the lake house for a while, but I didn't exactly talk to Damon. Most of the time I spend sitting at the edge of the dock looking over the texts that Rebecca sent me. She sent me the stuff that I didn't already know and a few things I did. I was glad that knew the stuff, even if it was from Rebecca. After spending a while by myself, I asked Jeremy for some marshmallows and I quietly sat down next to Damon.  
"Hey." I said quietly. "I got marshmallows." I noticed the wooden bullets that sat between us. "Want some help?"  
"Why didn't you go with him?" He asked, not answering my question. I let out a sigh before opening the bag of marshmallows.  
"Because I haven't seen you in three days." I said before picking up a stick off the ground, putting a marshmallow on it and holding it by the fire. "I missed you Damon." I honestly said to him, which made him look at me.  
"How come you didn't call?" He asked and I looked at my marshmallow.  
"I don't know." I quietly said to him. "I think maybe I was still upset that you slept with Elena, but after spending the day with my brother yesterday and the mandatory school assembly this morning," I let out a sigh ", I wanted to at least talk to you. I know it was sort of my fault that you slept with Elena, but..."  
"Chels..." Damon said just as I moved my marshmallow from the fire "... for what's it's worth I am sorry."  
"I know Damon." He grabbed the marshmallow off the stick, without taking his eyes from mine, and slipped it into my mouth. I felt that it was okay between the two of us, despite our lack of talking over the past three days. As I chewed the marshmallow, I could tell that he wanted to say something, but he didn't when the both of us felt Nik behind us.  
"If you're here for payback, go for it." Damon said to him when he returned to working on the bullet he was making. "You would be stuck babysitting the little hunter that could." Nik sat down on the other side of Damon and I found myself avoiding looking at him. I took another marshmallow from the bag and held it by the fire.  
"You know if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge." Nik said to Klaus as I kept my eyes on the fire. '_What would have happened if he didn't come back?'_ I asked myself.  
"I know how to widdle. Thanks." Damon said. "Now, I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying." I hid back a chuckle. Nik could be annoying, just like Damon, but I wasn't going to say anything with them both near me.  
"Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires."  
"Dawrinism, Klaus." Damon said. "He needs to know how to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest."  
"I actually agree with that." I said before eating my second marshmallow. You can't go hunting if you don't know what to do because then you could easily get killed.  
"And here was I thinking he was the fun brother!" '_He is the fun brother'_ I thought before Nik spoke again. "Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town just down the road with people waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter."  
"You don't think that occurred to me Klaus?" Damon asked as he worked on the bullet he was making.  
"Tragedy is Damon it did occur to you, you just choose to ignore it. My guess it you did it to impress Chelsea." I looked at Damon, which didn't do unnoticed by either of them. "Somehow to try to make up what you did to her, you'll find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road." Damon looked at me and I slightly smiled, knowing that he still cared. '_Both of them do'_ I told myself. "That's why I already made the necessary corrections." Damon and I both looked at Nik.  
"What did you do?" Damon and I both asked. There was a part of me that knew what he did, but I just hopped he didn't do it.

* * *

~** What did you think of the chapter? I wanted to have a little more Chelsea/Klaus when it came to them before letting Damon know they were there. With the Chelsea/Damon scene, I almost put a kiss there, but I'm not exactly sure when their next one will be. But I have an idea for the next Chelsea/Klaus kiss.  
****~ The end of After School Special and the beginning of Catch Me If You Can are in the bar. I'm going to have the next chapter start with the bar scene. I also have planned for some other stuff to happen in the next chapter, but I'm not going to spoil it :) lol**

**~ What are your thoughts on what you would like to see for Catch Me If You Can and A View To Kill?  
~ I want to have Kol use compulsion on Chelsea. He doesn't know she's part witch, so I don't know what will happen when he finds out since he actually respects most witches (like he said in A View To Kill). I'd like to hear your thoughts on that. Also, I would really like it if you could share your thoughts on how Damon and Klaus will react when they find out Chelsea is/has been compelled by Kol.  
****~ Short thoughts about the last episode: Poor Jer. Klaus was hot when he spoke the language. Damon still was good against the hunter.**

**~ Almost 70 reviews :) I wish my other stories that I'm working on had this many reviews... lol. I just finished Deep Within a few days ago, so hopefully some of you will check it out.**

**~ Also there is an idea that I want to let you know about. I have a total of 19 stories (if you include oneshots) uploaded on here. I want to make my 20th story a story that's not TVD. I was thinking maybe a Twilight story that's based on the movie. I'm not sure how many of you would read it if I started to work on a Twilight fanfiction, so I'm asking if you would read it or not. My 20th story on here would either be from Twilight, Code Lyoko, or My Babysitter's a Vampire. (I'm actually working on chapters for Code Lyoko and My Babysitter's a Vampire (they are not posted) but I want to do a Twilight story to).**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	23. Catch Me If You Can Part 1

**~ It's done a day before I thought it would :)  
~ I hope you like this chapter because... Kol is in it :) and there is a part that I looked forward to writing since I planned it (:**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I have Chelsea/Damon scenes planned, but Klaus is also in them. I think I might be able to get Chelsea and Damon alone, but not until the end of A View To Kill. It's okay if you're not a fan of twilight, not everyone is._

_xxxRena: Damon will put up a fight, mainly just verbal with what I have planned. In Season 3 for this (What's Hidden Underneath), Damon told Chelsea that he cared for Elena as a sister. We all know what Damon is like when he's hurt and with sleeping with Elena, he regretted it after it happened because he loves Chelsea and he could see that he hurt her._

_BloodMoonWanes: I would have put those parts in but I wanted to put the episode in one chapter, which meant cutting some things out. I could still put those parts in a future chapter as a flashback, but we will have to see._

_Anna.b: That's why I like to read ideas on what I could put in future chapters. Sometimes other people don't like all of my ideas, so I like to put in some of theirs once and awhile. It makes the chapters longer sometimes to and I don't mind doing it if I haven't written/planned that part. I think when it comes to Damon/Elena for this story, it's mainly one sided, but he does care for Elena as a sister, but we know how he gets when he's hurt. I think when it comes to Chelsea possibly comforting Stefan, it might not happen until they come back from the island (the episode Stand By Me) I'm not going to say what I have planned, but I think it will affect the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle in a slightly obvious way. With the Twilight story, it would definitely not be a helpless Bella story. I had planned to put an OC in instead of Bella. With the idea of inserting witches... that is sort of what I had in mind. I like witches (which explains why Chelsea is half witch... lol) and inserting them into the world of Twilight will be interesting. With how I have it planned, it will kinda of be a Jacob love story, but sort of Jacob/OC/Edward... except I'm thinking about having the OC like Jacob more than Edward...I've already started to write the first chapter, so we'd have to see how it turns out and if I actually post the first chapter when I'm done with it._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

After Nik told Damon what he had planned, I went with Nik. When we got to the bar, I saw what he had done. I wasn't okay with all the people being turned into vampires just to get killed by Jeremy, but I saw the point of it. The mark on Jeremy was the map to the cure and it grew each time that he killed a vampire. All the vampires that Klaus had created would make Jeremy's mark grow faster and it would mean the sooner we could get the cure. I didn't say much about his plan as I looked around for soda.  
"You're not going to join me for a drink?" He asked just as I found a bottle of root beer stored away.  
"I think I'm going to try and stay away from drinking for a while." I said before taking a sip of my soda. I looked around at all the people and I couldn't help but think about their families. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus looking at me but I ignored it. '_We'd be better off just killing bad vampires and not kill innocent people.'_ I thought before Damon walked into the bar with Jeremy and Matt.  
"I was beginning to worry you boys wouldn't find the place." Nik said and I knew he was talking to them.  
"What the hell?" Jeremy asked as he looked around.  
"Did you kill all these people?" Matt asked Nik as I looked at Damon. He agreed with Klaus's plan but they both knew I didn't exactly like it.  
"Not exactly." Nik said before getting he got off his stool and turned towards them. "They're in transition." He turned towards Jeremy. "Killing them is your job." My eyes looked at Jeremy, who looked at Damon.  
"You said you were going to convince Klaus to do this another way." Jeremy said, clearly upset with the idea.  
"Well, I thought about it, and then I realized, his idea was better." Damon said to Jeremy before looking at Nik, who I knew had a giant smirk on his face.  
"His idea isn't better." I said, which made all of them look at me. "It's just quicker."  
"No way." Jeremy said to Nik. "I'm not doing this."  
"What makes you think you have a choice?" Nik asked him  
"You have to kill vampires to complete the hunter's mark." Damon said to Jeremy. "Mark equals cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on." I rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"Screw you." I actually smirked at Jeremy. "You said I wouldn't have to kill any innocent people."  
"Jeremy, they're not people." Damon said, which made me speak up.  
"They are people." I said to Damon, which made him and Jeremy look at me. "He just turned them into vampires." I pointed to Nik. "It's a stupid plan." I mumbled.  
"Enough." Nik said, mainly to me and Damon. "Have at it," He said when he turned to Jeremy ", or else."  
"I don't take orders from you, dick." Jeremy tossed a stake towards Nik's feet. "Hunters can't be compelled."  
"You're right." Nik said when he stepped closer to Jeremy. "I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I _can_ compel _them_." He pointed to the people that were waking up from their transition. I looked around and saw the humans that Klaus compelled feeding their blood to the new vampires. "I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start." Damon and I looked at each other. "Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or they kill your friend...Matt."  
"What a second." Matt said, taken by surprise.  
"No, no." Damon said, clearly not agreeing with Klaus. "You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus."  
"I'm taking artistic license." Nik said to Damon.  
"You know he can't take them all on at the same time." I said, backing up Jeremy.  
"With Damon as his coach, he'll be fine." Nik turned back towards me before looking between Damon and Matt. "It's Matt I'm worried about."  
"Ah...Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car." Damon reluctantly said after a minute. "Chelsea and I will be right behind you." Jeremy started go out the bar before Damon turned to Matt. "Both of you." Matt started to leave before Damon looked at me.  
"If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt myself!" Nik basically shouted at Jeremy and Matt before looking at Damon. "Why is Chelsea going with you?" He protectively asked.  
"Well they'll need all the help they can get." I said before Damon said anything. "I can make it so it'll be easy for Jeremy to take down all of these people." I said, even though I wasn't happy with the idea of Jeremy killing all of the people.  
"She has a point Klaus." Damon said to him. I could tell that he was hiding a small smirk because I was backing him up. '_This is not going to be a good idea'_ I thought before I spoke again.  
"I'm gonna go help them." I said before speeding out of the bar. I knew that it wasn't a good idea to leave the two of them alone, but I didn't want to be in the room.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Chelsea was in the woods, helping Jeremy and Matt avoid the new vampires that Klaus had created. She was a little bit behind Jeremy and Matt so she was able to slow some of the vampires down. She felt someone behind her and when she turned she saw Damon.  
"Get out of here." He said to her with some concern in his voice.  
"Why?" Chelsea asked. "You know I can handle myself."  
"I know you can Chels." Damon said as he cupped Chelsea's face in his hand. "Remember the last time you used too much magic?" Chelsea's mind went to the night that the Originals came out of their caskets. She gave aneurysms to all of them except for Elijah and she was weak for a little bit after. "I don't want to risk them killing you." Chelsea slightly smiled at how much Damon cared for her, even after what he did. "I love you." Damon kissed Chelsea, letting her know that he still cared for her, no matter what he has done. "Now go. Be safe." Chelsea gave a reluctant nod before speeding away.

Chelsea ran towards Mystic Falls, even though her car was back at the bar. She knew that Klaus wouldn't damage her new car, so she was okay with him driving her car again. Chelsea was close to Mystic Falls when she was tackled onto the ground.  
"Why are you running beautiful?" A voice whispered in her ear before she flipped herself over and saw who was on top of her.  
"Kol?" She asked when she saw him on top of her. Kol smirked. "What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked, ready to use her magic at any moment.  
"I'm here to ruin my brother's plan." Kol said and Chelsea sent him flying against a tree, using her magic. "I see why my they like you." He said as Chelsea got up off the ground. When Chelsea was standing straight, she released Kol from the tree and he slammed her against another one. "You find me irresistible." He said as he compelled Chelsea, wanting her to help him. "You want to kiss me." Chelsea tried to fight the compulsion as Kol slowly got closer to her. When his lips touched hers, she lost all control and just melted with his touch. Kol slowly lifted his lips from Chelsea and gave her a devilish smirk before she pulled his lips onto hers. She knew it was wrong to be kissing him because of her feelings for Klaus and Damon, but she just couldn't help herself. They went back and forth, switching for control for minutes before Kol reluctantly brought a stop to what they were doing. "As much as I love this, we have stuff to do." Chelsea looked at him and couldn't look away because he started to compel her again. "You will do whatever I say without a second guess." She really tried to to fight the compulsion and Kol could tell. He pressed his lips on her again, which made her distracted and made the compulsion sink in.

* * *

Chelsea and Kol were waiting silently in a corner. Kol made sure that they were hidden for when Damon would arrive with Jeremy. Chelsea looked at what she could of what they had done. She couldn't help herself when Kol told her to help him kill the vampires that were hiding out in the bar. She told herself that it was because of the compulsion and it wasn't her fault, but that didn't make her feel any better. When the front door opened, Chelsea knew that it was Damon and Jeremy.  
"Something's not right." Damon said as he and Jeremy looked around. Chelsea wanted to make a noise, to let Damon know she was there, but she couldn't because of the compulsion. She followed Damon with her eyes as he moved towards the back storage room. Chelsea found herself looking at Kol, who put his finger on his lips, making sure she didn't make a sound. He knew that she wouldn't make a sound because of the compulsion, but he wanted to make sure she would be silent until he said anything.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires." Damon said from the back storage room, which both Chelsea and Kol heard. "What a waste." Kol slowly and carefully moved towards the storage room.  
"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked before Kol entered the storage room with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.  
"I confess." Kol said, which made jeremy and Damon turn towards him with surprise. "I did it. Well, technically we did it." Chelsea heard Kol say and she knew he meant her.  
"Kol?" Jeremy asked as he held up his crossbow.  
"Jeremy, good to see you, mate." Kol said with a small smirk. "Sorry about the mess. It was a little crowded when we arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings." Kol said as Damon and Jeremy looked at each other. "Us four need to have a little chat." Kol took a sip of the bottle.  
"Four?" Damon asked before an evil smirk appeared on Kol's face.  
"Us three and my compelled little darling." Kol said as he pointed between the three of them. "Come on out." He said and Chelsea heard him. She took a deep breath, knowing what Damon's face would be like when she would step into the storage room. Chelsea took her time, hoping to avoid what was going to happen. When she entered the storage room she looked at Damon and held back the tears that wanted to form in her eyes. Damon looked from Chelsea with surprise to Kol with anger. He didn't try anything, but one wrong move by Kol, Damon would go after him.

Kol looked at Chelsea with a smirk, which she noticed. She wanted to tell Kol to wipe the smirk off of his face, but at the same time she didn't because of the compulsion he did to make her think he's irresistible.  
"Care for a drink?" Kol asked Jeremy, who was still holding up the crossbow.  
"He's underage, and I really don't like you," Damon said, slightly glancing at Chelsea before looking back at Kol ", so let's just cut to it."  
"You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark." Kol said as Chelsea and Damon looked at each other. "It was easy enough to track this lot down and of course I had help from Chelsea." Kol looked at Chelsea with a smirk before looking back at Damon. "They were all hiding in the shadows. Now, killing young vampires is easy or old ones, for that matter." Chelsea looked at Kol, hoping that he wouldn't harm Damon.  
"Why?" Damon asked Kol. "What's it to you either way?"  
"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous."  
"Oh...You must be talking about Silas." Damon said. Chelsea sort of knew what they were talking about because of the information that she had gotten from Rebecca.  
"What do you know of him?" Kol asked Damon.  
"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem." Damon said to Kol, slightly glancing at Chelsea.  
"Isn't it?"  
"Uh-uh." Damon said. Kol looked at Chelsea before looking back at Damon and Jeremy.  
"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshipped Silas." Kol stated to explain, which made Chelsea and Jeremy look at him. Damon's eyes shifted between Kol and Chelsea while he listened to Kol. "His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to times ending." Chelsea looked at Damon before looking back at Kol. "So I murdered all of them. And now, here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?" '_Just don't kill Damon'_ Chelsea thought.  
"We're not going to back off the cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Chelsea internally smiled at Damon for standing up to Kol. Kol took a small step in front of Chelsea and slightly pushed Damon, which made Chelsea and Damon look at each other.  
"Jeremy," Kol started to say as he pointed to Jeremy ", we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"  
"I'm not calling anything off, mate." Jeremy said as he held the crossbow up, ready to shoot Kol.  
"Well I could kill you." Kol said as he handed Chelsea the alcohol and stepped back. "But then, I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse. And I, I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century." Chelsea looked at Damon when Kol looked at the ground. "Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms." Kol rushed towards Jeremy, but was stopped by Damon. Chelsea and Jeremy stood in surprise when Damon managed to hold Kol against the wall.  
"Jeremy, Chelsea run!" Jeremy ran and Chelsea was about to, but was stopped by Kol's voice.  
"Don't run." Kol said to Chelsea before managing to get Damon in a headlock. "I compelled her, remember?" Chelsea just stood and looked at Damon, wanting to help him. '_What am I going to do?'_ She thought as she held the bottle in her hand.

* * *

**~ I finally got to the Kol compulsion part! :) I like reading when compulsion is used and after reading a newish vampire book that I got last month (before this episode aired), I wanted to do something with a sire bond or compulsion. What Kol has done to Chelsea in this chapter, won't be the only compulsion he will do to her.  
****~ I have some ideas when it gets more into the Kol compulsion thing... but I'd like to know if you have any evil ideas.  
****  
~ I didn't have the Chelsea/Damon part planned, but I couldn't help but write it. I hope you didn't hate it.**

**~ I sort of have the end of the next chapter planned, but it might be a shorter chapter. If you have any ideas on what I could do within the episode to make it longer, don't be shy :)**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	24. Catch Me If You Can Part 2

******~ I seem to be getting the chapters out faster since I finished Deep Within (which I hope you've read and reviewed). It's either that or Kol has compelled me to get the chapters out faster... lol**_  
**  
**Anna.b: I'm glad that you were okay with the Chelsea/Damon stuff :) It was one of those moments that I don't have planned, but it comes out while I'm writing and I decide to keep it in. I read the book 'Fang Girl'. It even references the TVD vampires in it :) I think Kol's compulsion will shake things up a little bit and I think that when he dies (even though I don't want to write that part because she's such an awesome character) what Chelsea might say in front of everyone will be surprising (It's one of two endings I have planned for A View To Kill). Stefan is going to be more with Rebecca, because Chelsea and Stefan don't see each other that way. Damon still gets compelled and you're right about why Kol would want Chelsea near him, to a point. I originally hoped that Kol would be in a spinoff and I still hope he is because I think a Klaus/Chelsea/Kol triangle for that would be interesting. I did have it planned where Chelsea would try to fight Kol's compulsion, but I'm not going to say the situation where it happens (: There might not be Chelsea/Stefan sex, but there might be Chelsea having sex with someone else *insert evil smirk here* I do have season 3 for the whole Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle up called 'What's Hidden Underneath', if you want to know more about Chelsea's chemistry with the other characters. I'm also trying to write seasons 1 and 2 for Chelsea in 'Into The Darkness', but that's on a hiatus for a little bit because I'm focusing more on season 4 for Chelsea._

_xxxRena: I'm glad that you liked the compulsion :) It's one of the parts that I actually really enjoyed writing..._

**~ As a little warning, Kol is going to be a little more evilish in this chapter... but I sort of like it, lol  
**_**  
ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I stood behind Kol but looked at Damon. I wanted to help Damon, but I couldn't because of the stupid compulsion. Damon was on a chair, looking back at me with a stake in him because of Kol. I had tried to stop Kol from making Damon hurt himself, but the compulsion prevented me from doing anything. Since Kol and I were in the woods, I've been thinking about the day that Stefan fought against Klaus's compulsion and I've been trying to do the same. It was easier said than done, but they could both tell that I was trying to fight it. When Kol's phone rang, I had a feeling that it was Nik, but I couldn't say anything because Kol signaled me to be quiet.  
"_Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."_ Nik said when Kol answered his phone.  
"Come on, Nik." Kol said as my eyes stayed on Damon. "I was only having some fun." I rolled my eyes at Kol. '_How is this fun?'_ I asked myself.  
"_Those vampires were for my hunter."_ Nik said and I knew he was keeping his cool if he knew that I was with Kol.  
"I'll make some more." Kol said. "There's no shortage of people."  
"Where's Damon Salvatore and Chelsea?" Nik asked, which made me slightly relieved that he was worried.  
"I gave Damon a good and proper beating just for old time's sake and I let her leave." '_Liar'_ I loudly thought at Kol. '_Hopefully Nik will know that Kol's lying'_ I thought. If Nik didn't know and found out later, then he would be pissed.  
"Yes. Well, you've had your fun." Nik said to Kol, which made me slightly worried. "Now let them go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box."  
"Hey. No need to be nasty about it."  
"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me or try to steal my girl." I could see the expression in Damon's eyes change. I could tell by his eyes that he thought he lost me. '_You haven't lost me'_ I tried to tell him with my eyes. "Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy and Chelsea. You understand?"  
"Fine. I won't touch him." Kol almost whined. "You have my word." Kol hung up and looked at Damon. I noticed that Kol didn't say anything about me and I hoped that Nik noticed to.

"You're a liar." I said to Kol, which made him turn his attention to me.  
"She speaks." He said, which made me squint my eyes at him. "Of course I am." He said with a smirk as he took a step closer to me. "Do you really think that I'd give up a darling like you?" He brushed my hair behind my ear and I started taking deep breaths, trying to control myself. I could feel the compulsion from before and it made me want to kiss him, but I tried not to in front of Damon. "You're stronger than I give you credit for." He said to me and I knew he meant with the compulsion.  
"Don't touch her." Damon said, which made Kol turn towards him.  
"I'll touch her if I want." Kol said before stepping away from me and towards Damon. "Stab yourself a little bit further." He compelled Damon. Damon pushed the stake in himself more, which made me take a deep breath. '_I broke compulsion before'_ I found myself thinking. The image of when Rebecca had Damon tortured by hanging him from the ceiling popped into my mind. '_I broke the compulsion that Klaus had done to Damon' _I thought. '_How am I going to do that now?'_ I asked myself as I took a deep breath.  
"Don't kill him." I said to Kol, which made both of them look. I could see the worry and pain in Damon's eyes before I reluctantly looked at Kol.  
"I wonder what my brother would say when he learns you're still in love with Damon." Kol said and my eyes flickered towards Damon.  
"He knows I love Damon." I said, which made Kol step up to me again.  
"Even after he slept with Elena?" Kol asked. '_How did he find out?'_ I asked myself before Damon popped up.  
"If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man." Damon said, which made Kol smirk at me before he turned towards Damon.  
"I don't want to kill you." Kol said as he stepped up next to Damon. "I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled."  
"I'm gonna rip out your spleen." Damon said to Kol.  
"I don't think our little darling would like that very much." Kol said as I tried to focus on breaking his compulsion on Damon. "You ought to be thanking me. I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena." My concentration broke when Kol said that. "I'm not saying that you don't have feelings Chelsea, but you do fancy Elena, even more now that she's a vampire." I looked from Kol to Damon, hoping that his expression would prove Kol wrong.  
"You're wrong." Damon said, which made me slightly smile before I focused back on trying to break Kol's compulsion on Damon.  
"And Chelsea calls me a liar." Kol said with a chuckle. "Just admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?" I could tell that what I was doing was working because Damon pulled the stake out a little, but Kol didn't notice.  
"Nope." Damon said to Kol before looking at me. I could tell by his expression that he knew I was trying to help.  
"You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip his head right off..." I tried to focus on helping Damon more while Kol was distracted. "And I'm gonna give you your wish." I took a deep breath as Kol bent down in front of Damon. Damon pulled the stake from his body and stabbed Kol with it. Kol quickly took took it out and held Damon by the throat when he tried to run. "She has more power than I give her credit for." Kol said to Damon. He kept his grip on Damon, but looked back towards me. "Don't move." '_I can't stop this'_ I thought when Kol looked back at Damon."You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him."  
"No." I said, before Kol looked back towards me.  
"Be quiet." I closed my mouth but took a deep breath. "You will not remember Chelsea being here."

When Kol let go of Damon, he walked out of the bar.  
"You can talk now you know." Kol said to me as he stepped in front of me. I knew that if Damon succeeded in killing Jeremy, then he would get the hunter's curse.  
"You're evil." I said to Kol, holding back the sadness I felt for Damon. '_He might die'_ I thought about Damon.  
"Your tears ruin your face darling." He said as he wiped some away.  
"He's going to die." I said.  
"I wouldn't count on it." Kol said with some confidence. "If your friends are anything like you, then you have to learn not to underestimate them." He looked into my eyes, but I knew he wasn't compelling me. I could feel his earlier compulsion stir in me, making me want to touch him, but I did my hardest to fight against it. He just smirked and pressed his lips on mine. His touch felt good, no matter what my mind told me. My body wanted to give into him, but I fought against it. "I should start to learn not to underestimate you." He whispered in my ear before looking me straight in the eyes, compelling me. "You don't have feelings for Damon and don't have any for my brother. Whatever you felt for them, you will forget. You only have feelings for me. Whenever I touch you, or kiss you, you'll want to give into me. You'll need to." He pressed his lips on mine and I immediately held him close, wanting him.  
"Kol." I whispered when he pulled away. He just smirked at me before I pulled him closer and we sped out of the storage room and against the wall. "Pool table." I whispered as he kissed down my neck. "Now." We sped on top of the pool table. He was on top of me and his lips kisses mine. His hands slowly went down my sides as he kissed me. I felt immense pleasure when his hands touched the skin under my shirt.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Chelsea walked along Kol. She tried not to touch him even though she wanted to. She knew what would happen if she did so she did her best to control herself. Kol admired her control against the compulsion. He wanted to see how much control she had, but even he had enough control not to test her at the moment. They both walked into a room, where Rebecca was.  
"Going somewhere?" Rebecca asked Kol before her eyes glanced at Chelsea. "I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased. He definitely won't be pleased when he finds out what you've done to Chelsea." Rebecca said before looking at Chelsea. Chelsea wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say.  
"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't." Kol shrugged and glanced at Chelsea, who was standing next to him. "I never said anything about her." Kol smirked at his sister.  
"Oh. Well, that was clever." Chelsea could pick up the sarcasm in Rebecca's voice. "I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Kol took a few steps around Rebecca, who stopped him and pointed a dagger at his back. Without looking at it, Kol knew the type of dagger it was. Chelsea took a deep breath. Her hand grip the island that was near her. The part of her that was fighting the compulsion was just slightly stronger than the part of her that wanted to save Kol from Rebecca.  
"You'd really dagger me?" Kol asked Rebecca in surprise.  
"If I do, Damon and Chelsea's compulsion ends and this is all over." Rebecca said to him.  
"And then you're no better than Niklaus." Kol said, which caught Chelsea's attention. "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is." Chelsea found herself taking deep breaths, but they weren't being noticed by the two Originals in front of her.  
"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure." Rebecca said before Kol used his speed to turn around and point the white oak stake at Rebecca's heart.  
"Don't kill her." Chelsea said, not wanting Rebecca to die.  
"Kol!" Rebecca said, surprised at Kol's actions.  
"I won't let you raise Silas." Kol said to Rebecca and Chelsea almost interfered, but Klaus busted in and broke them up. Kol had been pushed away from Rebecca and hit the wall, knocking against a painting.  
"Enough of this foolishness." Klaus said to Kol. "Put it down, Kol." Kol looked at Chelsea, who was still fighting against the compulsion. He gave her a small smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus before speeding away.  
"He was going to kill me!" Rebecca said with disbelief in her voice as she turned to face Klaus.  
"Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling." Rebecca glanced back at Chelsea, who was settling down now that Kol was out of the room.  
"Burn in hell." Rebecca said to Klaus before she left Chelsea and Klaus alone.

Klaus looked at the door where his siblings exited before turning to Chelsea.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her. Chelsea opened her mouth to say yes, but shook her head no.  
"He compelled me." She said. Although she forgot the feelings she had for him, but she didn't forget the things they did. "Three times." Chelsea remembered each time Kol compelled her, her witch half allowed her to. Her witch side wasn't strong enough to completely fight against Kol's compulsion.  
"What did he make you do?" Klaus quietly asked as he gently put one of his hands on her head, straightening her hair.  
"Don't get too mad." She said to him, not looking him directly in the eyes. "He compelled me to think he's irresistible so I would kiss him. He compelled me to do whatever he said and..." She became quiet, knowing how Klaus would react is she told him the other part.  
"What is it love?" She let out a sigh before reluctantly telling him.  
"He compelled me to forget the feelings I had for you and Damon." Klaus growled in anger and flashed into next to the wall and punched it. "Nik." She whispered, which made Klaus turn towards her. The anger with his brother was writing all over his face, but it was slightly softened when he saw Chelsea. He remembered the first time she had called her Nik and all the things since. "I haven't forgotten what we've done." She said when she saw how angry he was. He stepped to her side and placed his hands on each side of her head.  
"You are amazing." Klaus said before kissing her. He hoped that the kiss would ignite something within her but he slowly pulled away before he got carried away. "I'll find some way to make you remember." He whispered in her ear before picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

**~ I didn't exactly have the part where Kol compelled Chelsea to forget the feelings planned, but it sort of fits for one of the endings of I have planned for A View To Kill. If I write good enough (in my mind), then it will also work for the other ending I sort of have planned. **  
**~ I sort of have possible Kol scenes with Chelsea planned (over text though...) but also possible Klaus POV (which I hardly ever attempt) or Damon's POV... but I don't know exactly know where I'll put them in if I do. **

**~ I referenced two chapters from season 3 of the Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle. Chapters 10 (The Reckoning Part 2) and Chapter 38 (The Murder of One Part 2) from What's Hidden Underneath.**

**~ I'm not sure at the moment, but A View To Kill might end up being one chapter. If it does, it will take about a week to fit everything in the right way without cutting anything out. If I don't, I'll end up splitting into two chapters.**

**~ I have plans on how I want to start the next chapter, which may or may not include Chelsea/Klaus scenes. (: And the possibility of Chelsea seeing her mom in a dream.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	25. A View To Kill Part 1

**~ You're going to notice a bit of a difference with the way Klaus will be with Chelsea, but it will be explained. There is also going to be a change with Chelsea and that will also be explained. Hopefully you will like the little changes and if not, I'd at least like to hear what you think of them.**

_Anna.b: He wouldn't Kol if he didn't shake things up, even a little bit. I'm not going to say who she says the things to at the end of A View To Kill, but I think Chelsea will feel empathy for Klaus when Kol dies. And you kind of gave me an idea with that for when I get to Stand By Me. I think after the end of A View To Kill, that there will be a wedge between Damon and Chelsea, more than there already is as she gets closer to Klaus. By the time I post this, I'll probably have planned Stand By Me, which I kind of want possible Chelsea/Damon scenes since I heard that Klaus won't be in the episode. I sure hope they find a way to bring Kol back so he can be in the spin-off so I can have that triangle, but I've already made a backup planned just in case that doesn't happen. Kol was the other person (which is why they were on the pool table). When you mentioned Shane, that actually gave me an idea on what to do with Into The Wild and Down The Rabbit Hole, but that would be almost the opposite of what I had planned. It would still be a good plan, but I don't exactly know about it right now. Who knows, I might end up changing it at the last minute... (I sort of hope not though, lol). I think the Damon's POV might happen at the end of A View To Kill, mainly with one of the endings I have planned. By the time you reviews, I already had put a mini-dream in this chapter and I think there will only be one person that will know about it at first (besides Chelsea). I know I said this before, but I like your long reviews... lol. I wish people would do longer reviews than they do because then I get more of what they think of the chapter._

_xxxRena: He won't be the only one to shake things up. Hopefully you'll like what I have planned for the future chapters :)_

**~ Chelsea dreams of her mom in this chapter... but it ends up being short. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

_I was standing in my room that belonged to the house I lived in before I moved to Mystic Falls. I knew it was a dream when I saw my mom in front of me.  
"Nothing is ever truly forgotten." She said and I knew what she meant. "It might seem difficult, but you'll get through it."  
"I love you mom." I said, because it was the only thing that would leave my mouth.  
"I love you to Chels." She said before walking up next to me and giving me a hug._

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized that I was in Klaus's room. His arm was draped over me, which made my mind go over the last day. I knew Kol compelled me and even the thought of him made me want to be with him but I fought against that need, which was surprisingly easy when he wasn't in the same room. '_Maybe my mom's helping me.'_ I thought when the image of her from my dream popped in my head. I let out a sigh before turning onto my back, with Klaus's arm still on me.

After he brought me to his room, I could tell that he wanted to have sex. I didn't feel anything for him, because of the compulsion, so I said no. I could tell that he was slightly disappointed because I knew he was trying to invoke the feelings that he said I had for him. It felt weird to me not having feelings for someone and spending the night in their bed. I tilted my head towards him to see him still sleeping. I slowly tried to take his arm off of me, but his grip became tighter. He opened his eyes and looked straight in mine.  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere love." He said to me.  
"I was just going to take a shower." I honestly told him.  
"I'm going with you." Klaus said to me, but I shook my head.  
"No." I said. "I'm taking a shower by myself."  
"I don't want to let you out of my sight."  
"I'm using your bathroom. You can keep your ears on me the whole time." He brought his arm up and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Can't you make me remember?" I asked when I saw some sadness flicker in his eyes.  
"I can't compel you to remember even though I am stronger but I could make you remember by doing things with you. That'll take longer and I'm not a very patient man."  
"I know." I said and I thought I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes. "I still remember what we've done, just not what I felt." I slowly moved into a sitting position. "If it makes you feel better..." '_I might regret this'_ I thought before finishing my sentence "... you can go in there with me." He flipped on top of me and I was actually comfortable with our bodies close like that. '_I wasn't last night'_ I thought. "Only for a shower." I clarified for him.  
"I'll take what I can get." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

* * *

The morning was interesting. Klaus and I showered together, which I only did a handful of times with Damon. It felt weird with Klaus, but strangely comfortable at the same time. I knew that it wasn't something that the two of us had done but I could tell he was okay with it. He was true when he said about not letting me out of his sight but at the same time I was able to have some privacy. I had followed him to Rebecca's house because he didn't trust Kol. Almost the whole time he talked about the two of us, hoping that it would ignite something in me. I knew from what I remember doing with him and the things I said, I must have loved him. At the last decade dance I said that I would leave town with him and I wouldn't do that unless I actually cared for someone. I didn't tell him what I was thinking as we got in Rebecca's house. He looked at me before the door in front of us opened.  
"Leaving so soon?" Klaus asked Stefan, who was on the other side of the door. He looked from me to Klaus with an awkward look on his face.

Rebecca had woken up and gone into her bathroom before Klaus and I walked into her room.  
"This is my place, Nik," Rebecca said as came out of her bathroom while putting a robe around her ", and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom."  
"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst," Klaus said to his sister when she stepped out in front of us ", but I do have some urgent business or have you forgotten our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" My mind went to what Kol and I did on the pool table. I didn't tell anyone about that, but the only person I've been by since Kol compelled me was Klaus. He would get more pissed at his brother if I mentioned what Kol and I had done. I took in a breath and focused on Klaus and Rebecca.  
"He tried to kill me last night." Rebecca said to Klaus. "I didn't forget."  
"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers."  
"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers?" Rebecca asked him. "They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!"  
"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge." Klaus said and his eyes flickered towards me. "We need to put him down before he does any more damage." He said when he looked back at Rebecca. "Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over."  
"Mhm, and leave myself unprotected?" Rebecca took a step closer to her brother. "You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.'" I slightly smiled at Rebecca. "Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here." She went back into her bathroom and started a shower.  
"I need that dagger, Stefan." Klaus said to Stefan when the water started to run. "Talk some sense into her."  
"Why don't you talk some sense into her?" Stefan asked. "I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon." Stefan looked at me before looking back at Klaus. "He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night."  
"You see? That's my point exactly." Klaus said. "If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon and Chelsea will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena." Stefan looked from Klaus to me.  
"He asked for you." Stefan said to me.  
"Well, there's a dilemma." Klaus said to Stefan as he put his arm around my waist. "I'm not letting Chelsea out of my sight after what Kol did so I'll offer you a deal." I looked up at Klaus with some interest. "We'll watch your brother if you try and get the dagger from my sister."

* * *

Stefan had decided to go along with Klaus's idea and let us tag along when he went to check on Damon. I was leaning against the wall with Klaus and Stefan standing in front of me.  
"You come to snap my neck again?" Damon asked Stefan, who was standing in front of the door. "Because I woke up feeling completely unmurderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free." Stefan tossed a vial of blood into the room for Damon. "Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty." '_You'd get too strong.'_ I thought towards Damon. Even though I didn't care about him, I didn't want him to be affected by the hunters curse. Stefan put up a bottle of water in between the bars so Damon could see it. "Not exactly what I had in mind." Damon groaned before I could hear him try to get up. His feet slightly dragged against the floor as Stefan stood off to the side.  
"Hello, mate." Klaus said to Damon.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked without looking back towards me.  
"Babysitting." Klaus said to Damon.  
"Oh."  
"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate." Stefan said to Klaus as he handed him a few vials of blood. "If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you two, bleed him out again." Damon's eyes looked behind Klaus and connected with mine. I could tell that he was tired, surprised and sad. My eyes went to Stefan, who was leaning against the wall in front of Klaus.  
"Silent treatment, huh?" Damon asked Stefan but also glanced at me. "Is that your best shot?" Damon asked Stefan before looking at Klaus. "They're still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena."  
"You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him, trying to sneak out of Rebecca's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on." Klaus slightly turned towards me before looking back at Damon. "But that's not the same story for her." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone to make it look I was busy.  
"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook." Damon said after glancing at me.  
"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebecca." Stefan left and Klaus took his spot, leaving Damon to look at me.  
"Please tell me you didn't turn it off." Damon said with some pleading in his voice.  
"I hope I'm not that predictable." I said as I stepped up to the door so I was face to face with Damon. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that Klaus looked at my phone before taking it out of my hands. "Give me my phone back."  
"I'm not risking Kol contacting you." He said before slipping it into his pocket. I rolled my eyes before looking at Damon.  
"When Kol compelled you to kill Jeremy, he also compelled you to forget that I was there." I said as I started to explain to Damon. "He also compelled me to forget whatever feelings I had for you and him." I nodded my head towards Klaus.  
"Not to mention your compelled to do whatever he says." Klaus added.  
"Which is why he," I pointed to Klaus ", won't let me out of his sight. So, I guess he's really babysitting the both of us." Damon looked from me to Klaus.  
"The mighty hybrid reduced to babysitting." Damon let out a chuckle before going to the little cot in the room. I just looked at Klaus before sitting down on the floor across from the room Damon was in.

* * *

**~ I wanted Klaus to say to Chelsea what her mom said to her in the dream in this chapter, but I am going to try and get either Damon or Klaus to say it to her in the next.  
~ The next chapter is going to be a little longer because I'm going to go with the ending where there is a confrontation with Elena and Chelsea. It might take a little bit longer to get out, but hopefully it will be worth it. :)**

**~ Right now, I have planned to have some Damon's POV for the next chapter, but it might just be a little bit. I don't want to say much, but it won't happen until near the end of the chapter.**

**~ I'm debating on rather or not to have Klaus angrily bite Chelsea in Into The Wild. It would be after Tyler takes Caroline away and Chelsea would be sort of angry with Klaus for not healing Caroline. My plans for the chapter would work if I don't put that in, but if I do... I don't know, it'll depend on what you guys think. And also... if I don't put the bite in, I think the episode would only be a chapter long with what I have planned. Down the Rabbit Hole might also be one chapter... I'm not sure at the moment though.**

**~ 20 more reviews then this story reaches 100 reviews! :)**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	26. A View To Kill Part 2

**~ I almost got this up yesterday, but I wanted to make sure the end of this chapter was just the way I wanted. Hopefully the confrontation will be worth the wait for those that have been waiting for it. :) And plus I've gotten addicted to Plants V.S Zombies... lol**

**~ There is some Damon's POV in this chapter, but it may not be the best compared to the other times that I've done his POV. Hopefully you will like this chapter, especially with the confrontation :)**

_Anna.B: I use some small random ideas, but just not all of them. I think it just depends on what I have planned for the chapter and if I think it might fit or not. But they do give me some ideas on other little things. I can't even see myself abandoning this story, especially with what I have planned *insert evil face here* The confrontation between Chelsea and Elena is something I didn't originally have planned but it definitely fits with the end that I'm going with for this episode :) Since the Bennetts are descendants of Qetsiyah and Silas is potentially manipulating Bonnie (because she's a Bennett) to bring down the veil of other side, then maybe Silas might do a little of that to Chelsea, I don't know yet, but it's just an idea right now. It might be a little more than a snip-it of Damon's POV because of where I want to put it, so hopefully it's longer than the dream from the last chapter. The part of Chelsea stopping Klaus from biting Caroline but he bites her instead is actually a good idea. It would sort of change what I had planned for the next episode, but I think that idea would be better, lol. We'll just have to see :) Without spoiling too much, I can say that Chelsea is going to have a break from Klaus and Damon (relationship wise) but still have interactions with them after the chapter (or chapters) for Stand By Me. I'm not sure if Chelsea would pursue other people, but other activities, like for Bring It On she might get pulled into, which would be a distraction for her :)  
_  
_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
After a little while, I sat in the cell with Damon, but on the floor. There wasn't anywhere to sit besides Damon's little cot, I didn't mind the floor. Klaus was standing inside the cell with us, with the door open. I knew that every time Damon looked over at me, Klaus was watching him.  
"You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly." Klaus said to Damon, breaking the silence. "I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy."  
"No, you weren't." I said, which made the both of them look at me.  
"You got there day two." Damon said to Klaus. "Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?"  
"Hey." I said, which got both of their attention again. "I have a Xbox brain to."  
"Yours isn't as bad as theirs." Damon said, meaning Matt and Jeremy's.  
"When I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them." Klaus said, changing the subject. I moved, feeling slightly awkward. If Damon remembered, I knew he might have told Klaus that I helped Kol murder the vampires that he had created. '_Maybe I could just tell him after everything is solved.'_ I thought, not wanting to deal with Klaus's wrath at the moment.  
"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy." Damon said before looking at me. I knew I told him that I was there, but not that I helped Kol.  
"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" Klaus asked Damon as he paced.  
"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?"  
"Ah, yes, for the love of Elena." I rolled my eyes. Looking back I knew that Damon did care for Elena but without feelings for him, I could see clearly. Whatever feelings I had for him were gone because of the compulsion, so I wasn't blinded by them, if I was before. Damon clearly loves her and I know he told me that, but then he also told me he loved me. '_Maybe his feelings for Elena grew'_ I thought to myself. I noticed that Damon was looking at me as I thought about what his true feelings for Elena could be. "How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?"  
"I've forgiven him for most of the things he's done." I honestly said to Klaus. "And maybe even killing me." I looked from Klaus to Damon. There was some hope in his eyes that I had seen in Klaus's earlier.  
"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others." Damon said to Klaus after looking at me. "Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm."  
"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it?" Klaus was slightly pacing, but not as much as he was before. "Compulsion? Manipulation?" When Damon didn't answer, Klaus stopped and looked at him. "What is it you say to her?" Damon stopped paying with the little rock in his hand and slowly moved into a sitting position.  
"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde hybrid." I looked at Damon and our eyes connected before he looked back at Klaus. "I think when you dagger Kol, there's a chance that Chelsea might come back to me. Do you really think that I'd help you get with my girlfriend?" I looked from Damon to Klaus. "Especially after you killed Carol Lockwood?"  
"You've done worse."  
"Debatable." '_That's probably true'_ I thought before he started to speak again. "See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason." Damon's eyes flickered to mine. "You do them to be a dick."  
"Debatable."  
"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose." Damon said after shrugging. "Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving." He looked back at me, like he was trying to tell me not to forgive Klaus for all of the things that he has done. I took a deep breath before standing up and dusting my jeans.  
"Where are you going?" Klaus asked with curiosity.  
"I'm just going to get a blood bag." I said to him.  
"Get me one." Damon said before I looked at him.  
"If you get enough strength, you might break out." I said to Damon. "I'm not letting you get the hunter's curse even if I don't have any feelings for you." I walked out of the cell and went straight to the freezer.

There was a part of me that wanted to speed out of the boarding house and go find Kol, but I knew Klaus would stop me from even taking one step outside. It wasn't worth it to be near Kol if I knew I was going to be stopped. I couldn't help but think of the some of the things that Kol and I did that I didn't tell anyone. I took a bag out of the freezer and started to take a sip when I noticed Klaus standing in the direction of the cell.  
"Did you think I'd run?" I asked  
"He might of compelled you to do something that you didn't tell me." He said, clearly trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.  
"Well, even if he did, I'm smart enough to know that if I tried to run you would stop me." I said before drinking the rest of the blood bag.

* * *

I went back to sitting on the ground of the cell Damon was in. Klaus had a blood bag of his own before re-joining us. My fingers were anxiously tapping on my arm because I wasn't near Kol. I could tell that the both of them noticed, but they tried to ignore it. I kept wondering if he tried to contact me, but I couldn't check my phone because Klaus had it in his pocket.  
"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating." Klaus said as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket.  
"It's one of his trademarks like his brooding and his hair." Damon said, which made me slightly smirk.  
"I don't understand what's taking so long." Klaus said. "I mean how hard is it to steal a dagger?"  
"Easier if your sister hasn't been stabbed in the back as many times as she has been." I said, thinking about how many times she has been stabbed in the back. Damon looked at me just before Klaus threw a vial of blood towards Damon.  
"Sweet." Damon said with a small smile before slowly picking it up.  
"You disappoint me, Damon." Klaus said to him. "You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato."  
"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit chat with you than bust out of here like the hulk." '_Exactly why I'm not leaving'_ I thought.  
"How do you think Elena felt about that by the way?" Klaus asked Damon. "Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world."  
"She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit and I'm not in love with her." I noticed Damon's eyes flicker towards me. '_He still loves me?'_ I asked myself. I didn't have feelings for him but I didn't think that he still had feelings for me after all the things that have happened lately. Out the corner of my eye, I could see that Klaus looked at me before looking at Damon.  
"Even so, it must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love." '_I remember fighting against the compulsion when Kol was torturing Damon' _I thought.  
"What do you know about love?" Damon basically sneered.  
"I know that even though you're in love with Chelsea, you love Elena. And if Chelsea were to choose someone else, you'd be stuck with Elena." I found myself watching Damon as Klaus spoke to him. "You're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairytale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena. And me and Chelsea." There was a flicker of sadness in Damon's eyes. "I think you see the same thing."  
"Don't be a dick." I found myself saying to Klaus. Damon chuckled with slight amusement.  
"I'm not going to give up on her." Damon said to Klaus.  
"I guess you're going to be disappointed mate." Klaus said, not replying to what I said.

I was looking at Damon just as Klaus's phone rang.  
"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac?" Klaus asked into his phone and I immediately thought it was Kol.  
"_Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?_" '_What?'_ I asked myself before I started to slowly get up off the ground.  
"What?" Klaus asked Kol, saying my thoughts out loud.  
"_Don't pretend like you're not in on it."_ Kol angrily said to Klaus._ "Your obsession to find the cure clearly triumphs any sibling loyalty you once felt."  
_"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said, clearly hiding the hurt that he felt when his brother accused him. '_He wouldn't do anything to hurt his family'_ I thought.  
"_I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and then, kill Elena just for sport. Then, I'm finding Chelsea and we're coming for you."_ Kol hung up and I looked straight from Klaus to Damon. He just finished the vial of blood before Klaus sped towards him and held him against the wall by his neck.  
"What the hell's going on?" Klaus angrily asked Damon.  
"I don't know." I knew Damon was telling the truth, even though he could have been lying.  
"What is Stefan and Elena planning?" Klaus asked, not believing Damon.  
"I don't know. I'm stuck in the penalty box with you and Chelsea since yesterday." '_It hasn't been a whole day'_'I thought. Klaus and I were only here since the morning. "Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me up."  
"Tell me what you know." I thought Klaus was compelling Damon, but I could tell that it wasn't working.  
"I don't know anything about a plan." Damon said.  
"Stay here until we return." Klaus said before reluctantly let go of Damon and semi-pulled me out of the cell. I closed the door behind us before we started to leave. '_I hope we get there in time.'_ I thought.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Elena and Jeremy watched as Kol's body burned. Kol's body fell to the ground, which made Jeremy look at his sister. His eyes widened when he saw Klaus and Chelsea. They were both looking at Kol's burning body in disbelief. Chelsea was now uncompelled but she didn't want Kol to die.  
"What did you do?" Klaus asked Elena and Jeremy while trying to contain his anger.  
"We, we didn't have a choice." Elena said in slight shock. "He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!"  
"Lies." Klaus basically growled at the Gilberts. It didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea, but her eyes were on Kol's corpse. "He never would have gotten inside if you didn't set a trap for him."  
"You said you were going to put him down too." Elena said to Klaus.  
"He wasn't going to kill Kol you idiot." Chelsea snapped at Elena.  
"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus yelled so loud that it made Elena step back. He let out a sigh and looked at the archway of the door before looking at Elena. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."  
"Chelsea will never let you do that." Elena said, hoping to get Klaus to calm down. Chelsea rolled her eyes knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop Klaus from killing anyone once he decided to.  
"You kill us, you'll never get to the cure." Jeremy said, hoping that he could get Klaus to change his mind. "You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids."  
"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" Klaus asked them. "I want it for her," He said, meaning Chelsea ", and so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now, I'm just going to watch you burn instead." Both Chelsea and Klaus started to scream in pain. Chelsea was taking more pain because she wasn't as strong as Klaus. Bonnie stepped behind Chelsea and Klaus. She looked down at the two of them before walking between them so she could get into the Gilbert house.  
"Invite him in." Bonnie said to Elena. "Do it!" She said to Jeremy. Klaus slowly stood up, but Chelsea was still on the ground.  
"Come in." Jeremy said, which allowed Klaus to come into the Gilbert house. Bonnie's magic help him in place.  
"Living room." Bonnie said to Elena and Jeremy. "Now!" Elena and Jeremy went through the living room, into the kitchen and Klaus followed. Bonnie used her magic to create a barrier so Klaus wouldn't be able to lay his hands on them. He angrily punched his fist against the barrier as Jeremy took the white oak stake from Kol's corpse. Jeremy and Elena walked around and "Witch, you can't do this to me." Klaus said from inside the barrier.  
"You have no idea what I can do now." Bonnie confidently told Klaus.  
"I will hunt all of you to your end!" Klaus yelled, which made Elena and Jeremy start to back out the house. "Do you hear me? Do you!?" When Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie were out of the house, they noticed that Chelsea was laying on the porch.  
"We can't leave her." Bonnie said.  
"She was helping Klaus." Elena said with some disbelief.  
"But she was compelled." Bonnie said. "We can't leave her here." Elena looked from Bonnie to Chelsea and sighed in disbelief before picking Chelsea up. She didn't like Chelsea much anymore because of what has been going on with Damon. Inside, Klaus could hear them and just hoped that he would get out of there soon so he could get Chelsea and revenge for Kol's death.

* * *

Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena arrived at the boarding house with Chelsea. Elena put Chelsea on the couch. Bonnie sat down on the couch across from Chelsea before Elena sat down next to her.  
"It didn't work." Jeremy said as he started to pace while looking at the tattoo. It wasn't growing and it worried him.  
"It took time for Finn's line to die off." Bonnie said to him. "Remember? It'll work."  
"What if it doesn't?" Jeremy asked Bonnie with worry.

_**Damon's POV  
**_  
"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" I asked, which made everyone look at me. "Hi." I said to Elena when she walked up to me. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone on the couch and when I looked I saw Chelsea. I blocked everyone else out and went to Chelsea's side. "Is she okay?" I asked as I kneeled down next to her.  
"She was in the way of my magic." Bonnie softly said. "She should completely okay."  
"Is she okay?" Stefan asked as he walked into the house as I brushed some of Chelsea's hair behind her ear. A soft groan came from Chelsea just before she started to slowly open her eyes.  
"Damon?" She asked, which made me smile.  
"You're okay." I said, mainly to myself. She nodded her head as one of her hands reached for mine. "I was worried." With Chelsea's hand in mine, I forgot that the others were there.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry for not stopping him."  
"But you tried." I said because I could remember that she was there. '_At least you tried'_ I thought.

_**General POV  
**_  
Chelsea slowly moved into a sitting position and tried not to look at Elena or Jeremy. She was mad at them for killing Kol even though she was glad to be unaffected by the compulsion. Damon stood up in front of her and faced everyone.  
"I got the Silas headstone." Stefan said to everyone.  
"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena said, which made Chelsea realize why they killed Kol. '_His whole line will die.'_ She thought before taking a deep breath when she realized how mad Klaus was. "Klaus is trapped in our living room."  
"Temporarily." Bonnie said to Stefan. "I drew on the new moon to bind the have three days to find that cure. Four max."  
"That won't help." Chelsea said, finally speaking towards them. "Even if you find the cure, none of you will be safe." Everyone looked at her with slight shock. "If you manage to find the cure he could still kill everyone of you."  
"But we could take him." Elena said to Chelsea as she slowly stood from the couch.  
"Really?" Chelsea asked her. "You'd be stupid to think that he won't have a plan in case you actually do manage to shove the cure down his throat."  
"Why are you standing up for him?" Elena asked with disbelief in her voice. "Don't you remember all the things that he's done?"  
"Of course I remember all the things he's done." Chelsea said, feeling slightly offended. "The last time I've checked, we've all done terrible things. What makes him any different than us?"  
"He's compelled you." Chelsea rolled her eyes and sped so she was within inches of Elena. Everyone was shocked because Chelsea wasn't the one to engage in many arguments.  
"He hasn't compelled me Elena."  
"How do you even know?" Elena asked, trying to be brave.  
"Because I trust him and because I love him." Damon's eyes slightly widened. '_I've lost her'_ He thought. "I may still love Damon, but at least Klaus has never hurt me."  
"He's lying to you." Chelsea took a deep breath, trying to control her anger with Elena. The fire in the fireplace grew bigger. Chelsea's veins started to show around her eyes, which scared Elena a little. Everyone in the room could tell that Chelsea was starting to lose some control.  
"Unlike you I actually have some self control." Chelsea said after making her veins disappear. "The world doesn't revolve around you. The next time you get me mad, you better watch out." Chelsea said to Elena's face before speeding out of the boarding house. Everyone was in show but no one more than Damon. He was in love with Chelsea and never seen her act like that before. Damon could see that Chelsea was changing so he couldn't help but be worried about the person he loves.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
When I arrived back at the Gilbert house I was still angry, but I wasn't going to start a fight when I knew I would lose. I took a deep breath as I walked in the house. Nik was standing with his back against the couch looking at Kol's corpse. I couldn't help but feel sad for him, despite what Kol did to me. Nik didn't turn around as I walked closer to him.  
"Nik." I said, hoping to get his attention. He turned his head towards me and I could see the tears that he was trying to control.  
"I didn't think you'd come back." He said, which slightly hurt me.  
"I had to come back." I said as I walked past the invisible barrier that I knew was up. "I love you Nik." I could tell that he was hurt from his brother's death so I gave him a hug. He was a little shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

* * *

**~ I had more planned in my head for the confrontation between Elena and Chelsea, but I guess it could be settled like that for now. I wanted the chapter to end with a Chelsea/Klaus scene, so I tried to make make a good one.  
~ I didn't like Kol's death in the show and I didn't really like writing it in here, I had to for the story. Hopefully Kol will come back so I can have him present day for the spin-off for a possible Klaus/Chelsea/Kol triangle. Either that, or I could just start writing more to a slightly AU story that has Chelsea and Klaus... I could do Kol in that, but I really haven't decided yet because I'm still working on the first chapter for that. (The Story title for it is '_Out Of Place'_ if you want to read the summary for it on my profile.)**

**~ The next episode, Into The Wild, might end up being one chapter. I have two ideas, one from Anna.B and the other was one that I had planned, but both will work when it comes to what happens in the future chapters. Down The Rabbit Hole and Stand By me look like they might be two chapters each, but we will see**.

**~ I'm hoping to get chapters for '_Becoming Reality_', '_You Can Never Forget_', '_The Other Hybrid_' and maybe '_The Salvatore Sister_' up within the next month. If I'm lucky, I'll even be able to get a chapter up for '_Things Change_' .**

**~ If each person that follows this story reviewed this chapter, there would be over 100 reviews.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	27. Into The Wild

******~ Chelsea is going to refer to Klaus as either 'Klaus' or 'Nik'. Mainly because I want her to refer to him as 'Nik' but sometimes I type 'Klaus'... I just don't want to go back and change it all, lol**

_BloodMoonWanes & wades wife: Since you like Chelsea/Klaus, you might not like this chapter too much, but hopefully you will :)_

_SomebodyWhoCares: I know Elena deserves more, but Chelsea has more control than Elena. If Chelsea were to go more ballistic, then I think the others would try to get her under control. Everyone else (not counting Elena) in the room is stronger than Chelsea so she wouldn't stand a chance. Who knows, maybe when I get to the part when Elena's emotions are off, Chelsea might blow up a little more._

_xxxRena: Despite some mistakes in the review, I still know what you are saying in the review :) Like Chelsea said and I said above, Chelsea has more control than they think. That doesn't mean Elena won't get a punch or anything later. I think in the future chapters Damon will show more love towards Chelsea and with his talk with Elena, that's going to be in the events of this episode (Into The Wild), but Chelsea won't know much about that until he returns to Mystic Falls._

_Anna.b: As long as you reviewed before I posted this chapter :) lol or even got most of it done. By saying this is one of your favorite stories, that definitely boosted my ego... lol I thought your idea would probably fit better than the idea that I had and considering what I have for future chapters it would definitely fit. Chelsea is the only Witch/Vampire hybrid in existence (which is explained in What's Hidden Underneath) so she is one of the more powerful people on the planet (next to Klaus and Silas). It will definitely get more progressive/heated, especially with no-emotion Elena and Chelsea. I know that Kol will be in flashbacks for the spin-off, but I want him to be in present time so I could attempt a Klaus/Chelsea/Kol triangle for the spin-off. I think I might be able to get some 'Shane'/Chelsea scenes after the events of Stand By Me, but that all depends on what happens between now and when Bring It On airs. I have something planned for Stand By Me which may or may not make Chelsea somewhat upset with Klaus, which might make him a little upset with himself. Caroline is going to make Chelsea be distracted in Bring It On (just what I've seen from the promo pics and the promo itself), which will have references some season 1 events. Hopefully Klaus is in that episode so I can make him jealous with what I have planned :) lol I swear, your review made my day. I'm being honest when I say I always look forward to your reviews (because they are the longest and most helpful) and I kept waiting for you to review the last chapter. The review gave me more motivation to write this chapter :) lol So, thanks :)_

**~ Part of this chapter was inspired by and idea that Anna.b gave to me a few chapters ago :) I hope you like it. **

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I sat on the floor with my back against the couch. I was looking at Kol's corpse, the same thing Nik was doing. After last night the only time I left was to go to my brother's so I could change clothes and steal a little bit of food. I didn't go back to the boarding house for blood bags because I didn't want to run into anyone there. As I played what happened over in my head, I couldn't believe how much control I had when it came to getting mad at Elena. She accused Klaus of compelling me but the only time he only compelled me was the day we came back to Mystic Falls and he made Stefan turn his emotions off. I knew Klaus wouldn't do that again because we loved each other. I at least hoped he wouldn't because I knew that he might get angry and do something.

Nik didn't say much to me after I told him that I love him. He mainly just looked at Kol, which wasn't good for him, but I couldn't stop him. I could hear someone come in, but I didn't move or make a sound.  
"Morning, sunshine." I heard Tyler say and I rolled my eyes. "You look pathetic."  
"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off." Nik softly said as he looked at Kol's corpse. "Then I'll look different." He turned towards where Tyler must have been. "Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets."  
"My friends will be back with the cure by then." Tyler confidently said. "So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal."  
"I'm an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? I.e., you."  
"You know what I think? I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die."  
"I'd love to see that happen." I said out loud with clear sarcasm. I stood up from behind the couch and looked at Tyler. "I can pretty much guarantee that if you got away with killing him, there would be more deaths. Might not be from me but definitely Rebecca or Elijah." I knew that if they had managed to kill Klaus after they got the cure, they would have three pissed off vampires. "He's also the only one that can heal a werewolf bite, so what would happen if you accidently bite Caroline?"  
"Chelsea, can we talk?" Tyler asked me without answering my question.  
"You're not going to lead me into my almost death again?" I asked him and he shook his head. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I walked into the kitchen and walked around to where Tyler was. Without looking, I knew that Nik was watching me as me and Tyler stepped out on the porch.

I leaned against the house while Tyler stood in front of me. In my mind, I knew that Klaus would be listening in on our conversation, but I didn't mind at the moment.  
"I didn't know that you were going to get bit." Tyler said to me. "I'm sorry."  
"I almost died." I said. "Again."  
"I didn't know that it was going to happen." He said to me. "It was all Haley's idea. Can you forgive me?" I let out a sigh.  
"I'll think about it." I said before going back into the house and sitting on the couch in the area where Klaus was locked up in. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, which slightly surprised me. I decided to go with it. I laid my head on his chest just as Tyler came back into the house.

* * *

After a while I decided to steal some food from Elena's refrigerator. I had made a basic lunch meat sandwich and was eating in in the room that Nik was stuck in. I was almost done when I noticed Caroline had arrived.  
"You're still here?" Caroline asked Tyler who was pouring something into a glass. "What are you doing?"  
"Gloating." Tyler said, which made me roll my eyes.  
"That's not what I would call it." I said, which made Caroline turn towards me.  
"Why are you still here?" She asked me with some concern in her voice.  
"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said before I could say anything to Caroline. She gave him an evil stare before looking back at Tyler.  
"Come home." Caroline softly said to him. "Don't stoop to his level."  
"He destroyed my life." Tyler said as he looked back at Nik, who was now standing by my side. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Caroline looked back at us as Tyler took a sip from his glass. I just gave Tyler an '_I told you what would happen'_ look.  
"Fine. You can gloat and multitask." Caroline said as she looked around. "This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." She went into a cabinet and pulled out a tablecloth. Tyler helped her cover Kol's corpse. When they were finished, Nik spoke up.  
"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." He rather softly said as he looked at the now covered corpse. I could see him look at Caroline. "Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."  
"I will never, _ever_, help you." Caroline said as she looked at Nik.  
"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf." Caroline crossed her arms as she completely faced him. "Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter. Or how I saved Chelsea from a hybrid bite, twice." I looked from Caroline to Tyler. The first bite was his fault and he didn't know that I would get bitten the second time around.  
"How delusional are you?" Caroline asked Klaus. "You killed his_ mother_." She started to walk around the table. "And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too?" She was within inches of the barrier, but Nik couldn't get to her. "You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You're barely even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Klaus used his vampire speed to grab the lamp that was near him and he stuck it into Caroline's stomach.  
"No!" Tyler and I semi shouted. When he pulled her into the room, I pushed her off to the side and felt a sharp pain in my neck. I heard Nik let out a surprised gasp. When I looked at the expression on his face, I realized what happened. My eyes widened as I brought my hand to my neck and felt blood.  
"No." I whispered in disbelief before bringing my hand in front of my eyes. My blood was on my fingers and I just looked at them in disbelief.  
"Chelsea." Caroline said after she stood up next to me. I saw Klaus's expression and it was it was like he was trying to say sorry, but I didn't care. I turned around and walked into the other room with Caroline following me.

I slowly sat down on the couch only to see Tyler walking up behind Caroline. Out the corner of my eye, I could see that Klaus was trying to hide his emotions, but I just refused to look at him. I started to take deep breaths, trying not to overreact. '_There's no such thing as over reacting when you're going to die'_ A voice said to me. I felt tears start to gather in my eyes before Caroline put her hand on my back, like she was trying to comfort me.  
"You're going to be okay." She said as she rubbed my back. '_I should just let him heal me'_ I thought.  
"Hey," Tyler softly said as he made me look at him ", I can fix this."  
"It's not your fault." I softly said to him.  
"I know." He said before he stood up and faced Klaus. "She'll die if you don't heal her." I reluctantly looked at Klaus, who bit into his wrist and held it out. He looked at me, slightly pleading with his eyes. I looked from his face to his wrist before taking a deep breath.  
"No." I said, which made everyone shocked.  
"You need his blood." Caroline said in disbelief.  
"I know." I said without looking at anyone.  
"She's my friend." Tyler said with his hand pointing towards me. "Please save her life."  
"I can't if she won't let me." Klaus said, trying to hide the emotion in his voice.  
"Please Chels." Caroline said next to me and I just shook my head. "We should get her out of here." Caroline softly said to Tyler without taking her hand off my back. I was still in shock that Nik actually bit me. '_You were saving Caroline'_ I thought to myself.  
"Let him heal you." Tyler said to me. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and shook my head instead. He looked at Caroline and gave her a nod before they helped me off the couch. I could walk on my own, but without help, the venom would spread faster. I wanted to look back at him as we walked out of the house, but I just didn't think I could handle it if I saw the expression that he would have.

* * *

I had Tyler bring me to Caroline's house. She was standing at the edge of her bed while Tyler was sitting at the edge next to me.  
"It's getting worse." I said when I felt a pulse of pain through my body. "I'm sorry." I said, not completely knowing if I was hallucinating or not.  
"What's there to be sorry about?" Caroline asked. "You saved my life." I gave her a small smile, despite the pain.  
"It's my fault." Tyler said as he looked at me. "I'm sorry."  
"You didn't do this." I told Tyler, referring to the bite.  
"I unsired the hybrids and turned them on Klaus. I didn't know they were going to kill you." He said before looking at the bite. "I should've just left it alone."  
"Yeah, you should have." I tried to say with a little laugh, but it came out as a cough.  
"You freed them, Tyler." Caroline said to him as she stepped up behind him. "People put their faith in you because you're a leader." Tyler looked at Caroline, who was now standing at the side of bed I was laying in. "Don't forget that." I could see a small smile on Tyler before he looked back at me.  
"Do you trust me?" Tyler asked me and I didn't know exactly how to answer it. I opened my mouth but closed it when I felt another pulse of pain.  
"Do you trust me?" Caroline asked me and I nodded my head. "Then go along with whatever he has planned." She almost pleaded to me before I looked at him. '_The last time I went along with him, I almost died.'_ I thought. '_I'm already dying, so what do I have to lose?'_

* * *

Tyler carried me in his arms, back to the room where Klaus was still locked in. He gently placed me on the floor. I tried to keep my eyes open when I saw Klaus turn around from looking out the window.  
"You want to be in control, Klaus?" Tyler asked when Klaus had faced the both of us. "Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself. We both know you're not going to let that happen." Tyler walked away and left the house.

After Tyler had left, Klaus slowly stepped up to me.  
"I can just heal you love." He softly said to me, holding back the emotion in his eyes.  
"No." I said as I fought to keep my eyes open. "Just put me on the couch." I said, not knowing what else to say. "I don't want to die on the floor." I could see sadness in his eyes before mine closed. I knew I wasn't dead because I could feel Klaus pick me up and slowly place me on the couch. My eyes slowly opened to see him sadly looking at me. I looked away, not wanting to see his expression. '_Is it my fault?'_ I asked myself. He wanted to heal me, but I wouldn't let him. '_I would be perfectly okay now.'_ I thought before I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was laying on the couch, very weak from the bite Klaus gave me earlier. If I didn't save Caroline from Klaus, then she would be in my position. I knew that my time was ending, I just couldn't believe that it was going to be so soon. '_My third bite'_ I thought. '_That's the one that's going to kill me'  
_"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." I weakly said to Klaus, who was standing at the barrier by the kitchen.  
"You said you didn't want me to heal you." He quietly said and I could tell he was sad. "But then you'll die, and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." If it wasn't for the pain, then I'd be crying.  
"You think I really want to die?" I managed to ask him. "I was in shock." I coughed but he didn't look at me. "How could you do this to all of us?"  
"I'm a thousand years old." He said. "Call it boredom."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."  
"That's not it. It's because there's a part of you that's human." My eyes closed for a minute and when I opened them he was sitting on the table that was right next to the couch I was laying on.  
"How could you possibly think that?"  
"Because I've seen it. Because I love you and because of that I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."  
"But you can't. Can you?"  
"I know that you're in love with me."  
"You're hallucinating."  
"If I'm not and I die, I want you to know that I forgive…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I got to weak. My body was numb and weak that I could barely move. I could barely even breathe as I started to slowly slip into darkness.

It felt like hours, maybe even days before I began to hear noises.  
"Chelsea?" I heard my name being asked. "Chelsea." This time, I knew who it was. It was Nik. I heard him gasp before my body slowly lifted up. I could feel something behind me as my body laid back against it. My mind and senses were still working, so maybe I wasn't dead yet. '_Maybe I won't die'_ I positively thought before something was pressing against my mouth. It took me a second before I realized what it was. '_His blood'_ My lips slightly parted, letting his blood into my mouth and down my throat. I could feel some of my energy returning. I brought a hand up so I could hold his wrist against my mouth as I drank his blood. He lightly kissed the top of my head before he started to pet it. As my strength returned more, I brought my other hand up and used it to hold his hand against my mouth. I could feel the bite heal as I drank his blood. When I knew it was healed, I slowly pulled his wrist away.  
"Thank you." I said in a whisper before slowly moving so I could look at his face. There were tears in his eyes, which made me shocked. I leaned up and kissed him. '_Even though he almost killed me, he saved me'_ I thought.  
"What were you going to say before?" He reluctantly asked me.  
"I was going to say, that I forgive you." I said before giving him another kiss and leaning my head against his chest.

* * *

**~ I actually wrote most of this chapter from end to beginning, which I only did because I couldn't stop thinking about the ending. I only had the first two paragraphs or so done before I wrote the rest of the chapter like that.**

**~ I'm debating on rather or not to put Down The Rabbit Hole into one chapter. It looks like I might and if I do, I might cut out a little bit but hopefully you would still like it. I'd like to hear your ideas about what Chelsea would do the episode and hopefully in Stand By Me as well.**

**~ They released the summary for the 17th episode. It says that Damon and Elena go to New York where they run into Rebecca. Caroline and Stefan stay in Mystic Falls and try to get Klaus to work with them in finding Silas. I know that the episode won't air until the 21st, but I just want to decide if Chelsea stays in Mystic Falls or goes to New York. It's probably a little early to decide because the episode hasn't aired and I haven't even gotten to 'Stand By Me', but I just want to have ideas so when the episode airs, I know what parts to plan for.**

**~ I will be trying to update _'Becoming Reality_' tomorrow and '_You Can Never Forget_' sometime within the next week.**

**~ 10 more reviews and this story reaches 100! :)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	28. Down The Rabbit Hole

**~ I was going to post this last night, but then I would have rushed through the end and I wanted to take time with the ending. This ended up being one of five chapters that I feel good about after finishing it (for this story).**

**~ There is going to be a short but nice Chelsea/Tyler friendship moment towards the end of the chapter along with some nice Chelsea/Caroline friendship that I haven't really written since My Brother's Keeper (Chapters 15-17).**

_xxxRena: I know what you are saying even with words missing, so it doesn't make much of a difference (: lol When it comes to the talk with Damon and Elena, we won't know much about it until Stand By Me or Bring It On, I'm not completely sure yet. Yes, Chelsea forgave Klaus, but who's to say if it's for all the bad things he's done or the bite that he accidently gave her? Maybe even both... but we'll have to see._

_Anna.b: Of course they are worth something. If I don't possibly use them in the chapter they could fit it, they would either be used as for an idea in the future for this story or for one of my other stories. If someone gives me an idea or semi-helps me with a chapter (like you did with the last chapter), I'm going to credit that person. I've done it for my story TVD on Facebook. :) Heated scenes will come, I don't know if I'm looking forward to it or not... but I kind of want to write it... lol With some of the stuff I have planned, Chelsea will start to use more of her powers and definitely with the trying to help bringing Jeremy back to life part. I think it Bring It On, there would be both (hopefully) jealous Damon and Klaus when it comes to the episode. Chelsea doesn't know where the island is, but she will be around the gang when it comes to Bring It On but I don't exactly know until the episode airs. I have a few ideas when it comes to the Bonnie trying to finish the expression triangle... but I'm going to let people find out when I get to the chapters (or chapter) for Stand By Me (because I'm that evil... lol) and not until the end of the episode. I think when it comes to Chelsea becoming a little darker, that might happen if 'Shane' or Bonnie starts to talk about the plan to bring down the veil to the other side. I like it when characters become darker (why, I don't know... lol). We'll see if it happens to Chelsea or not. For a showdown between Bonnie and Chelsea, we'll have to see what happens in the show. The same thing goes for the possible showdown between Chelsea and Elena._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I woke up early in the morning and noticed that I was still on the couch. Nik was underneath me, sleeping. I slightly smiled at him and slowly moved into into a sitting position. When he didn't move, I stood up. I brought my hand to where he had bit me and I could feel the dried blood. The memory flashed in my head which made me take a deep breath. I saved Caroline from getting bit but then I almost died instead. He was still sleeping on the couch so I slowly walked out of the house. I wanted to change clothes, get rid of the dried blood, and I wanted to be away from him for a little bit because of what happened. When I got to the front door, I looked back to make sure he was still sleeping before I walked out.

* * *

I took my car to the Boarding house, not wanting to explain the blood to my brother. It was strangely quiet with everyone gone searching for the cure. The silence was actually a bit unsettling to me but I tried to ignore it. I quickly got up to my room and put my phone in the speaker while at the same time hooking it with it's charger. I put the music on shuffle and practically blasted it so it wouldn't be quiet. The music replaced the silence as I went into the bathroom.

My eyes went straight to the reflection of the dried blood on my neck. The image with Klaus showing his hybrid features flashed in my mind. I let out a sigh before finding a wash cloth and getting rid of the blood. When I got it all, I looked back at my reflection. My hair was a little messy but I knew that wouldn't be a problem once I took a shower. I took off the bracelet that I got from Klaus and put it on the counter before looking at the reflection of my necklace. My hand went up to it and I held it for a second before I slowly took it off and placed next to the bracelet before I went back into my room to pick out some clothes to put on after the shower.

I stopped at my phone and sent a quick text to Caroline telling her I was alive before I went into the dresser it was on. I quickly picked out a pink tank top that looked like it had white paint splattered on it and a pair of jeans. Caroline texted me back just as I tossed them onto my bed. She was glad I was alive and told me that Damon had been kidnapped. It made me worry about him, but I knew he could take care of himself. She also told me that they were going to try and decode pictures of Jeremy's tattoo. I knew that they would more than likely pay Klaus a visit later, but I was just glad that someone was letting me know what was going on.

* * *

After my shower, I got two blood bags from the basement. One I drank before I left and I had planned to bring the other one to Nik. There was a part of me that didn't want to go back because of the bite, but I told myself that him biting me was an accident. I kept repeating that to myself as I pulled up in front of the house. I tried not to focus on what happened or what his reaction might be as I walked up to the house and opened the door.

When I walked in, I noticed that he was sitting on the couch. His head turned towards me and I could tell that he was slightly surprised. I knew why, but I didn't focus on that.  
"I had to change clothes." I said, not mentioning the part about needing to be away from him for a little bit. "And I thought you might need this." I chucked the blood bag towards him and he caught it before it hit the ground. I walked closer to him, but stayed where he couldn't get to me.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a soft tone which surprised me.  
"I don't know." I honestly answered without looking at him. "You did save my life again but at the same time if it wasn't for me, you would have bit Caroline." I knew that the bite to me was an accident, but he meant it to be Caroline. "I was just lucky that you saved me, despite my own stubbornness."  
"I wasn't going to let you die love." He said, which made me finally look at him. "Even if you are a bit stubborn."  
"I can be more than a bit stubborn when I want to be." I said with a small smile before he looked behind me. I turned and saw Caroline coming in with Tyler.  
"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood." Klaus said to them, which I tried to ignore. "Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?"  
"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure." He said as Caroline sat on the couch. Tyler unraveled something. "Found this in your attic." I took a step closer to Tyler to get a better look. He still wasn't completely on my good side, but I knew he wasn't going to do anything.  
"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Klaus asked Tyler as I got a good look at the sword.  
"You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this." He unwrapped leather that was on top of the sword, revealing something.  
"And what do you think '_this_' is?" Klaus asked when he took a step closer to the barrier.  
"It's called a cryptex." Tyler and I looked at Caroline, who stood up from the couch. "I've seen The da Vinci Code."  
"You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." They both looked at me. "My brother and I watched that movie."  
"With the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these." Caroline held up some pictures of what I thought was of Jeremy's tattoo. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away." Caroline sat back down with the pictures in her hand. "If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."  
"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer." Klaus said and when I looked at him he had a smirk on his face.  
"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asked.  
"It's a dead language." I said.  
"It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times." Caroline said, adding to what I said.  
"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing." Klaus said to the three of us. "You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate." He sat down on the table that was inside the barrier. "Perhaps weeks. _"In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet.""  
_"What does that mean?" Caroline asked him._  
_"_If only you spoke Aramaic."_ Klaus said with a grin.  
"Show off." I couldn't help but say. He just looked at me and I felt myself slightly smile. '_I should have known that he knows the language'_ I thought before looking at Caroline. "I'll help." I said before walking towards her.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on the couch while I was standing near Klaus. I had helped them a little bit, but I was taking a small break and letting Tyler help her.  
"Okay, this is it." Caroline said after she wrote something down. "We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. '_Passage inside... requires a young senator, and a pretty flower.'_" Caroline read from some notecards that we had made. "Okay, none of this makes sense!" She put the cards down in frustration.  
"Then we probably did it wrong." I said before sitting by her side on the couch. I took the hair tie that was on my wrist and put my hair in a ponytail before taking a good look at everything on the table in front of us. Caroline put them in order and I looked at them to try to see where we went wrong. I looked at the cards that had Caroline had looked at before. I took the pencil that was on the table and crossed out the translations. "I think it make more sense if it was this." I wrote '_hunter'_ on the senator card and '_witch'_ on the flower card.  
"Passage inside requires a hunter and a witch." Caroline read with my edits. "That does make more sense." Klaus started to say something and I figured that it was in Aramaic.  
" '_Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom.'_ " Klaus said in english and I figured that he was telling us the right translation.  
"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.  
"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Klaus said to Tyler before looking at me. "Chelsea love, bring my sword over here." I looked at Tyler and Caroline before picking the sword off the table and bringing it near Nik.  
" '_Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand_.' " He looked at me before glancing behind me. "Turn the cryptex to the right." I started to turn it towards his the right until he told me to stop.  
" _'The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map.'_ " He looked up from the sword to me. "Turn it to the left." I turned it to the left. "Now turn the other piece." I turned the piece that was underneath it. "There's something else."  
"It's not good news, is it?" I knew by Nik's expression that I was right. He read the sword out loud in Aramaic.  
"What does it mean?" Caroline asked from behind me. He just smirked at her.  
"Nik, what does it mean?" I asked.  
"There's only one dose of the cure." Nik said as he looked at me. '_Only one person can be human again'_

* * *

I had put the sword back on the table and was standing near Nik, but he still couldn't get to me if he wanted to. Tyler and Caroline were still sitting on the couch and I knew that they were going to send most of the information to Rebecca. Nik didn't say anything to me as Caroline dialed Rebecca on her phone and put it on speaker.  
"_Hello?"_ Rebecca asked as she answered.  
"Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo." Caroline said to Rebecca as Tyler did some things on the laptop. "We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now."  
"_Got it. Thanks." _Rebecca said after a few seconds.  
"Actually, it was me." I looked at Nik out the corner of my eye.  
"_Nik, you helped?"_ Rebecca asked with some surprise in her voice.  
"You sound so surprised, little sister."  
"_Shouldn't I be?"_ Rebecca asked. "_I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human."_ I couldn't help but turn my whole head towards him with curiosity. _"Why would you help us find the cure?"  
_"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness." I slightly smiled even though I wasn't completely sure if he was telling the truth.  
"_Fool me once, shame on you; fool me a hundred times..."  
_"No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish." '_There's his nice side'_ I thought with a small smile.  
"_So do I."  
_"There is one more thing, Rebecca." I looked from him to Caroline and Tyler before looking back at him. "There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it first and take it. It's the only way you'll..." Tyler quickly hung up on Rebecca and I let out a sigh. '_There it goes'_ I thought when I looked away.

* * *

I stayed in the house, even though there was a part of me that wanted to leave. Caroline and Tyler were on the porch and I tried not to listen in on their conversation. I knew that they were talking about what to do because Klaus wanted to kill Tyler and there would be an argument about who gets to use the one does of the cure. I put everything that was on the table into a neat pile while I knew Klaus was watching me.  
"Are you disappointed?" He asked, which made me stop organizing. "About the cure?"  
"Yeah." I said before standing up. "I should have gone with them." I thought out loud as I got closer to him.  
"Why didn't you?" Nik asked and I looked at him. I didn't think I really had to say anything for him to know my answer. There was more than one reason, but there was one less that I had to tell him. We stood there for a few minutes before Caroline came back in.  
"You can't kill Tyler." She said to Nik.  
"Not only can I, I have to." I looked from him to Caroline. "I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."  
"I'm not asking you to forgive him." Caroline said to Nik as she stepped up to my side. "All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."  
"So he gets to live a happy life after he turned all my hybrids against me? After he tried to kill me and Chelsea, after he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me."  
"We all want the cure." Caroline said to make him stop talking.  
"Do we?" Klaus asked her before looking at me. "Do you?"  
"It doesn't matter Nik." I said as I leaned against the wall where they could both see me. "There's only one dose and it's not like either of us will get it." I pointed to Caroline. He knew I actually wanted the cure, but it doesn't look like I would be able to use it if I had the chance.  
"But if you had the chance..." I looked away, not completely knowing if I would have or not "...you wouldn't, would you?" I could tell that he looked at Caroline. "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." I could feel him take a step closer to us. '_I'm not exactly strong if I keep almost dying.'_ I thought. "The three of us are the same."  
"Then show me." Caroline said to him. "You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If the three of us are so similar, then show me your compassion." I couldn't help but look at Caroline. "Show him the mercy that Chelsea would show you." I looked at Nik, who was now looking at me.  
"Mercy... for Tyler. Very well." I didn't think that he would show mercy for Tyler, so I couldn't help but think that he was going to say something else. "Tell him to leave town immediately." He turned around and took a few steps away from us before turning back around. "And tell him to run and hide in a place I will never find him."  
"Of course. " Caroline said before looking at me with a small smile. I gave her a small smile before she picked up her jacket that was on the couch.  
"Tell him that this is the mercy I extend for her sake..." I looked back at Nik because I knew that he was talking about me "... that I will give him a head start before I kill him."

After a minute, Caroline left and I couldn't help but turn towards Nik.  
"Since I became a vampire, I came close to a permanent death almost ten times." I said to Nik. "And if I'm being honest, I felt better before I turned." I stepped past the barrier to get closer to him. It was the first time since the morning that I was in the same room as him. I thought that maybe he would say something, but he didn't. Instead he stepped up to me, placed his hands on each side of my head and kissed me. "I want to say goodbye to Tyler." I said when he pulled away. "He's my friend." I said when I gently pulled his hands from my face. I looked at him for a moment before I started to walk towards the door.

When I got to the door, I could tell that Caroline and Tyler were still talking and I didn't want to interrupt them. I could hear their conversation, even though I didn't want to listen in. I had to take a deep breath to try and control the sadness that I felt when I heard Caroline cry. There was nothing I could do to make Klaus back off of killing Tyler and I knew it, but that didn't make the situation better. I knew that Tyler didn't know that Haley had the hybrid bite me and almost kill me. He was my friend, even with what happened. I let out a sigh when I knew they finished talking before I stepped onto the porch.  
"You can't leave without giving me a goodbye hug." I sadly said to Tyler before we hugged. "I forgive you." I whispered before pulling away.  
"I'm going to miss you Chels." He said and I slightly smiled.  
"You also better miss Caroline." I said, glancing at her. "She is your girlfriend." He gave me a small smile. "I'm going to miss you to. Hey, don't forget us."  
"I won't." He gave a sad look to Caroline before he finally walked away. I stood there for a minute before I sat next to Caroline on the bench swing.  
"You'll see him again." I softly said to her. "I'll make sure of it." She gave me a small smile and I decided to give her a hug because of all her tears.

* * *

Caroline stopped crying after a while, but I stayed with her. We just sat on the bench and she was holding my hands as comfort when we noticed that the front door opened. '_The spell must have worn off'_ I thought when Klaus stepped onto the porch.  
"How did you get out?" Caroline asked him.  
"Something must have happened to Bonnie." I thought outloud. I knew that he would have been in there for at least three days and it's only been two. Nik started to walk towards us, which made Caroline stand up.  
"Don't worry." He said to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly stood up so I would be at Caroline's side.  
"You've done enough." She said to him.  
"I've done more than enough. I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of her." Nik looked back towards me. '_You've shown more than just that'_ I thought when some of the memories of us together flashed in my head. I couldn't help but slightly smile at him. "It was all for you, Chelsea." I let out a breath and stepped up to him so I could give him a hug. I could feel his arms around me. Over the past few days he didn't show too much of his humanity that I knew he had, so I just felt like I had to give him a hug. I still couldn't shake the fact that he bit me, but was ignoring that at the moment. I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes before he reluctantly walked away. When he had walked away, I turned towards Caroline.  
"Do you want to stay the night at the boarding house with me?" I asked, knowing how she was feeling.  
"Sure. Thanks." She said before we slowly walked of the porch and made our way to the boarding house. I didn't exactly want to spend the night with Nik, but I didn't want to be alone at the same time.

* * *

**~ I figured that the Boarding house wouldn't have vervain in the water... mainly because they say they don't by Bring It On so I just decided that they could just be getting their water from somewhere that's not the Mystic Falls water supply. Or maybe they have a filter that's been there that filters vervain and we didn't know about it.**

**~ Stand By Me might be one chapter like these last two episodes have been, but we will have to see when I get to it. Do you like it better when it's one chapter for each episode or two chapters an episode?**

**~ I'm working on a chapter for seasons 1 & 2 for Chelsea. The story (for those of you that don't know) is called 'Into The Darkness'. I'm on the episode 'There Goes The Neighborhood' (which is an episode from season 1). I hope to get it updated once I get this story exactly in line with the show, which hopefully will happen within the next week before 'Bring It On' airs.**

**~ I have updated Becoming Reality, which is on it's fourth chapter, but I won't start to type the next chapter until it gets a total of 10 reviews, so hopefully if you like this story, you'll check that one out.**

**~ 7 more reviews until this reaches 100! Do you think we can reach that before the next chapter?**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	29. Stand By Me

**~ Chelsea's brother Dylan is going to be in this chapter, just because I figured that she needs at least a little bit of normalish time.**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I think he comes back for one episode yet this season and there is a possibility of him popping up in the spin-off (which I hope gets picked up)_

_Anna.B: I don't like reading cliffhangers, but I slightly like typing them because it makes me feel evil, lol The season one reference would be more from New Girl In Mystic Falls, which I originally started to write back when I first joined the site, but it didn't get many reviews so then I wrote What's Hidden Underneath, which is season three. I started season one for Chelsea up again, but under Into The Darkness, which is also going to have season two in it. I may not use what you say right away, but I will eventually... either in this story or in one of my other ones. Because I write the author's note replies before or during a chapter, I don't always exactly know what will be in it while I write the replies. Chelsea sees Jeremy as a friend, even though he did kill Kol. I think she might sympathize with Elena in the next episode when she loses Jeremy because Chelsea would probably feel the same way if she lost her brother, who is also her last family. It might bring Chelsea closer to Elena as friends like Chelsea got closer to Damon in Into The Darkness, or it might cause a somewhat violent confrontation. Possibly even a little of both. I'm definitely going to try and get a showdown with Bonnie and Chelsea, unless Chelsea slowly turns darker and helps Bonnie finish the expression triangle. I have it planned for the two of them to talk about that near the end of the chapter and I kind of want to write the conversation. Whenever you review, I tend to update within one to two days after, lol._

_Sayomi-hime: Thanks for your review. I don't know about a filler chapter for this story because it is along this current season. That is a good idea though depending on when I get this chapter done and how many days there are between the events of this episode and the events of Bring It On. Maybe if this story gets over 100 reviews, but we'll have to see.  
_  
_lookitsviola: Well, there is only one dose and Katherine has it. If Klaus was deciding about giving it to her, we will find that out when I get to Bring It On. When it comes to who Chelsea will be with, I'm not completely sure... but I think that if the spin-off gets picked up, that will influence more of who she ends up with by the end of the season._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Chelsea was laying on her bed, tired from the night before. She didn't go to sleep at first, but she was able to eventually. Her mind kept going over what happened since Klaus accidently bit her. She thought about him and hoped that he wouldn't find Tyler. She couldn't help but think about Damon and hoped that he was okay. After everything that had happened between the two of them, she couldn't help but be worried about Damon.

Chelsea was fast asleep when Caroline started to walk into her room. She could tell that Chelsea was sleeping, but Caroline being Caroline needed to know something.  
"Chelsea." Caroline said to Chelsea, hoping that she would wake up. When Chelsea didn't wake up, Caroline sat on the edge of the bed and shook Chelsea until she woke up.  
"What?" Chelsea tiredly asked Caroline as she opened her eyes.  
"Can I borrow some clothes?" Caroline asked.  
"Yeah, just choose whatever you want." Chelsea closed her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
After Caroline woke me up, I slept until my phone started ringing.  
"Hello?" I asked after blindly answering it.  
"_Are you still sleeping?" _Dylan asked me and I groaned.  
"Sort of." I answered without moving. "I couldn't sleep last night and Caroline woke me up earlier."  
"_Well, wake up."  
"_I don't wanna."  
"_Then I guess I can't make your favorite breakfast."  
"_Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage links?"  
"_And french toast."_ I smiled when I realized how much I missed that combination.  
"Let me just take a shower and I'll come over and eat all the food."  
"_I'll see you soon sis."_ He hung up and I let out a sigh.

Talking to my brother for that little bit made me realize how much he doesn't know. The last time I talked to him was day before Kol compelled me and Dylan didn't even know about that. I try to tell him everything because he's my brother and he's the normal side of my crazy life. I slowly slid out of my bed and went straight for the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After my shower I quickly went to my brother. I went straight in because I knew he was expecting me. Dylan was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.  
"Sit down, let me serve my sister." He said without me even saying a word.  
"That sounds weird." I said before sitting down.  
"I know something has happened." He said and the bit immediately popped into my head. "Otherwise you would have been over the other day."  
"Things have gotten a little complicated." I said, referring to the bite that he didn't know about and that there was only one dose of the cure.  
"Then tell me after you chow down on my delicious cooking." I couldn't help but smile as he turned around and placed a pancake on my plate.

* * *

Dylan and I spend most of the morning after breakfast talking about what happened. It was safe to say that was sort of upset about the bit and I knew it didn't make him like Klaus but I had to tell him. Dylan is the only person that I would tell everything to, like he and I did growing up. After I told him everything that has happened in the last few days, he was just glad I was alive. He still prefered me with Damon but I wasn't completely sure who I wanted to be with. They both had their good and bad sides, but I couldn't decide. I know I should chose who I want to be with, but with what's going on, I couldn't.

I was laying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. The room barely changed since I left with Klaus to save Damon from Tyler's bite. My pictures were still on the wall, the giant teddy bear was still at the window seat, even the sheets were the same. The only things that were really missing was my parents, Anna, and Damon laying with me in my bed. '_I wish things could be they were before'_ I thought before my phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"_Chelsea, it's Caroline."_ She said after I answered. "_Something's happened."_ I slowly sat up on my bed.  
"What happened?" I quietly asked her, hoping that it wasn't bad news about Damon.  
"_It's Jeremy."_ She let out a sigh. "_Stefan and Elena came back with Jeremy, but he's dead."_ '_Not Jeremy'_ I thought.  
"Where are they now?" I asked, trying not to cry. Jeremy was my friend and one of the only people I've talked to about the problems that happened between me and Damon.  
"_At her house."_  
"Give me an hour and I'll be over there." I said before hanging up. '_He can't die'_ I thought. I didn't want to lose anyone and even if he did kill Kol, he shouldn't die. '_There has to be a way'_ I thought before I sped to my bookshelf to get one of my grimoires, hoping that it would have a spell to help.

* * *

I looked as carefully and as fast as I could to find something that would help Jeremy. He was one of the five, which meant he was supernatural so the ring wouldn't work on him. I didn't want to be the one to tell Elena that, even if I was still upset with her sleeping with Damon. There was something that I thought would work so I put that grimoire in a bag and headed to Elena's house.

I pulled up in front of Elena's house and went straight in with the grimoire. When I walked in, Caroline and Stefan turned towards me.  
"Caroline told me." I said to Stefan as I walked towards them. "I want to help." Stefan slightly smiled as Caroline dumped something into the sink. "How is she?" I asked, referring to Elena.  
"Ever since we found his body she's been with him." Stefan sadly said to me. "She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up."  
"But he's not going to wake up. She knows that, right?" Caroline asked, which made Stefan put his finger on his lips before turning on the sink. '_He must not want Elena to hear'_ I thought before he turned towards Caroline.  
"Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here." Stefan said to the two of us after I took a few steps closer to them. "She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else. I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in."  
"But she can't stay like that forever." Caroline softly said.  
"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it." Stefan looked to me. "Is there anything that will help?"  
"I honestly hope so." I said, hoping that Jeremy wasn't dead forever. "If I can't do anything then we need Bonnie because she's stronger than me or Damon to..."  
"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?" Caroline finished for me and I nodded my head.  
"I'm not in denial." Elena said, which made Stefan turn off the sink. Caroline and I both turned towards Elena. "I know that he was supernatural, but did you see?" Elena took a few steps closer to us. "His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?" '_Maybe'_ I thought.  
"Elena," Caroline softly said and I knew she wanted to tell Elena, but Elena but her hand up to stop Caroline.  
"It's possible, Caroline." Elena said. "There's a chance. It may be miniscule, but it's hope and I'm gonna hold onto that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that m..." When Elena paused, I couldn't help but know how she felt. '_I would probably be the same way'_ I thought if it was my brother that had died. "There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead. I'm not in denial." I took a breath trying to calm myself before I put my grimoire on the kitchen table and I gave Elena a hug. She was surprised but returned it.  
"I'm here to help Elena." I whispered before slowly pulling away. "Right now all that matters is making your brother better." She gave me a small sad smile as she nodded her head.  
"Thank you." She said and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"I'll meet you upstairs, okay?" She gave me a small nod before she turned around and went back upstairs. "Jeremy's my friend." I said to Stefan and Caroline as I picked up my grimoire. "I want to try something." I said before walking towards the stairs.

I stood at the doorway to Jeremy's room as Elena sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. In my mind, I just couldn't picture him dead. If it wasn't for the smell, I would have thought that he was just sleeping. I took a deep breath before slowly stepped into the room and stood on the other side of his bed.  
"It's going to be okay Elena." I quietly said, even though I knew it wouldn't be.  
"Just make him better." She said without looking at me.  
"I'm going to try." I honestly said before gently sitting down on the edge of the bed. I placed my grimoire in front of me and started to flip through it. "I found something earlier when Caroline called that should help." The spell was more than likely not going to work, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "Could you get some candles?" I asked and she softly nodded.

* * *

After the candles were placed around Jeremy's room, I asked Elena to stand a little bit away from the bed. I used my magic to light the candles and looked at the grimoire. The spell seemed like it should work but I remembered when Bonnie tried to keep Elena human. That spell didn't work, so mine might not either. '_Just try.'_ I told myself. I slowly took Jeremy's hand, which I could tell was cold. '_It would be too late even if the spell would work'_ I thought before turning my head towards Elena. She looked from me to Jeremy with hope in her eyes.  
"I'm not going to lie Elena." I said but she kept her eyes on her brother. "This might not work."  
"Just try." She softly said before I turned back towards Jeremy. My eyes went to his ring which I knew wasn't working, but it's not like I'm going to tell her that. I closed my eyes and focused on the spell.

There was a second I thought the spell was working, but then my phone rang, breaking my concentration.  
"What?" I rudely asked.  
"_What's wrong love?"_ Klaus asked and I rolled my eyes. '_Of course it's him'_ I thought before taking a deep breath.  
"You ruined my concentration on an important spell." I said, not telling him what it was.  
"_What spell was so important?" _He asked and I looked at Elena, debating on rather to tell him or not.  
"Bringing someone back to life." I told him.  
"_Who?"_ I let out a sigh as I looked back at Jeremy.  
"Jeremy." I quietly said.  
"_You're trying to bring him back to life?"_ He asked me with slight disbelief in his voice. "_Have you forgotten that he killed my brother?"_  
"Of course I haven't forgotten. Jeremy is my friend and I'm trying to save him because I'm not heartless."  
"_I never said you were."_ He sounded like he was hurt that I accused him of that, but I was annoyed that he called and broke my concentration.  
"Just call me later." I said before hanging up. There was a feeling that I knew he wasn't going to call me later, but I just wanted to focus on the situation in front of me. Jeremy was going to be dead and I knew my magic wouldn't bring him back, even though I was trying that. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but I knew it would take a little longer. "I'm going to take a break, okay Elena?" She asked and slightly nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of Jeremy. "I'll try again soon." I stood up from the edge of the bed with the grimoire in my hands. "Don't torture yourself." I said to Elena before I walked down the stairs.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in their living room. The spell that I thought that might work didn't, which meant that he was going to be dead. Stefan filled me in on how he died and that Damon was okay. I was happy that Damon was okay, but I was trying not to cry over Jeremy. The last time I really talked to him was when he was in Denver and the last time I saw him was when they killed Kol. As I looked back, I thought of all the times that I could have hung out with him more and the times that he made smile. I took a deep breath, trying to make myself calmer as Matt walked out with Elena. They were talking in the kitchen, but I didn't listen into their conversation. Matt had arrived with Meredith earlier, but I had stayed on the couch. I knew it was part of Stefan and Caroline's plan to try and bring Elena to terms with her brother's death but I could picture her reaction and I knew that they wanted to avoid that.

After they left, I walked upstairs to where Meredith and Stefan were. Meredith was covering Jeremy over his head with the blanket that Elena had put on him before. Stefan was moving some pictures so they were just good on a shelf. '_I can't believe he's dead'_ I thought when I saw a picture of Jeremy that he was fixing.  
"I'm bumping the A/C." Meredith said when she stepped out of Jeremy's room. "We're not gonna be able to leave him in there for much longer."  
"Yeah, I know." Stefan sat down on the top step and I leaned against the wall. "I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does."  
"No. No, it never does." Meredith said before sitting next to Stefan. " see this every day. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth." She glanced up at me and I knew she meant the type of people that know about the Supernatural. "We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact."  
"Did you find her?" Stefan asked as he stood up.  
"_I'm still looking."_ '_It's Damon'_ I thought with a smile. "_How is she?"  
_"She's losing it, Damon." Stefan said to him. "Chelsea's helped with trying to delay things, but we've got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly.  
"_I can't, I can't just leave her behind. I can't, I can't show up without Bonnie."_ Damon said with frustration and I signaled Stefan to give me his phone.  
"We can always go back at get Bonnie." I said to Damon after Stefan gave me his phone. "We would have a better chance of finding her after we deal with what's going on here."  
"_Chelsea..."_ He said my name in a soft tone which made me miss him "..._are you sure?"  
_"Not really, but the sire bond is probably the only thing that's gonna keep Elena together." I said knowing that I would be like that if it was my brother. "Like I said, we can always go back later and look for Bonnie."  
"_I'm on my way."_ Damon said before hanging up. I handed Stefan's phone back to him.  
"He's coming back." I said with a small smile. With everything that has been going on, I was glad that he was coming back, even if it might be without Bonnie. I knew Stefan was probably listening in, but I knew Meredith wouldn't be able to hear us.  
"Thank you for trying to help." Stefan said and I just gave him a small nod.  
"I'm not going to stand by anymore." I confidently said. "Not when something like this happens." Stefan and I looked at each other for a minute before I decided to go into Jeremy's room.

I couldn't help but think of him with Anna, because I knew that he had loved her before she died. The smell was stronger, but I ignored it as I stepped up to his desk. He had pictures that he drew on it and I couldn't help but pick a few up. These were the memories that he was leaving behind. He was a good friend, good artist, and practically just a kid that was drawn into the supernatural world like the rest of us.  
"Damon's found Bonnie." Stefan said from behind me as tears started to fall from my eyes. "They'll be home in a few hours."  
"Did you tell Elena?" I asked without turning around.  
"Not yet."  
"It's not going to get any easier." I said outloud, mainly to myself. "I lost Anna, my parents, almost Klaus to his own stubbornness, Damon to Elena, and I almost died a few times..." I grew quiet, not wanting to burst out in tears.  
"You know you haven't lost Damon." I slowly turned towards him. "He kept talking about you while we were looking for the cure." I slightly smiled, knowing that Damon was still thinking of me.  
"That doesn't make things easier Stefan." I couldn't help but look at Jeremy. "With Jeremy..." I took a deep breath "... I feel like we're never going to stop losing people." He stepped closer to me and I gave him a hug, because I needed one. Although I wished it was Damon, it helped me a little. "Thank you." I pulled away and wiped some tears from my eyes. "I'm going to wait downstairs." He just gave me a small nod as I walked down the stairs with Jeremy's drawings in my hand. I wanted something to remember him by and if it meant taking a few of his drawings to hold onto, then I felt like I had to do it. I slipped the drawings into my grimoire and went out onto the porch for some air.

* * *

I was waiting for Damon as I sat on the bench swing on the porch. It was dark out, which didn't help my mood at the moment. I held my grimoire in my hands and couldn't help but think that there could have been more that I could have done. '_I should have gone with them'_ I thought as Damon pulled up behind Caroline's car. As Bonnie got up, I set my grimoire down and started to walk towards them.  
"Damon." I said in a whisper when he was on the sidewalk.  
"Chelsea." He said in a whisper before I wrapped my arms around him. We may not be together as a couple, but I still loved him and with everything that was going on, I needed his comfort.  
"I was worried about you." He gave me a quick small smile before looking at Caroline.  
"Could you get Stefan out here?" He asked her.  
"They said that she knows what to do." Caroline said, thinking that everything was over and Jeremy would be up and about in no time. I had a feeling that there was something wrong with Bonnie's possible way with bringing Jeremy back.  
"Caroline, I need to talk to my brother." Damon said, sounding serious.  
"What's wrong?" Caroline asked and I knew without looking at Damon's face that he glanced at Bonnie. Caroline just looked at the two of us before going toward the house with Bonnie.

Damon gently put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him.  
"How are you doing?" He asked as he brought one of his hands to wipe away my tears.  
"Not the best." I quietly said before I knew Stefan walked out of the house. "What's wrong with Bonnie's plan?" I asked when I knew Stefan was near us.  
"She's out of her mind." He said to me before looking at Stefan, who I could tell was standing behind me. "The nutty professor's got her totally brainwashed. I mean, the whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the Other Side."  
"Drop the veil?" I asked, slightly curious. "What does that even mean?"  
"What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one, or some. It's every supernatural being over there." '_My mom'_ I thought. My mom was a witch and if she didn't find peace, then she would be on the other side at the moment. '_I could get her back'_ I thought before Damon started to speak again. "Three massacres of 12, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance."  
"Not all of them would be back with a vengeance." I said, which made both of them look at me.  
"Don't tell me you're on board with her idea." Damon said and I shook my head.  
"Do I want a chance to see my mother again? Yeah, but killing 12 people isn't the way I would want to see her again." '_But if the 12 were supernatural, they'd come back'_ I thought as Damon looked to Stefan. Stefan started to walk towards the house and Damon slipped his hand him mine. I looked at him and he tilted his head towards the house. We both started to walk towards the house.

Just as we were walking in, the phone started to ring and Elena answered it. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation, but I knew it was April asking for Jeremy. When Elena told her that Jeremy was dead, I held Damon's hand a little tighter. Elena hung up on April and walked up the stairs. I looked at Damon and nudged my head towards the stairs, telling him to go and check on her. I didn't like them in the same room that much, but I was making a whole bunch of exceptions because of the situation.

I stood there for a minute and looked at Bonnie. '_Could she do it?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before Stefan turned to me.  
"Why don't you take Bonnie home?" I looked back at Bonnie before turning back to Stefan.  
"I think that would be a good idea." I said just before Bonnie stood up. I looked at Caroline and Matt before Bonnie and I started to walk out of the house. On the way to my car, I picked up my Grimoire from the bench because I didn't want to lose it.

* * *

The entire ride to Bonnie's house, she kept telling me that she could bring the veil down and bring back Jeremy. I just listened and tried not to say anything because I didn't want to crash the car that Klaus had got me. When we eventually parked in front of her house and I looked towards her.  
"I'll bring him back." Bonnie said, like she was trying to reassure me. "I can do it."  
"I don't doubt that Bonnie." I said, knowing that she was a lot stronger than me. "But 12 more people have to die before you are able to."  
"They'll come back."  
"Only if they are supernatural Bonnie." I said, not believing that she of all people wanted to kill 12 people just to bring Jeremy back. "And it wouldn't bring just Jeremy back."  
"I know Chelsea." She put her hand on my shoulder, which felt a little weird to me. "But you'd see your mom again." I did want to see my mom again, but not by releasing every supernatural person on the other side. '_Klaus would also get his brother back'_ a voice said in my head.  
"I don't see you getting 12 people killed, even if they are supernatural and will come back."  
"I can do this Chelsea." She said with a small smile. "It would be nice to have your help."  
"I don't know Bonnie." I softly said to her. "Even if I could kill the 12 people, I don't know expression so I wouldn't be able to help you that much."  
"I could teach you." A part of me couldn't help but be interested in her offer. "We would both bring Jeremy back and your mom."  
"I'll think about it." I honestly told her, which made me surprised at myself. "We'll talk more tomorrow." She gave me a small nod before getting out of the car.

When she was out of the car, I started to drive away with her offer floating around in my head. '_Maybe if I learn expression and there comes a time when my emotions are off, I'd still be able to use magic'_ I couldn't help but think. I've heard very little about expression and sure the thought about having my mom back tempted me, but I couldn't decide at the moment. If I decided to help, then I couldn't tell Damon or anyone because they would stop me. I took a deep breath and tried not to think about it as I drove to the boarding house.

* * *

**~ I have an idea for an alternate version of this story that was inspired a while back from an episode of Doctor Who. It starts to take place a week after season 3 ended, but that's as far as I have at the moment. I'm working on the first chapter and I want to post it, but that would make three stories at the same time with Chelsea in it. The story would be an alternate version of this story and I have obvious changes planned (referring to people who are dead in this story but won't be in that one) but I have eight stories going at once at the moment. I'd like to hear your thoughts about if I should post the first chapter right after I'm done with it or if I should wait until I lower the number of stories I'm working on at the moment. (For a better summary of the story, please check out my profile. Other future story ideas are also on there as well.)**

**~ I found myself taking small breaks during this chapter, more than I normally would, because of Jeremy's death. Sure, he killed Kol, but he was Jeremy. I don't want his death to be permanent because every other time I watch a video or read something with him in it, I start to tear up. Hopefully I'm not the only want that wants him to come back.**

**~ I hope you check out Funny TVD on Facebook and You Can Never Forget, which I have updated in the past week.**

**~ I wanted to get this up a few days ago, but instead of rushing it out, I took my time and I hope it shows :)**  
**~ Depending on if I put the chapters from Bring It On to American Gothic into two parts or one, depends on when the updates will be. Two parts means about one a week for this story but one part means one every two weeks (sooner if the script for the episodes go up faster).**

**~ I hope you check out a new poll that's on my profile.. which includes my top three choices for my first non-TVD story.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	30. Bring It On

**~ I seem to feel better about a chapter when I get a whole episode in it. It takes me a little longer, but I seem to put more effort into it but I seem to like the chapters better when they are like that then when I split them up. Hopefully I will stick to one episode a chapter and be able to keep them as good as the past few chapters have been.**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I have things planned for the alternate version that I hope people will like, but I'm not going to post it for a little while yet. I can't watch the episode without tearing up or trying not to. Damon technically didn't leave for Elena because Stefan said that Damon kept talking about Chelsea while they were looking for the cure. But referring to the episode... that will be a different situation._

_Anna.b: If Chelsea starts to go darker I think it will be because of the possibilities of Expression and because of all the things that have been happening. If she does go down that road, even a little, I want to make sure that the characters in the story along with the readers can tell that the older, good, nicer Chelsea is still there. When it comes to Klaus and Damon reacting to that, if they find out, I think Klaus will try to do more to stop Chelsea than Damon would do. Thinking about how much they both care for her, maybe Klaus might be resorted to compelling Chelsea not to do it... but we will have to see where it all goes. The Chelsea/Elena friendship will be more one sided now that Elena's humanity is gone and because what happens in the episode. If Chelsea becomes a bit more unstable, that will influence her choice on rather or not to learn expression. I want Chelsea to have a confrontation with someone, hopefully Bonnie and Elena (but not at the same time) but when it comes to it, I think that it will be influenced on how Damon and Klaus try to stop Chelsea from becoming too dark. I'm not even done with the first chapter of the alternate version but hopefully I will post the first chapter of it before Season 4 ends. I could always let you know a little sooner about stories if I could send you a PM... lol I try to have one update a week within the eight TVD stories I'm working on right now, so if I don't update this story... I might be updating a different one. The one that takes place before season 1, I'm actually writing the sequel for that one first because I could picture more of that. I have considered making a story where Elena had a twin, but I think that there are so many out there like that at the moment, that I might hold back on that for a little while. With Elijah, I actually have a story idea where he has another sister (which means there would be another Original).. I had that idea on my profile, but I took it off and put it on a word document because I'm taking so long on the first chapter (which has been awhile since I worked on it) but I haven't really planned any stories where he falls for someone... maybe in the alternate version of this story, we'll have to see. Or maybe even the spin-off if it gets picked up (: It's okay if you get carried away, lol I've seen the promo for Iron Man 3... I already sort of had plans to see it and now I want to see it a little more than I wanted to. You always have the longest/most helpful reviews, so they give me motivation to type it so I can see what you think of the chapter I'm working on :) I hope you would review my other stories as well, I'd like to see what you think._

_Sayomi-hime: Chelsea won't be hopping onto the 'psycho bandwagon' like Bonnie and 'Shane/Silas' (I'm not sure who he really is at the moment, lol)... but if she did, she wouldn't stay on it for long because of Damon and Klaus would stop her. I can guarantee that I won't be repeating the Klaus/Haley sex... even though while watching the episode, I was just glad we got some shirtless Klaus scenes :) I don't think that Chelsea would let that happen... even considering what she's thinking about Klaus after the past few episodes._

_xxxRena: I like her and Damon together, but with everything, I like her and Klaus together to. I think you might have magic powers and took a peek on what I have planned for the Klaus sex in this episode (: lol Chelsea still loves both Damon and Klaus and won't let Haley near Klaus in that way if she has a choice/can control herself._

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
It's been a few days. I wasn't over the fact that Jeremy died, but I was dealing pretty easy. I've been spending some time with Damon, but I spend most of my time with my brother or Bonnie. I even spent some time with Caroline. Against my better judgement, I agreed to let Bonnie teach me some expression. I noticed that it took more control, even though I was only doing little things with it at the moment. When I used it, I felt more power and there was a part of me that loved it. That part of me loved the control of all of the power that expression was giving me grew each time I practiced, I could feel it. I could tell that the spirits didn't want me to have the power that expression was giving me, but I was ignoring them. They didn't like me being half witch half vampire so they shouldn't have a say in what type of magic I used. I didn't want using expression to change me like it has done with Bonnie.

I knew that we had school and I thought it would be good to go back. At the same time I didn't want to go back because I wanted to be a part of what's going on and I knew I couldn't do that at school. I decided to wear a medium length black skirt and a light green tank top that matched my eyes.  
"Going with a skirt?" I heard Damon ask from behind me.  
"I need a little change with what I wear." I said before turning towards him.  
"You might want to change into jeans." He said and I could semi-tell what he was thinking.  
"And why would I do that?" He took a step closer to me.  
"Because I'm having a hard time controlling myself around you." He said as he brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"Who's stopping you?" I asked before looking into his eyes. I could tell he was surprised on what I said, but it felt slightly comfortable. He just looked into my eyes and I could tell what he wanted to do, but we just stood there in front of each other. I felt like I wanted to do the same thing to him as he wanted to do to me. It felt like we were going give in, if it wasn't for Stefan appearing at my doorway.  
"We need to talk." Stefan said to the both of us and I could tell that Damon was disappointed. I could almost hear Damon's disappointing thoughts before we started to follow Stefan.

I walked behind Damon as we followed Stefan into Damon's room. Damon moved in front of Stefan when he stopped telling us about his plan.  
"Wait, so that's the plan?" Damon asked Stefan before turning towards me and Stefan. "You're gonna take her back to school?"  
"Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it?"  
"I don't know. Got a free meal out of it." Damon said as I walked to his side so I could look at Stefan.  
"Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone?" Stefan asked Damon. "You can't go because you're not a student. Chelsea won't her chaperone because even before this they didn't get along." I looked at Damon and gave him a '_He's right'_ look before looking at Stefan. "Besides you got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever." '_But I still want it.'_ I thought, trying to avoid Stefan and Damon's eyes.  
"Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea." Caroline said as she walked into the room wearing a pink bathrobe.  
"Why are you here?" Damon asked her.  
"I'm letting her use my shower." I said to Damon. "This house is the only one in town with vervain free water."  
"Oh yeah, the mayor put vervain in the water supply." Damon made a tisk sound. "So many people to kill." I didn't say anything because I knew it was typical Damon and I was used to him wanting to kill people.  
"Yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse." Caroline said to us. "So, she could use a little help."  
"Fine, we'll go after the psychotic doppelganger." Damon said as he put his arm on my shoulder. "Stefan, want to go talk to the Sheriff?" Stefan nodded. "Blondie, take her to school." I knew that he was talking to Caroline because I apparently was going on doppelganger duty with him. Caroline smiled just before Elena stepped into the room from Damon's bathroom.  
"Sounds like fun." She said and I didn't even have to turn my head towards her to know that she wasn't wearing anything. I looked up at Damon to see him looking at me. '_At least he's not looking at her'_ I thought. "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." I could tell from Damon's reaction that Elena had covered her body. "And as for the, uh, going to school idea, got nothing better to do." I looked from Elena to Stefan and then to Damon. I nodded my head towards her because I knew Stefan wanted Damon to use the sire bond with Elena. He gave me a small nod as he stepped up to Elena.  
"Elena, it would make me very happy if you went to school today." He stood in front of her. "And studied hard, you know, get involved in whatever activities and please, for me, no matter what, don't _eat_ anyone. Okay?" Elena gave a small nod. There was a part of me that started to think that the sire bond might not work, but that was something to worry about later.  
"I'm gonna go back in my room and fix my hair." I said, which made Damon turn towards me. "Then we can go on psychotic doppelganger duty." I said, using Damon's earlier words before I walked back to my room.

I was glad to finally be a part of their plans after everything that has happened with Klaus but at the same time I did want to go back to school. I had an eternity to finish school because I knew I wouldn't be the one to use the cure. Stefan wanted it for Elena and I knew from the other night that Caroline didn't want it but I wasn't sure about everyone else. In my mind I knew that Damon and Klaus probably wouldn't let me take it if I had it in my hands because I couldn't spend eternity with either one of them then.  
"Chels." I turned to see Damon at the doorway.  
"I still haven't fixed my hair." I said before I stepped up to my dresser so I could fix my hair. I made my bangs into a swoop like I used to do when I first moved here, but then I put the rest of my hair in a ponytail.  
"You look better with your hair down." Damon said to me, taking a step into the room.  
"I know. You've said that too many times to count." I said with a small smile. "So, doppelganger duty?" I asked, slightly hoping that he wouldn't mention anything else about how I looked. He gave a small nod.  
"Ready?" I just gave him a nod before we started to walk out of the house. I had a feeling that he wanted to say more, but I had a feeling that finding Katherine and getting the cure from her was more important at the moment.

* * *

I knew where Damon was taking me. He apparently thought that Klaus would have information about Katherine, but I didn't tell Damon that I was sort of upset with Klaus at the moment. I wanted to save Jeremy, but Klaus interrupted me. I wasn't really mad at him, but for some reason when I started expression, whatever I had felt in that area was heightened a little. It wasn't the same for Bonnie so I thought it was strange, but I didn't tell anyone. The only person that knew I was even trying expression was Bonnie and I wasn't going to tell anyone else unless it became a problem.

I was walking in front of Damon to Klaus's front door. I knew that one of the main reasons that Damon wanted me to come with him was because I would be able to stop Klaus from hurting or killing him. We stopped in front of the door and I was about to knock before it opened. Klaus stood on the other side and looked at me with a very faint smile.  
"What pleasant surprise." He looked behind me at Damon. "You, not so much" I knew neither one of them liked it when I was around the other, but I couldn't really do much about it at the moment. Klaus stepped to the side and let me in and before he could close the door, Damon slipped past him.  
"So, I just came up with a list." Damon said to Klaus as he closed the door. "It's called '_Things You Suck At_'." I looked at Damon with curiosity because I didn't know what he was talking about. He had some paper in his hands and even though I had asked what they were, he wouldn't tell me. "Number one: Finding Katherine. Ever. Number two," Damon held up the papers in his hands ", covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Haley." I sped to Damon's side and looked at the papers. '_He's been talking to her?'_ I felt some anger bubble up. '_She helped Tyler lead me to the hybrids'_ I looked up at Klaus and his expression didn't deny anything. The anger in me bubbled a little more and I could tell I was starting to lose control because the fire in the fireplace got bigger. "Where is she and what does she know about Katherine?" He asked as I put the papers onto the table behind him.  
"I should help _you_?" Klaus asked and I refused to look at him. Damon just nodded.  
"After you lot killed my brother and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?" Klaus asked and I knew he was still angry with what they did. I couldn't help but think about Kol. '_He's on the other side'_ I thought. '_I could bring him back for Klaus'_ I reluctantly looked at Klaus to see Damon stepping closer to him.  
"You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems. "  
"Katherine has the cure." I said for Damon when Klaus didn't have a reaction.  
"My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. You help me find Katherine, I'll get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins." '_Of course, still Elena'_ I sadly thought. '_He would be doing it for his brother though'_ I couldn't help but think when I noticed Klaus slightly looked towards me. "Just let me question Haley about Katherine."  
"Not everyone would win mate." Klaus said as he stepped closer to Damon. "Someone else is more deserving of the cure and I'd let her near Haley sooner than I'd let you near her." Klaus looked at me and I was surprised. '_He would give me the cure?'_ I thought just as Damon looked at me. '_He thinks I deserve it?'_ I asked myself, not believing that I would ever get the cure. "Although I'm sure that Chelsea would love to ring Haley's neck after what happened." He walked past Damon and sat on the couch. "Haley's off limits to you. Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is." Damon and I turned to fully face Klaus. "Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat." Klaus looked from Damon to me with some concern hidden on his face. I looked at him for a minute before looking at the fireplace, where the flame was still bigger than normal. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, the flame was back to it's normal size. Damon looked at me and I looked at him. I just gave him a nod, because I knew what he was thinking. He left, leaving me alone with Klaus.

I layed on the couch across from Klaus and closed my eyes. I could tell that Klaus got closer to me, but sat on the table between the couches. '_Just like the other night'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"Everything okay love?" He asked and I didn't exactly know what to say. I just shook my head.  
"It was Haley's fault." I said after a minute. "That I got bit the night you killed the hybrids."  
"Well, once I get the information that I need from her, you are free to rip her head off." I reluctantly looked up at him. "If that's what you want." I smiled a little, which made a faint smile appear on his face.  
"I don't know what I want to do with her yet."  
"Well, in the meantime how about a drink?"  
"I've been trying to be sober, but if I have to deal with Haley... I guess one wouldn't hurt." He just gave a small smile before he got up and got some drinks.

* * *

I told myself that I would only have one drink, that was before Haley showed up and I ended up drinking champagne as I sat across from her at the table. Klaus made me sit next to him, which I didn't mind, but I angry with Haley. If it wasn't for her, then Klaus would still have his hybrids and Tyler wouldn't be running for his life. It was quiet for most of the time, but I just didn't want to say anything with Haley at the table. I could tell that Klaus and Haley kept glancing at me, but I kept trying to ignore it as I ate. When she finished her food, she put her foot up on the chair and grabbed her glass. Even though it wasn't my house, I didn't like that she had her foot on the chair, so I used my magic to push her foot off, which made her glare at me but Klaus let out a little chuckle.  
"So, you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina." Klaus said to Haley so gently that I thought that he would lunge after her and kill her.  
"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation." She said to him. "With you, it's drinks and fine dining."  
"Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim." I gave a slight nod, agreeing to what he said. "Where is Katerina?"  
"You seriously think I know?"  
"You wouldn't be here if he didn't think you knew." I said before taking a sip from my glass.  
"You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure." Klaus said to Haley. "In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Katerina promise you?" Haley looked from me to Klaus before putting her foot back on the chair. I rolled my eyes before using my magic on her again, which made her spill a little bit of her glass. I just watched her as she set her glass on the table and sort of leaned in.  
"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help."  
"An orphan?" Klaus asked her softly. '_All three of us don't have parents'_ I couldn't help but think. "Well, that does explain your charming bravado. Abandonment issues will do it every time."  
"Sounds like you would know." Haley said and I accidently made the fire behind us grow. Klaus leaned forward, while at the same time reaching for my hand. I could tell that the fire went back to its normal size, but I kept my hand in his as he talked to Haley.  
"I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate and assuming that Chelsea doesn't go after you first."  
"So, I can go after her?" I asked, feeling a smirk. Haley didn't respond as Klaus leaned back into his chair and glanced at me.  
"Only if she doesn't cooperate love." He said before slowly taking his hand from mine so he could drink from his glass.

* * *

Klaus wanted to get Haley to tell him what she knew about Katherine, so he decided to show her his paintings. The last time I had a good look of his paintings, I didn't have any emotions, so it was nice to actually see them again with my emotions. '_These are nice'_ I thought as I stepped up to one that looked like it was on display.  
"Hate that." Haley said as she pointed to the painting I was looking at. I rolled my eyes before she started to go towards. "Too much. I don't get that." She said as she went through the paintings that were standing up. I caught them out the corner of my eye and I liked them. She started to look at the paintings on the table, which I also liked. They weren't really my taste, but I still liked them. "Hmm... I don't care." She tossed it off to the side and I picked it up.  
"Nobody asked you." I murmured even though I knew they could both hear me. "I like this one." I said when I looked at Klaus. There was a small smile on his face. "The others are nice to." I looked back at the painting that I was holding.  
"This one." Haley said when she picked up a painting. "It doesn't make me wanna puke." I put down the painting I was holding so I could look at the one she was holding. Without looking at it long, I could tell it was a sadder painting. "Why'd you paint it?" She asked before putting it down.  
"Painting is a metaphor for control." I couldn't help but looked at Klaus. "Every choice is mine, the canvas, the color." He started to step closer to us, but more towards me. "As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." He said more towards me than to Haley.  
"So you think I'm going to spill all my dirty little secrets after you showed me a few mediocre paintings and I listened as you whined about your childhood?"  
"I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself." Klaus said more towards me again as he reached for my hand. I gave him a small smile when I held his hand. '_He's been trying more'_ I thought when I thought about him and Damon for a moment.  
"And you do whatever you enjoy..." I reluctantly looked at Haley ", Up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century."  
"Oh, surely not the next century." Klaus said completely towards Haley. "Only until I kill him." He slipped his hand from mine and walked over to pour himself a drink. Haley let out a little chuckle.  
"You talk a good game but the truth is you let him go. My guess: you know if you kill him, Chelsea will hate you forever." Klaus turned around and looked at me. I looked towards Haley, not accepting or denying what she said was true. Tyler was my friend, more than hers, and I promised Caroline that she would see him again.  
"If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment." Klaus said, showing the side of him that I didn't like too much. "Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear, that's Tyler's true punishment." He started to step towards Haley. "But come now. You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?"  
"I don't know. He might've left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you."  
"You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year." '_He'll make it longer'_ I thought. Tyler had to live so he could be with Caroline.  
"It doesn't take resolve." Haley said after taking a sip from her glass. "It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time."  
"Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers." Klaus said towards Haley as he stepped closer to us.  
"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you." Klaus smiled but I had a feeling that Haley wouldn't tell him, at least not right away. It felt like she would try to stay in Klaus's protection as long as she could.

* * *

I was standing in the room that we ate in while Klaus was in the other room on his phone. Haley was in between us and I couldn't help but think that if she didn't help with the trap, we could have been friends. She sort of reminded me of Anna in a way and I could see some Damon in her. That didn't make me like her enough because of what she did.  
"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go." Klaus said to Haley after he hung up. "Or stay. I recommend you leave if you value your life considering Chelsea wants to snap your neck." They both looked towards me. I didn't deny it, but I didn't think that I would be able to kill her, at least not at the moment. I don't even think that I would even kill her for just one incident.  
"Thanks for the rich people champagne." Haley said before downing the rest of her drink and walking past me out the door.

After she left, I could tell that Klaus was walking up to me.  
"Please let Tyler live." I reluctantly and quietly said to him. "He's my friend."  
"I have to kill him." Klaus said and I just let out a sigh. "Although, I might let him live for more than a century." I reluctantly looked at him. "For you." I slightly smiled as he slowly brought his hand up to my face. He brushed down my cheek and I noticed that my eyes went towards his lips. My eyes flickered up to see his eyes looking down at my lips. I could tell what he wanted to do and there was a part of me that wanted to do it to. He brought his hand through my hair and slowly undid my ponytail. Instead of waiting for him, I kissed him. When I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, he took control and kissed me. My hands went around his neck as he went on my waist. He quickly took off my tank top, which made me take off his shirt. Our lips touched again before he sped me to the table and laid me on the top. I took a deep breath as I looked up at him. I saw hunger in his eyes and I knew what for as he started to kiss my neck. I felt myself melting and I decided to let him have all control.

* * *

Klaus and I were laying next to each other in his bed. He was looking at me with a smile on his face.  
"What does this make us?" I quietly asked. His smile shrank a little.  
"What do you mean love?" He asked in a whisper.  
"I need to know if we're boyfriend and girlfriend," I said with a small smile ", lovers," I said, imitating his accent for the first time ", husband and wife." I added in as a joke. I didn't see us that close to be that and I had a feeling that he wasn't the type to get married. '_Even though he looks good in a tux'_ I found myself thinking.  
"As long as you're only mine love, it doesn't matter to me." He said with a small smile before laying his lips on mine again. I moved on top of him and took control to make up for what I didn't do before. It wasn't really like me, but I blamed it on small new need for control.

* * *

**~ Hopefully with this chapter... you will start to see clear different layers to Chelsea (:**  
**~ I'm not exactly sure the specifics of Expression, so I made some of it up... I tried to make it fit within the TVD world.**

**~Hopefully you will check out the poll on my profile to decide my first non-TVD story. It's between Twilight, My Babysitter's a Vampire (MBAV) and Code Lyoko. The first chapters for the Twilight and MBAV are almost done while the first chapter for Code Lyoko is done and I'm working on the 2nd and 3rd chapters. I'm also done with the first chapter for the Alternate version of this story that involves an alternate universe. For more info on the stories, check out my profile.**  
**~ I hope you check out my other current TVD stories. How many reviews they get actually help in getting chapters for this story out faster. Please check them out, because they aren't doing as good as I'd like...**

**~ I wouldn't blame you if you waited until 'Because The Night' aired so you could leave your thoughts about what I could do with that, but if you review before it airs and you come up with any ideas that you would like to see, don't be afraid to PM me and I'll credit you in the Author's note if I use your idea or part of it.  
****~ 34 more reviews on this story and it's even with the season 3 version 'What's Hidden Underneath' (:****  
**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	31. Because The Night

**~ Chelsea is going to be changing between referring to Klaus as either 'Klaus' and 'Nik'. It depends on her feeling towards him at a certain moment. Depending on what happens in the next chapter, it will also happen then.**

_Anna.B: I sort of knew even without your name, that it was your review because it's always the longest. I sort of wanted Chelsea at the party, but after watching the episode, I wanted her to be in with Klaus and Haley. As long as you start to review, I think that will really help with those stories. Hopefully if the Spin-off gets picked up and Chelsea goes with Klaus (because I don't know what else I can really do with Damon/Chelsea/Klaus) the changes will stay with her. I want both Elijah and Rebecca to notice and it would explain why get might get along more with Marcel, seeing as he was like protege to Klaus. Hopefully within the next few chapters while Damon and Elena are in New York. I think with what's been happening, Klaus would probably be the one to stop her. He would be able to tell the difference in Chelsea and he might want to stop it before it totally corrupts her like it has with Bonnie. In this story, if you look at both Chelsea and Bonnie, I think Chelsea is more powerful than Bonnie because Chelsea still has access to the powers that she was born with and she is able to use some expression. Bonnie only has access to expression. With what happens in the next chapters (like this one to the last one) depends on what happens on the one before. Since Chelsea was with Klaus at the end of the last one, it means that she would be staying in Mystic Falls. I had planned (before Bring It On aired) the possibility of Chelsea going to New York with Damon and Elena, but after planning the last chapter, I kept her with Klaus. I think with what happens in New York will bring a stronger possibility of a confrontation with Elena and Chelsea, much like what happened between Caroline and Elena. Despite what has happened, There is a part of Chelsea that still cares for Damon. I think the idea of Bonnie drawing Chelsea in a little more would be interesting, we'll see where that goes (: I might put in some Damon's POV in the chapter just so I can have some of the New York scenes. I can really only update after the next episode (Because The Night) airs so I know what I'm doing with the chapter (:_

**~ There will be good Chelsea/Klaus moments in this chapter (: **_  
**  
ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I knew I was laying next to Nik in his bed. My arm was hanging over him and I could feel the warmth of his body against mine. I took a deep breath and smiled with my eyes closed, feeling happy. I didn't tell him about me having access to expression, but I hoped that I could just tell him after he had Kol back and I had my mom. All the people that he had killed would come back, but hopefully we could deal with that when the time came. I didn't want to worry about it, so I cuddled closer to Nik.  
"I could get used to this." I heard him say in a whisper before kissing me on the head.  
"I'm sleeping." I murmured as I tried to sleep with my head against his chest.  
"But is that what you want to do?" He asked before moving me so I was on top of him. I couldn't help but look at him with a smile. "Your smile is beautiful." He said before kissing me.  
"Yours is to." I honestly told him before kissing him back. "I love you."  
"And I you love." He said with a smile before kissing me. He flipped me over so he was on top before kissing me down my neck.  
"Nik." I said in a whisper, even though he didn't stop. "I have to go to the boarding house. I need to change, take a shower and have some blood." He slowly came to a stop and looked at me. "I'll come back." He gave me a small smile.  
"Five more minutes." He said with a smile and I decided to go along with it. I felt happy even though I didn't tell him about the expression. It was at the back of my mind because I was happy... even with everything that has been going on.

* * *

When I eventually got to the boarding house, I noticed that it was a mess. Caroline told me Elena threw a party and that the mess was from that. I took my time in the shower, making sure that I was cleaned off before I changed clothes and helped Caroline clean up. It wasn't my party and I wasn't at it when it happened, but I didn't want Caroline to clean up by herself. I was going to go back to his place, but I wanted to help a friend first. I had helped Caroline put a few things into the trash can, before I stopped.  
"I'm going to try something." I said, mainly to myself before walking more towards the middle of the room. I looked around at all the trash before closing my eyes. My mind focused on the trash as I pictured it lifting up in the air. I pictured it lifting in the air and gathering together. When I opened my eyes all the paper and plastic cups were floating in the air.  
"Cheater." Caroline said as she looked around. I took a deep breath and tried to make it all come together. It seemed to be going well before things started to get out of control. I could see Caroline's concerned face before I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths. When I opened my eyes, everything was back on the floor. "Well, that went well." I sarcastically said before I started to pick things up by hand. I remembered Bonnie telling me that expression could get out of hand because she had a hard time controlling it herself. It seemed like all I had to do was take a few deep breaths, but I had a feeling that my mom was helping me somehow. All of a sudden, I was held up against the wall and I knew it was him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, forgetting everything else in the room. '_Nik'_ I thought with a smile before hearing a fake coughing noise. Nik reluctantly took his lips from mine, but he looked me in the eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked Nik. He looked from me to her, still keeping his hands on me.  
"Not judging you, for starters." He said when Caroline took a sip from a cup that was sitting on a table. "Although, if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." Caroline downed the rest of the cup and threw it in the trash.  
"Well then, you showed me." Nik said to her as we took a few steps closer.  
"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or, is there still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?" Caroline went back to clearing some of the trash that was laying on the table near her. I picked up a few things to help Caroline.  
"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?"  
"I know where he's not, with me." I sadly looked at Caroline as I put a few things in the trash. "He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." I noticed that Caroline looked at me. I gave her a small sad smile, knowing the promise I made her about seeing Tyler again. '_She will see him again'_ I thought before Nik started to speak again.  
"Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away."  
"Oh! I can and I do. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to spirling, so go away."  
"Actually, I asked him to be here." The three of us looked at Stefan, who entered the room. "We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls." '_Kol warned us'_ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

I was sitting on a couch, facing Stefan and Caroline while I drank from a blood bag. Stefan said that blood bags went missing from hospitals and it made sense that he thought it was Silas. The vampires in town, including myself, all had their own stashes or our own way to get blood.  
"So some blood went missing from a few hospitals." Klaus said from behind me as he poured himself a drink. "What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" '_I sort of did'_ I couldn't help but think back to when mine was off.  
"It's not Elena." Stefan confidently said.  
"Well, let's say for a moment that it _was_ Silas. I'm struggling to see how this affects me." Klaus said as he sat on the couch next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders, which felt comfortable.  
"Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side."  
"How Shakespearian." Nik said to Stefan as he took a sip from his glass.  
"But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the cure, die, and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side."  
"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire. I wonder how many of those you personally killed." Caroline said to Klaus. "Care yet?" I couldn't help but think more of the people that would come after Nik for revenge. '_Would it be worth it? To have Kol and my mom back but also have those who hate Klaus?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.  
"My interest is piqued. How do we stop him?" Klaus asked.  
"Bonnie said Silas needs to complete 3 massacres to do this spell." I said remembering what Damon and Bonnie told me.  
"Before Professor Shane died, he convinced the pastor to blow up the council. Next, he had you kill your hybrids, and now he only needs one more massacre, so if he's here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him." Stefan said to Klaus. I kept quiet about possibly helping Bonnie, but I couldn't deny I was thinking about not helping her. '_Would it be worth it?'_ I still couldn't help but ask myself.

* * *

The four of us walked into Shane's office. Stefan walked in first with me and Nik behind him. Caroline was behind us and I could tell that she still didn't like me with Nik.  
"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked Stefan as we broke of in different directions of the room. Nik went towards the couch while I went towards the deck. Stefan and Caroline split up in opposite directions.  
"Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move." Stefan said to her, but I was also listening in.  
"Where, on his evil villain to-do list? 'Steal blood, perform 3 massacres, pick up dry cleaning'?" I asked with some humor.  
"Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." Nik said when I turned towards him. I let out a little chuckle, which made Caroline turn towards me. I was slightly smiling, which I think made her surprised.  
"Why is he necessary again?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy." Stefan said before looking to me. "Not to mention Chelsea is a powerful witch/vampire hybrid." I slightly smiled, glad that someone wasn't overlooking my power. It felt sort of strange that I was glad about that, but I went along with it.  
"Besides, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the twenties." Nik said as he sat down on the chair behind the desk.  
"Well, granted my emotions were off." Stefan said to Nik.  
"And that's why you were more fun, just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York." My attention shot to them.  
"Damon's in New York with Elena?" I asked in disbelief. '_He would have told me'_ I couldn't help but think. When neither Stefan or Klaus denied it, I felt a little jealous. The light from the lamp on the desk started to flicker. When I noticed Nik's expression, I took a deep breath and the lamp stopped flickering.  
"My brother knows what he's doing." Stefan said.  
"Does he? Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." Nik looked at me and I couldn't help but think he meant me and him to.  
"I wasn't exactly pure before I met you." I said before Stefan let out a little chuckle.  
"Still, I'm sure it'll all be fine." Nik said to Stefan. I was happy with Nik, but Damon was the first person I actually loved and for him to be with Elena in New York. '_Maybe he just forgot to ask if I wanted to come'_ I couldn't help but think before Caroline spoke up.  
"I think I found something." She said before carrying a book over to us. " '_Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts_.' Didn't Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here."  
" '_In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It is rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle._' " I said as I read from the page.  
"Humans, that was the council fire." Caroline said as she pointed to a symbol. "Demons, Klaus's hybrid failure." She said as she pointed to another.  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure." Nik said. "What's the third?" I let out a gasp as I read what the last type of supernatural's would have to die for it to be complete.  
"What is it?" Stefan asked and I refused to look up.  
"Witches." I said in a whisper. '_I can't help Bonnie kill 12 witches'_ I couldn't help but think. '_I'm barely okay with killing humans'_ Caroline but her hand on my arm like she was trying to comfort me. I looked up at Klaus and there was some concern on his face.

* * *

I was standing next to Nik over a map that Caroline had placed on top of the desk. Nik and I were leaning over the table with our hands together.  
"There's been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids, is here." Caroline marked the two places on the map and drew a line between the two places. "According to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral, putting it here." Caroline drew two more lines and I couldn't help but think that it might not be the right spot.  
"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes." Nik said to Caroline as he took the ruler and marker from Caroline.  
"There are actually two places where the third massacre could be." I said for Klaus as he drew two more lines.  
"Well, you didn't let me finish." Caroline said before Stefan came back into the room. "Hey." She said to him after turning to face him. "What's going on? Did you find Bonnie?"  
"No, but I talked to her dad." Stefan said before looking back towards me and Nik. "I think I found Silas." I took a deep breath and hoped that they weren't killing the witches already.

* * *

I was walking next to Nik with Caroline behind us as we walked through the woods. Nik had his phone out with the map on the screen.  
"I just want to see where we are." Caroline said from behind us.  
"You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan." Nik said to Caroline.  
"Yeah? And leave Bonnie's life in your hands or Chelsea alone with you? Fat chance." Caroline said from behind us. I slightly smiled. "Do you even know how to read a map?"  
"Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." Nik said as he put his phone into his pocket.  
"You had a friend?" I asked with fake shock, trying to lighten the mood. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Nik smirk.  
"Was he drawn to your darkness, too?" Caroline asked Nik.  
"Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you." I couldn't help but think of Damon and I knew why Elena was attracted to him when she had emotions, but I still cared for him. It's not my fault that I was jealous of Elena and Damon.  
"It's because it's not true!" Caroline said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "There is no allure to darkness."  
"There is." I found myself saying as we came to a stop. It wasn't just because I fell in love with two dark people, but I knew the temptation of going fully into Expression. The only reason I didn't though was because I didn't want to lose control  
"No, there's not." Caroline said to me. "You fell in love with Damon because you sympathised with him." She pointed to Nik. "What's there to love or even like about him?" I knew that she didn't like Klaus, but she didn't really know him.  
"More than you know." I said in a whisper and I saw a small change in Caroline's face.  
"We're here, " Nik said, bringing our attention to him ", although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location." I looked from him and then to Caroline before the three of us bolted in the other direction.

When we got to the other location, Stefan was already there. I was standing near Nik, but I couldn't help but look at the witches around Bonnie.  
"They're linked." Stefan said to us. "Bonnie's gonna kill them."  
"Not if the witches kill her first." Without looking, I knew that Klaus was holding Stefan against a tree.  
"Klaus, we need to save her." Caroline said because my eyes were still on Bonnie and the witches. '_You might not get another chance'_ A voice told me. If Bonnie died, Silas might come to me for help. If the witches died, then Bonnie would be alive and the triangle would be complete.  
"How?" Klaus asked. "The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants."  
"_Spirits, take her soul."_ I could hear the witch over Bonnie say._ "Free her from darkness."_ I started to take deeper breaths, trying to control myself. I didn't want Bonnie to die, but I wasn't completely for dropping the veil anymore. When the witch brought a dagger above Bonnie and aimed it down, I started to feel my control slipping. Bonnie screamed and the flames grew. The witch by Bonnie, dropped the dagger and started to scream herself. I could feel the eyes behind me as the witch fell to the ground and eventually grew quiet. I knew I had killed her when I started to feel a little weak and the flames started to burn out.  
"No!" Klaus yelled from behind me. I found myself semi-leaning against a tree as Caroline sped towards Bonnie.  
"Bonnie. Bonnie!" Caroline said as she bent down next to Bonnie.  
"The triangle is complete." I could hear Bonnie say. '_I helped'_ I couldn't help but think. There was a part of me that didn't want the witches to die, but I didn't want Bonnie to die either.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline left with Bonnie, leaving me and Klaus alone. We barely said a word to each other and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I knew that if I didn't stop the witches, then Caroline would have. I had helped with making the graves at first, but after the first couple of them, I felt like I was going to lose it, so I just sat down and tried to control myself.  
"There." Klaus said when he finished. "Twelve graves for twelve witches. Like it never happened." I couldn't look at him because I felt like I was going to burst into tears and I felt that he was mad at me. "Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth."  
"I'm sorry." I said without looking at him. "I was only thinking that I could have my mom back, and you'd have Kol back. You'd have your brother back." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.  
"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night." I felt tears coming to my eyes, so I stood up to walk away, but I couldn't move from my spot.  
"I just killed twelve witches." I said in a whisper. "They were like me..." I let out a gasp and tried to keep the tears from leaving my eyes.  
"Hey." Nik softly said before putting his hands on my arms. I wanted to look at him, but my eyes just wouldn't move. "Hey. You look like you're in need of comfort." I gave a small nod and looked up at his eyes. When I saw the kindness and humanity in his eyes, I started to break. I found myself wrapping my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered before I felt the tears flowing out of me. He started to sush me in a comforting way. '_Maybe he's not mad'_ I thought as he rubbed my back. '_I'm glad I have him'_ I thought before feeling someone behind us.

"Thank you." I reluctantly turned around, which made Nik's hand drop from my back to my hand. "Of the three massacres, this is the one I was dreading." Silas said. I took a deep breath calming myself from what I was feeling.  
"Silas, I presume." Nik said from my side as we looked at Silas.  
"Where's the cure?" Silas asked. '_I don't have it'_ I thought, knowing who does.  
"I'm sorry mate." Nik patted himself with the hand he wasn't holding mine with. "Don't have it."  
"But you both know who does and the last thing that you want is the cure to be used on you." Silas said to Nik, but glanced at me. "So you bring it to me. And it won't be. You get to live." Nik let out a little chuckle.  
"Yeah, with all of my dead supernatural enemies from the other side. You know, you don't scare me Silas or Shane or whoever you are." Silas looked at me and I couldn't help but feel a little scared. '_If Nik's not scared, should I be?'_ I asked myself as Silas looked back at Nik.  
"But I think I know what does." He went into his jacket and pulled out the white oak stake and held it in his hand.  
"Now where did you get that?"  
"Well lets just say your sister's mind and Chelsea's are a little easier to read than yours." Silas looked at me. "Has she told you about her expression?" I focused on Silas. He gave a small smile and let out a little chuckle. "That tickles." '_My magic doesn't affect him'_ I thought. "So? Care to reconsider my offer?" He asked when he looked towards Nik. After a second Nik sped towards him, finally taking his hand from mine. Silas was already gone but showed up a second later, jabbing Nik in the back with the stake. I tried to stop Silas, but he easily pushed me away. "I missed by an inch." He whispered in Nik's ear. "But don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you. Not just yet." He broke the stake, leaving a piece of it in Nik's back. "Just a little something to remember me by. I'll be in touch." When Silas started to walk away, I hurried to Nik's side. He tried to get it out himself, but there was no way he could get at it. I couldn't help but look at his face and the pain that was written all over it.  
"We have to get that out." I carefully and slowly helped him up. "But we I'm not going to do that here." I said before trying to guide him towards his mansion. I didn't know where it was from where we were, but we would find it. It felt weird for me to see him in pain since he was one of the most powerful people on the planet, but I was going to help him since he helped me.

* * *

**~ I'm thinking that the next chapter will be mainly Chelsea/Klaus with possible Silas or Caroline in it as well (just by the promo & pics)**

**~ Please share your thoughts on what I could do with the next episode (from what you have learned). I'm thinking that there might be a Chelsea/Caroline fight... but that depends on what actually happens in the episode.**

**~ Please check out my other stories because they are in need of reviews.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	32. American Gothic

**~ I actually wrote the beginning of this chapter before the episode aired as part as a different version to the chapter, but I decided to use it for this because it still fit.  
~ To me, this feels like a shorter chapter, but hopefully you won't mind because I managed to but a little bit of Elijah in it (:**

_xxxRena: I think after the next chapter Caroline will start to insult Klaus less. Depending on what happens in the episode (because I write the author's note replies before I do the chapter) Chelsea might be the one to knock some of that sense into Caroline._

_Sayomi-hime: I want to have some tension with Caroline and Chelsea. From the promo-pics and the extended promo, I wanted to have a confrontation (possibly a physical fight)... so I'll try to fit one in. I can only update this story after the episode airs and the script is up from where I get it (because I don't want to screw it up trying to do it by ear). So, I think this will be updated at least once a week, not counting the show's hiatus. If you want something to read while you are waiting, I do have other TVD stories up._

_Anna.B: I get a little ego boost when people say that they like the things I put into the chapter (that weren't originally in the episode). I'm hoping to get some Klaus/Chelsea/Silas scenes in the next chapter, but that depends on what happens in the episode. I'm thinking that if Chelsea is the one to do it instead of Caroline, then it's because she's being controlled... I have it written down and I actually hope I can do it, but it depends on the episode. The episode is supposed to have major Caroline/Klaus... but maybe I can change it to Chelsea/Klaus with my idea. Hopefully I can make Chelsea a little more bad *Evil smirk*. I know Tyler does come back for the prom episode (Episode 19) and has a dance with Caroline, but I'm not exactly sure how I'll be doing the prom episode (until after this chapter is up). I'm sort of hoping on a Chelsea/Caroline fight, but it could be because of Silas... I don't know. I can definitely show that Chelsea is growing more powerful and possibly more evil... maybe Klaus would be struggling on deciding to keep Chelsea like that or to try and keep her more toward her normalish self. I will have Chelsea/Elijah scenes (I hope) in Episode 20, which is the backdoor episode to the spin-off. Looking at what is sort of happening in that, I think Elijah will be able to tell something is different with Chelsea. The last time he saw her, her emotions were off... so I think that will be interesting. Hopefully the spin-off will get picked up so I can make more of a Chelsea/Elijah friendship. With Chelsea's access to Expression, maybe Silas will start to have more of an interest to her because of what happened to Bonnie... which possibly drives Chelsea to turn on Klaus, which makes him resort to Compulsion (which would hopefully work) or he would just try and reach into her feelings for him to bring her back. We'll have to see where the rest of the season goes and hopefully the spin-off will get picked up because I don't exactly know how I could do more Klaus/Chelsea/Damon. If the spin-off gets picked up, I'm thinking about making it (maybe) Klaus/Chelsea/Marcel/Chelsea/Elijah... but we will have to see. (more towards the possibility of Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah or Klaus/Chelsea/Marcel)_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Chelsea slowly and carefully helped Klaus into his mansion. The part of the white oak stake was still in his back because of Silas and it was causing him pain. She thought that it was partly her fault for killing the witches, but Silas would have gone after Klaus sooner or later. When they got into one of the rooms, Chelsea stopped to look at his back.  
"How will we get it out?" She asked out loud, mainly to herself. Chelsea lifted the back of Klaus's shirt to see that it the wound wasn't healing.  
"Just take it off." He said and Chelsea slowly took his shirt off of him. Her eyes slightly widened when she got a better look at the wound. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of him.  
"I'm going to find something that will help get that out." She said as she looked into his eyes before walking away. Klaus couldn't help but wonder about Chelsea, despite the pain that was in his back.

As Chelsea tried to quickly look for something and couldn't help but think about Klaus. She cared for him and never pictured him afraid of anyone or anything since Mikeal was dead. Chelsea wanted to help him so when she found a pair of pliers, she internally smiled before turning around. She froze in her spot when she saw herself staring back. She opened her mouth to say something but her clone stopped her. When the double evilly smiled at her, she knew it was Silas. Silas quickly snapped Chelsea's neck and slowly placed her on the floor, knowing that Klaus could hear from the other room. Silas took the pliers from her hands and slowly walked out of the room.

Silas was disguised as Chelsea as he stepped into the room. Klaus was trying to get the stake out of his body himself, but stopped when he saw Chelsea's reflection in the mirror.  
"I found something." Silas said, pretending to be Chelsea. "It should help." He said before stepping closer to Klaus, who was using the piano to hold himself up.  
"Just be careful." Klaus said, believing that the real Chelsea was in front of him. Silas put the pliers on the piano bench and brought a hand to Klaus's face. Klaus slightly smiled though the pain, because he still thought it was really Chelsea.  
"As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure." When Klaus heard this, he knew it wasn't really Chelsea.  
"Silas!" Klaus said as he pushed Silas away, which made Klaus fall down to the ground.  
"That's right." Silas said as he took a few steps back. "Last night I looked like Shane, today I look like Chelsea, and tomorrow, who knows?"  
"Show me your real face." Klaus said through gritted teeth.  
"Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" Silas took a step closer to Klaus, who tried to scoot away. "Resist me all you want, Klaus, but until you bring me the cure I will bring you nothing but misery." Silas sped away and Klaus let out a sigh. He couldn't get what happened out of his head, even though he knew it was Silas.

* * *

Chelsea finally started to recover from Silas snapping her neck. When her eyes opened she noticed that she was on the floor of the room Silas had snapped her neck in. She slowly stood up and brought her hand to her neck. '_Nik'_ She thought, which made her eyes slightly widen. Chelsea started to go towards the room that she had left him in earlier.  
"Nik, I think Silas..." She began to say before hearing Klaus's voice.  
"Go away." He said in a voice laced with pain. Chelsea walked closer to the room and saw Klaus sitting on the ground. His knees were close to his chest with his arms holding them, like he was scared. The sight of him like that made Chelsea shocked because she could never picture him like that.  
"What happened?" She asked with shock.  
"I need more time, stop hounding me!" Klaus shouted at her, thinking that it was really Silas. Chelsea let out a gasp. She could see that he was in pain, but she thought that he didn't want her help.  
"I'm hounding you?" Chelsea asked. Klaus managed to look up at her to see tears gathering in her eyes because she felt hurt. "I'm supposed to be helping you, but if you think I'm hounding you... fine." She couldn't help but feel hurt and angry, which made the fire in the fireplace grow bigger. She turned to walk away, not wanting to lose control if he was mad at her for some reason.  
"Chelsea... is it really you?" Klaus asked as he trembled, which Chelsea noticed when she turned back towards him. Chelsea nodded her head and then remembered that before she got her neck snapped, Silas looked just like her. When Klaus slowly started to move onto the top of the piano bench and Chelsea tried to help him. Klaus looked at her with slight shock and pain still written on his face.  
"Silas was in here, wasn't he?" She worryingly asked. When she saw Klaus's expression, she knew that she was right. The fire went back to it's original size when her anger went away. She just felt worried about Klaus. "He came up from behind me and snapped my neck." She brought her hand up to his face. "It's really me." Chelsea said before Klaus could ask again. "Let me help you." He slightly nodded his head before Chelsea noticed that the pliers were on the ground. She picked them up and placed them on the bench between her and Klaus. "You're gonna need to stand up so I can get it out." He started to get up but Chelsea knew that he was in pain, so she helped him up.

* * *

Klaus was holding himself up again the piano while Chelsea was trying to get the piece of the stake out of his back. Chelsea was trying to be as careful as she could as she used the pliers to look inside his body for the piece.  
"I swear there's nothing in here." Chelsea said in a whisper and mainly to herself. She saw Silas stab Klaus with the white oak stake and leave a piece inside him, but she couldn't find anything. She went in a little deeper, thinking that it was in there. Klaus groaned in pain and slammed his hand on the top of the piano. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chelsea said to him when she noticed that she was causing him more pain. She could feel her heart beat faster from what just happened. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before putting the pliers on the top of the piano. "I can't do this." She said to herself before taking a step away. Klaus was doing better with the pain until she accidently caused some and she didn't like causing it. She never liked causing anyone pain, especially the ones that she loved. Klaus turned around and faced her with concern and slight pain on his face. "It's causing you more pain and I can't find anything there..." Klaus could see the anxiety on her face and it brought out his humanity.  
"Don't worry." He said as he gently cupped her face. "You can do this." She slightly smiled at him because she like it when his humanity showed, even though he could still surprised her with it.  
"But what if I screw up?" She asked, genuinely worried that she might accidentally do something that would really hurt him.  
"You won't." Klaus said as he looked in her eyes. She slightly smiled before giving him a kiss. When they pulled away, Klaus noticed something. "It's gone." He said, which made Chelsea slightly confused.  
"What?"  
"The pain." He took his hands from Chelsea's face and pointed to his back. "The... the pain is gone." Both Chelsea and Klaus realized what that meant. "It was.. it was never there." He said with anger, but it was towards himself. "He got in my head." He started to point to his head. "Silas...got inside my head." Chelsea was about to try and comfort him in some way, but Klaus grabbed her hand. "You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Chelsea." Chelsea gave Klaus a small smile, grateful that she was able to be there for him. Klaus realized that her smile was starting to disappear.  
"If Silas can make you believe that you're dying... what can he do to the rest of us?" When Chelsea looked into Klaus's eyes, he could tell that she was afraid. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He took his hand from hers and wrapped his arms around her, which made her to the same to him. Chelsea could tell that he was afraid of Silas to, even if neither one of them was going to admit it at the moment. They were just trying to find comfort in each other.

* * *

Chelsea just walked into the room Klaus was in and noticed that he was on the phone. This time he knew it was really her without saying anything. She just gave him a small smile before hearing the voice on the other end.  
_"What do you want, Nik?" _ Rebecca asked.  
"An update on our search for the elusive cure." Klaus said to his sister. Chelsea knew that she wouldn't be able to get it because they would need it to kill Silas.  
"_Let's just say that things have gotten complicated."_ Chelsea heard Rebecca say to Klaus._ "In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here."  
_"_Complication speaking."_ Chelsea could hear Elijah say on the other end. She couldn't help but think of the last time she saw him, which was when her emotions were off.  
"Big brother." Klaus said with a small smile, which Chelsea noticed. "At last you join the fray."  
"_Somebody had to take charge."_ Elijah said as Chelsea took a step closer to Klaus._ "And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls."  
_"With a long list of demands, I assume." Klaus said as he and Chelsea looked at each other. Chelsea could tell that Klaus was pleased with his Elijah having the cure in his hands instead of Katherine.  
"_Not that long."_ Elijah said.  
"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family."

When Klaus hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, Chelsea got within arms distance of him.  
"I had to use all your bleach." She said before he gently grabbed her arm.  
"Thank you for helping me." Klaus said and Chelsea knew he was being genuine.  
"No problem." She said to him with a smile that automatically appeared on her face. Klaus slowly brought his free hand up to Chelsea's face and cupped it before kissing her. She brought her hand to his face and cupped his before he slowly brought his lips from hers.  
"I love you." Klaus said, which made Chelsea smile. She was glad to hear that from him, especially with what happened the whole day.  
"I love you to." She said, which made him smile before they kissed again. Chelsea slowly brought her arms so they were hanging around his neck. Klaus brought his hands and placed them on her hips. They quickly sped to a wall, where Chelsea's legs lifted up and hooked behind his back. Klaus lifted his lips from hers to see a smile on her face. She brought his lips back onto hers before they eventually sped to Klaus's bedroom and landed on his bed.

* * *

**~ I know I didn't get a Chelsea/Caroline fight... but I'm going to try and get a Chelsea/Elena fight in the next one based from what I know of the episode.**  
**~ The next episode is the prom episode and I have it sort of planned (from what has been released about the episode) who Chelsea will dance with, but you never know when the episode airs. Like always, I'd like to hear your ideas/thoughts.  
~ I am going to have a Chelsea/Damon scene in the next chapter/episode no matter what happens in it. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to have more than one (: Hopefully I'll even have Chelsea with Klaus when Elijah is there to :) **

**~ During the TVD Hiatus, I will be updating my other TVD stories. Three of them are sort of along season 3, two are in season 1 and one is in season 2. That doesn't count the funny TVD story that I also have going (because that one isn't along a storyline of the show). Please read and reviews those while waiting for the next chapter of this (:**  
**~ And please don't forget the poll on my profile which will decide my first non-TVD story on here.**

**~ 23 more reviews on this story and it ties with the season 3 version!**

**R&R 'til the next update**


	33. Pictures Of You

**~ I think one of one of the longest fanfiction chapters I have ever written... I know the longest for this story. **_**  
**_******~ I actually wrote parts of this chapter before the episode aired and just tweaked a few things so I could put them into this chapter :) If I'm lucky... I might be able to build more on Chelsea's changes before season 4 ends and maybe even into the spin-off (because I want that to get picked up).**

_Anna.B: I like to answer your thoughts and anyone elses if they would leave more in their reviews. I think you're almost always saying my writing is good and I think the last chapter made me think that even more... lol It was one of my favorites to write so far. Hopefully there will be a fight because I want to add one with Chelsea... maybe in the alternate version when I get to posting it. Despite Chelsea being with Klaus, she still cares for Damon, but maybe your right with her not going back to him, especially with what has happened between her and Klaus. I'm going to try and get Chelsea and Damon to share a dance, which Klaus won't really like, but Chelsea might insist on it. Damon and Caroline I think will be the two people that will be as you say 'tormenting' Chelsea over her change in personality the most. Dylan won't as much because he's her brother and Stefan can't really say much because it's sort of happened with him. I think Elijah will definitely notice the difference in Chelsea with how she acts around Klaus now. Hopefully he'll try to protect her if anything happens because Klaus is his brother and no matter what happens between them, he would want him to be happy. I feel like the Spin-off NEEDS to happen because I want to see more Klaus and I really don't know how I could try and do Klaus/Chelsea/Damon into season 5 if I were to... unless it would just be Klaus/Chelsea. I also want it to get picked up because I've already planned to make some drama unfold between Klaus and Chelsea. Maybe if Elijah has to compromise some of his honor and I can get it to be a Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah story... then maybe Chelsea and Elijah somehow bond over that. The prom is all Caroline because most of the time she has been with Klaus and hasn't had the opportunity to help her. I'm not sure if Chelsea will help with getting through to Elena... because of the New York trip and because she hasn't really liked Elena lately. Damon and Stefan will notice that she's (I guess you could say) caring less about he Elena situation, especially since they both will want the cure for Elena. I haven't really decided how Chelsea will look like at prom (because I'm typing this before I have decided) but I'm thinking that she will be sort of forced to have a fancy dress and really nice hair (like the had at the ball ball back in season 3). I was planning to describe how she will look at prom within the chapter so hopefully you will like it :)_

_Sayomi-hime: I think with the Chelsea/Damon scenes, he will try and talk to her... possibly try and catch up on what he missed. He might see a change in Chelsea (an idea somewhat inspired Anna.B)... which will influence they will talk about at the dance... because I'm making them share a dance (: I'm going to try and get Chelsea in the scene with Klaus and Elijah... especially since she's changed since she last saw Elijah. Hopefully the fight sceen will really happen because I want to write one between Chelsea and Elena, which means Klaus or even Damon might have to step in and stop it._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I was laying next to Nik even though I knew he was awake. His hand was gently petting the top of my shoulder. I was awake, but I just didn't want to move because I felt good. I eventually moved a little bit so he would stop petting my shoulder, but that made him move me on top of him. Nik just smiled at me before pulling my head down and kissing me.  
"Are we going to do this every morning?" I asked him when I pulled away. He just gave me a small smile before flipping me over so he was on top. I just gave him a smile, knowing his answer before our lips touched again. I felt the control of my body leave as he started to kiss my neck and rub my waist with his hands. "Nik." I moaned involuntarily as he moved to my shoulder. After what felt like a few minutes, I could feel the veins by my eyes start to show. "I need blood." I said, which made him slowly come to a stop. Nik looked at me with some curiosity in his eyes. '_This is the first time he's really seen me like this'_ I couldn't help but think when he brought a hand to my face. My mouth opened a little, revealing my fangs.  
"You look so beautiful." He said in a whisper before I flipped us over so he was under me. I didn't make my fangs disappear, instead I decided to give into the hunger I was feeling. I kissed Nik on the neck before sinking my fangs into him. It was the first time I tasted his blood without having to be dying. It was better tasting than human blood but I wasn't sure if it tasted as good as Damon's because of how long it has been since I've had his. I could tell that he was surprised that I was acting like this with him, but there was a part of me that couldn't help it. "Chelsea." I could hear him whisper before I slowly pulled away. My fangs slowly disappeared as I looked into his eyes, but his blood was still around my mouth.  
"That's not like me." I said in a whisper as he brought a hand to my face and cupped it. I didn't say anything to him, but I was worried about how I was acting since I started to practice expression. Nik was the only person besides Bonnie to know that I was practicing it. "Do you think it has something to do with the expression?" I couldn't help but ask him.  
"I don't know." He distractingly said to me as his eyes went to my lips, which still had his blood around them. One of his hands was slowly going down my back and I slightly smile before he flipped us over so he was on top again before he started to kiss my neck.

* * *

After a while, Nik and I took our own showers. He took his first so he would be ready for Elijah. When I was done with mine, I walked out with a towel around myself before I realized I didn't really have any clean clothes. '_I should have thought of that'_ I thought before going towards one of the dressers. When I opened it, I saw a bunch of Nik's T-shirts. '_He won't mind'_ I thought with a small smile before taking one out. After I put on one of his T-shirts I found my jeans and put them on before going down the stairs.  
"Is Elijah here yet?" I asked as I walked into the room where Nik was.  
"Not yet." He said before noticing that I was wearing his shirt.  
"I don't have any more clean shirts here." I said to him as he stepped closer to me. "I didn't think you'd mind."  
"It looks good on you." Nik said in a whisper before placing his lips on mine.  
"Good." I whispered back before he picked me up and I was sitting on a table as he kissed me. We were controlling ourselves not to go farther, but I could tell he wanted to.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting." We both stopped to see Elijah standing at the doorway.  
"Not at all brother." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and give Nik a playful slap, which surprised him. "Let us talk in the other room." I slipped of the table and Nik wrapped his arm around my waist as the three of us walked into a different room.

* * *

The three of us were joined by Rebecca before we sat at a table. I was sitting next to Klaus while Elijah and Rebecca sat across from each other.  
"Elijah, being human means a fresh start." Rebecca said to him. "I could grow old and have and fill my days with meaning knowing that each one matters " I smiled a little, knowing how she felt.  
"Well, that was poetic." Klaus said, which I ignored.  
"Well, if you can provide a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, please." Elijah said to Klaus, which the made me think back to after I killed the witches.  
"Silas can appear as anyone." Nik said and I couldn't help but picture when he snapped my neck. "He got inside my thoughts and convinced me I was dying." I took a deep breath, trying not to get emotional over the images of that day. "He will torment me and maybe even Chelsea until I give him the cure. "  
"And in doing so, he'll break down the wall to the other side." Rebecca said to Klaus, but looked to Elijah.  
"So it doesn't drop him there when it drop him there when he dies." Nik said towards Rebecca before looking to Elijah. "He wants to reunite lost soul mate. You of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion." I took a deep breath because I could feel the control of my magic slipping. Without looking, I could tell that the fire behind me grew a little bit, but I quickly made it go back to normal.  
"He will open the floodgate to every supernatural that has ever died." Rebecca angrily said to Klaus. I was trying to stay out of it because it was just between the three of them.  
"Including our dear brothers Kol and Finn. We'll have our family back. Not to mention Chelsea will have her mom and her best friend." I couldn't help but be shocked when Klaus mentioned I'd have my mom back. '_Is he thinking about me in his decision?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before Rebecca spoke up.  
"Oh please, you hated Kol and Finn in a box for most of his life. "  
"Elijah... Please..." Nik said to Elijah with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
"Your personal discomfort might not be a sufficient reason for putting the entire world at jeopardy Klaus." Elijah said as the three of us looked at him. "I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness... but I would like to hear Chelsea's input."  
"Mine?" I asked with shock. '_He wants to know what I think?'_  
"It's only fair." Elijah said and I couldn't help but smile. I looked from Rebecca to Nik before I looked back to Elijah and took a deep breath.  
"Well I can see where Rebecca is coming from because that's why I wanted the cure before I found out there was only one dose." I honestly said while trying to be neutral. "I wanted a family and as much as Nik is right that I would have my mom back..." I couldn't help but think about my mom and Ana before I continued ", there would still be supernatural that would come back for revenge." I looked at Nik and then to Rebecca. "I don't want to go through seeing Nik in that way again... so I think that there is another option." I looked at Elijah, who was waiting for me to continue. "I can shove the cure down Silas's throat and kill him. Not only because of what he did to me, but what he did to Nik. After he's gone I can spend time looking for a way to turn Rebecca into a human using my magic." I looked to Rebecca, who looked sort of happy but also worried.  
"Magic is not always reliable." Rebecca said with some anger in her voice.  
"I'm stronger now Becca." I said with confidence when I leaned in and not mentioning the expression. "There has to be a way, right? I mean you did say that you guys got turned because Esther did a spell and like any spell, there is a reversal." I leaned back into my chair. "I would just have to look hard enough." I looked from her to Nik. He looked slightly impressed, worried, and happy all at the same time. I looked at Elijah, who looked like he was thinking about what I said. He looked from me to Klaus and then to Rebecca.  
"I made my decision." He said with his eyes on Rebecca.  
"Tell me you're joking." Nik said with some anger towards Elijah, obviously getting to the same conclusion as me. He got up off his chair and and went next to Rebecca. "When you're sick and dying and you beg for my blood I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." Klaus angrily whispered into her ear before walking away. I just sat there in disbelief that he would actually say that to his only sister. '_I should say something to him'_ I thought before I slowly stood from my chair.  
"Do you really think you'd be able to reverse it?" Rebecca carefully asked me.  
"Maybe." I said to her before looking at Elijah. I just gave him a small nod before I left to look for Nik.

I eventually found Nik, standing alone in a room. I knew I was risking it to be around him while he was upset, but I felt like I had to be near him after what he said to his sister.  
"Nik?" I asked in a whisper, but he didn't answer. I let out a sigh and stepped up next to him so I was within arms distance. "Do you really mean what you said to Rebecca?" He still didn't answer me, so I just put my hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. "We can deal with Silas even if Elijah is giving the cure to your sister." I stepped in front of him and made him look at me. "I love you." I said as I looked into his eyes before giving him a kiss. When I slowly pulled away he looked like he was on the verge of tears, which almost broke my heart if it wasn't for him placing his lips onto mine. "I have to go." I reluctantly said when he pulled away. "I can't wear your shirt all day."  
"But you look lovely." Nik said and I gave him a small smile. He placed his lips on mine again.  
"I still have to change. I'll be back tonight." I said with a small smile before he gave me another kiss and I left.

* * *

I drove towards the boarding house, secretly not wanting Damon to be there. He wouldn't be happy seeing me in Nik's shirt, so I hoped that I could change before he saw me. I was still a little jealous about him going to New York without asking me, but it gave me the opportunity to be happy with Nik. Damon wouldn't like it though... but it was his fault if he didn't want it to happen. In my mind I thought that if I had gone with Damon, then maybe Nik and I wouldn't be how we are. Even with what I was feeling towards Damon, I was happy. I wasn't sure if it was because what I have done with Nik over the past week or that I drank from him... but I was happy. As I drove closer to the boarding house, I could see Damon's car in the driveway. There was a part of me that wanted to turn around and go to my brother's for a change of clothes, but I knew that I shouldn't. Sure, Damon would get jealous about me wearing Nik's shirt, but I was mad at him for not mentioning New York. I slowly parked my car next to his and took a deep breath before getting out.

I stood at the door, still not sure if I should go in...but I knew I had to. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Damon and Stefan were in the living room and immediately turned towards me when I took a few steps in. In Damon's eyes was jealousy and anger, but then I looked towards Stefan. He looked at me with some concern, which I didn't see in Damon's at all.  
"How was New York?" I asked Stefan, not wanting to look at Damon.  
"Elena and Rebecca stole Damon's car." Stefan said and I thought that it was partly good payback for me having to hear about New York from Nik.  
"I can guess where you've been." Damon said and I could hear the jealousy in his voice.  
"Well, I wouldn't have been with him if I would have gone to New York with you and Elena." I said as I reluctantly looked at him. "It would have been better than some of the stuff that has happened last week but hey, things happen." They both looked at me with some concern on their faces. "Besides, it's not like I was with him the whole time since you've guys have been back." I took a deep breath before looking at Stefan. "Any progress with getting Elena's humanity back?" Stefan just shook his head.  
"We're just going to play catch with the football for 150 years until it comes on by itself." Damon said and I held back a little laugh. I found it a little funny and it felt normal with Damon making jokes in the serious situations.  
"Have you thought about compulsion?" I asked, which made both of them shocked probably because it wasn't something I wouldn't normally offer. "It's the quickest easiest way."  
"We're not going to have her compelled." Stefan said.  
"She's not going to want to turn them on. She has nothing to turn them on for." I couldn't help but think about Jeremy and my brother for a minute before walking up to my room.

* * *

It felt like a couple of hours had past and I was in my room. My phone was connected to it's charger and in the speaker playing music as I looked through my photo album. I felt like I needed some normal time and looking at all the pictures just felt more normal than hanging out with Dylan. I didn't have to go to my brother every time that I needed a break from the supernatural drama. Sometimes I just needed to be alone and think of everything or just to look back at my past, like I was with the photos. Just by looking back I could tell that I had changed a lot.  
"I remember this day." I said when I felt someone standing at the doorway. "Everything was so normal." I slightly smiled. "No fight for the cure, no secret trips, I didn't love two people at the same time..." I let out a sigh. "It just seems so long ago." I slowly turned the page and saw pictures of me and Damon. "I miss it."  
"Normal's overrated." Damon said and I let out a small chuckle, even though I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
"Everything just seems different now." I said in a whisper as I looked at the pictures. "So difficult." I whispered even quieter, not mentioning that I'm losing control of my magic. "I wish I had a little normal right now." Damon stepped closer and I looked up.  
"Dance with me." He said as he held out his hand. I gave him a small smile and reluctantly stood from my bed.

The two of us walked to a little space in my room before we put our hands on each other's waists. I couldn't help but look at him with some confusion.  
"You said you wanted a little normal." He said and I couldn't help but smile before laying my head on his chest as a new song started to play.

'_I saw you yesterday,  
__It's been a while.  
__You tried, but failed  
__At holding back your smile right then.  
__It's not over yet.  
__I knew, for you.  
__I couldn't sleep,  
__I thought of nothing else,  
__I needed help.  
__Everyone was telling me  
__You were movin' on with someone else.  
__But what we had was so special,  
__People can be jealous.  
__Oh, I had to see it for myself.__  
_

_I can see it in your eyes.  
__You feel the same about us as I.  
__There is no way the truth can be disguised.  
__You're still in love with me.  
__You were never really out of love with me.  
__Your eyes don't lie.  
__  
I know I hurt you,  
__I know you're hurtin' still.  
__But I'll make it up to you,  
__Yeah, baby, I will.  
__'Cause what we had was so special.  
__You know we can't give it up.  
__Now that I'm lookin' at you,  
__I can see...__  
_

_I can see it in your eyes.  
__You feel the same about us as I.  
__There is no way the truth can be disguised.  
__You're still in love with me.  
__You were never really out of love with me.  
__Your eyes don't lie.  
__And they never will, girl.__  
_

_Oh, now that I know.  
__We were apart, but your heart never let go.  
__So thank you for showing me with one look,  
__What used to be and still is a possibility..  
__I can see it in your eyes.  
__You feel the same about us as I.  
__There is no way the truth can be disguised.  
__You're still in love with me.  
__You were never really out of love with me.  
__Your eyes don't lie.  
__Your eyes don't lie.'__  
_

If the music wasn't on shuffle, then I would have thought Damon planned it. I could feel a small smile coming from Damon.  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear. There was a part of me that wanted to say it back, but I didn't want to give him the idea that we were going to get back together.  
"I still love you." I confessed in a whisper. "But I'm with Nik." I whispered to him.  
"He's changing you." Damon said, which made me surprised. I slowly lifted my head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. "You don't act like yourself anymore."  
"What makes you think it's because of him?"  
"Because you were happier with me." I slightly smiled. A part of me wanted to tell Damon that I was using expression and that could be why I was changing, but I didn't know how he'd react.  
"I'm more confident now."  
"And it's sexy, but you're changing."  
"Maybe a little change is good." I said in a whisper as I looked away.  
"It's more than a little change Chels." He brushed some hair behind my ear. "It's like you're a different person." I couldn't look him in the eye because I felt like part of it was true. I knew I was changing, but I didn't think that I was acting like a different person. '_Maybe he's just saying that so you don't stay with Nik'_ I couldn't help but think before slowly pulling away from him.  
"How would you know?" I asked, which made him slightly shocked. "You've been spending most of your time with Elena."  
"That's because her brother died." He said, trying to defend himself.  
"Well, you were spending a lot of time with her before that." I said as I started to feel my control slipping. "You didn't spend that much time with me after my parents died."  
"How could I?" He asked with some anger. "You were with Klaus."  
"To save your life." I semi-snapped at him, which took him by surprise. "I'm talking about when I found out about their deaths. You could have spent more time with me instead of having Elena attack your lips." Out the corner of my eye, I could see the things on my dresser start to shake. "You should leave." I said, not wanting to lose control. He looked at me with anger and concern before reluctantly walking out of the room. When he was gone, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes, I looked at the dresser and everything was still. '_How much am I really changing?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.

* * *

After Damon left my room and I settled down, I decided to try to take a nice calming bubble bath. It helped me relax and I was calmer, but I couldn't help but go over what Damon said. '_Am I changing that much?'_ I asked myself. It wasn't the best if I wanted to be calmer, but my mind wouldn't listen. I could tell that there were some footsteps and I knew who they probably belonged to. Damon and Stefan already left and I knew everyone else would be at the prom. I didn't really want to go because then Damon will continue to talk about how I've changed and even though he was right, I didn't want to hear it. I let out a sigh before the footsteps stopped by the bathroom door.  
"I thought you left." I said without opening my eyes.  
"I couldn't leave you all alone." Damon said from the doorway where I could tell he was standing.  
"I didn't wanna to go to prom." I said, thinking that's why he didn't leave.  
"You can't miss your Senior Prom." Damon said and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Just one dance?" He asked and I finally opened my eyes. "We can't let your dress go to waste." He smirked and I knew he was right.  
"Okay, fine." I said in semi-defeat. "Just meet me downstairs so I can get dressed." I said before he walked away.

* * *

After I got dry, I wrapped a towel around myself and stood in front of my dress. Damon and I had picked it out before Nik arrived in Mystic Falls to break his curse. I didn't want to go to Prom because the first time in a while, I didn't really feel like going a school dance. I wasn't sure if it was because of what happened this morning with Klaus or if it was because of what happened with Damon, but I didn't really feel like it. Damon was right, I couldn't let the dress go to waste after we picked it out.

* * *

I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. The dress that I was wearing was a light purple strapless dress. It ended just above my silver strap sandals. I made sure my hair was slightly curled and I would have done more, but then I would be making Damon wait and I knew he wasn't that patient. I gave myself a small smile before I walked out with my small clutch purse.

* * *

When I stepped outside, I saw Damon standing next to a limo that had a door opened. I slightly smiled, which was reflected by Damon's smile. As I got closer to him, he held out a small box. When he opened it, there was a wrist corsage with ribbons that matched my dress.  
"This is for you." He said as he slowly slipped it onto my wrist.  
"Thank you." I said in a whisper before I reluctantly looked at his eyes. "So, the limo?" I asked as I glanced at it.  
"Isn't it every girl's dream to go to their prom in a limo?" Damon asked me and I could only smile. "If you don't go in soon, we'll be late." I just gave him a small nod before I slowly went into the limo. Damon closed the door and got in the other door before the driver started to drive.

* * *

When the limo stopped, Damon sped to my side of the limo and opened the door. He held his hand out and I gave him a small smile before I took it. Damon smiled at me as he linked our arms and we started to walk towards the dance.  
"What is all this?" I asked Damon when I saw all the pictures.  
"It was Caroline's idea." He said before I noticed one of them change to me and Ana.  
"When was this taken?" I asked more to myself when we stopped at it. Damon didn't answer me, but we stayed standing until a picture changed to one of the two of us. "I made Caroline take that."  
"I remember." Damon said with a light chuckle. "You wouldn't be satisfied until we had a picture together that day." I couldn't help but smile before looking away when a picture of Bonnie and Jeremy appeared on the screen. Damon started to gently guide me towards the dance after he noticed I looked away.

When we got to the dance, most of the people were dancing.  
"Caroline did a great job." I thought out loud when I noticed how beautiful it looked.  
"Want to dance?" Damon asked me but he didn't give me a chance to answer before he took me to the middle of the dance floor.

'_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know'_ Damon slipped his fingers in mine, holding it as we danced to the song.

'_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.'_ I felt Damon's hand go up my back from my waist, touching my skin. I couldn't help but look at Damon to see him looking at me.

'_Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.' _

When the song ended, Damon slowly started to lean in for a kiss, but I tilted my head so our foreheads touched instead.  
"I can't." I reluctantly said in a whisper. "We can't kiss." I looked away, trying to hold back tears that wanted to fall. "Let's just dance with no drama please."  
"Okay." He whispered, which made me slightly smile as we continued to dance.

* * *

After dancing with Damon for a little while, I decided to sit down at a table. I watched everybody happily dance and I couldn't help but think that most of the people really didn't know what was going on. A part of me wanted to be like that, to be blissfully happy and unaware of the supernatural... but then I wouldn't know about Nik or have friends like Bonnie or Rebecca.  
"Do you have no one to dance with either?" Rebecca asked as she sat down at the table I was at.  
"I did." I said as I looked at her. "But I needed a break. You finally got your high school dance." I said with a smile as I looked at her dress.  
"Yeah, but no one will dance with me." She said with some sadness in her voice before looking at the people that were dancing.  
"If it makes you feel better, I think you'd make a good human." I said, which made her look at me with some surprise.  
"You really think so?" She asked and I nodded my head.  
"Yeah." I gave her a small smile, which was reflected. "I think that you'd be a great mom and wife to whoever you chose. Honestly you are one of my best friends at the moment and I already feel like are my sister." She smiled and held back happy tears before Stefan stepped up to the table.  
"Chelsea, would you like a dance?" He asked me before I looked to Rebecca. She just gave me a small smile before I stood up and followed Stefan.

He took my hand and placed another one on my side.  
"I see Damon got you to come tonight." Stefan said.  
"Yeah." I said, thinking back to earlier. "He knew it wouldn't be good to let this dress go to waste."  
"What you said this morning... about using compulsion on Elena," '_Here we go'_ I couldn't help but think as he continued ", did you mean that?"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." I honestly said to him. "It would be easier than babysitting her." I said when I noticed her walking in the back.  
"Damon's right, you have changed."  
"Can we not talk about how I've changed? I'm aware that I have, but like I said to Damon earlier a little change is good. I feel stronger and more confident now."  
"I saw that you were going to lose control when we were in Shane's office." Stefan said as we danced.  
"But I didn't and I'm making sure that I don't." Stefan didn't say anything else as we continued to dance.

* * *

I got away from the dance for a little bit, needing to take a breather. The whole night was perfect and a part of me was glad that I came, but a part of me knew I shouldn't have come... at least not without Nik. I didn't want to give Damon the wrong idea because I still cared for him, but I knew how he could be and I really didn't want the dress we picked out to go to waste.  
"I saw you dancing with Damon and Stefan." I turned to see Elena standing in the dress I remembered helping pick out for Caroline. "Are they making you help with their plan with my emotions?"  
"What emotions?" I asked, knowing that she didn't have any. "They're more concerned about how I'm changing instead of having me help." It was strange not seeing any reaction from Elena, because she was the one that would react to almost everything. "It's not like I'd help anyway."  
"You mean because you've been sleeping with Klaus?"  
"Me being with Klaus has nothing to do with you."  
"You're right, but it does with Damon. All you're doing is hurting him by being with Klaus."  
"What I do is none of your business." I said, trying not to be affected by her emotionless words.  
"You're right, but it's annoying hearing him whine about you. It's sad really. How he thinks he still has a chance with you when you clearly don't love him." I lost control and put my hand towards her, which broke her wrist.  
"You don't know anything about me Elena. You never really did because you were obsessed with Stefan and killing Klaus." I tried to keep myself calm, but I could feel my magic starting to slip. '_I can't let her affect me'_ I thought, but it didn't work. "I loved Damon and I still do, but I love Klaus to." I took a deep breath before stepping closer to her. "At least I'm clear about my feelings." She started to gasp for air as Damon came up to us.  
"Chelsea." He said in a whisper, but I still didn't have complete control of my magic. "Chelsea, settle down." He put his hand on my shoulder and I could start to feel my control coming back. I took a deep breath and Elena started to return to normal.  
"I knew I shouldn't have come." I said in a whisper before walking away.

* * *

I was about to leave the dance, when I stopped walking. '_Is that Rebecca?'_ I asked myself when I saw an outline of a person. I was going to talk to her before I heard someone talking.  
"Dear sweet April Young." _Is that Nik?'_ I asked myself before making sure I stayed in my spot so I could listen in. "Now there's a girl with a future."  
"She was dying and I acted with human decency." Rebecca said. "You can't get more human than that." I smiled at Rebecca's words.  
"Actually you can." I couldn't help but listen in more when he said that. "You can stand idly by as poor April takes her final breath. You can ask '_Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where did the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?'_ That is what it means to be human sister."  
"That's not what it means." I said, stepping towards them and finally making myself known. "Being human is about knowing that your life means something." I said, glancing at Rebecca before I looked at Klaus. "What being human means knowing your life makes a difference, that you are able to love, live and being able to try and save lives." I glanced at Rebecca again. "Rebecca saved April's life even if it meant that she wouldn't be able to be human by using the cure." I looked back to Nik. "She did something selfish and caring. That's what it means to be human." I said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

I silently sat in one of the chairs while I waited for him. Eventually I could hear the door open and his footsteps get louder.  
"I couldn't leave." I said when his footsteps stopped. "No matter what was said, I just couldn't bring myself to go anywhere else." I let out a sigh and sunk into the chair. "I knew going to prom was a bad idea."  
"Why did you go?" He carefully asked.  
"I was talked into it." I said, not mentioning that it was Damon who talked me into it. "Plus I went through all the trouble last year to pick out this dress." I could tell that he got closer to me, but I didn't look. "I kept thinking that you would show up and we could dance together. My senior prom with my boyfriend." I said and realized that it was the first time I referred to Nik as my boyfriend out loud. After what felt like a few minutes, I could hear some classical music playing. I looked and saw that Nik was holding his phone, which was probably where the music was coming from. After setting his phone down, he held out his hand. I couldn't help but smile before I stood and took his hand. He placed he free hand on my waist, exactly like Damon did when we danced. I placed my free hand on Nik's shoulder and gently rested my head on his other shoulder. "You're more human than you think." I found myself saying. He was one of the most complicated people I ever met, but he cared about me. That showed me he was human, despite what he thought. "No matter how much of an ass you can be, I love you." I said before looking at him. There was some sadness and happiness in his eyes. I gave him a small comforting smile before kissing him.

* * *

**~ Because of how I ended the chapter, Klaus will have read the letter that Katherine wrote after he kissed Chelsea. I wanted it to end with Klaus and Chelsea, so I thought that it would make sense if he read the letter after. Chelsea will be going with him to New Orleans and I think there is going to be a little friendship between her and Marcel at first... but we will have to see where the episode goes. That means definite scenes where she will be with Elijah and more than likely Klaus at the same time (:  
~ I will be having Chelsea be in Mystic Falls for graduation and I'm thinking for episode 21 (She's Come Undone) that she might help the Salvatore's with Elena... which might bring to light more changes in Chelsea.**

**~ Silas said to Bonnie that Expression was going to consume her from the inside out... so I'm trying to do a little bit of that with Chelsea, but not as extreme as it has been with Bonnie, at least not right away.**

**~ The first song is '_Your Eyes Don't Lie_ By: David Archuleta' and the second one is '_Stay_ By: Rihanna' (which was in the episode)**

**~ I hope for those of you that read and review this story will read and review my other stories... especially since I write those when I can't update this and this is almost to the end. (Because it's along season 4 of TVD).**  
**~ I have a few chapters for new stories that I could post. One of the stories being the alternate version of this story... which actually has two chapters done. I also have a chapter done for the sequel for my completed story 'Deep Within'... but I don't know what to call that. I also have some non-TVD stories with chapters done.. but I haven't posted them because I don't want to overwhelm myself with stories. I'd like to hear your thoughts with those chapters and I hope to see you review my other stories.**  
**~ The Salvatore Sister and The Other Hybrid have been updated this past week. The Other Hybrid has another chapter coming soon, which will make it almost half-done with season 3 (:**

**~ Please don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for my first non-TVD story if you haven't already.**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	34. The Originals Part 1

**~ I stayed up past midnight to post this chapter... *sigh* I do that too often... lol**

**~ I decided to split the episode into two parts. Hopefully it will make it better, especially with what I have planned in the next chapter (:**

_BloodMoonWanes: I wanted to make sure that there was good Klaus/Chelsea in the last chapter... but I also had to have Damon/Chelsea because Damon still cares for Chelsea. I want Chelsea and Klaus to be together at this point because I want to bring her into the spin-off, but Damon and her will still have to have scenes until then._

_Anna.B: It felt like ages since I wrote a new chapter for this story, but my other stories kept me busy (: lol I think the wait made the chapter better to.. but I could just be saying that because I wrote parts of the last chapter before the episode even aired because I wanted them to be in it (: I wanted Elena to physically attack Chelsea, because I want to write a physical fight, but I felt like it would be the way I made it after I watched the episode... twice (: Hopefully there will be a interaction between Chelsea and Silas... but who's to say that Silas wasn't pretending to be Elena in the last chapter? (I asked myself that after I wrote it... lol). I think definitely after episode 21 (She's Come Undone), if it goes the way I sort of have planned, the Salvatores will notice more that Chelsea needs more help... but I don't know how that will go so it's hard to say. I want Chelsea to have the amount of power that she has now when she goes into the Spin-off (because I'm convinced it's going to happen) because then there could be a power struggle against Marcel.. even if there will be a small friendship between the two. I'm thinking that she will be on Klaus's side for the most part when he says that he wants to be King... (which you should see some of in the next chapter). I think (and know) that as we get closer to the end of season 4, Chelsea will confront Damon about their relationship and possibly even tell him that she won't go back to him. I'm hoping to do it before the finale episode... I'm thinking about having a nice Chelsea/Damon friendship moment in the finale. With the possible Klaus/Chelsea drama in the spin-off, that might influence her to do a little traveling to get away from him or bring her closer to Elijah. There was one story that I read awhile ago that was Bonnie/Klaus but I don't remember what it was... but it was a good story... but I think it had a sad ending. I was waiting for you to review (: lol_

_Nymartian: I don't know which ones I liked better either... lol but I think Chelsea/Klaus because they are way more together than she is with Damon. I'm hoping to try to stay in-line sort of with what happened in the pilot... with the exception of Haley... I think when I get to writing that part... it will be interesting on how I try to make my idea work (:_

_Sayomi-hime: I think that if the assertiveness stays with Chelsea, it will be a strong influence in her actions when it comes to the spin-off. Hopefully there will be nice Klaus/Chelsea moments, but I hope to have some fun with it since Elijah will also be in New Orleans (:_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
After Klaus and I danced the night of prom, he found out that there were witches in New Orleans that were planning to possibly kill him. He wanted me to stay in his mansion in Mystic Falls, but I wanted to come with. The last time I was in New Orleans I wasn't in the best of moods, but with Nik, I felt better. After talking to him, he let me come with. I thought that it was nice of him wanting me out of danger, but I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls at the moment because of what happened at prom with Elena.

Nik and I stood at a corner, watching a guy walk past with a tour behind him. I couldn't help but look around at everyone. It seemed different to me since the last time I was in the city, but it could be just because of who I was with. I slipped my hand into his before we walked across the street. I couldn't help but notice that a woman that looked at us. She quickly took things off the table in front of her and put them in a bag as we got closer.  
"Good afternoon." Nik said to her as he sat on the chair. "Time for two more?"  
"I have nothing to say to you." She said as she looked at Klaus. "But I might say something to her." She glanced at me because I was standing by his side. Nik just let out a little chuckle.  
"Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me." He said to her.  
"I know what you are. half-vampire, half-beast. You're a hybrid." The woman glanced at me. "And I can tell she's also half-vampire, which is impossible." '_A lot of things are impossible'_ I thought before Klaus spoke.  
"I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time." He slightly leaned in. "I'm looking for someone, a witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." I could tell by the woman's reaction that she knew of the person.  
"Sorry. I don't know." She said and Klaus looked at me before looking back at the person that was sitting across from him.  
"Well, now that's a fib, isn't it?" He leaned in a little bit more and took her hand. "Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch, like her..." Nik nudged his head towards me ", amongst this sea of poseurs, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper." I didn't anything to stop him because I knew that he knew I would stop him from killing the witch that was in front of us.  
"Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter." She took her hand from Klaus's and I couldn't help but be interested because I was part witch. "The vampire won't allow are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."  
"Marcel's rules?" I asked, remembering him from the last time I was in New Orleans.  
"Where do you suppose we might find Marcel?" I couldn't help but feel like I knew where Marcel was, even though I barely knew him.

* * *

Nik and I walked to a bar where I noticed that Marcel was singing on a stage. Marcel looked like he was having fun, which I believed since I met him once before. I looked at Nik, whose eyes were on Marcel as he finished up the song. I looked back at Marcel, who was now at the bar by some people. He took a sip from a glass but then stopped and turned towards us.  
"Klaus." He said, not even glancing at me.  
"Marcel." Nik said to him.  
"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel said and I remembered that Mikeal hunted Klaus until he was desiccated by Bonnie's mom. They both took a small step closer to each other. I stayed behind Klaus, but I took a small step closer to them.  
"Has it been that long?"  
"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."  
"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Some of the people behind Marcel stood up and I figured out that they were vampires.  
"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up,"  
"What, Marcel? What would you have done?" There was a second when I thought that the two of them were going to fight, but a part of me felt like they weren't going to.  
"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." A huge smile appeared on Marcel's face before he hugged Klaus. I slightly smiled because it looked like they were close friends. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink."  
"What about me?" I asked from behind Nik, which made them both look at me.  
"Chelsea, nice to see you again." Marcel said, which I noticed made Nik confused.  
"I met him the last time I was here." I said to him before taking a step closer to them. I linked my arm in Klaus's, which slightly surprised Marcel.  
"Well, then let's get the two of you a drink." Marcel said with a small smile before the three of us walked towards the back of the bar.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nik and I were sitting at a table next to each other. I had my arm intertwined with Nik's and practically laying my head on his shoulder as Marcel poured us drinks.  
"It is good to see you." Marcel said to Nik. "And I see you found yourself a girl." I found myself smiling as Marcel sat down across from us.  
"It's good to be home." Nik said as he slipped his fingers into mine. "Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing." Marcel chuckled as he poured himself a glass.  
"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry." I had to admit that it was a smart idea, but that's what the blood bags were for. That's how I have been feeding for a while and I was used to it.  
"I see your friends are daywalkers." Klaus said after I noticed that he had looked at the vampires that were behind us.  
"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though, the family." I slightly smiled.  
"How'd you get a witch to willingly make daylight rings?" I asked, knowing first hand how witches didn't get along with some vampires.  
"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger." Marcel proudly said and I didn't like it. Witches shouldn't be wrapped around someones finger like he's saying he has them. I think Nik could sense my discomfort and gave my hand a small squeeze.  
"Is that so?" Nik asked and I could tell that he really didn't believe Marcel. "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me." Marcel looked behind us and then looked back to Nik.  
"You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me." He stood and smiled. "Ha-ha, showtime!" I couldn't help but start to get a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

* * *

I walked next to Nik with our hands together. Marcel was on the other side of him, which I was actually glad for. There was a part of me that liked him as a friend but since he said he had witches wrapped around his finger... I didn't like him as much.  
"How's your family?" Marcel asked Nik.  
"Those who live hate me more than ever." I gave Nik a small squeeze because I was there for him.  
"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that." Marcel said and I felt a little uncomfortable. "Besides, you got your girl." I couldn't help but look at Nik out the corner of my eye. "And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." Marcel pointed to the roofs of the buildings to our side. I looked up and saw vampires standing on the roofs, kneeling, and a few jumping down to a lower building.  
"They're hardly subtle." I said in observation.  
"It's the Quarter." Marcel said. "Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." Marcel whistled, which made the growing crowd cheer. A vampire brought a person into the middle of the crowd and I had a feeling that I knew who it was. "Jane-Anne Deveraux!" I couldn't help but look at her as Marcel got closer to her. '_She's a witch'_ I couldn't help but think. "Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Marcel stopped talking and turned towards me and Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." Marcel turned back towards Jane-Anne. "Seriously J, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"  
"I didn't do anything." She said and I wanted to help her but with everyone watching, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. I didn't want to try to use my magic because I was a little afraid of losing control of it.  
"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught." I started to have the feeling of wanting to go back to Mystic Falls when Marcel spoke. I liked doing magic freely like I did in Mystic Falls. "So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?" I brought my attention back to what was happening in front of me. "You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."  
"Rot in hell, monster." I actually smiled at her response, even though I tried to hide it. I liked that she stood up to him, but the bad feeling that I had started to get stronger.  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." By the time Marcel turned towards us, I made sure my smile was hidden because I didn't want him to come after me. He quickly turned around towards Jane-Anne and sliced her neck open with the branch that he was holding. I closed my eyes, knowing that she was a witch and he killed her. "Or not." When the crowd began to cheer, I opened my eyes and sadly looked at Jane-Anne. I noticed that Nik held my hand a little tighter and I figured that it was in anger because he wanted to talk to her and he didn't like it when he didn't get what he wanted.

After a few moments, his hand left mine and he turned around. I turned towards him, not wanting to look at Jane-Anne's dead body.  
"What was that?" Nik asked Marcel as he turned him around. I walked up to them because I didn't want to be near her body.  
"Hey. Come walk with me." Marcel started to walk with Klaus and I made sure I was walking alongside them. "The witches aren't allowed to do magic here, she broke the rules." '_I don't like him'_ I thought about Marcel. Why would I like someone that was doing what he is doing with witches?  
"I told you I wanted to talk to her." I could tell that Nik was upset so I didn't say anything.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you." I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I knew that Klaus was like that and I didn't exactly like it, but I guess I've just gotten used to the soft side of him. When he's alone with me. "And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise." Nik looked at me and I think he could tell that I didn't like Marcel before he looked back at him.  
"Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I knew that Nik wasn't going to let it go, even though Marcel seemed to have bought it. They both smiled, but I knew Nik's was just to cover his plan.  
"Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!" Marcel walked away and I was glad. Nik looked at me for a moment before going to one of the people that was walking behind us.  
"Hey, Thierry, isn't it? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?" I was pretty sure that Klaus had compelled him to answer because he truthfully answered.

* * *

Nik and I walked into a restaurant where Thierry said that Jane-Anne's sister worked. She was chopping some carrots before she stopped and turned around.  
"You're Klaus." She said when she say Nik before looking towards me. "And you're Chelsea." '_How does she know my name?' _I couldn't help but ask myself.  
"We are." Nik said "And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" I couldn't help but notice that Sophie was crying, which made me feel bad for her.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked us.  
"Not at all." I said after shaking my head. "I don't like to see other witches get killed." My mind flashed back to when I killed the 12 witches that almost killed Bonnie. I think Sophie could tell that I was being sincere about it before Nik spoke up.  
"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes." Klaus said to her. "What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Sophie opened her mouth like she was going to answer, but her eyes went behind us. I followed her gaze and I could tell that two vampires sat at the bar.  
"I see you brought friends." She said as I turned back towards her.  
"They're not with us." I said as Nik looked back towards them.  
"They're with Marcel." Sophie said as Nik looked back towards us. "That's all that matters. I know he built this town," She said to me, but glanced at Nik ", but this is his town now." I knew she meant Marcel. "He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to him" She glanced at Nik again ", in front of them, I'm next." I couldn't help but feel sorry, not only because of what happened to her sister, but because how Marcel is making the witches feel. Witches shouldn't have to be afraid of a vampire, especially since they should be more than capable to take one down. I noticed that Nik was walking back towards the vampires at the bar, so I decided to step up to Sophie.  
"I'm sorry about your sister." I sincerely said to her. She just gave me a small saddened smile. I was going to tell her that she shouldn't be afraid of Marcel, but I didn't want her to die if the vampires could hear us. I just gave her a small sad smile before going to Klaus, who had had his grip on the vampire's shoulders.  
"If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself." He gave them a small push towards the bar before he turned to face me. I could tell that he was going to confront Marcel and I decided to follow him.

* * *

Nik and I walked down a street and I was careful with what I said while we were walking because I knew he was in a bad mood. It seemed like his patience was shrinking with Marcel and I didn't really like the guy, even though I haven't known him that long. The two of us turned into an alley, which was filled with vampires. Some of them were feeding, which made me slightly hungry, but I ignored it because I fed from a blood bag before we came to New Orleans. We got closer and I couldn't help but look up to see people dancing.  
"Where is Marcel?" When I looked, I saw Nik trying to control himself as he asked a vampire about Marcel.  
"And who the hell is asking?" The vampire asked and I was going to say something, but Nik spoke before I could.  
"I assume you're joking."  
"I only answer to Marcel." The vampire said and I rolled my eyes. If Nik built the town, they should know who he is... I would think.  
"Well then, in that case perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus grabbed him by the throat and I had a feeling I knew where it was going. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time: where is Marcel!?" I stepped closer to Nik and gently placed my hand on his arm.  
"Nik." I said with some concern, hoping it would calm him down a little.  
"He-hey, I'm right here, " Marcel said as he approached us and tried to get Nik from hurting the vampire in front of us ", I'm right here, e-e-easy now." He got Nik to let go of the vampire's neck. I brought my hand down to Nik's hand, gently holding it. "Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys, those are the rules." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.  
"I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones." Nik said and I could tell just by his voice that he was pissed. "Why are you having us followed?"  
"Come here." Marcel said as he gently guided us away from Diego. "I get it, a show of force. You've made your point. Let it go friend, ah? For me."  
"Fine." I knew he wasn't going to let it go, but like before, Marcel seemed to buy it. '_At least or now'_ I couldn't help but think. "Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town?" Marcel paused for a moment, like he was thinking it over before he smiled.  
"Follow me." Marcel said before Nick and I followed him up some stairs.

When we got to the top, I saw the lights of the street. I couldn't help but look in amazement at how the lights looked at at night.  
"Look at that skyline, huh?" Marcel said as we got closer to the railing. "That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."  
"And what of the witches?" Nik asked and I was actually interested. "In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear."  
"Not all of them live in fear." I said to him before he put his arm on my shoulders.  
"How do you know when they're using magic?" He asked before I could.  
"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve." Marcel said with some cockiness in his voice. "Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."  
"Is that a fact?" I asked because I didn't believe him. I didn't believe that someone could have complete control over a witches magic.  
"Might be." Marcel glanced at me. "Maybe I'm just bluffing." He put something in his mouth and I figured that it was vervain.  
"You take vervain?" I asked.  
"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to." He said to me and I couldn't help but sort of agree to that. "Don't be mad about that chaperone thing." Marcel said as he looked at Nik. "I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here, look out for each other." I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried about that. Without saying much to him I could tell that he was similar to how Nik was, so I figured that I had a right to question what he said. "Mm, m-m-mm. New blood." Marcel said after a few moments, which made me look at the street below us.  
"The bartender." I said, mainly to myself because I recognized her from when we tried to talk to Sophie.  
"She's walking alone at night." Klaus said, adding to what I said. "She's either brave or dumb."  
"Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert." I didn't know what to say as Marcel jumped over the railing and alerted the bartender to his presence.

I moved a little so I didn't have to see what Marcel was doing. Nik's arm left my shoulder and I put my arm through his and gently laid my head on his shoulder as I looked in the direction that I was looking at before. The sight of the lights were a little calming, but I just didn't want to see them because of why we were in New Orleans.  
"Evening, Elijah." Nik said, which made me look to see Elijah standing at the doorway.  
"Niklaus." Elijah said without looking at him.  
"Hi Elijah." I said, trying to be more friendly than Nik.  
"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Nik said, barely looking at Elijah.  
"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." I turned a little bit more to see Elijah while keeping my arm in Nik's. "Come with me." He said to Nik.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Nik said, looking at Elijah for a moment before looking back down at the street. "Not till I find out who's conspiring against me."  
"I believe I just found that out for you." I couldn't help but be interested with Elijah's words. '_He probably had a better chance because he doesn't threaten almost everyone he meets.'_ I could tell that Nik looked at Elijah and when he looked at me, I knew he wanted to go along with Elijah.

* * *

**~ I'd LOVE to hear your predictions with how I'm going to write the pregnancy. I hope that they keep that storyline in the show because of the possibilities of how I can write that (: I can't say much, but it would sort of impact the possible Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle for the spin-off... without spoiling the next chapter (:  
~ I know this chapter is mainly scenes from the episode, but there will be some non-episode scenes in the next chapter... including a possible Chelsea/Elijah scene (:**

**~ I'm hoping to get a really nice Klaus/Chelsea moment in the finale... that would maybe change a bit of the spin-off, but it's too soon to tell. You'll know what it might be after I post the next chapter.**

**~ 4 helpful reviews on the last chapter (: 10 more reviews and it ties with the season 3 version (: Let's try and beat the total of 136 reviews that was on the season 3 one (:**  
**~ Please check out my other stories... I started a new story that's the sequel to an older story of mine called 'Deep Within'... the new one is called 'Secret Memories'... not the best title... but when you read it, it might make more sense.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	35. The Originals Part 2

**~ I tried to add a little bit of humor in this chapter, but there is a lot of drama... for those of you that like Klaus/Chelsea together... you should be happy (:**

**~ There was some people saying that they didn't want Haley pregnant in this story... but when you think about it... she couldn't be having Klaus's baby since she hasn't had sex with him in this story**.

_Nymartian: Well, the pregnancy is a main part of the episode, and I'm guessing the spin-off and Chelsea is the only one that has sex with Klaus in this ... I sort of have an interesting way of making the pregnancy happen (:_

_Anna.B: I think they said someone will die in the finale... possibly a main character. That's not Stefan, Elena, or Damon...at least I hope it's not Damon because his life will be in danger again. I loved the badass Elijah to, I think of of my favorite scenes of the episode when he killed the vampires in the alley. Marcel seems... evil, cocky, and mischievous. I don't really like him at the moment and I'm not sure if that will change... lol I hope that Klaus kills him or overthrows him eventually in the spin-off. Well, without spoiling it, Chelsea is a vampire, but was born a witch and she is a vamp/witch hybrid. Klaus is a vampire, but was born a werewolf and is the original vamp/wolf hybrid. I already wrote the pregnancy part (well, most of it) by the time you reviewed and I don't want to say much because then it will be spoiled and I love seeing your reactions in the reviews (: With the triangle, I think there are going to be seeds here and there for the Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle that I want to do, but the triangle won't really start until the spin-off. The Klaus/Chelsea moment (well, moments) happen after the nice Elijah/Chelsea moment... which happens after Chelsea over-hears something. Chelsea isn't going to be in the scene when Marcel says that anyone who goes after one of his men will die, because of something I'm trying to make happen... which leads to the Elijah/Chelsea moment. If Chelsea is the one that's pregnant (I'm not going to say if she is or not because it's spoil this chapter) her magic might grow a little bit, but she would be carefully because (if) she was pregnant, she wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby. And her magic is already growing because of the expression. Chelsea already doesn't like Marcel because of what he's doing to the witches, so if it sort of goes the way I want it, then there will definitely be a power struggle when it comes to her and Marcel. I'm not sure how big it will be, it all depends on what's going to happen in the spin-off. They said that the spin-off was going to have a more adult-tone and be a little bit darker than TVD, which I'm looking forward to seeing. Although, this gives me two shows to obsessively watch this fall... lol Just a little random: I keep waiting to see you review The Other Hybrid again... lol because you reviewed it once and it was the most helpful review on the story... and I'm sort of at a block for it right now..._

**~ I think this chapter is actually a major part of the Chelsea/Klaus relationship as far as the end of season 4 and the beginning of the spin-off (because it's been picked up (: )**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

Nik and I followed Elijah toward a cemetery. I couldn't help but get a creepy feeling from cemetery.  
"Why do I feel like zombies are going to rise out of the ground and attack?" I asked, mainly towards Nik and myself.  
"That's because you watch too many horror movies love." Nik said with a little chuckle before kissing my forehead.  
"I didn't hear you complaining last week." I said, knowing that I practically forced him into a movie night.  
"What are we doing here?" Nik asked as we walked farther into the cemetery.  
"You wanna know what the witches have in store for you?" Elijah asked. "Follow me."

We continued to follow Elijah until we entered a mausoleum.  
"Sophie Deveraux." Nik said when we saw her standing by herself. "What is this?"  
"They're all yours." Elijah said to her. "Proceed."  
"You know you're famous in this town?" Sophie asked Klaus. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control." I agreed with him being out of control, even though I've only seen a little bit of Marcel's power over the town. "He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."  
"This is why you brought us here?" Nik asked as he looked at Elijah.  
"Hear her out." Elijah said and if it was just me, I would because I already wanted to do something about Marcel and I barely knew him.  
"I don't need to hear her out." Nik said to Elijah before turning back towards Sophie. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." I knew he meant other than me, but he wasn't going to say anything. "Elijah, what madness is this?" He asked Elijah, who didn't say anything.  
"I think maybe we should listen." I said after a few moments, mainly because I wanted to get along with other witches. Nik looked at me, like he was actually thinking about it as a few witches stepped into the mausoleum.  
"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new." Sophie said when Nik and I didn't say anything. "For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant." '_Wait, what?'_ I thought before looking at Sophie, who was looking at me. It took me a second to realize that she meant me.  
"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Me? That's...that's impossible." I said, because nothing else would come out.  
"What are you saying?" Nik asked, obviously in disbelief. I was silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Niklaus... Chelsea is carrying your child." Elijah said. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. '_How could I be pregnant?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before my hand and my eyes went to my stomach. '_I can't be pregnant'  
_"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." I could tell that Nik still wasn't believing it and that he was getting a little mad. If this was a lie, they would definitely die and I think I would let him.  
"But werewolves can and so can witches." I looked up at Sophie, who was looking at Nik. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf and Chelsea a witch. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind." Sophie looked at me. "You're the first of your kind to. The only witch ever to keep their powers after turning into a vampire." '_How did they know?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself as she looked towards Nik. "This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." I didn't say anything because I was still soaking it in. '_Vampires can't get pregnant'_ I couldn't help but think, even though Sophie sort of explained otherwise. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy." Sophie said when it was clear that no one was going to say anything. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." I couldn't help but be a little angry even though I was still in shock. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Chelsea won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."  
"You wouldn't have a chance of killing me." I said with some anger and I noticed that the candles started to flicker.  
"Enough of this." Elijah said and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."  
"No. We can't, not yet." Sophie said to him. "We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."  
"How dare you command me... " Nik quietly said and I knew all hell was going to break loose "... threaten me, with what you perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies." He started to leave, but it was like I was glued in place by shock. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was pregnant.  
"Niklaus." Elijah said, which made Nik stop and turn towards him. "Listen." Nik looked at me and I couldn't help but look down. My ears automatically start to hear the baby's heart. '_My baby'_ I couldn't help but think while I internally smiled. '_Our baby'_ I thought as I looked up at Nik, meeting his eyes. There were in his eyes, threatening to spill out. I knew that there was some in mine, mainly because I was happy if I was really pregnant.  
"Kill the baby." I couldn't help but let out a gasp. '_How could he say that?'_ "What do I care?" Tears started to fall from my eyes and I knew Nik saw it because his expression quickly changed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I sped out before he even got the chance.

* * *

I couldn't help but cry. '_Why would he say that?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. '_Does he even want a kid?'_ The tears wouldn't stop, but no sound would escape my mouth. I was crying in silence by myself and I just wanted Nik to wrap his arms around me. I could hear footsteps, but I wasn't sure whose they were, so I stayed in my spot.  
"Niklaus." I could hear Elijah say and I figured that the footsteps had belong to Nik. A part of me wanted to move and talk to him, but I was still upset from what he said before.  
"It's a trick, Elijah." Nik said and I could tell that he was still affected by what happened.  
"No, brother. It's gift." Elijah said to Nik. "It's your chance, it's our chance." '_Do they know I'm here?'_ I asked myself as I stayed still and listened in.  
"To what?"  
"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was a family." I couldn't help but smile at Elijah's words. A family was all I ever wanted to, but after I became a vampire, it was impossible. I had a chance now, to have a family with Nik.  
"I will not be manipulated." Nik said and I just took a deep breath. There was a part of me that wanted them to know I was listening in, but I just stayed quiet.  
"So they're manipulating you. So what?" Elijah asked him. "With them, Chelsea and her child, your child, live." I couldn't help but smile at Elijah again.  
"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Nik said.  
"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Chelsea will hate you for killing the witches, for abandoning her and her child... your child." '_Our child'_ I couldn't help but think as Nik's face flashed in my mind. "Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" Elijah's voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid." '_I have power to make people afraid, but I don't want anyone to be afraid of me'_ I couldn't help but think '_Except maybe Marcel'_ I thought as I held back a small evil smile. "What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"  
"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, that's power." I noticed that my tears started to slow. "This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother." Even though I was upset with Klaus for what he said, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him for hearing what Elijah just said. I fell in love with him for who he was now, not who he was in the past. _'Sure Nik is impulsive and he lets his anger get out of control sometimes, but he's still one of the best people I ever met despite his flaws.' _ "This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So find Chelsea. Save your child."  
"Okay." Nik said, which made me smile in surprise. I thought that he wouldn't look for me, but he was going to. '_He must really love me'_ I couldn't help but think as I listened to him walk away.

"I know you're here Chelsea." Elijah said when Nik was no longer in hearing distance. I thought about staying in my spot, but I felt that if I didn't move then Elijah would find me. I took a deep breath and stepped out into Elijah's view.  
"Thank you..." I said to him "... for what you said to him." I said with a small smile and tears that were still on my face.  
"He's my brother and you are the first person that has been willing to see past what everyone else sees." Elijah said and I slightly smiled because it was true.  
"That's because no one ever took the time." I said, which was the only thing that would come out of my mouth. My hand went to my stomach again, like I was feeling my baby. "I know he can be stubborn and impulsive but who isn't?" I couldn't help but look down at my stomach again, still not believing that I was actually pregnant. "I'm going to look for him." I said after a few minutes before I looked up at Elijah. He just gave me a faint smile before I walked away to look from him.

* * *

I walked around for a little so I could look for Nik. There was a part of me that didn't want to be near him so soon after what he said, but I wanted to be near him. I eventually walked to an area where there was a band playing. The music made me stop and listen. It was something I wouldn't see in Mystic Falls unless it was a founders event so it was nice to see. After listening to the music for a few minutes, I noticed that a person was painting. I moved a little so I could get a better look at him and I couldn't help but think of Nik. The last time I saw him paint was before he gave me my car. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of it and the drawings that he has given me.  
"You were with the hundred dollar guy." A woman said when she stepped up next to me.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend." I said with a small smile, figuring out she meant Nik. "Do you paint?" I asked after a few moments.  
"No, but I admire." She said to me. "Every artist has a story, you know."  
"Yeah." I said as I watched the artist paint. I couldn't help but think of Nik and then I slightly smiled because I could feel him staring at me from behind us.  
"And what do you think his story is?"  
"He's... angry." She said after a few moments. "Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone." I couldn't help but think of Nik. Sometimes his anger, impulsiveness, and paranoia got in the way... but would make up for it sometimes. '_I should talk to him'_ I thought, still feeling his eyes on me. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major."  
"That's fine." I said with a small smile.  
"So, do you paint?" She asked me and I shook my head.  
"My boyfriend does." I said and I realized that it was twice that I referred to Nik as my boyfriend. "I take photos once and awhile though." My photo album flashed in my head. "I'm gonna go." I said to her before turning around to see Nik still standing there. He just silently looked at me as I stepped up to him and slid my hand into his. We slowly started to walked with him, away from the crowd.

* * *

Nik and I silently walked towards a bench before we sat on it. I sat on his lap, which my legs over the side. He just looked at me before I decided to kiss him.  
"I heard what Elijah said to you before." I said after I pulled away. "I love you and he's right. This baby... our baby," I said with a small smile as I carefully placed his hands on my stomach "... is our chance at a family." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "It's all I could ever ask for." I knew that the tears wanted to return, but I just hoped that Nik wouldn't notice.

After a while of sitting on his lap, it seemed like I was falling asleep. I didn't know if he noticed, but it felt nice.  
"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Nik asked and I knew that he was asking Elijah, who I could feel sitting down next to us.  
"I've said all I needed to say." Elijah said.  
"I forgot how much I liked this town." Nik said as I brought one of my arms onto his shoulder because there was a part of me that felt like I was going to fall off of him.  
"I didn't forget." Elijah said. "All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."  
"As did I." I snuggled my head closer to Nik's neck.  
"What is on your mind, brother?"  
"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it." I wanted to say something, but I wanted to hear what else he had to say, not to mention I was practically falling asleep on him. "This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king."  
"And what of the baby?"  
"Every king needs an heir."  
"And a queen." I tiredly mumbled, which let them know I heard the whole conversation.  
"And a queen." Nik repeated after me before he kissed my forehead.  
"And the queen is tired." I said with a yawn.  
"Let's get her to bed then." Nik said to me before he stood up with me in his arms.  
"Good night Elijah." I said before Nik carried me away.

* * *

I walked next to Nik as he went to check up in the vampire that he bit. He knew that Marcel was going to be there and I didn't like him... but I felt like I had to, for Sophie's plan. I figured out that the best way to take Marcel down a peg or two was to do it from the inside... which I knew Nik would be good at. I wanted to go along with it, not only to help Nik get what he wanted... but to also help the witches. They shouldn't be treated the way Marcel was treating them and I wanted to change that.

We got to the room and I noticed that a lot of vampires were there. Marcel and Diego got up and I thought that Diego was going to attack Nik. Marcel stopped him, which gave Nik the opportunity to speak while I leaned against the doorway.  
"I had time to sleep on it last night." Nik said to the whole room, but mainly Marcel. "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded." Nik stepped up to a cabinet and grabbed a glass.  
"His blood will heal him, " I said as Nik bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into the glass ", like it never happened." Marcel looked at the glass and then gave a nod to Diego, who took the glass to the vampire on the bed.  
"The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while with my girl, if we're still welcome." Marcel just grinned and placed his hands on Nik's neck. There was a part of me that wanted to give Marcel big aneurysm, but I stopped myself. It wouldn't be helpful and I knew that I would eventually get my chance.

* * *

After the vampire was healed, Nik and I left. We went outside I closed my eyes. I was glad to have fresh air on my face as I took a deep breath. I could hear a band playing and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that there was some people performing in front of us in the street. I took my phone out of my pocket and decided take a picture of them before taking a secret picture of Nik, who was watching them. He looked at me after I took it and I knew he knew that I took it. Nik just gave me a small smile as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.  
"This is one of my favorite places in the world." He said to me. "There's food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show you all of it." I couldn't help but smile before I kissed him.  
"Let's start with the food. I'm hungry." I said with a smile, which made him smile. He stepped to my side and placed his arm around my waist. I just leaned my head against his side as we walked down the street.

* * *

**~ I'm going to have Chelsea in Mystic Falls for the next episode and she may or may not help when it comes to Damon and Stefan trying to get Elena's humanity back. I want Chelsea and Damon to have a serious talk in the next chapter... maybe after No-humanity Elena taunts her. Hopefully I can get Chelsea's brother in the next chapter along with possible scenes with her and Rebecca.**  
**~ I want to have Chelsea be at graduation, which is in the finale... and hopefully I can have a friendly Damon/Chelsea scene and hopefully more than one Klaus/Chelsea scene.**

**~ I'm going to try and get another chapter up for 'Secret Memories'. The chapter would be based from season 3 episode 3, The End Of The Affair. I just hope to see more reviews on that because it is going to be one of my main stories after this one ends with season 4. So if you like my writing, please check out my other stories.**

**~ Please don't forget to review. I try reply to any questions you have so if you have any, leave them in a review and I'll answer then in the author's note. And I always try to include any ideas you might have, so please don't be afraid to share (: That goes for all of my stories.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	36. She's Come Undone

******~ I wanted to get this up yesterday, but I was trying not to make Damon seem OOC when it came to a certain scene (You'll find out when you read it) and plus there were a few characters that I wanted to add that I haven't really had in scenes with Chelsea. Hopefully you'll love the scenes (:**

_WickedlyMinx: Well, I can definitely say that they will all be surprised.. but a few of them will be supportive (like her brother) and others will kind of freak out and deny it. I am actually looking forward to typing some of the reactions._

_BloodMoonWanes: I hope that before this story ends for season 4... that one of the future chapters become your favorite over this one... lol They may be starting a family... but I'm bringing Chelsea into the spin-off... so we will have to see where that leads._

_Nyamartian: Well, Klaus is impulsive and like any other person... he will say things that he will later regret. He's just lucky that Chelsea overheard the conversation with Elijah. Damon will find out about the baby... but I don't know if it will be because Chelsea tells him, she lets it slip on accident, or he hears it from someone else before Chelsea decides to tell him. Maybe no-humanity Elena will pick-up on the pregnancy somehow and then bring it up in front of Damon before Chelsea can tell him. The Damon scene in the finale (Graduation) will be good-bye... but I think mainly to their relationship. They will more than likely stay in contact with each other, but we will have to see. Hopefully I can get Chelsea to be on good terms with all the characters by the end of season 4... except for maybe Elena..._

_Sayomi-hime: The spin-off will be mainly Klaus/Chelsea at first but as it goes on there will be seeds for the triangle. I'm going to try have Chelsea and Elijah bond first... mainly as friends, but we will see how it goes. I'm hoping that with the pregnancy, she will be more careful with her magic because she doesn't want anything bad to happen to the baby. Hopefully I can get her and Bridget (her brother's fiance) to talk about it. Hopefully I can get Dylan and Bridget to make appearances in the spin-off... rather it's a phone call or in person. Because this is in-line with the season.. I can't update until after the episodes air. But I do try to update my other stories while I don't update this one... which they will be getting more updates over the summer before TVD season 5 starts and season 1 of The Originals._

_Anna.B: I don't want to have any strain between Klaus and Chelsea until the spin-off... the way I'm thinking about it, it should only be a little bit though. Chelsea will be in Mystic Falls and I was thinking of having her with the Salvatores... sort of helping them torture Elena. I was also thinking about Elena picking up on the pregnancy and then mentioning it in front of Damon, who would be surprised by it. I have two ideas on how he should find out.. so we'll see what one I go with... lol Damon will react badly... but I don't think he would call it an abomination. I was thinking about having Chelsea end on good terms with everyone who will be staying in Mystic Falls... except for maybe Elena. Hopefully I can squeeze a scene or two with Chelsea's brother and his fiance before the season 4 finale and hopefully I can have a couple of scenes with them in the spin-off to (: I know Rebecca is in the spin-off so I think both her and Elijah will help with Chelsea. Rebecca more in a sisterly way. It might start out with Elijah helping Chelsea in a brotherly way and who knows... it might develop into more as Klaus tries to take down Marcel, which Chelsea will sort of have a part in. I'm not really a fan of Marcel either... and I don't think he'll make my list of top 10 favorite characters from the TVD world... I always look forward to your reviews (:_

**~ I actually wrote two paragraphs for this chapter before the episode aired. (: There really isn't any events from the episode in it...but I think that it will make it better since it's mainly original scenes... kind of... lol**

**~ There are scenes with: Chelsea and No-humanity Elena with Damon, Damon and Chelsea, Chelsea and her brother with his fiance, Chelsea/Klaus, and some scenes with some characters that you've been wanting Chelsea to have a scene with (: I hope you love them (:**  
**~ I actually wrote the Chelsea/No-humanity Elena with Damon scene before I worked on the rest of the story... just to let you know (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
I told Nik that I wanted to go back to Mystic Falls to graduate. He didn't want me leave because he wanted to make sure that our baby was safe, but I told him that it was important to me. After an active night, he reluctantly let me go back to Mystic Falls. I told him that I would keep in contact with him until graduation, when I was going to officially move in with him in New Orleans. It was important to me not only to graduate, but to have some normal time before I moved in with him. I also had to tell my brother about me being pregnant, which I knew was probably going to be a shock to him.

* * *

I couldn't help but stand in front of the mirror. I was holding my shirt up off my stomach with one hand and with the other hand was on my stomach. '_A baby'_ I thought with a smile. '_I'm having a baby'_ I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was going to have a family. When I turned I thought it was impossible, but it was actually going to happen.  
"I still can't believe you're pregnant." My brother said as he stood at my doorway.  
"Me either." I said, not taking my eyes off of my reflection. "I didn't think I'd be able to have a kid of my own." I put my shirt down and looked at my brother. "I know you don't like Klaus but..."  
"He makes you happy." Dylan said before I could finish and I couldn't help but give him a small smile. "He's given you the one thing that you've always wanted." I couldn't say anything. "Here." Dylan handed me a cup and I took a sip from it.  
"Oh, my god." I said after I tasted it. "A chocolate milkshake. This is so good." I said and he smiled.  
"Bridget had a lot of them in the beginning when she was pregnant with Anna."  
"Maybe she just liked how you make them." I said as I noticed Bridget coming out of Anna's room.  
"Or maybe I just wanted the chocolate." She said to him as she stood next to Dylan with Anna in her arms. "It was one of my cravings." She said as she looked to me. "You should be getting some to." I took another sip of the milkshake.  
"I'm going to miss your milkshakes." I said because I had also told them about moving with in with Nik.  
"We could move with you." Bridget suggested and I shook my head.  
"I don't want you in danger while we deal with what's going on there. Besides, I can always come to visit." She gave me a small smile. I was about to say something, but then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said as I walked out of my room with the milkshake in my hand.

I walked to the door and opened it to see him standing outside.  
"Chelsea... I didn't know you were back." He said, clearly surprised to see me.  
"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked as he stood on the porch.  
"I was going to ask your brother to call you to see if you wanted to help." He said before taking a step inside. '_At least he's not Silas'_ I found myself thinking.  
"Help with what?" I asked before taking another sip of the milkshake.  
"We're trying to torture Elena until her humanity comes back."  
"And you want me to help torture Elena?" I asked actually liking the idea even though I wasn't going to say anything. "Let me just finish this and I'll help." I said before finishing up the milkshake.

* * *

I walked with Damon into the room where they had Elena. She was tied to a chair with her hair a mess. I knew that they were torturing her to try and get her humanity back. They thought that I might be able to lend a hand and to be truthful, I wanted a shot at her. I knew that I might lose control, but I was hoping that I wouldn't. Even from a distance, I could smell what they did to her as we stood at the doorway.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked in a whisper to Damon, who was standing next to me.  
"We'd rather have you do this than Katherine." He said and it made me think that I was just a second choice to them now. "Besides, I trust you." I couldn't help but take a deep breath. He still trusted me even though there was secrets I was keeping from him. Not only about moving to New Orleans after graduation, but about the expression... and the pregnancy. I noticed that my hand moved to my stomach and I just hoped that Damon didn't notice.  
"Stay right here incase I start to lose control." I said before I started to walk towards Elena. I knew that he would think about what I said, but I didn't want to hear it.

As I stepped up to Elena, she slowly moved her head to look up at me. Her hair was a mess and I could tell where her skin had to heal from what Damon said they did to her.  
"Oh, it's you." She said and I ignored her as I carefully bent down so our faces were equal. "Do they really think you'll help?"  
"Let's just cut to the chase Elena." I said, not really wanting to deal with her longer than I had to. "They won't stop until you get your humanity on. Now, I know how it is to be emotionless." I stood up and looked at her. "You feel more powerful because nothing affects you. The emotions don't cloud your judgement and you can see clearly. There's the emptiness and you think that things don't matter." I stopped for a minute because I couldn't help but think about how I hurt Damon in the past when I had my emotions off. "Here's the thing Elena," I bent down so our faces were equal again ", things do matter. You might not think that now, but when your emotions come back and trust me they will... you'll realize that shutting it off is a cheat. You might think that you have nothing to come back to, but you're going to realize that you're wrong."  
"Why do you care?" She asked and I took a deep breath as I stood up straight.  
"Because despite what has happened over the last few months, I still care for Damon."  
"But you don't love him." Elena said and I squinted my eyes as I tried to control myself.  
"I do still love him." I said, knowing that he was listening. "Maybe not in the exact same way that I used to, but I do love him. I'm doing this for him. I know it hurts him to see you like this and because of that, I'm doing this." I took a deep breath and reluctantly focused on her head. In seconds, Elena started to scream from the aneurysm I was giving her. After a few minutes I stopped and she looked at me.  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
"Not even close." She let out a little chuckle.  
"I thought expression was supposed to be more extreme, like what you did at prom."  
"Who said anything about expression?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know.  
"I figured out that you were using it after I recognized the same power with Bonnie. You don't deny it." She said when I didn't say anything and I could slightly feel my control slipping. "Unless you're holding back for a reason." I couldn't help but hope that she didn't figure out about the pregnancy already. I focused on her head again, but I gave it more power. Her scream was louder than the first time so after a few moments I stopped it.  
"I get that your brother died and if I'm being honest... if it was my brother, I might have done the same thing." I said, hoping that I wouldn't have to risk losing control if I used my magic again. "But that would be before I noticed that there are people around that care for me. There are people that care for you. I'm not just talking about Damon and Stefan. There's also Matt, Caroline, and even though you almost killed her... Bonnie still cares. And those are just the people that are alive. There's also Jenna, Alaric, John, and even Jeremy." I noticed that she moved her head at the mention of Jeremy. "Do you really think that they would want to see you this way? Jeremy and Alaric are looking at you from the other side, helplessly watching and wanting to help you. They can't so it's up to the people that are let here, like Damon and Stefan. They both love you and they won't give up until your humanity is back."  
"They're going to be waiting a long time." She said and I noticed that she looked back at Damon. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. '_I hope it doesn't consume me'_ I thought about the expression before I opened my eyes and focused on Elena. She instantly screamed in reaction to what I was doing to her. I was giving her aneurysms while trying not to lose control, but I knew it wasn't going to work. The aneurysms stopped after a few seconds, but then it changed to her muscles constricting. '_Similar to prom.'_ I thought before noticing that I was losing control. She started to gasp for air, the lights on the wall started to flicker and I knew that if I kept going that they would explode. I kept waiting for Damon to stop me, but he didn't. After a few seconds the paintings on the wall flew off and I felt Damon's hands on my shoulders.  
"Chelsea stop." He said, but I couldn't really hear him. "You're going to kill her."  
"I thought the point was to have me bring her close to death." I said without my magic stopping.  
"This isn't you Chels." Damon said before I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly brought my hand up to my head. It felt like something changed in me with my magic. It felt like I was gaining more control over it. When I slowly opened my eyes Elena was back to normal... at least she wasn't close to death.  
"Nobody really knows me." I said in a whisper before walking away.

* * *

I walked to the basement and went straight for a blood bag. I lost control of my magic and Damon found out about the expression, if he knew that Elena was telling the truth. My free hand went to my stomach and I couldn't help but listen to my baby's heartbeat. I let out a sigh, knowing that it was okay.  
"At least you're okay." I whispered, knowing there was no harm done after I lost control. I kept my free hand on my stomach as I drank from the blood bag.  
"Are you okay?" Damon asked and I noticed that he was standing at the doorway. I quickly took my hand from my stomach and stood straighter.  
"Better because of this." I held of the bag before drinking more from it.  
"Are you really using expression?" He asked, which shocked me. I could lie to him, but he's seen how I've been losing control. I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say. He showed some concern, but I could tell that he was upset. "Why?"  
"I was going to help Bonnie." I honestly said, telling him what I told Nik. "I wanted my mom back," I looked away from before I continued ", and I was going to help get Jeremy back along with Kol."  
"You wanted to bring back Kol?" He asked me in disbelief. "After what he did?"  
"If we would have listened to Kol, then Jeremy would still be alive." I basically shot at Damon. "He was the only one that didn't want to go after the cure because he knew it would raise Silas. Kol said that Silas would release hell on earth." I couldn't help but picture the day he made Nik think he was dying. "Silas himself is hell on earth," I said after a few minutes of silence ", but I'm not going to help to drop the veil, not anymore. I've had time to think about it and it's just not worth it." I finished the blood bag and put it in the garbage can that was near the freezer. "Not after what's happened." I turned towards the freezer and reached in for another blood bag. '_I might have to only drink live after I move." _I couldn't help but think before closing the freezer. I held the blood bag in my hand and stared at. Damon didn't move, which sort of made me nervous.  
"Why did you come back?" Damon asked me and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.  
"Graduation." I honestly said, not sure if I wanted to mention the pregnancy. "And I also had to tell my brother about something that happened. I'm moving in with Klaus after graduation." I carefully said to Damon. He was silent, like he was taking in the information.  
"Please tell me you're joking." He said and I let out a sigh. When I didn't say anything, he knew I wasn't joking. "You're moving in with him? What about us?"  
"What about us?" I asked when I turned to him. "We haven't been together since you found out about the compulsion that he put on me the night Elena turned. You knew my true feelings for you, but you didn't try as hard as you could to get me back... if you really did want me." Damon looked hurt, but I couldn't stop. "I know that no matter what you say to me, you do love Elena." I took a deep breath because I thought that I might lose control and I didn't want that to happen for a second time in the same day. "What I said earlier to Elena is true. I do still love you and I don't think I'll stop, but it's not like it was before. I love Klaus and after what he's given me," I thought of the baby ", I can't just leave him."  
"We can't end like this Chels." He quietly said as he stepped up to me.  
"I know, but he'd be royally pissed off if I left after finding out I was pregnant." '_Did I just let that out?'_I couldn't believe that I told him.  
"What do you mean your pregnant? Vampires can't..."  
"But hybrids can." I said before he could finish. "According to the witches in New Orleans when you're born supernatural and become a vampire, you can still have kids." My free hand went to my stomach and I could tell that Damon looked at it. I wasn't sure if he was listening for the heartbeat, but I could hear it. He looked at me with surprise and disbelief on his face before I walked around him with the blood bag in my other hand.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and into the living room, where I saw Rebecca.  
"I thought you were in New Orleans with my brothers." She said with surprise and I noticed that Matt was on the couch.  
"I was but I wanted to come back for graduation." I said before taking a few steps closer to her. "Plus I had to talk to my brother. He needed to know about you know what." I put my free hand on my stomach and Rebecca knew what I meant.  
"I never got a chance to thank you." Rebecca said, which made me slightly surprised and confused. "For what you said at Prom." I gave her a small smile.  
"You're welcome Becca and I'd be happy if you could join us in New Orleans after graduation. I don't want to be the only girl in the whatever house Nik picks out." Rebecca gave me a small smile.  
"I'll think about it." She said before I walked out of the house.

When I stepped out of the boarding house, I took a deep breath. Damon knew everything that I was keeping from him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he thought about all of it. As I started to drink from the blood bag, Damon was the one to drive me to the boarding house which meant I either had to ask for a ride back to my brother's or walk there by myself. My car was in the driveway, but the keys were upstairs and I wasn't sure that I wanted to go in just to get them. When I finished the blood bag, I decided to walk by myself... even though I knew it probably wasn't the best idea.

* * *

As I walked to my brother's house, I couldn't help but feel a gentle breeze every now and again. It was nice to feel on my skin. After a few moments, I started to get the feeling like someone was watching me. I stopped and turned around but didn't see anyone, but when I turned in my original direction, I saw a hooded figure.  
"Silas." I said, which was the only thing that would leave my mouth.  
"It seems I can't fool you anymore." He said, which meant my guess was right. "Where's your friend Bonnie?"  
"I don't know." I honestly told him. "If I did know, who would be sure I would tell you?"  
"You two are the ones that can do the spell." Silas said, obviously avoiding the question. "If I can't get her to do the spell, I'll make you."  
"And what makes you think I'd help you after what you did?"  
"I may not be able to get in your head anymore, but I can get into your friends heads. Maybe even your brother's." My eyes went wide and I automatically sped to my brother's house.

I stepped into the house and was met with Dylan's eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked and I just let out a sigh of relief.  
"Nothing." I said with a small smile. "Nothing's wrong." I walked into the kitchen as calmly as I could. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"I'd be even more okay if you taste this." He held a spoon out of a pot. "It's sauce." I tasted it and coughed a little.  
"Just take it a little easy on the vervain." I said with a small smile before getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Otherwise it's perfect."  
"Okay, then tell Bridget that the food will be ready soon." I just gave my brother a nod before walking up the stairs.

I found Bridget in Anna's room with Anna in her arms.  
"Dylan says the food will be ready soon." I said, which made her look up from Anna to me. She gave me a small smile before looking back down at Anna.  
"You'll be holding your own kid soon." She said as I stepped into the room.  
"In nine months." I said with a small smile as I looked at Anna. "Unless it grows like Bella's in Twilight." Bridget and I both let out a little laugh. "Either way, Anna will have someone to play with growing up."  
"Do you want me to warn him about how to handle you in the future?" I knew she was talking about Nik and how I would probably start to act because of the pregnancy.  
"I think he could figure it out on his own." I said with a small smile as I tickled Anna's belly.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day with my brother and Bridget, I went into my room. I laid on my bed and I couldn't help but wonder about how Nik would be with the baby. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my own kid as my phone rang.  
"Hello." I said when I answered it because I didn't bother at looking who called.  
"_Hello love."_ Nik said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"I was just thinking about you Nik." I told him and I could almost feel his smirk through the phone. "I already miss you."  
"_Then come back." _He said to me.  
"Graduation hasn't happened yet. It's important to me and I needed some time with my brother before I officially move in with you." I was quiet for a minute because I was waiting for him to say something, but when he didn't... I spoke again. "I love you."  
"_I love you to."_ I couldn't help but smile.  
"I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired."  
"_Good night love."_ He said and I smiled.  
"Good night Nik." I said before hanging up. I put my phone on the bedside table and snuggled more on my bed. A part of me wanted Nik to be sleeping next to me, but I was also glad to have my whole bed to myself. As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder about the future.

* * *

**~ I think this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written for this story. I'm not sure if it was because of the torture scene in the chapter or if it was because of the episode... but I enjoyed writing it (:**

**~ I tried to fit a Chelsea/Silas scene in this chapter because I'm pretty sure some of you have been wanting one and also a Chelsea/Rebecca scene.  
****~ I'm starting to think of ideas on what Klaus, Dylan, and Damon should get Chelsea as a graduation present in the finale. I would like to hear your ideas... no matter what they are. ****  
**

**~ I'm not sure how many of you have seen the extended promo for the next episode... but Kol is returning! I hope it's permanent because then he can be in the spin-off. They did say that at least one character that died will come back permanently and even though I want it to be Kol... I think it's going to be either Jeremy or Alaric.**  
**~ Since ghosts are coming back for a little while... I'm thinking about bringing Chelsea's mom back for a little bit... depending on what ghosts show up in the next few episodes.**

**~ I'm also hoping that you read either '_Secret Memories_' (which I have a feeling I will be changing the name of it), '_The Salvatore Sister_' and/or '_The Other Hybri_d'... they will be my three main stories after this ends with TVD season 4. I'm also going to be ending '_Things Change_' soon because I've lost the muse to write that story... and then I won't feel as overwhelmed when I start two more stories after TVD season 4 ends. One is the alternate version of this story '_Out of Plac_e' and the other one will be my first non-TVD story.. which I hope you look out for. I also have some other stories that I don't update as often (because they don't get as many reviews) but I hope you are able to check those out and review them as well (:**

**~ I want to try and have more interaction with my readers so any ideas you have would be nice... if you want to share (:  
**

**~ Before I forget... this story has passed the number of reviews that it's season 3 version '_What's Hidden Underneath'_ got. That makes this my most reviewed story so far. (**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	37. The Walking Dead

******~ I wrote a dream in this chapter that I wanted to include in the story and I couldn't get it out of my head. (: Hopefully you will like it :)**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I want to bring Chelsea into the spin-off and I really can't if she's with Damon. Although I'm still working on seasons 1 and 2 between Damon and Chelsea. I also have other stories where someone is paired with Damon... but as for this story, he won't be in a relationship with Chelsea anymore._

_Anna.B: I like Katherine better than Elena at the moment, but that could just be because Katherine hasn't turned it off, or help steal Damon's car... lol. I think looking at the story, Rebecca sort of hates Klaus at the moment because of what he did the night of prom, but she likes Chelsea and would move with them and help with the pregnancy for her as a sister/best friend and not for her brother. With how I want get the spin-off, Chelsea would start to be friends with the witches in New Orleans because she want to free them from under Marcel's control and they want to be freed. If there is a risk to the baby, then they would help save it and Chelsea (if something would also happen to Chelsea). I didn't really have a Silas/Chelsea scene since I made him snap her neck in Chapter 32 and I try to please some of my readers with who I have in scenes with Chelsea while putting in what I want. Chelsea knows that Klaus stayed in New Orleans so even if Silas could get in her head... she would figure it out. I think especially with the last two chapters of this story (This one and the next one) Chelsea definitely wouldn't be in the same situations as Caroline, especially since Chelsea is going into the spin-off and Caroline isn't. Chelsea is a different person and even if at times they may share some of the same lines, they are different people so they would have different scenes when it comes to Klaus. I don't know about good terms with Elena because even in season 3... Chelsea didn't really like her that much and when Elena became a vampire, then slept with Damon that was basically thrown out the window. She only tried to help with Jeremy because Jeremy was her friend and she might have been in the same place as Elena if it was her brother. When Kol had compelled Chelsea to forget her feelings for Damon and Klaus, she could tell that Damon did/does care for Elena. Before that she sort of ignored it because she wanted a chance to be with him again, but she really can't after what has happened. I am writing seasons 1 and 2 for Chelsea/Damon... so if you look at just that, then there is a chance of them being together... lol. I might write the spin-off a little differently if they don't keep Kol in the show because I really want him in the spin-off... even though I sort of want the Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle... it all depends on what they do. I get review alerts straight to my Ipod and I check them when I wake up every morning (which is actually the first thing I do) and I always take it wherever I go... so I never miss a review (: By this chapter is up.. I might have updated 'The Other Hybrid' and 'Past Temptations' but if not, they will be updated soon (: I have an idea for a Kol/OC story that I have a paragraph (I think) written but I don't know for sure when that will be up... maybe this fall because of the stories I want to work on over the summer._

_Sayomi-hime: I don't know is the baby will be a boy or a girl... but chelsea will start to think it's more of one of them because of the dream she has in this chapter... plus what I want it to be, lol I think not matter what the show decides to make the baby... I might change it if I don't like it (: I could always make her have twins... one boy and one girl (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**__  
Chelsea was sitting on the couch, reading the first book in the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. There was a little girl sitting on the floor, finishing a drawing in a notebook. She was about five years old with long blonde hair and looked like both of her parents. When she finished the drawing she smiled and stood up with it in her hands.  
"Mommy, mommy." She said, trying to get Chelsea's attention. Chelsea marked her spot in the book and looked at her daughter. "Look what I drew for daddy." She handed Chelsea the drawing and Chelsea smiled. "I'm an artist just like him."  
"Do you want to show your dad?" Chelsea asked which made her daughter smile. Chelsea couldn't help but smile before she put her book off to the side. She stood up before picking up her daughter. Her daughter smiled and reached for the notebook because she wanted to be the one to hand her dad the drawing._

_Chelsea walked into the room where she knew he was._  
_"Daddy, daddy... you have to see what I drew for you." His daughter said, which made Chelsea smile. He put his paint brush down and turned towards his daughter. "It's a horsie." He smiled at the innocence of his daughter as he looked her drawing. "Do you like it?"_  
_"I love it sweetheart." He said before kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Maybe with more practice, you can be as good as you dad." Chelsea rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him._  
_"Don't be mean Nik." She said with a smile. "I think it's a beautiful drawing." Chelsea gave a kiss on the forehead to her daughter before hearing the front door open. "Why don't you show your Aunt Becca what you drew for daddy?" Her daughter smiled as Chelsea set her on the ground. She watched as her daughter ran out of the room at human speed with the notebook in her hand._  
_"Our daughter is beautiful." Chelsea said in a whisper before feeling Nik's arms around her waist._  
_"Almost as beautiful as her mother." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the neck. "I love you Chels" He whispered before she turned around and cupped his face._  
_"I love you Nik." She said with a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips._

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV**_

I opened my eyes with a smile on my face. The dream was probably one of the happiest ones I ever had and it convinced me that I was going to have a girl. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the smell of something from downstairs. I went straight downstairs, not bothering to take a shower.  
"You're making breakfast?" I asked when I saw Bridget standing by the stove.  
"Yeah, I heard Anna crying and I didn't want to wake your brother." Bridget said as I stepped up to Anna. Anna was sitting on her high-chair playing with a baby toy.  
"You look so cute." I said to her before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to take a shower." I said to Bridget before walking up to my room.

When I was in my room I took a deep breath. Everything seemed perfect, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I tried to shake the feeling because it wouldn't be good for my baby. '_I still can't believe it'_ I thought as my hand went to my stomach. '_Everything will be fine'_ I told myself before going to my closet to pick out clothes to wear after I take a shower.

* * *

I walked back down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. There was still a weird feeling in the back of my mind about what was going to happen, but I tried to ignore it.  
"Good morning." Dylan said when I walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning." I said with a small smile, even though I had been awake for a while. "Everything smells so good." I said as I grabbed a plate to put food on. After I got the food on my plate, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said after setting my plate on the table. When I opened the front door, I saw Rebecca standing there.  
"I heard you were back." She said with a small smile.  
"How did you find out where I was?"  
"I convinced Damon to tell me." She said.  
"Convinced or compelled?" I asked, trying to joke. "If you want to come in, I have to ask my brother or Bridget to invite you in." I looked behind me to see my brother looking at us. "This is Nik's sister." I said, wondering if he knew or not which is when I noticed that Bridget was coming down the stairs.  
"So she's my future sister in law." Bridget said and I was pretty sure she meant Rebecca. I opened my mouth to say something but she spoke before I could. "Come in." Rebecca stepped into the house before I closed the door behind her.  
"You have to help me with graduation invitations." Rebecca said to me, which made me a little surprised.  
"I almost forgot about graduation." I honestly told her. "I wanted to spend as much time with my brother as I could before, well you know." I said because I knew she knew about me moving with Nik after graduation.  
"Eat with us." Bridget suggested to Rebecca.  
"I already did." Rebecca said.  
"Then just sit with us." I said to her. "I can go with you when I'm done eating." After a few moments, Rebecca gave a nod before we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

At breakfast, Rebecca actually got along with my brother and Bridget. I was glad that they were able to meet each other and that they got along. It made me start to question moving with Nik... but I had a feeling that he wouldn't let me stay since I would convince him to let me visit. I had already promised my brother that we would be together for Christmas. '_Maybe Nik will come be with us then to'_ I thought and I couldn't help but picture all of us in my brother's house with Christmas decorations... even though that might not be where we would celebrate it.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Matt came up to the bar and started to clean it.  
"So, let me get this straight: you send out a notice of your impending graduation and people feel obliged to give you money?" Rebecca asked Matt and I nodded my head.  
"Pretty much." Matt and I said at the same time.  
"That sounds brilliant." Rebecca said as she looked up from her invitations that were in her hand. "Why aren't you participating?" She asked Matt.  
"I don't have a whole lot of family." Matt said and I couldn't help but feel sad for him.  
"That makes two of us." Rebecca said.  
"Three of us." I said, which made them both look at me. "I really only have my brother and if my grandparents are still alive... them to, but otherwise... " I looked down at the invitations in my hands.  
"Well you have me." Rebecca said and I couldn't help but think of what I said to her at prom. "Besides, I don't think it was my mother's dream to see me in a cap and gown." I couldn't help but think about my mom and that she wouldn't be at my graduation. "How about your mum?" Rebecca asked Matt.  
"Let's just say I'm not holding my breath for a graduation check." Matt walked away and left me along with Rebecca.  
"My mom won't be able to see me graduate." I said to Rebecca after a few moments.  
"What was she like?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my mom.  
"She was a good cook, funny, and helpful." I looked from the invitations to Rebecca. "She was very supportive when I turned." I held up my hand to show her my daylight ring. "She spelled this for me the morning after I turned."  
"She seems nice." I just gave her a small nod.  
"I think you two would have got along good." I said and Rebecca gave a small smile.

* * *

After a while people started to come into the Grill. I noticed that there was wind blowing outside and I couldn't help but have the same bad feeling that I had before I left for the Grill.  
"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Caroline asked from next to me.  
"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Rebecca asked her and I held back rolling my eyes.  
"It's not supposed to rain." I said with worry in my voice.  
"What's wrong?" Caroline asked me.  
"I don't don't know." I said, which made me a little more worried. "I just have a bad feeling." I said to Caroline. She let out a sigh and looked at Elena, who was throwing darts.  
"Well, someone needs to do something.. before she explodes."  
"Not me." I said before taking a sip of my soda. I still didn't like Elena and the only reason I tried to provoke her emotions was because Damon asked me to help.  
"I got this." Rebecca said before she grabbed a bottle of liquor with her shot glass and walked over to Elena.

I sat at my seat for a few moments before I decided to follow Rebecca.  
"It's not complicated." Elena said to Rebecca. "See that dart board? All I can picture is Katherine's face."  
"So your emotions are on, they're just dialed to rage." Rebecca said in observation as I stepped up behind Elena.  
"Now you know how I felt when you broke me and Damon up." I said before walking to Rebecca's side.  
"Look, Rebecca. I get that we had our Thelma and Louise thing back when I had my humanity off, but let me make one thing clear: we're not friends." Elena said before throwing another dart.  
"Okay." Rebecca said and I could tell that she was hurt.  
"Just add to the reasons why I don't like you anymore." I said towards Elena with sarcasm in my voice.  
"What about us?" Caroline stepped up to us. "Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off, is that how you really feel?" She asked Elena, who was getting the darts from the dart board.  
"Caroline, I really don't feel like going down memory lane." Elena said and I just looked at Caroline.  
"Well, what about when you said, and I quote, "You're a repulsive, bloodsucking control-freak monster"?" I couldn't help but look at Elena. I didn't think that she would say those words to Caroline, but her emotions were off. "Did you really mean those things?" Elena was about to throw a dart, but stopped and looked at Caroline.  
"If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one." Elena said and I had to stop myself from saying anything. "I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and... we've all seen how well I handle that."  
"Again, I offer compulsion as a solution." I said out loud, even though Damon and Stefan were the only ones to hear my first offer. Instead of anybody saying anything, Elena threw a dart. When it hit the dartboard, all the lights went out and the bad feeling returned. '_Something happened'_ I thought. We all looked at each other before going towards the front door.

When we stepped outside, the wind was blowing strong enough to knock down the newspaper stand that was nearby. There was something with the wind and I could feel it. I wasn't sure about the others, but it made my bad feeling grow even more.  
"The power's completely out." Rebecca yelled over the wind from next to Elena.  
"I'll call my mom, maybe she knows what's going on." Caroline said before going back into the Grill. I looked around and saw people trying to get inside and away from the wind.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." I shouted to Rebecca and Matt over the wind.  
"Let's go back inside." Rebecca said after a few moments and the four of us went back inside.

* * *

After a few hours, Elena and Caroline left leaving me with Rebecca and Matt. Rebecca and I were placing candles around the Grill while Matt kept his eye on the weather.  
"That's the last one." Rebecca said as she placed a candle at the bar.  
"Here comes the fun part." I said with a small smile before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and when I opened them, all the candles were lit. "That's how you do it." I said as Rebecca looked at me.  
"This wind is weird." Matt said as he stepped inside. "One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing, not even a breeze." I couldn't help but look at Matt and then the door with some worry. I knew it wasn't good for me to be worried... but I couldn't help it. When I got bad feelings I knew something bad was going to happen.  
"Looks like something wicked finally came."  
"You know, you two don't have to be here." Matt said to the both of us as he stepped more towards us. "I mean, technically only one of us is getting paid."  
"Unless we compel the manager to pay us to." I said, trying to joke.  
"But it's fun." Rebecca said as she started to go towards Matt. "And kind of cozy, with the storm outside, and the candlelight... and us."  
"Just kiss already." I said to the two of them before the door opened. When I looked, I saw him standing there. "Kol."  
"Oh, my god." Rebecca said from behind me, which made Kol slightly smirk.  
"Greetings from the dead." Kol said to us. "So, who fancies a drink?" He turned to me. "That is for ones that aren't pregnant." My eyes slightly widened at the fact that he knew. Kol stepped up to me with a small smile. He brought his hand up and cupped my face before kissing me. "I missed that darling." He said with a small smile before he started to walk behind me. I felt like I was frozen in my spot because Kol kissed me. '_He missed me?' Or did he just miss kissing me?_ I couldn't help but ask myself before I heard Rebecca.  
"I thought I'd never see you again." I could hear the surprise and sadness in her voice, which made me turn around to face them.  
"Spare me the waterworks, sister." Kol said as he poured a drink. "I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember?" His eyes went towards me. "She grieved more than you." He said to Rebecca but meaning me. I couldn't help but picture his body on the floor of Elena's kitchen when Klaus was stuck in the house.  
"I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil." Matt said. '_That would explain the feeling I've been having'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"Not completely." A voice behind me say and I couldn't believe it. I turned around and was shocked.  
"Mom?" I quietly asked with shock in my voice and she nodded her head.  
"Hi Chels." She said with a smile and I just rushed to hug her.  
"Mom." I said with tears flowing out of my eyes. "You're really here."  
"I'm here." She quietly said to me as she gently pet the back of my head, like she was trying to comfort me.  
"The veil is not going to be dropped for long." Kol said, which made me slowly get out of my mother's grasp and look towards him. "But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her." Kol's eyes glanced back at me and then to Matt.  
"If you hurt Elena, I swear..." Kol smashed the bottle that was in his hand against the bar and held up the broken part.  
"Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this." Kol said to Matt. I could tell that Kol was mad and he had a right to be. I was when I found out about Damon and Elena.  
"You've made your point, Kol. Leave." Rebecca said and I was a little surprised that she was acting the way she was to her brother.  
"First tell me where I can find Elena." He said to his sister but glanced towards Matt.  
"She left here hours ago, we don't know where she is. Now get out!" Rebecca said and I took a step towards them.  
"She went to look for Katherine." I said, deciding to be nice with Kol knowing that he might not be around much longer.  
"I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you." Kol said to Rebecca before looking at Matt. "How's the throwing arm, champ?" He threw the broken bottle at Matt's shoulder. Kol glanced at his Rebecca as he started to walk towards me. "Thanks for the help darling." Kol said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving the Grill.

* * *

After Kol left, Matt sat down on a chair and Rebecca tried to get the glass shards out of Matt's shoulder. My mom and I went off to the side to give Rebecca and Matt some privacy.  
"I can't believe you're really here." I said to her, trying not to cry. "I've missed you so much."  
"I know." She wiped away some of my tears. "What matters is I'm here now, even it's for a little while." I couldn't help but hug her. "You've grown up so much in such a short amount of time." She said as I cried. "Let it all out." She whispered to me and I couldn't help but realize like I've been holding in all those emotions as I cried in my mom's arms.  
"You know one of us could just cure this for you easily, right?" I could hear Rebecca over my crying and I tried to stop crying.  
"I'll be fine." Matt said as I took a deep breath.  
"Why won't you ever let me help you?" Rebecca asked him  
"It's not you, I just... Look, people in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires, and I'd like to graduate high school as a human." I couldn't help but smile at Matt's words as I slowly got out of my mom's arms.  
"I wanted to do that to." I said to him and Rebecca.  
"I think there's a First Aid kit in the back." Matt said to Rebecca and I wasn't sure if they heard me or not.  
"Okay." Rebecca said before she got up from her chair with a flashlight.

I took another deep breath before sitting in Rebecca's chair.  
"I can help with that." I said, momentarily looking at the wound that Kol made. "With my magic." I said when Matt opened his mouth. He gave a slight nod and I leaned towards him. I moved his shirt collar a little bit and held back the hunger I felt when I saw his blood. "It should only take a few seconds." I said before sitting back down and holding his hand. I focused on taking the pain away from the wound.  
"The pain..." He said as I met his eyes "...how'd you do that?" He asked.  
"Magic." I said with a small smile before noticing Rebecca coming back with Caroline. "Oh, no." I said when I saw Caroline's state. "Is that really her?" I asked as Rebecca brought Caroline closer to us. Rebecca gave me a small nod as I stood up from the chair. "That means..." I looked from Matt to my mom "... they're with Silas."

Rebecca made Caroline sit at the bar while I took out my phone and called Damon. I noticed that I started to pace because I was worried.  
"_Hello."_ Damon said with a hint of flirtiness.  
"Oh, Damon... you're okay." I said with a sigh of relief while my eyes looked at Rebecca, Caroline and Matt. "I have some bad news." I said with a soft tone. "Rebecca found Caroline in the back of the Grill. It looks like she's been here this whole time, that means Silas is with you."  
"_Perfect._" He said with a hint of frustration.  
"That's not all. Kol came by looking for Elena so he can get revenge." I said, not mentioning that I gave Kol a little help.  
"_Is there any good news?"_ Damon asked me with some irritation in his voice. I let out a sigh as I looked at my mom.  
"My mom is here and I'm worried about you." There was a pause between us. "We'll handle things here, but be careful." I said before reluctantly hanging up.

My mom and I stepped up to Rebecca, who was trying to hold Caroline in place.  
"Let go of me!" Caroline basically yelled to Rebecca as she tried to reach for a knife.  
"Have you tried compelling her?" Matt asked Rebecca.  
"I can't, she's on vervain." Rebecca said, which made me a little worried about how we were going to help Caroline.  
"Let me go!" I tried to gently hold Caroline in place as Rebecca lifted up a few invitations.  
"Look, Caroline, you're graduating and and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands!" Rebecca said to Caroline as she looked at the invitations.  
"I can try some magic." I said to Rebecca as I held Caroline in place. "I'm not sure if it'll work though." I said as I looked from Rebecca to Matt and then to Caroline.  
"I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting, I need to keep cutting..." Caroline said and I closed my eyes and focused on her mind.  
"I don't think it's working." I quietly said after a few minutes while feeling Caroline struggle beneath me.  
"Chelsea." My mom put her hand on my shoulder and I stopped trying to get in Caroline's mind. Caroline started to reach for the knife again, but Rebecca slapped her. The four of us held our breath as Caroline sat straighter. She brought her hand to her face before looking at Rebecca.  
"Bitch!" Caroline said to Rebecca and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"There is the Caroline I know and loathe." Rebecca said as Caroline looked over to me.  
"Silas got in your head." I said to her. "And Bonnie must of brought the veil down."  
"Just inside the triangle." My mom said. "We can't go out of it." I held my mom's hand as Caroline looked at the two of us.

* * *

After the five of us talked for a little bit, I decided to surprise my brother. I wasn't sure if he knew what was going on, but I knew he would want to see our mom before the veil was dropped. I took a deep breath and opened the front door to see him sitting with Bridget on the couch.  
"The power is out here to?" I asked, knowing that it was out near the Grill. My brother nodded.  
"Are you okay?" He asked and I just smiled.  
"Yeah." I said with a nod. "I got a surprise for you." I said before stepping more into the room. "But before you see it, you should know that I didn't do it." He gave me a slightly confused look before I looked towards the front door. My mom came in and it was safe to say that she Dylan and Bridget were shocked. They didn't believe it at first but once my mom explained how she was here. The four of us ate dinner in the dark with my brother's daughter.

* * *

I went into my room, Dylan to his, while my mom was with Bridget in Anna's room. '_She should be back to'_ I couldn't help but think. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. The bad feeling I had earlier was still there, but it wasn't as bad. '_Is it because Bonnie dropped the veil?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before feeling something weaken inside me. '_Is she doing more magic?'_ If Bonnie had my bracelet that I gave her the night Elena turned and she was trying to channel me... it would make since. '_Unless it's the connection by expression'_ I thought before having the feeling go away. '_What happened?'_ I asked myself before feeling someone lay on my bed.  
"Did you miss me?" I heard a voice ask. When I opened my eyes and looked, I was surprised on who was there.  
"Anna?" I asked with disbelief and tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "You to?" She just smiled and nodded as I sat up. "Are you really here?" I poked her and felt her.  
"If I wasn't, could I do this?" She poked me back and I just smiled. I latched onto my best friend with a hug. "Too tight." She said and I let out a little laugh as tears started to flow from my eyes.  
"I don't care." I said, not wanting to let go. "I haven't seen you since the last time." I said, remembering that the last time I saw here was the day after I returned to Mystic Falls. "I never thought I'd see you again."  
"Me either." She said as she slowly pulled away. "Now let's talk about what you are going to name your baby." She said and I couldn't help but smile. Whenever I thought about having children, Anna was always there to help me. I always pictured the two of us shopping for baby stuff, her helping me choose a name, and just being there for support. I wasn't sure if it was because I was pregnant, or because I missed my mom and Anna so much... but I couldn't stop crying. It was one of the happiest days of my life, even though I knew that they might not be around for much longer.

* * *

**~ The next chapter will be the last one for the story :( But I am bringing Chelsea into the spin-off for an eventual Klaus/Chelsea/Elijah triangle... so look for that in the fall. Also, please don't forget to check out my other stories because I will be updating them more often while over the summer. **

**~ I sort of have a little speech (if you want to call it that) that Chelsea will be saying to Klaus that I want to have in the chapter. I was thinking that she could have something to say to each of the characters Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and maybe Elena. I'd like to hear what your thoughts on what she can tell each character. They would possibly the last words she will say to them (unless they appear in the spin-off or she sees them when she visits her brother). **  
**~ I'd also like to hear some ideas on what Chelsea could get as Graduation gifts. I have an idea for what Damon will give her and I want Klaus to give her something really special/romantic/thoughtful... but I don't know if my idea would fit into the spin-off with the other stuff I want to do. **

**~ I'm hoping that I can write the Spin-off a little differently that I have written my episode based chapters in the past... maybe I can keep Kol in that way (: lol It all depends on what they do with the spin-off and the ideas that I get over the summer... and if you would actually want to see that or not.**  
**~ I also want to write a birthday chapter for Chelsea.. but I don't know how big of a time jump they will make between the season finale and the beginning of the spin-off. If it's long that I want, I'll make a separate chapter for her birthday and I'll post it to this after the spin-off airs so those of you that have read this will know that it's up. Otherwise I'll be adding it into the spin-off story if I can.**

**~ I waited to post this after the season 4 finale so you could help me decide some things to put in the final chapter of this story (I can't believe it!). I'm not going to say any of my ideas, but I'd like to hear any of yours.**

**~ I'm going to post the first chapter for the alternative version of this after you read this. The first two chapters are done and I'm working on the third... but I won't be posting the second chapter until the final chapter for this is up (or before depending on the number of reviews that the first chapter for the other one gets). I will also be starting my first non-TVD story within a month after this is finished. I hope you are able to check them out as well as the stories that I have up right now.. which I will be updating while waiting for season 5 and the spin-off to air.**

**~ I ended up making a Facebook page for my fanfiction after a lot of debate about it. The link is on my profile on here so if you would like to check it out... you know where to go (:**

**~ It was a last minute decision to add Anna into the story, but I hope you won't mind (:**

**~ I'm going to try and update The Other Hybrid and Becoming Reality before the next chapter of this is up. I hope you check those stories out if you haven't already**.

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	38. Graduation

**~ OMG, the season 4 finale episode/chapter!  
~ I took my time writing this chapter, which explains why it took me so long to post it. I also have been having some laptop issues but I still have been working on chapters (: They might just take a little bit longer (a few days or so) to get posted.  
~ I hope you can tell that I tried to make this an epic finale chapter with a good amount of emotional scenes. There may even be a surprise of two for you as you read (:**

_Sayomi-hime: I want to save Kol not only because he's my second favorite Original but also because of what I've done between him and Chelsea and what I could do with that in the spin-off. Yeah Kol can be a bit of an ass, but so can Klaus and Damon. I think depending on what things change from my original plans for the chapter (if any) depends on what Chelsea says to Klaus and what she says to Elena. If Chelsea were to tell Elena what's really on her mind (which I sort of want to happen) I think it will be after the graduation ceremony. My original plan (before I actually planned the episode) was to have Klaus propose, but if he would... then it would change a little of what I wanted to do with the spin-off but have opportunities for the drama that I want to put in. But if I don't put it in and I do a birthday chapter... then it might happen in that if not in this chapter. With what I want Damon to give her it will be something meaningful to her that she will bring into the spin-off. I think that if/when Elijah gives her a graduation gift.. it probably won't be until the spin-off or the birthday chapter. If I don't keep Kol in (which I really want to) he will have a good-bye with Chelsea. I think there will be a conversation between Kol and Chelsea that will surprise Kol but also develop more of the relationship between them, which is why I want to keep him in. Their 'thing' would be brought into the spin-off if I keep him in... which like I've said, I want to. Before they killed him off I wanted to make the spin-off Klaus/Chelsea/Kol.. so if I keep him in, I can (:_

_Anna.B: I was waiting for your review... lol. I was going to wait until I updated one of my other stories before I posted the Graduation chapter for this because I haven't updated the others as much as I would have liked. I don't think Katherine's personality would change.. just the fact that she's no longer a vampire. What I have done with Kol and Chelsea was originally because I hoped that he would be in the spin-off... but since he technically won't be in it, I'm thinking about changing that. There are a few ideas in my head that I would like to do that would make a slightly jealous Klaus... but we will see what I'll do in this chapter (: lol I wanted to have at least one scene with Damon and Chelsea before the finale so I had to put it in (: I am going to try and make the final Damon/Chelsea scene for this story really good. I want to try and give the Damon/Chelsea fans (and myself) some resolve when it comes to their relationship. I am writing seasons 1 and 2 for Damon/Chelsea in my story 'Into The Darkness' and I'll kind of be doing it in the alternate version of this which is called 'Out Of Place'. So those that like Damon/Chelsea can still read it even though they aren't really together anymore. There is definitely going to be some rivalry between Chelsea and Marcel in the spin-off, especially because of how he treats the witches. I think because of that Chelsea will become friends with the witches in New Orleans and (if I keep him in) Kol will be a part of everything. If Chelsea visits Mystic Falls it will either be for her brother, her birthday, or for her friends (and that may include Damon... depending on why she returns). Chelsea will probably turn towards Elijah once and awhile or maybe even Kol (because I reallllllyyyy want to keep him in) lol There are going to be emotional/simple speeches (I guess you could say) because it was an emotional episode and I want to try and get everyone on a good ending with Chelsea. I don't know if Chelsea will have time to talk with Bonnie (because of what I have planned) but she will be able to tell something is off with Bonnie. With Caroline and Stefan... I think that's about what Chelsea will say to them (more or less). When it comes to Elena... I think it depends on when they get alone because Chelsea still doesn't like Elena. Klaus is definitely going to show up to kill the witches (like he did in the episode) but Chelsea might sort of beat him to it... which will show everyone that doesn't know... that Chelsea has changed._

_Nicole: Well, at Prom Chelsea said that she sees Rebecca as a sister. That could just be because of how close she is to Klaus. She's starting not to take a back-seat (because of her access to expression) which I want to carry over into the spin-off. I don't think I'm actually going to have the pregnancy chat in the chapter... but it will be implied. I want Chelsea to help Kol (just him, not the witches or hybrid) and she will want to help him... for Klaus. There will be moments with all three of the guys before the end of the chapter, but she will ultimately go with Klaus because I'm bringing her into the spin-off._

**~ I can't believe that I go as many review as I have on this story and it's thank to every single one of you that cared enough about this story to review! Thanks for the support with this story and I hope you continue to read and review my stories in the future (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Chelsea laying on her bed with a blanket up to her neck. She was spread out over the bed like she tossed and turned all night, but she didn't. After her and Anna stayed up until midnight talking about what Chelsea was going to name her baby, she fell straight asleep. Four people stood at the edge of her bed. Chelsea's brother Dylan, his fiance Bridget, Chelsea's mom, and her best friend Anna. They were all excited because it was the day that Chelsea was going to graduate from high school.  
"We should let her sleep." Bridget said in a whisper to Dylan.  
"Don't tell me that, it was Anna's idea." Dylan whispered to Bridget in defence.  
"She's my best friend." Anna said as she looked at Dylan. "I have a right to want to do this."  
"She'd want us to do this." Chelsea's mom said as she looked at her daugher, who was still sleeping. Anna started to pull the blanket away but Chelsea held it closer. That didn't stop Anna because she pulled it until it got out of Chelsea's hands.  
"Five more minutes." Chelsea tiredly groaned without opening her eyes as she tried to get the blanket back over her.  
"Wake up." Anna said and Chelsea just shook her head. Within second Anna was at the side of Chelsea's bed and tore the blanket from her. "We have a surprise for you."  
"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" Chelsea asked before rubbing her eyes.  
"Nope." Anna said before going back to Dylan's side.  
"I missed you, but that doesn't mean..." Chelsea began to say as she moved into a sitting position.  
"Surprise." Everyone basically shouted to her. Chelsea couldn't help but smile at them when she saw her brother holding a cake.  
"Since you were going to move with Klaus, the four of us thought we'd have your graduation party today before you graduate." Dylan said, which made Chelsea smile more. "And mom suggested that we have a mini-baby shower for you." Chelsea couldn't help but tear up at her family.  
"Why are you crying?" Anna quietly asked.  
"I'm just happy." Chelsea said with a small smile before Anna went to Chelsea's side and gave her a hug.  
"You can't stay in bed all day." Anna whispered to Chelsea after a few minutes. "Your mom made the cake for you overnight."  
"Just let me take a shower." Chelsea said which made Anna smile. "I love you all." She said to her family, including Anna.  
"We love you to sis." Dylan said with a small smile. "You should hurry with your shower before Bridget eats all the cake."  
"Are you calling me a pig?" Bridget asked, pretending to be offended.  
"Of course not." Dylan said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bridget didn't say anything before walking out of the room.  
"Don't look at me." Chelsea said when her brother looked at her.  
"Some help you are." He said, trying to joke with his sister before going after Bridget.  
"I'll take a shower before those two eat my cake." Chelsea said before getting out of her bed. "I'm glad you're here." She said as she hugged her mom. "I thought you'd never see me graduate."  
"It's okay." Her mom said in a soothing manner. "I'm here now. Now... take your shower so we can spend time together." Chelsea just gave her mom a nod with a small smile before slowly going to the bathroom.

* * *

_**Chelsea's POV  
**_  
After the little graduation party my family threw for me, Caroline decided to drag me to the school to help hand out yearbooks to everyone. It felt nice to do something normal, but also a little boring compared to everything that has been going on. Caroline's phone rang, which made her go off to the side while I took over her spot. I multitasked by listening in on her conversation.  
_"I hit kind of a snag." _I could hear Bonnie say.  
"_A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a tsunami."_ I held back a little laugh at Caroline's words. I was fine with what happened, but I knew that if I told Caroline and I knew if I told Caroline, she would say I'm out of my mind._ "Where are you?"  
_"_I'm trying to fix it, but I'm running into some trouble."_ Bonnie said to Caroline._ "I need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the veil back up."  
_'_Tonight?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself. '_I only get my mom and my best friend until tonight? I have to do something'_ I thought before Caroline spoke to Bonnie again.  
"_Are you telling me that we might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled Expression Triangle?"  
__'I hope we do'_ I thought because then my mom and Anna could see me graduate.  
"_Maybe we should just cancel."  
_"_No, we are not going to cancel. Graduation is the most important event of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth. It is our rite of freaking passage! "_ I couldn't help but smile at Caroline's words. There are so many things that I wanted to experience before I turned. "_Hell will freeze over before I let anyone cancel graduation."  
_"_Can you not make jokes about hell freezing over? We're not that far off from that already."  
_"_Just promise me that today is a friend day."  
_"_Okay, I promise. I love you."  
_"_I love you, too."_ Caroline hung up and then stood back next to me._  
_

It was a little bit longer before I stopped and turned towards her.  
"Can we take a little break?" I asked her. "I have something important to tell you." Caroline stopped and looked at me before nodding her head. I looked around before walking into a deserted hall so we could talk in private.  
"After graduation, I'm moving with Klaus to New Orleans." I said as calmly as I could while waiting for her to explode. I knew she didn't like Klaus, but I sort of hoped that she softened up to him a little bit.  
"You're leaving?" She asked and I was surprised that those words came out of her mouth.  
"Not right away though." I said. "Maybe after a few days so I can bring the important stuff with me."  
"You're leaving?" She asked again and I just nodded my head. "With Klaus."  
"Yes Caroline." I said like it was one of the most normal things in the world. "I wanted to tell you one of the reasons why, but promise you won't yell it to the world." She just nodded her head and I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
"Wha... how?"  
"Klaus was born a werewolf. I was born a witch. That will apparently lets us have kids." I said with a small smile. "I wanted to tell you because I wanted you to be Aunt Caroline to her... or him."  
"Are you sure you're pregnant?" She asked, obviously not believing me. I just nodded my head.  
"Just listen." I said as I gently placed my hand on my stomach. "So will you be Awesome Aunt Caroline?" She just smiled and hugged me.  
"I have to start planning the baby shower." I stopped myself from groaning because it saved me from doing it myself.  
"Just only important people. Like Damon, and Stefan, my brother, and Klaus's siblings." She pulled away from me with a small smile on her face. "And of course you... but I'm not sure about Elena." I honestly told her. "I don't really get along with her anymore." There was some sadness in her expression, but she just nodded her head. "Anyone else you want to force into coming is fine with me." Caroline just gave me a small smile before she looked behind me. I turned around to see Anna coming towards us.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"Checking up on my pregnant best friend who is graduating." She said and I couldn't help but smile at her as she gave me an one arm hug. "And your mom wants you back home so she can get pictures with you in your gown."  
"Okay." I said with a small smile before turning to Caroline. "This is Anna. I don't think you two met."  
"Who knows what would have happened to her if you didn't help take over my roll." Anna said while she pointed at me.  
"Are you making fun of me?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"Would you blame me if I was?" She asked back and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for being there for her." Anna said to Caroline, who just nodded with a smile. "Race you back?"  
"You'd win." I said, knowing that even though she was technically a ghost... she was still faster than me. "I'll see at graduation Care." I said to Caroline before taking off with my vampire speed, not caring who saw me. Hopefully it would have taken Anna off guard a little and help me get home before her.

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection. My gown fit perfectly and I was glad my brother ordered it for me. I was getting too caught up with all the supernatural things that I forgot about the little things, like ordering my gown.  
"I remember when I graduated." Dylan said as he stood at my doorway. "Mom and dad wanted to take so many pictures it bugged the hell out of me." I couldn't help but laugh at my brother.  
"I remember." I said with a small smile. "I was trying to ruin most of your pictures by giving you bunny ears."  
"We had to have Anna keep you out of trouble." Dylan said and I couldn't help but think about Anna and my mom.  
"Do you think they would be mad if I tried to bring them back?"  
"Do you want to?" He asked and I couldn't help but think about it.  
"Yeah, but..."  
"You know they won't let you." I gave a sad small nod.  
"I know, but I still want to." I turned to my brother. "It's nice to have them here again and I don't want to say goodbye."  
"Neither do I, but you know bringing them back would go against nature."  
"I go against nature. Why can't I do a few things that go against nature?" Dylan just gave me a small smile and gave me a hug.  
"Even if you don't bring them back, they'll still be watching us."  
"I know." I said after taking a deep breath. "It's not the same though."  
"It'll be fine sis." He patted my back, trying to comfort me. "Everything will be fine."  
"A part of me knows that, but I can't help but worry."  
"Don't worry, it's bad for my granddaughter." My mom said from the hallway. I slightly smiled at her when Dylan and I broke the hug. "As much as I would love to help raise my grandchildren, I'm already dead. I can still watch them grow up and have kids of their own."  
"So you won't let me..." I didn't have to finish because I knew what her answer would be. I felt myself take a deep breath, hoping not to get emotional again.  
"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." My mom said and I couldn't help but hug her.  
"I should go soon before Caroline throws a fit."  
"Anna and I will be watching from the shadows. No one will see us." I just gave her a small nod before I grabbed my cap. "I love you." I gave my mom a one-armed hug and walked out of the house. '_Graduation_' I couldn't help but think. '_I'm actually graduating'_ I put my cap in the passenger seat of my car before driving to my graduation.

* * *

I was walking towards graduation in a little bit of a hurry. Stefan told me about what happened to Damon and I started to worry. The only person that could heal him was Klaus and he wasn't in Mystic Falls. I had to call him, hoping that he could get back and heal Damon in time.  
"Nik, it's me." I said as I left a message on his phone. "The graduation ceremony is going to start soon... but that's not really why I'm calling. Damon got werewolf venom in his system and you are the only person that can heal him. I know you don't really like him, but I don't want him to die." I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. "Please, if you aren't coming back to see me graduate, can you come back to heal him? I love you." I decided to hang up when I saw Bonnie and Caroline standing together. "Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to distract myself.  
"I'm here." Matt said as he came up to us.  
"Where have you been?" Caroline asked him.  
"Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire hunter." I gave Matt a small smile.  
"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked. "We can't do this without her." I kept my thoughts to myself because I knew that they were still friends with Elena and that's when Elena arrived with Stefan.  
"I'm here." Elena said as she hugged Bonnie. "Thank you for today."  
"I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We are all here together!" Caroline said and I couldn't help but smile before she looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"  
"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college." Bonnie said and I couldn't help but think of that.  
"Before we go off to college." Caroline said to Bonnie, obviously meaning them and Elena since she knew I was leaving.  
"I... kinda sorta missed the deadline." Elena said as she looked at Caroline. "You know, being an emotionless bitch." I didn't say anything to Elena because I didn't want to ruin my graduation day.  
"Well, the perks of being a vampire, we can go wherever we wanna go." I couldn't help but smile at Caroline. '_Nik and I can travel the world after we take care of Marcel'_ I couldn't help but think. "We can choose our own roommates. We could, we could get a triple room!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Caroline.  
"Only you can make going to college sound like fun." I said to her before Bonnie spoke.  
"I'm happy we're all here."  
"Aw, group hug!" Caroline said as she put her arms around me and Matt.  
"Ah, I don't, I don't hug..." Stefan said, clearly not wanting to hug.  
"Oh, get over yourself!" Caroline said as I pulled Bonnie in for the group hug. The moment I touched her, I knew that something had happened to her. The feeling I got from her was the same feeling that I got from Anna and my mom. '_They must not know'_ I thought because otherwise Caroline and Elena would be upset. '_She's still putting the veil up'_ I sadly thought as we got out of the hug. "Are you crying to?" Caroline asked me.  
"I'm just sad to see my time in Mystic Falls end." I said and Caroline knew what I meant. Damon probably told Stefan, so he would know and I didn't really care if Elena knew or not. "And it's graduation." I said with a small smile, trying not to seem too sad. Caroline just gave me a small smile before we had to line up to get our diplomas.

* * *

After I got my diploma, I sat down on a chair and watched the others graduate. I was happy with the way things were going, but it still felt like something was missing.  
"Hello darling." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.  
"Kol." I said as he brought his head closer to mine. "What are you doing at a high school graduation?"  
"Looking for you." He said and I knew without looking at him he was smiling.  
"So it has nothing to do with me being one of the two people that could bring you back then?"  
"That's one reason. The other I'm pretty sure you remember from the night at the bar." My mind flashed back to when we had sex on the pool table after he compelled Damon to kill Jeremy.  
"That was because of the compulsion." I said as I tried to shake that night out of my head. "I thought you were against hell on earth." I said as I tried to keep my eyes on the people getting their diplomas.  
"I was, till I was in hell. Now I would very much like to be back on earth. So... what do you say?" I took a deep breath and finally looked towards him.  
"Okay." I said and he smiled. "But I have a few conditions."  
"Of course." He said almost like he was expecting me to say that.  
"Meet me behind the bleachers in five minutes." I said. "We'll talk there." I turned back towards the stage before feeling his lips on my cheek.  
"Don't be late." He said before I knew he walked away. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I would go to make a deal with him.

* * *

I carefully walked behind the bleachers, hoping that Stefan or anyone wouldn't be able to see me sneak away.  
"Believe it or not..." Kol began to say, which made me turn around to face him "... I didn't think you'd be willing to drop the veil completely. Being a witch and all."  
"Who said I'd be willing to completely drop the veil?" I asked, which made him a little mad. "I'm only talking about saving you."  
"Only me?" Kol curiously asked me. "Why not your mother? Or your best friend?" I couldn't help but wonder for a moment. '_Why was I going to save Kol?'_ I asked myself before I thought I figured out why.  
"Because you're Nik's brother." I said before I took a small step towards him. "And yeah, I would like to bring back my mom and Anna, but I know how much it upset him to lose you. With everything he's given me, I think it's about time that I give him something." Kol just gave me a small smile before getting within arm's length of me.  
"You're too good for my brother." He said, which really didn't surprise me.  
"I will bring you back... if," I tried to emphasize the '_if_' "... you come with to New Orleans and you don't kill Elena. I don't exactly like her, but I know what killing her would do to Damon and I'm not about to make him feel that way."  
"You know, I hold you witches in high esteem." Kol brought his hand up to my cheek and gently rubbed it. "I hold you above all the others." I couldn't help but smile at his words before focusing my powers on bringing him back. "What's happening?" He asked after he took a few steps back.  
"I think I just brought you back." I said with a small smile.  
"You think?" I rolled my eyes at Kol.  
"Give me a rest. I'm new to the whole bringing back the dead with magic." I said to him. "Bonnie is the only one to ever do it."  
"Allow me to thank you." He cupped my head with his hand again before giving me a small kiss. "Thank you." Kol said to me before speeding off.

* * *

After Kol left, I ended up meeting with Stefan, Caroline and Elena. They told me that Damon was trying to distract Vaughn, so I decided to text Klaus with my phone which let me be able to talk to Alaric on Stefan's phone.  
"_I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the cure."_ Alaric said to me, which made me glad that he was back for today._ "He wants it for you."_ I didn't know what to say, knowing that Damon had changed his mind about who to give the cure to.  
"We just need to hold on a little longer." I said, trying to tell myself that Damon would be okay. "I texted Klaus and I think... I know he'll be here."  
"_Chelsea, we are past the point of hail mary phone calls and texts."_ Alaric said like he was fed up but I knew he was just worried about Damon._ "What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the cure?"  
_"Damon won't die." I said more towards myself than Alaric. "He just can't."  
"_I get that you don't want to lose him, but we have to be realistic here. If Klaus was going to come, he would have already."  
_'_Alaric can't be right.'_ I thought before feeling some pain in my head. I was able to end the call with Alaric as I turned my head to see what was causing the pain.  
"Remember us, Chelsea?" A person asked and I could recognize her from when they wanted to kill Bonnie.  
"How could I forget?" I said before trying to focus on her. It only took a second for the pain in my head to weaken. Her hand started to go towards her head and before I could realize it, her head flew off.  
"There are plenty more of these to go around." I turned around to see Klaus holding a graduation cap in his hand. "Who's next? I can do this all day." He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

After the people that tried to attack us left, I went up to Klaus and gave him a kiss.  
"I'm glad you're here." I said, which made him slightly smile. "Is there time to heal Damon?" I asked when I remembered that he was dying from werewolf venom. Nik's expression slightly changed. "He can't die." I said with some worry.  
"Don't worry love." Nik said after giving me a kiss on my forehead. "There is still time to heal him."  
"Thank you." I said with relief. "Thank you." I wasn't able to say anything else even though there were things that I wanted to say to Nik.

* * *

After Nik rescued us from the dead witches, he went to heal Damon while I went home and took off the gown. My mom and Anna were still around, which meant Bonnie didn't raise the veil yet. I told them that I was going to check on Damon because I was worried about him. I got to the boarding house and saw that Lexi was back as well. We talked a little bit before we heard Elena slap Damon, which made me want to check up on him even more.

I walked towards the stairs, where I bumped into Elena.  
"He's okay." She said to me before starting to walk past me.  
"Elena." I said, which made her stop and turn towards me. "It's no secret that I don't like you, not after you got between me and Damon. I know that you care for him and even though he won't admit it to me, I know he cares for you. If I _ever_ hear that you hurt him, you'll answer to me." There was a change in her expression. "I mean it." I said in a serious tone before walking up the stairs.

I slowly walked to Damon's room, hoping that he was completely okay. I stood at his doorway and watched him put on a shirt.  
"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said as he turned around to me.  
"I don't think Nik would like that too much." I said before walking into his room. "Are you okay?" He just gave me a nod. "I didn't know what was going to happen." I honestly told him. If I was going to break down, I was fine doing it in front of Damon. "I thought that you were going to die."  
"I thought so to." He softly said before cupping my cheek. "I thought I'd never see your face again."  
"I still love you." I said, knowing that tears were gathering in my eyes.  
"I still love you to Chels." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. "I just had to do that one more time." He quietly said to me. "I have a graduation gift for you." Damon reluctantly stepped away from me and picked up a box from his dresser.  
"What is it?" I asked as I wiped away some of the tears.  
"Just open it." He said and I sat on the edge of his bed to open it. I opened the box and saw a book inside it. When I took it out, I realized that it was a photo album. "It's pictures from your time here in Mystic Falls." Damon said as I started to go through the pages. "Most of them are of us."  
"Thank you so much Damon." I quietly said as I looked through the photos. "I also wanted to give you this." I looked up to see him reaching in his pants pocket.  
"Is that...?" I couldn't even finish my question when I noticed what was in Damon's hand. "That's the cure." He handed it to me and I couldn't help but look at it.  
"I know you wanted it."  
"I don't know what to say Damon." The only reason I wanted the cure in the first place was because I wanted to have a family. I could have a family, so I wasn't sure if I really wanted the cure. "I don't know if I want it." I handed to him but he made my hands fold over it.  
"If I had to chose one person to give this to, it would be you." I couldn't help but start crying again.  
"But I only wanted this so I could have children of my own. Now I can have children."  
"Keep it anyway." He said and I couldn't help but look at the cure. '_Other people need this more than me'_ I thought.  
"What if there was a way for more than one person to have the cure?" I couldn't help but ask, almost forgetting that Damon was next to me.  
"What to you mean?"  
"Over the summer when Stefan and I went with Klaus to save you, I learned some spells that I thought never existed." I opened my hand so it was flat with the cure in my hand. "I'm not even sure if it will work, but it never hurts to try." I closed my eyes and focused on the cure. I pictured two of the cure in my hand instead of just one. "There's two now." I said in amazement when I opened my eyes. '_I didn't think it would work'_ "You can give this one to Stefan." I said as I handed one of them to Damon.  
"You still surprise me." I couldn't help but smile at Damon.  
"Will you be an honorary uncle to my kid?" I almost blurted at Damon. "I asked Caroline if she would be an aunt to my baby when it's born and I want you to be an uncle." When Damon didn't say anything, I spoke up. "I don't care what Klaus has to say about it. If I want to have you in my life and my child's life... he's going to have to deal with it." Damon smiled, which made me smile.  
"You're amazing." Damon said.  
"I know." I said, feeling like I wasn't going to break down. "I should go." I said after a few minutes of silence. "I might be able to say goodbye to my mom and Anna." I put my cure in my pocket before picking up the photo album.  
"Chelsea..." Damon said just as I began to make my way to the hallway "...goodbye." He said and I gave him a small sad smile.  
"This isn't goodbye." I said. "I'm coming back for my birthday and even if I wasn't... I know we'll see each other again." He gave me a small smile before I turned back towards the hallway and walked away.

* * *

I went into my room at the boarding house and packed a few things. There were a few things that I left, just incase I would spend a night in Mystic Falls. I knew that I would have my room at my brother's, but I've always liked my room at the boarding house. It was a little smaller than my actual room, but it was nice enough. I was sad that I was leaving it, but I knew that it would always be there when I want to come back. I held a box filled with the things I wanted to bring with me, including the album that Damon gave as I walked down the steps.  
"Chelsea." I turned to see Stefan standing, still in his tux.  
"Hey." I said to him.  
"You're really leaving this time." Stefan said as he looked at the box in my hands.  
"Yeah, but I'm coming back for birthdays and whenever my brother wants me to visit." I said with a small smile. "You'll be happy Stefan." I said before Stefan could say anything. "It'll take time."  
"You sound like Lexi." I couldn't help but smile.  
"We were friends when she was alive. It was kept a secret though." I said when Stefan didn't say anything.  
"Are you happy?" Stefan asked me right as I was going to walk away.  
"Yeah, I am." I said with a small smile before I walked away.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to leave the boarding house, at least not right away. I sat on a stone ledge and tilted my head against a pillar.  
"You don't want to leave, do you?" I turned my head to see my mom with Anna at her side. "You were the same way before we moved here."  
"I know." I said with a small smile. "But it's different here." I looked back at the boarding house. "There is so much more holding me here." I couldn't help but picture Damon. "More friends, better memories, family..."  
"You'll have a family in New Orleans." Anna said and I couldn't help but smile.  
"But Dylan is staying here." I said before looking towards Anna. "Sure, I see Rebecca as a sister, but I don't think she'll want to go with us. She's not exactly happy with Nik after what he did at prom."  
"But they're family." Anna said. "She'll get over it." I couldn't help but get off the ledge and hug Anna.  
"I'm going to miss you." I said to her as I looked at my mom. "I love you two."  
"We love you to." Anna said as my mom joined in the hug.  
"I don't want to say goodbye." I said through tears.  
"Then don't." My mom said as we pulled away from the hug. "This won't really be goodbye."  
"I could bring you two back. I did it with Kol."  
"No Chels." My mom said and I couldn't help but frown. "I know you want to bring us back, but you can't."  
"I knew you'd say that." I said in a whisper.  
"That doesn't mean I don't want to be there for you or to have Anna there for you, but you don't know what would happen if you did."  
"Does that matter mom?" I couldn't help but ask. "I just don't want to say goodbye to you two."  
"You can always talk to me. You know that."  
"But what about Anna?" I asked my mom before looking at Anna. She looked at my mom and looked back to me.  
"You'll be okay without me Chels." Anna said. "You have so many friends. More than you had before you moved here. You have a great life and I'll always be there for you even if you can't see me." I felt like I was going to start crying again and Anna must have seen it because she gave me another hug. "You are my best friend."  
"What a lovely gathering." I could hear Kol say before Anna could say anything else.  
"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask him as he stepped up to us.  
"I have to see my favorite witch." Kol stood closer to me and Anna. "After all, I do owe you."  
"You're lucky she helped you Kol." My mom said. "Don't take that for granted." For a second I thought that Kol was actually afraid of my mom, but I knew he wasn't. "I'm going to say goodbye to your brother." I just gave my mom a small smile before giving her a hug.  
"I love you."  
"I love you to." I broke the hug with my mom and handed her my car keys. "Make sure Dylan gets these and try not to get a scratch on her." My mom just gave me a small smile.  
"Hearing you say that makes me realize how much you've grown."  
"Please don't embarrass me in front of Kol mom." I said with a small smile, which was returned before she eventually went to my car and drove off.

* * *

I sat back on the ledge while talking with Anna and Kol. There was a part of me that still wanted to save Anna because she was my best friend, but I didn't want her mad at me. I knew she would be watching me from the other side... unless she would eventually find peace. She sort of got along with Kol, but I wasn't really paying attention to the two of them. I was mainly listening in on Damon and Elena. I was still in love with Damon and I didn't really want him with Elena, but I didn't want him to be alone while I went to New Orleans with Klaus. Damon deserved to be happy, even if I wasn't the one to do that. I meant what I said to Elena. If she hurt him, I would go after her. I didn't want Damon to be hurt.  
"Chelsea." I heard Anna say my name, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about with Kol.  
"Were you even listening?" She asked and I shook my head. "Everything will be fine." Anna said before she disappeared. I had to take a deep breath to let it sink it.  
"Bonnie put the veil up." I thought out loud. "All the ghosts are gone." I turned my head a little and saw that Kol was still here. "I must of done the spell right."  
"Or Bonnie did something wrong." Kol said.  
"If Bonnie did something wrong, then Anna would have stayed." I said with sadness in my voice.  
"Does my brother know you're still in love with Damon?" Kol asked out of nowhere. I just nodded my head before noticing my car was coming back. I looked at it for a few minutes to realize that it was Nik driving it. '_He must have got the keys from my brother'_ I thought and I couldn't help but picture my mom.

I didn't move from my spot as Kol sped behind the pillar and Nik parked my car.  
"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked Nik as he walked towards me.  
"I was already on my way." Nik said and I couldn't help but give him a small smile. He reached into his tux and pulled out an envelope. "I received your graduation announcement. It was... very subtle."  
"It was Caroline's idea." I said with a small smile. "And partly 'Bekah's."  
"I assume you're expecting cash?" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
"Not from you." I said with a smile, which made him smile. "But... I got something for you." I stood in front of him. "Well, really someone." Nik looked at me with some confusion. I turned towards the pillar that I knew Kol was hiding behind. "You should come out you idiot." I found myself saying to Kol before he slowly stepped out.  
"Kol." Nik said and I could tell that he was surprised.  
"I thought about it and I figured it was time that I did something for you. I know how much you love him, even if you won't say it and I wanted to bring him back." Klaus slowly looked at me and I could tell that he was fighting to show emotion. "I gave you your brother back and I made sure he's coming with us. Our kid can have another uncle."  
"I'll be the fun one." Kol said from behind us and I fought against rolling my eyes. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He said when I turned towards him before he sped away.  
"Can we spend the night at my brothers?" I asked Klaus and he just nodded. He didn't say anything, so I knew he was still surprised that Kol was back.

* * *

Nik and I went to my brother's house. He was pretty much quiet the whole ride over, which made me think that maybe he was in a bad mood. That changed when he started to talk to my brother and Bridget. It actually felt weird with to see him talking normally with them. It was nice though, especially since he liked the cake my mom baked.

After I took a shower, I walked out of the bathroom to see Nik sitting on my bed looking through a photo album.  
"Couldn't help yourself?" I asked with a small smile as I laid next to him and put my head on his chest. "These were from when I was little." I said as I looked at the pictures.  
"You were even beautiful then." I couldn't help but smile.  
"I was a cute kid." I said as he turned the page. "Not those pictures." I quickly turned the page because they were embarrassing pictures. "Can you put those away?" I asked as I cuddled up to him. "I missed you."  
"I missed you to love." Nik said as he closed the album and kissed me on my head.  
"Before I moved here to Mystic Falls, I didn't want to leave the home where I grew up in." I said to Klaus. "I always thought that I would move back there after I helped Anna get her mom back. Now after everything that's happened, it's hard for me to leave."  
"Do you want to stay?" Nik asked in a whisper.  
"A Little bit." I honestly told him. "But I don't want to go through everyday seeing Damon and Elena together. And if I didn't go to New Orleans with you, I'd eventually show up because I would miss you."  
"I wouldn't let you stay by yourself too long."  
"I know." I said as I tilted my head so I could look at him. "But I really wouldn't be alone. I'd have my brother, Bridget, my niece and I'm pretty sure that Kol would show up and pay me a visit or two."  
"He fancies you."  
"I know, but I love you." I kissed him. "That's not going to change."  
"I love you Chelsea." He whispered to me as he gently brushed some hair behind my ear. "Always and forever." I moved up so our heads were equel and I started to kiss him. "I have something I want to give you." I looked at Nik with some confusion as he pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. "You're graduation gift." I sat up and opened the box.  
"Oh my gosh Nik..." I said, not knowing what else to say when I saw a beautiful ring in the box "... it looks amazing."  
"Marry me." My eyes widedned and I looked to Nik.  
"Ever since I was a little kid I've wanted to have a wedding, but I'm only 18."  
"Is that a no?" Nik asked me and I thought he was scared.  
"It's a not yet." I said after a few moments of thinking. "We won't age or die, but I'm still young... compared to you. I'd want time to think about it." He just gave me a small nod.  
"Will you wear the ring anyway?" He asked and I nodded my head. Nik took the ring and put it on my left hand ring finger, because my daylight ring was on my right hand. "It's only half as beautiful as you." He said before kissing me.  
"I love you." I said again to him before laying my head back on his chest.

After everything that has happened to me in the last two years, I never really thought about being this happy. I was going to have my own kid with Nik and I was even moving in with him. I knew that he wanted to rule New Orleans but I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that yet. I knew that once we got Marcel out of the picture, the witches would be free to do their magic. That was something that I was going to make sure of. Even though I was happy, I knew that there might be things that will change that. I closed my eyes and snugged against Nik's chest before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**~ Thanks to those of you that actually gave helpful reviews. They helped more than the shorter non-helpful reviews. Thanks to you that gave those helpful reviews... you know who you are (: **  
**~ And a special thanks to Anna.B, who reviewed 19 chapters in a row (20 if you count this chapter... after the review) and had some of the most helpful reviews I ever got (that's with combining all the other reviews I got for my other stories as well). **

**~ Please check out my other stories that I will be updating during the hiatus. I have two season 1 stories, one season 2 story, three season 3 stories a possible season 4 story.  
**  
**~ I know that the spell that Chelsea did with the cure probably wouldn't exist... but I figured with the spells that I've made her do and with what expression can do, that she would be able to duplicate the cure. Hopefully no one will have a problem with it. (: **  
**~ So I don't forget... I will do a birthday chapter. I don't know if it will be a part of this story or a part of the spin-off. It will all depend on the time-jump between this and the beginning of the spin-off/season 5 of TVD. Hopefully I will be able to add it to this so I can let people know about the spin-off. If you have any ideas on what I can put into that... don't be afraid to share. I will try to plan some of it ahead of time. **

**~ After this chapter is posted, I will be focusing on finishing Chapter 20 for The Salvatore Sister before writing another chapter for The Other Hybrid. What stories I focus on depend on their reviews, so if there is a story of mine that I don't update as much as you like... please review (:**

_**R&R**_


End file.
